


狼行成双

by knifegirl8



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 155,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifegirl8/pseuds/knifegirl8
Summary: 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2018.6）各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2018.6）  
> 各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。

***

　　Danny一直都有注意到，最近几天Steve的状态很糟。极差的胃口，苍白的脸色，紧握的拳头，不时把自己过久地关进卫生间，出来的时候一脸疲惫，双眼还偶尔会泄露出一种正常人不可能出现的白色光芒，就像有一枚核弹正在他体内爆炸，最先从眼睛部位透体而出那样。

　　当Steve开始鼻血流个不停的时候Danny心如死灰。“我只是刚好被打中了鼻子。”Steve仰着头说，鲜红的血液蜿蜒淌过他的唇和下巴，滴落在他胸前积成一滩奇怪的形状。

　　“NO，你被打中的是脑子。”Danny说，“下车，Steve。”

　　Steve撅起嘴巴看过来：“为什么？”

　　“因为我嫌你把车给弄脏了？”Danny先推开车门下了车，Steve也不情不愿地从车里出来，捏着鼻子跟Danny调换了驾驶位。再上路之后，Danny一言不发地直接往附近的医院拐，Steve似乎想要抗议一下，最终还是没吭声。

　　车里沉默得令人焦躁，Danny发现自己超速的时候，一辆警车已经出现在后视镜里。Danny打开警灯，摇下车窗，等对方超上来之后摸出警徽亮了亮，一踩油门再次提速，嗖地把对方甩开了。

　　“为什么生我的气？”Steve鼻音嗡嗡地开了口，“就好像我是故意让人揍我的鼻子一样。话说回来，每次怪我莽撞，讽刺我是杀戮机器的都是你，但这是第几次你在审问前干掉嫌犯了？”

　　“我的错。”Danny头都不转地说，“我不该在有人冲着你挥铁锹的时候向他开枪，这样我就不用冒着撞死那些依法驾驶的好市民的风险载着你一路狂飙去医院，也不用忍受你偷偷摸摸一天七八次的呕吐了。也许之后还得忍受你在我车里脱皮掉毛之类的？我该就让你躺在那儿的。”

　　Steve翻了个白眼，“我该等着你的坏心情‘自行引爆’的。”隔了会儿又说，“我才没有一天呕吐七八次。”

　　“好吧，”Danny说，“那是一天几次？”

　　这之后两人都没再说话，到了医院Steve的鼻血刚好止住了，被护士带走去做一堆检查。等在一边的Danny拿出电话，下意识想给Chin打过去，拨出去前一瞬才想起Chin和Kono都已经离开了FIVE-0，手指顿了顿，调出Lou的号码。

　　“你们在哪？”Lou在那头问。

　　Danny没答，只是问：“都到总部了？”

　　“就差你们俩。”Lou说，“还要多久能过来？”

　　“Lou，先接一下地址。”Danny说，把一个地址发过去，“我们已经找到那个仓库了，两个嫌犯都在，交火后死了一个，跑了一个。HPD应该已经在那儿了，你们直接过去吧。”

　　“OK。”Lou说，然后又问：“你们在追另一个？”

　　Danny回想起Steve驾车追捕那名嫌犯时，不自知地从双眼中泄出的那两抹吓人的光，还有随之而来的鼻血如注，无声地叹了口气，觉得自己的理智和判断力都在摇摇欲坠。“没有，我们追丢了。现在我们在医院，Steve受了点伤，正在做检查。”

　　“受伤？”Lou抬高了音量，然后声音变近了一点，似乎关掉了免提走到了一边，“严重吗？”

　　“……也许问题不大，也许很严重。”Danny掐了掐鼻梁，“还说不好。Lou，这个案子接下来得靠你们了。这回我感觉很不好，你懂的，我可能得花点精力把他摁在病床上，说服医生采取一点强制措施之类的。”

　　Lou在那头无语了一会儿，“好吧，我知道了。”顿了顿，“有什么情况通知我。”

　　Danny应了一声，挂掉了电话。这时一名没见过的医生抱着一块夹着表格的记录板，边写边走地过来他面前，问：“Steve McGarrett少校的家属？”

　　“搭档。”Danny说，“我是Danny Williams探长。”一眼瞟到那医生手里故意朝他翻转过来的记录板，眯了眯眼睛，不动声色地接着问：“他情况怎么样？这就检查完了吗？”

　　“还在做检查。”医生说，又在记录表上迅速写了几行字，不着痕迹地晾给Danny看，“少校脑部除了疑似出现淤血之外，可能还有一些其他病变情况——他脖子上的外伤似乎导致了某种感染。我们增加了几个检查项目，另外可能还需要使用一些有风险的方案来帮助确诊……”

　　Danny努力让自己不要漏掉医生在他耳边喋喋不休的一大堆解释，以便适时地做出应答。但他大脑资源的百分之九十九都已经分配给了记录板上那些匆忙写就的文字。

　　- 别露出异样。你们有十分钟离开这里。

　　- 他们知道了。丢掉手机，别再联系任何人，去没人的地方。

　　“……你需要在这里，这里，还有这里签字。”医生讲解完了一堆“风险方案”、“可能带来的后果和其他意外”，装模作样地伸指在记录表上点了几下，把一支签字笔递给Danny。

　　Danny皱着眉头看了他一会儿，又看看那些示警的字句，终究还是没能忍住，直接问：“这是什么无聊的玩笑吗？”

　　医生目光焦急地回看他，嘴里却冷淡地说着一些“我能理解你的担忧和难以置信”之类惯常安慰病人家属的话。

　　Danny看了看四周，大厅中等候的几排长椅上坐着各色忧心忡忡的病人亲友，穿着不同制服的医护人员来来去去，大多行色匆匆。周围压根没有人在注意他们这边，就连天花板上安置的摄像头都因为他刚才走到角落打电话的原因，无法照看到这个恰好形成的监控死角。

　　“相信我，Williams探长。”医生语气诚恳，还带着几分严厉和急迫，“少校现在更需要你的支持。”

　　Danny心头一阵焦躁，差点不顾一切冲着面前这个含糊其辞的医生发火。但医生警告的目光似乎牢牢钉住了他，把他即将冲口而出的话死死钉在了喉咙里。

　　“没有疑问的话请签字。”医生说，“他这种情况很紧急，探长。时间不多了。”

　　“好吧。”Danny接过签字笔，“如果这是什么愚蠢的实习生玩笑的话，你的麻烦就大了。”刷刷地在医生随意所指的三个位置写了三句话：

　　- 你是谁？

　　- 他们是谁？

　　- 知道了什么？

　　Danny把笔递还过去，仔细打量了面前的年轻医生一眼。这人很可能压根就不是什么医生，之所以会露出那种不似作伪的关切神情，也许只是因为他是一个穿上白大褂冒充医生的精神病人？或者是一个特别擅长恶作剧的实习生？

　　又或者，是FIVE-0不知道什么时候结下的仇家派来诱骗他和Steve的杀手？绑匪？

　　“我没见过你。”Danny说，想了想，又补充问了一句，“之前接待我们的那位主治医生呢？他叫什么来着？”

　　“你不知道——”医生却瞪着Danny写下的问题一脸吃惊，几乎是脱口而出，但立刻改口说：“你忘了？他叫Shaun Koerner。”一边示意Danny跟他走，“我叫Noah Mills，是这里的住院医师。Koerner医生是我的导师。”

　　他脚步飞快，走到又一处监控死角的时候竖起食指冲着Danny做了个“嘘”。然后领着Danny穿过大厅拐进连通另一栋楼的走廊，跟着又七弯八拐地绕到了病房连排的住院部。当他们停在四下无人的一间病房门口的时候，Danny叉着腰不经意地退后了两步，给自己腾出开火和腾挪躲闪的空间。

　　Mills医生偏头再次做了个噤声的动作，又指了指耳朵。

　　Danny抿着唇冷眼看着他，板着脸没吭声。

　　等Mills医生摸出卡片刷开房门，Danny本来就在动摇的世界观就彻底崩溃了。

　　Steve未着寸缕地静静躺坐在房内病床上，闭着双眼，两手交叠在下腹部，整个身体上都覆盖着一片耀眼的白光。

 

***  
TBC  
（发表于 2017-9-27 10:14 随缘居）


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
　　Steve的胸膛微微起伏，那种迸射的光芒就随着他呼吸的节奏明暗渐变，循环不息。最明亮的那一刻，就像阳光下的钻石那样璀璨夺目，最暗淡的一瞬，也如夜空中的群星那样熠熠生辉。  
  
　　Danny震惊地站在门口，忘记了迈步，也忘记了呼吸，等回过神来不由自主地抬高了音调，“那是什么？”  
  
　　正脱外套的Mills阻拦不及，飞快脱掉了像是刻意多穿在里边的衣物，递到Danny手里，没好气地说：“给他穿上。”  
  
　　Danny接过衣物，梦游般地往病床边走，试探着把手挨到Steve皮肤上，呆呆地摸了一会儿，那种光芒突然就迅速收敛，然后消失了。Steve缓缓睁开了双眼，茫然的视线一点点聚焦到Danny身上。  
  
　　“Danny……”Steve说，听起来虚弱极了。  
  
　　“Steve？”Danny清醒过来，终于想起来给他穿衣服，一边问，“感觉怎么样？还好吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Steve低头看看自己，抬手抬脚地似乎想配合一下，却软软的没什么力气，清了清嗓子，“我们在哪？”  
  
　　“还在医院。”Danny说，指了指正匆匆把一辆轮椅架开推过来的医生，“具体我也不是很清楚，但这个人说我们有危险。”  
  
　　Steve倚着Danny艰难地下了床，刚一落地就双腿一软。Danny及时扶住让他坐到轮椅上，一边扭头问Mills：“能说得更具体一点吗，Mills医生？拜托。”  
  
　　“你们从来没被追捕过吗？他在觉醒，有人告密了，你们这样跑来医院，身份当然也全暴露了。”Mills说，侧着耳朵听了听外边，一脸恼火，“所以你们其实什么都不知道？”  
  
　　“什么追捕？”Danny问，“谁？什么人要追捕我们？为什么？还有什么叫觉醒？”  
  
　　“简单说，他正在变异。”Mills说，“我刚才给了他一针阻断剂，暂时中止了这个过程，但这管不了太久……”  
  
　　Steve窥了窥眼睛，打断说：“扯淡。”  
  
　　Mills恼怒地看着他，又看看Danny，带着点“真不该多管闲事”的那种懊恼摇了摇头。  
  
　　“听他说！”Danny又抬高了音量，“Steve，你不知道刚才你身上发生了什么。先听他说完OK？”  
  
　　“……我说完了。”Mills一脸憋闷，“你们也没时间了。”  
  
　　Danny犹豫了一瞬，“先离开这儿。Steve，不管怎么样，先离开医院再说。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　等他们走出病房，门外不远处通往电梯间的拐口赫然站着半圈人，有男有女，还有一个大概只有十二三岁的小女孩。他们目光炯炯地盯着他们三个看，看得Danny毛骨悚然，差点从腰间拔出枪来。  
  
　　如果不是因为那个小姑娘，他肯定已经拔枪在手了。  
  
　　Steve感觉到Danny的紧张，抬手碰了碰他的手，“也许别人只是在等电梯。”  
  
　　“你认真的？你会站在那个位置等电梯？”Danny抓狂地说，扭头看向Mills，问他：“还有别的下去的路吗？”  
  
　　“就从那边走。”Mills坚持地说，“他们聚在这儿只是为了求偶。谁让你大声嚷嚷把他们吵过来？”  
  
　　“……什么求偶？”Danny问。  
  
　　Mills没答，但那些人果然在他们走近的时候略微让开了路。  
  
　　“你带他去哪？”那女孩开口说，目光粘在Steve身上，“你不该这么做，他还没醒过来。”  
  
　　“他不是你的。”Mills说，从她身边挤过去，“他提前选了。”  
  
　　“醒了才能选！”女孩发怒地说，“我最强，他会选我。”  
  
　　Mills停下脚步偏偏脑袋，脸色苍白了一下，“仔细听，Leila，他们已经来了。这笔账回头再算，OK？”  
  
　　那女孩和那群诡异的人就都偏着脑袋，神色警惕地侧耳倾听了一会儿，然后互相对看了一眼，默默四散走开了。  
  
　　医院广播就在这个时候响了起来：  
  
　　“……紧急通知……两名极度危险的逃犯……特殊执法部门正在执行搜查……保持冷静原地等待，遵照指示进行疏散……”  
  
　　Danny瞪着眼睛，指指Steve又指指自己，问：“两名？”  
  
　　Mills没理他，快步上前按下电梯。进去电梯之后Steve突然问了一声：“是谁把我弄到刚才那个房间里的？”  
  
　　“认出来了？”Mills说，“你是得感谢她，她最早发现你，要不是她及时把你转移到这边，现在你已经被抓了。他们公然封锁医院只是因为没找到人。”  
  
　　Danny举起一只手插话：“我也有问题……所以那个歪扎辫子的小姑娘是想长大以后嫁给他吗？”  
  
　　Mills和Steve同时翻起眼皮看向Danny，Danny讪讪地收回手。  
  
　　“她成年了。”Mills似笑非笑地回答说，“只是为了压缩能量暂时把体型变小。她在准备求偶，她身边的那些人也是。他们都是独狼，探长，你的搭档很抢手。”  
  
　　Steve偏着脑袋听了一会儿，又评价了一句：“扯淡。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　他们从电梯下到一层的时候，医院的气氛已经变得十分紧张。各个出入口都已经被封锁了，几队装备怪异的黑衣特警正端着枪逐层进行地毯式搜查。Mills立刻掉头回转，再次七弯八拐地领着Steve和Danny在医院里绕来绕去。  
  
　　“Okay，我能总结一下吗？”Danny说，“X-Man是真的，Steve因为辐射变异了，正在变成一个X-Man……”  
  
　　Steve咳嗽了一声，刚说了个“扯”，就在Danny的怒目瞪视下闭上了嘴，把剩下半截词给咽了回去。  
  
　　“……那些正搜查这家医院的特警，是专门抓捕你们这类人的秘密特工。”Danny接着把话说完，问Mills，“是这样吗？”  
  
　　“早这样机灵多省事？”Mills翻着眼皮说，路过一张停放在过道的简易病床时，上去“咣咣”两下就掰下了一截病床护栏拿在手里。  
  
　　Danny睁大眼睛瞪着Mills手上那根接近腕粗的金属制物，还没来得及开口，Mills已经猛地转向走廊丁字路口的左侧，用力挥击出去。  
  
　　Steve不赞同地“嘿”了一声，Danny下意识拔枪在手。他俩暂时看不到的左前走廊中传来了一阵激烈又迅疾的打斗声，还有某种射速极高的物体钉入墙体的“噗噗”声。  
  
　　两人对看了一眼，Danny把Steve推靠到墙边，回头查看了一下身后，举着枪向前走。  
  
　　等他蹭到拐口处的时候打斗声已经停止了，Danny小心地露头往左边走廊看了一眼，缩回头来两眼望天，翻了一个大大的白眼，然后推着Steve朝那边转了过去。  
  
　　走廊上黑衣特警倒了一片，Mills握着半截滴血的管状护栏站在他们中间。  
  
　　Danny摊了摊手，对Steve说：“看，X-Man。”  
  
　　“NO，Danny。”Steve紧紧皱起眉头，盯着Mills指节苍白的右手，纠正说，“那是袭警。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　这之后他们没再遇到阻碍，从消防楼梯下到了地下停车场，但Steve一脸的不信任加冷笑搞得三个人之间氛围很是紧张。  
  
　　“你就没奇怪过为什么你的辐射反应比他大那么多吗？”Mills终于主动开了口，对Steve说，“你们身上有同源的核印记，是一起遭遇核泄漏事故的吧。”  
  
　　Steve斜睨着眼睛没答话，Danny接过话头说：“他离得比我近。一年多前我们拆除过一枚脏弹。暴露在那个东西面前大概几十秒。你想说明什么？”  
  
　　“你看起来还算健康。”Mills看向Danny，“你们受到的辐射剂量应该差不了太多，如果他是正常人，有可能跟你差不多健康。你猜现在他体内吸收的辐射能是你的多少倍？”  
  
　　“多少倍？”Danny问，“十倍？百倍？”  
  
　　“得以百万记。他现在就是一枚行走的核弹。”Mills说，“正在爆炸的那种，明白了吗？”  
  
　　“NO！我不明白。”Danny抬手扶额，“再详细点，Please。”  
  
　　但接下来Mills的解释也没能让Danny感到多么豁然开朗。那些“特殊体质会主动微量吸收辐射能”、“核辐射催化产生变异吸收能力大幅提升”、“基因正在重组”之类的说辞，更像是一本蹩脚的三流科幻小说。  
  
　　“Danny，手机。”Steve突然说。  
  
　　Danny摸出手机递给他，想起Mills最初的警告，多问了一声：“打给谁？”  
  
　　“谁也不打。”Steve接过手机，低着头按开屏幕，“我要上去亚马逊，给所有类似题材的图书通通打上一个差评。”  
  
　　然后手机就被Mills给抢走了，还给远远地扔了出去。Steve看上去很气自己仍然手脚无力，一脸憋闷地咬了咬牙。  
  
　　Danny无语了一会儿，接着问：“正在爆炸是什么意思？那种光是辐射光？他现在就是一个行走的核污染源？”  
  
　　“漏出来的都是普通可见光。”Mills说，“不会造成核污染——如果他没有失控自爆的话。等他基因稳定下来就更安全了。”  
  
　　Steve偏了偏脑袋，“什么光？”  
  
　　Mills没理他，顺着墙边一拐，示意他们进入另一道像是重新进入医院内部的铁门。  
  
　　Danny有些意外地问：“要再回到里边去？”  
  
　　“你以为可以就这样大模大样地开车从这里出去？”Mills说。  
  
　　“当然不。”Steve接话说，“我们其实把车停在了外边。”  
  
　　Mills终于受够了Steve的冷嘲暗讽，停下脚步。“好吧，爱怎么样怎么样。”他说，来回打量Steve和Danny了几眼，“说真的，关我什么事？”  
  
　　“是啊，”Steve继续激他说，“关你什么事？”  
  
　　“好啦，闭嘴。Steve。”Danny说，叹了口气，叫住扭头就走的Mills，语带恳求地说：“拜托，我能感觉到你是真心想要帮忙，谢谢你，好吗？帮到底OK？”  
  
　　Mills停步看看他，又看看Steve，然后偏着脑袋侧耳听了一下，神情更抑郁了。  
  
　　Danny合掌在胸前冲着他做了个拜托的姿势，“Please。”  
  
　　“我也送不了你们太远。”Mills回来这边，忿忿地用卡刷开了那道铁门。  
  
　　他们进去之后又开始兜兜转转，最后不知怎么就从一处偏僻的出口绕到了外边的大街上。Danny看看四周，又回头看看背后的医院，心脏砰砰的，恍惚中还真产生了一种逃出生天的感觉。  
  
　　“然后呢？”Danny问。  
  
　　“然后就不关我什么事了。”Mills说，接着却一拳砸碎了路边一辆车的车窗，从裤兜摸出一把像是万能钥匙的东西，俯身钻进车里插好钥匙，还替他俩拉开了车门。  
  
　　Steve抿着唇没说话，由着Danny把他扶到副驾上坐好，乖乖给自己系上了安全带。  
  
　　Danny坐进去关上车门，点火启动。扭头看看外边已经走开了几步的Mills，忍不住摇下车窗又问了一声：“嘿，还有别的指点吗？”  
  
　　Mills停步看了他一眼，又往四下看了一圈，冲他挥了挥手，转身走远了。  
  
　　Danny心头一片茫然，盲目地把车开上公路。脑子里没能完全消化的各种信息搅得他有些头疼，一种隐隐约约说不清的恐慌感在他四肢百骸中蔓延。他漫无目的地开了一会儿，问Steve：“现在怎么办？”  
  
　　“还能怎么办？”Steve没好气地说，扭身从两边看了看车后，确认没人跟踪，松了口气坐好了，摊摊手，“当然是回总部。查车牌，找到联系方式，把车还给失主。还有搞清楚今天是哪支单位部署的行动。”  
  
　　他再次瞟了一眼后视镜确认安全，然后瞟了Danny一眼，“你在想什么？”顿了顿，“你该不会真信了那些鬼话，打算就这么不明不白地跟我私奔吧。你脑子里都在想些什么？”

 

***  
TBC  
（发表于 2017-9-28 17:57 随缘居）


	3. Chapter 3

***

　　他们没能回到总部。

　　两个人先是争论了半天皮肤会发光到底是人体变异，还是某种机关造成的光影魔术，又花了二十分钟来吵“那些神经兮兮的人会不会是邪教团体”，最后在该不该回总部这个问题上僵持了半个钟头，Danny终于放弃了说服，但在路过一家商店的时候，坚持要下去买两只一次性手机。

　　Steve没好气：“为什么非得现在买？”

　　Danny黑着脸：“因为我想先跟Jerry确认一下那边会不会有埋伏，懂？”

　　他从腰间取下手枪递给Steve，一个人下车进了商店，几分钟后拿着一只手机和一包内衣鞋袜回来了。

　　“我的卡被拒了。”Danny说，脸色更黑了，“现金不太够，只能买这些。”

　　Steve撅起了嘴巴，想了一会儿，耸耸肩，“银行网络出错也很常见。”

　　Danny没心情再跟他争辩，直接拨通Jerry的电话询问总部的情况。从Jerry的回话来看，似乎一切正常。

　　Steve在旁边笨手笨脚地穿着衣服，一边说：“看，连Jerry都说没事了。你的神奇理论研究和阴谋论专业程度能比得过他吗？”

　　但再次上路之后不到五分钟，Steve就开始指挥Danny往岔路上拐。

　　Danny瞄了一眼后视镜，故意问：“为什么要在前边左转来着？”

　　“好吧，”Steve不情不愿地承认说，“我们被跟踪了。一蓝一黑，两辆车。开快点，Danny。”

　　又过了五分钟，这种暗地里的跟踪就变成了明追硬堵。跟踪者显然也知道自己已经暴露，打算直接把他们给拦下来。

　　十分钟后Danny被逼上了高速，没多久一架直升机就出现在了他们头顶。

　　“那是陆军的直升机。”Steve朝天上望了望，觉得自己其实已经被Danny的紧张兮兮给带歪了。刚发现被跟踪的时候，他就该让Danny直接掉头，把他们拦下来问个明白。“……也许我们只需要跟他们谈谈？把误会说清楚。”

　　“是吗？”Danny说，“跟他们说清楚，为什么你在昏迷的时候会全身上下闪闪发光吗？”

　　“跟他们说清楚，我们为什么会跟一个严重暴力袭警的邪教分子走在一起——因为你被他哄得团团转，Danny。”Steve说，“X-Man只是一部电影，OK？”

　　Danny扁着嘴巴，憋了一会儿，舔了舔唇：“九部。”

　　Steve转头瞪过去，Danny耸耸肩：“就是九部，如果加上还没上映的那部《新变种人》……”

　　“是啊，没错，继续，”Steve点点头，“接着说。”

　　Danny闭上了嘴，隔了会儿长出了一口气，摊摊手，“好吧。靠边停？”

　　这次Steve却没回话，只是偏着脑袋，眼睛发直地盯着Danny看。Danny询问地看过来的时候，Steve猛地整个人往后一靠，同时伸手在面前一抓，然后痛叫了一声松开了手。

　　一支蓝汪汪的东西从Steve手上掉了下去，他旁边的车窗玻璃就在这时啪地变成了密集的鳞网状，然后哗地一声碎落四溅。

　　“那是啥？”Danny大喊。

　　Steve捧着自己受伤的手看了看，掌心多了几点血迹，低头四下找了找，用两根指头捻起来一支箭头形状怪异狰狞的短箭。箭身只有大概两英寸长，上边有一截明显装过某种液体的中空管，里边还剩有少量散发着蓝光的残液。

　　Danny忍不住又问了一声：“是什么？”

　　“是‘不能停车’。”Steve说，把那支短箭扔到前边台面上，抱着右手又哼了一声。

　　Danny看看他，“受伤了？”

　　“没事……Danny，再开快点。”Steve说，“前边岔道口甩掉尾巴。我们往隧道那边走，进了隧道换车。”

　　Danny又看看他，问：“你现在能走动？”

　　Steve动动手脚，扭扭脖子，肯定地说：“能。这东西好像试图麻醉我，但是反而引起了一点抵抗之类的？我不知道，虽然不太好受，但我感觉现在能围着地球跑上一圈。”

　　Danny无言地叹了口气，没做评价，只是提醒了一声：“坐好。”

　　几分钟后Danny把追在身后的两辆车干脆利落地骗上了岔路，干脆到Steve有一瞬间以为Danny会让他俩撞死在岔道口的尖角护栏上。那两辆车措手不及地拐错了路，再想重新追上来至少得花上几十秒。

　　这能给他们争取到一点时间，好让他们进入直升机看不到的隧道之后能换辆车再接着逃。换车的时间当然也最好尽可能的短，Danny多少有点担心Steve到时候行动能不能足够利索。

　　事实证明，Steve完全恢复了行动能力——好吧，事实上是，Steve完全超出了正常的行动能力。他没像Danny以为的那样举着枪站在路中央拦截别的车辆，而是直接跳进了一辆经过的车里。

　　那辆车恰好开着窗，Steve就那样跑了两步双手把着车窗边框轻轻一撑，双腿一收就整个人钻进去坐到了副驾位上。那辆车的车主猛地一脚急刹，差不多是魂飞魄散地从车上跑了下来。

　　Steve坐到驾驶位上把车倒到Danny面前，吹了声口哨。Danny叉着腰看着他，摇摇头上了车。

　　他们开出隧道没多久又连续换了几次车，头两次都是抢，后边几次是偷。夜幕即将降临的时候终于确定已经摆脱了追踪，Steve慢悠悠地开着车沿着海边兜转了一会儿，犹豫了一下，开口问：“现在去哪？”

　　“……好问题。”Danny皱巴着脸看看他，“我也正想问你，Babe。”

 

***  
TBC  
（发表于 2017-9-29 07:55 随缘居）


	4. Chapter 4

***  
  
　　Danny很想找个地方先暂时安置下来。他还记得Mills说过，Steve的“变异”只是暂时被阻断了。他没法想象他们还滞留在人群中时，Steve突然晕倒而且像个灯泡一样亮起来的那种情景。  
  
　　但现在有家不能归，也显然不能在这时候跑去连累亲友，住旅馆的话，他们差不多身无分文——Danny身上只剩下不到十美元零钱，Steve的个人物品都丢在了医院里。  
  
　　也许他们应该把车开到偏僻无人的郊区，找个林子藏起来，在车里过一夜？  
  
　　“为什么你说得就好像我们是要去露营一样轻松？”Steve说，“你的坏脾气呢？嘿Danny，说真的，现在正该是你朝我发火的时间了，开始吧。”  
  
　　“……为什么我要朝你发火？”  
  
　　“你没在生气？”  
  
　　“我当然在生气，但你为什么会觉得我该生你的气？”  
  
　　“所以你从来没把所有坏事情都怪到我头上？”  
  
　　Danny扭头看过去，“……为什么你现在要故意找我吵架？”  
  
　　Steve闭上了嘴，往出城的方向掉了个头。  
  
　　Danny打量了他几眼，“是想知道我现在的感受？”想了想，承认地说：“我是没感觉特别愤怒想要怪这怪那，也没比平时更满肚子窝火，你知道为什么吗？”  
  
　　Steve看看窗外，问：“为什么？”  
  
　　“因为我其实很感激。”Danny说，“担心我们的处境？害怕所有我们在乎的人被牵连？当然了！但除此之外，我得说我确实很感激，你居然不知道为什么吗？”  
  
　　Steve舔了舔唇，没答话。  
  
　　“今天中午我还以为你快死了，Steve。”Danny说，看着前路叹了口气，“你最近一直试图掩饰的那些症状一看就是大写的‘晚期’。你以为我不知道你就是更情愿死得干脆点，不想面对一次次的化疗吗？”  
  
　　顿了顿，“然后你就变成了美国奇迹，“他冲着Steve比划了一下，”像只深海水母一样在我面前闪闪发光。”  
  
　　“下一次形容你打算再换个什么词？”Steve问，“钻石，星星，灯泡，还有水母，除了都会发光之外，我真没领会到其他共同点。”  
  
　　“也许下次你可以自己选词，”Danny摊了摊手，“你懂的，等你进化完全可以想亮就亮的时候……所以，现在明白了吗？我那么容易相信是因为我想要相信。我爱你，相比一脸苍白地躺在床上掉光头发，我当然更愿意看到你像个外星忍者一样从车窗跳进时速超过40迈的车里，虽然这样你也有很大可能死得更难看。”  
  
　　“……，那个动作其实很安全，Danny。”  
  
　　“……，每次你跟我说你爱我的时候我都回答我也爱你了，Steven。”  
  
　　Steve挑挑眉：“谁说的？十次里至少有九次你回答的都是‘我恨你’。”  
  
　　“我有吗？”Danny撇撇嘴，“怎么也应该是一半一半吧。”  
  
　　“最多二八。”  
  
　　“……所以你是要说出来还是不想说。”  
  
　　Steve看了他一眼，努努嘴，“我也爱你，Danno。”  
  
  
　　他们开到足够偏远的郊外林区的时候天已经全黑了。Danny希望能找到类似被遗弃的林中小屋这样的栖息地，但他们没能碰到那样的好运气，而且车轮还一度陷进了淤泥里。  
  
　　Steve也就是在那时新展露出了异于常人的力量——他一只手就把车给抬起来了。  
  
　　“好吧。”Danny说，“现在你有资格爱往哪个坑里开就往哪个坑里开了。”  
  
　　“那看上去不像是个坑。”Steve说，呛他，“等我‘进化’出来透视眼，我会躲开它的。”  
  
　　接下来，他们就那样无聊地坐在车里，等着Steve重新发光。Steve对这个保守到僵化的应对之策当然是嗤之以鼻，但他这回也没坚持说要Danny按他的方案来。  
  
　　“因为这回你也压根就没想到什么应对方案。”Danny耸耸肩。  
  
　　Steve瞪了他一会儿，“我有计划，只不过你不会喜欢。”  
  
　　Danny眯着眼睛看了他几秒钟，然后认输：“OK，我完全相信你的脑子里正在形成一个疯狂的计划，而且我肯定恨死它了。拜托你能迁就我一下吗？乖乖待在车里，就今晚。你以为我不想现在立刻马上去看看Grace和Charlie有没有被什么黑衣人带走吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Steve气焰全消，难过的表情在他脸上凝固了一瞬又努力收敛了起来，隔了好半天才安慰地说：“他们不会有事，Danny。那些人的行动有约束，否则今天我们逃不了。”  
  
　　“是吗？”Danny狐疑地说，“什么约束？我怎么没有注意到？”  
  
　　“他们一路上都有注意不伤及无辜。”Steve说，舔了舔唇，“给我的那一箭也只是类似麻醉剂的东西。他们完全可以用点别的。”  
  
　　“我承认听你这么说我多少感到心安了一点。”Danny一脸头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，“但他们没有对你使用有杀伤力的武器，也许只是因为你的活体切片价值很高。为什么这回你的生存预警机制要比平时迟钝得多？”  
  
　　Steve白了他一眼，有点蔫蔫的抱着手坐在那儿，看上去不想再说话了。  
  
　　两人默默在车里一直等到了月上中天，Steve也没出现任何变化。倒是Danny感到又累又困，撑不住地调低了靠背，“我眯一会儿，OK？你要是感觉有什么不对，就叫醒我。”  
  
　　Steve撇撇嘴：“我要是突然晕过去了，然后直接爆炸，要怎么叫醒你？”  
  
　　Danny无言了一会儿，揉了把脸重新调好靠背坐直了，“……你说得对。那你发现我睡着了就叫醒我。”  
  
　　“那只是开玩笑。”Steve说，“睡你的觉，Danny。”  
  
　　Danny先是撑着眼皮不肯睡，“为什么连睡眠这种东西也要跟我作对？平时我差不多夜夜失眠，怎么都睡不好。”  
  
　　“因为平时你身边没有我。”Steve说，动手把Danny的座椅放平，“咱俩每次监视守夜的时候，我看你都睡得很好。”  
  
　　“所以你其实还有催眠的异能吗？”Danny嘟哝说，终于还是闭上了眼睛。他感觉自己只是眯了一小会儿，然后就惊醒过来，揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地问：“我睡着了？现在几点了？”  
  
　　身边没人回话。Danny呆滞了一瞬，猛地一个激灵彻底清醒过来，扭头看过去。  
  
　　驾驶座上空空如也，车外四周月辉满地，也空无一人。  
  
　　Steve不见了。  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
————————————————————  
801甜得简直突破了天际~~~幸福地躺倒。新人妹子也太对我胃口了，很漂亮啊，而且很能打，简直是惊喜~~  
比701更甜的开始，希望会有一个比第七季更甜的第八季~~~

（发表于 _2017-10-1 21:53_ 随缘居）


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
　　无数种令人愤怒的猜想在Danny脑子里爆炸开来，有的让他恐惧害怕，有的让他伤了心。有那么一会儿他觉得Steve永远都不会再出现了，这个念头差不多摧毁了他的行动能力。  
  
　　Danny在车里呆呆地坐了好一会儿，才不抱任何希望地下了车。先在附近找了找，后来又往黑黢黢的树林深处走。等发现自己已经彻底迷路的时候Danny终于冷静下来，想用手机导航判断大致方向，跟着又想起来，那只新手机也被他们给扔了。  
  
　　他停下来抬头望了望，天上一轮圆月低悬，又大又亮地挂在高高的树巅上。但这并不足以让他辨别方位，周围影影绰绰的树影几乎是带着一种敌意包围着他，沉默地阻断了他回转的路。  
  
　　Danny试着又喊了Steve几声，惊起来了一些不知名的鸟类扑棱棱地乱飞。四下的虫鸣声就在这时毫无征兆地停歇下来，突然的缄默令人心生异样。  
  
　　莫名警兆在心头跳动了一下，Danny猛地转身，本能地伸手摸向腰间。  
  
　　“你之前把枪给我了，Danny。”Steve的声音突兀地响起来，离他至少有七八步远。  
  
　　Danny看向声音传出的方位，眯了眯眼睛，“Steve？”  
  
　　“你一个人跑到这儿来干嘛？”Steve说，现出了身影，眼睛在黑暗里发着光，“不知道夜里的森林很危险吗？”  
  
　　Danny无言地看了他一会儿，“……Steve，你干嘛站在那儿不过来？”  
  
　　“我没穿衣服。”Steve说，声音里带着点恼火，“别问为什么，反正我的衣服又不见了。”他似乎犹豫了一下，终于直接走了过来，“你应该在车里等我，或者往公路那边找，而不是一个人半夜三更地往林子里钻。你脑子都在想什么？Huh？”  
  
　　“……什么叫衣服又不见了？”Danny眯着眼睛问，终于开始光火，抬高了音调，“你问我？你居然问我一个人跑这儿来干嘛？”  
  
　　Steve似乎抱怨了一句什么，Danny没能听清，正想问的时候Steve上来牵住了他的手，“别怕，Danno，往这边走。”  
  
　　“……啥？我才没有怕！我怕什么？”  
  
　　“你在发抖。”Steve说，“Danny，我不会吃人，OK？我还是我。”  
  
　　Danny想要大声反驳几句，但最终还是闭上了嘴。因为他发现自己真的在发抖，那种不由自主、难以控制的战栗感布满了他的每一条神经，浑身上下也全都是冷汗。  
  
　　“我听见有人在抢劫。”Steve边走边解释，“好像还会发生点更坏的事，就去看了看。就是我们最后路过的那排房子。”  
  
　　“……那儿离我们的车至少有一英里远。”Danny看看他，“你这么快就变成那种会在半夜巡逻以暴制暴的超能义警了吗？”  
  
　　“我就是警……好吧，总不能不管。”Steve说，叹了口气，“而且我们需要武器，那帮人手里的武器听上去不少，还都是些大家伙。”  
  
　　“听上去简直太合理了。”Danny点点头，“然后呢？你就光着屁股跑去打击犯罪了？”  
  
　　Steve郁闷得不行，“我回来发现你不见了，然后我失去意识了一段时间，醒过来不知怎么就在躺在林子里，衣服也不见了。”  
  
　　Danny有些吃惊地扭头看看他，沉默了一会儿，“那些罪犯还有同伙？”  
  
　　“NO，Danny，他们不像还有同伙，”Steve说：“而且被我捆得很结实，没机会逃脱，那家人已经报警了。我没被人跟踪，没被人打晕了扒光衣服——你是想问这个吧。”  
  
　　Danny又看看他，被那双不时会因为眨眼闪一闪的眼睛给迷住了，然后发现自己那种无来由的颤抖已经停了下来，耸耸肩，“听起来很像是那回事嘛。”  
  
　　Steve没回话，只是亮汪汪地瞪了他一眼。  
  
　　Danny舔舔唇，隔了会儿突然说：“啊，我知道了。”单手比划了一下，“你肯定是变身了。你懂的，狼人之类的。今晚月亮很圆，正是狼人变身的好时机，你变回了一只野兽，衣服自然就穿不上了……对了，你是怎么找到我的？”  
  
　　“是啊，没错，有道理。”Steve懒懒地搭着腔，冲着Danny皱了皱鼻子，“我当然是闻到你了。”  
  
　　“我认真的，Steven。”Danny说，“咱们沿路找找，说不定就会看到你的衣服零零碎碎掉了一路，捡起来就好。”  
  
　　Steve点点头，牵着Danny的那只手故意紧了紧，“我完全相信了。”  
  
　　然后他们就在离车不远的地方找到了Steve的衣裤和鞋袜，就像Danny说的那样，零零碎碎散落了一路。Danny蹲在地上用两根手指把明显是被撑破的内裤捻起来，冲着Steve晃了晃，“下次记得先脱。”  
  
　　Steve先是一脸懵逼地站在那儿没动作，然后默默无言地捡起破破烂烂的衣物，一声不吭地把自己关进了车里。  
  
　　Danny故意在外边磨蹭了一会儿，估计Steve差不多把自己打理好了才拉开车门坐了进去，扭头看看堆在后座上那堆冲锋枪之类的武器，撇撇嘴：“大家伙还真不少。”  
  
　　Steve垂着眼没搭腔，Danny偏头看他，他甚至扭头看向了一边。  
  
　　“Steve，看着我。”Danny说。  
  
　　Steve干脆闭上了眼睛。  
  
　　Danny无语地伸手在他眼前晃晃，“嘿，Steve……你吓到了？”  
  
　　Steve还是不肯睁眼，直到Danny凑上去扒拉他的眼皮。  
  
　　“你在发抖，Babe。”Danny说，看着Steve重新睁开的白光盈盈的双眼，捧着他的脸跟他对视，“应该害怕的难道不该是我吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Steve的表情在那一瞬间不安极了，还很有点生气，偏头一口咬向Danny的手，最后只是轻轻啃了一下，还撅唇安抚地吻了吻。  
  
　　Danny撇撇嘴，“唔，你吃我的时候也是这样咬的话，倒也还能忍。”  
  
　　Steve扭脸看向窗外，“……也许我们暂时分开比较好？我真变成没脑子的野兽怎么办？”  
  
　　“你已经变过了。”Danny说，重新坐好，摊了摊手，“我猜你只是无法接受，选择性遗忘之类的。各种征兆暗示都被你刻意忽视了，才会这样迟钝到让人吃惊。变异的换成我，你早就把我给关进笼子里了。”  
  
　　“我才不会把你关进笼子里呢！”  
  
　　“那是用链子锁起来之类的？”Danny耸耸肩，“总之，也许下次你就能记得了，你已经开始接受事实了不是吗。”  
  
　　Steve拉着脸，闷闷不乐，欲言又止。Danny舔了舔唇，“……我更想说的是，Steve，你要是背着我偷偷跑掉，我会很生气，非常生气，而且很伤心。拜托别那样做，OK？”  
  
　　Danny不知道Steve有没有把他的话听进去，接下来他也没办法逼问了。Steve突然又开始流鼻血，然后绷紧了身体翻来覆去，唧唧哼哼地叫疼，身上的皮肤也终于又开始整个儿发光。  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
\-----------------------------------------------  
大家假期快乐哟~~抓紧玩~~

（发表于 _2017-10-6 14:24_ 随缘居）


	6. Chapter 6

***  
  
　　那种光芒在Steve身上明明暗暗，每次大亮起来的时候Steve都叫得像是在熬刑。最亮的一次就像有人同时往Danny面前扔了十几只闪光弹，而他束手无策，无计可施。  
  
　　Steve开始撕扯自己衣服的时候Danny决定行动。他不知道该干什么，也没有任何计划，但他至少可以先阻止Steve当着他的面把自己给扒光。  
  
　　那件本来就破破烂烂的T恤已经被彻底撕碎了，Danny拣出几条布料把Steve的双手给反绑起来。Steve神志似乎还算清醒，一脸委屈地不停偏头看他。  
  
　　“嘿，乖乖的，OK？”Danny说，“别挣脱好吗，求你了。”  
  
　　他下了车，打开后备箱犹豫了一下，最后还是把大部分枪械转移到了后备箱里，又把Steve从车上拽下来，塞进了后座，“待在这儿。”  
  
　　然后从后备箱翻出一卷拖车带，回到车里把Steve整个人结结实实地又捆了一遍。Steve趴在后座上接着哼哼，蹭来蹭去地把鼻血糊了一脸。  
  
　　“躺好，嘿，仰头，Steve，你得仰着头明白吗？”Danny说，把不肯听的Steve抱起来一点，扶着他让他仰面躺好，又找出纸巾替他擦了擦。  
  
　　Steve先是偏着脑袋躲来躲去，后来就开始迷迷糊糊地咬他的手，差不多就是一只大狗追着他的手磨牙的那种咬法。Danny愣了愣，收回手，捏捏眉心叹了口气，找出一张车用毯子抖开，把Steve给遮了起来，回到驾驶位发动了汽车。  
  
　　他一路直行往白天那家医院走，路上遇到过一次巡警，有惊无险地错车而过。到了医院把车开进地下停车场，找了个相对隐蔽的角落停好车，扭头看看被罩在毯子下发光的Steve，“嘿，Steve？还好吗？”  
  
　　Steve模糊不清地回应了一声。  
  
　　Danny又问：“鼻血止住了吗？Huh？”  
  
　　“止住了。”Steve哼哼地说，隔了会儿又说，“我快死了，Danny。”  
  
　　Danny舔舔唇，闷了好半天，忍耐地说：“Steve，你不能这样对我。你不能再让我经历这个，明白吗？你不会死，因为你还没有亲眼见证我们的餐厅倒闭。在那之前我们还得经过装修，开业，亏本，门可罗雀等等一系列必然流程才能最后到达那个终点，懂？”  
  
　　Steve没答话，只是在毯子下边动了动，漏出了一点光来。  
  
　　Danny转身探手过去，拉了拉毯子再把他给遮严实了，“听着，我得出去一趟，你藏在车里别乱动，好吗？我很快就回来。”  
  
　　“不好。”Steve又动了动，把脑袋露出来，照得车里亮起来，“Danny，别去。”  
  
　　“这回你说了不算。”Danny耸耸肩下了车，犹豫了一下，还是钻到后座给Steve松了绑，用毯子把他仔细盖起来，“别被人发现，Babe，在车里等我。”  
  
　　他大致还记得几个不需要门禁进入医院内部的入口，但他只是绕到急诊大楼前边，大模大样地走了进去。候诊大厅里仍然坐着不少等待就诊的病人和家属，医护人员也依然忙忙碌碌，前台值班护士抬头打量了他一眼，没过问就接着低下头忙自己的。  
  
　　Danny亮出警徽，直接打听Mills的事，很快拿到了一个地址——Mills确实是这家医院的住院医师。  
  
　　“……现在他在哪？”值班护士说，“在家睡觉？我猜？……啥？你是指白天警察把这儿搞得一团糟之后他去了哪吗？我怎么知道。现在是凌晨两点四十，探长，我们当然已经跟白天那帮人换班了，你有什么问题应该明天再来，或者直接给Mills医生打电话，还可以去踹他的门。我刚才是给了你电话和地址？”  
  
　　Danny匆匆回到车里，看了后座一眼松了口气。Steve还在那儿，他把自己裹成了一团，只露出来两只亮幽幽的眼睛，怀里还抱着一支枪。  
  
　　“好吧，”Danny摊摊手，“相比用爪子，我还是更愿意看到你用这个。”  
  
　　他们再次上了路，这回Danny把车开得飞快。到达Mills的住处之后，收获的只是意料之中的失望。  
  
　　那栋房子里没人，也没留下任何私人物品，看上去已经不会再有人回到这儿了。更糟糕的是Danny突然有了一种风声鹤唳之感，他感到追兵已经离得不远了。  
  
　　Danny掉头再次往医院的方向开，路上果然跟几辆开着警灯却没拉响警笛的黑色SUV檫肩而过。这之后Danny又换了一次车，带着躺在后座呻吟个不停的Steve在城市里乱转，饥肠辘辘，走投无路，被Steve哀哀的叫声搞得满心绝望。  
  
　　好几次Danny都涌起去找桑民或者虾哥的冲动，最后还是打消了念头。有那么一会儿他幻想了一下直接开去Rachel家，哪怕就是停在路边朝那栋房子看上几眼也好，当然那仅仅只是一种幻想。  
  
　　Steve开始熬不住喊着他名字叫疼的时候，Danny蒙上脸砸抢了一家动物诊所，给Steve搞来了几针吗啡。这让Steve安静了不少，身上的光似乎也开始收敛了。  
  
　　转悠到后半夜的时候，Danny潜入一栋民居偷了点食物和两套Steve能穿的衣物，换了辆新偷的车开到流浪者聚集的一片海滩，拎着一个袋子下了车。  
  
　　那里边是几瓶处方类镇痛药物，还有几瓶好酒，都是从那栋民居里顺来的，从快速变现的角度来说，药品和酒要比金银珠宝管用得多。  
  
　　他顺利找到了几个溜达在营地附近无所事事的混混，亮了亮武器然后强行把那堆东西卖给了他们……好吧，事实上，他是再打了一次劫。那帮混混身上也没多少钱，倒是被他搜出来一些小包装的劣质毒品。但那些钱也足够他带着Steve找一家汽车旅馆暂时安置上几天了。  
  
　　所以Steve再次清醒过来的时候，发现自己身上穿着一套干净的衣服，躺在一张至少比汽车后座舒适的旅馆大床上。  
  
　　“你没在发光了。”Danny正从卫生间里出来，过来床边探手摸摸他的额头，“也没在发烧。刚才有段时间你烫得吓人。”  
  
　　Steve看着Danny下巴上已经冒出来的一片青色的胡渣，清了清嗓子，“这是哪？”  
  
　　“希尔顿酒店总统套房？”Danny叉着腰说，“以你的了解，岛上最便宜的汽车旅馆在哪一片？”  
  
　　“差不多便宜的有好几百家。”Steve说，撑起身来四下打量了一下，把关注重点放在了一只足以装下冲锋枪之类的武器的黑色手提包上，“那只包哪儿来的？”  
  
　　“买家庭影院送的？”Danny接着呛他，“当然是偷的，也有可能是抢。你以为哪儿来的？”  
  
　　他凑近了一点，捧住Steve的脸，盯着Steve的眼睛看，“感觉怎么样？进化成功了？除了能听到几里外的求救声之外，还开发出来什么别的超能力了吗？或者是很渴望在我脖子上咬上一口之类的，要是你有这种冲动拜托一定要告诉我，OK？”  
  
　　Steve偏开脑袋，揉揉脸，伸了个懒腰扭了扭，把全身骨骼弄得啪啪响。  
  
　　Danny在旁边皱着脸，半是期待半是抓狂地问：“……这是要变身了吗？你真的要变成狼人了吗？这回先脱了衣服再变怎么样？”  
  
　　Steve白了他一眼，起身下床，走到窗边贴着墙朝外望了望。  
  
　　天已经蒙蒙亮了，这一带不算太偏僻，还是一个两条公路交汇四通八达的所在，这家汽车旅馆所在的地皮没被地产商高价收购，很可能是因为旅馆老板有一些帮派背景——这片是一个本地帮派的势力范围。  
  
　　“你的计划是什么？”Danny在他背后问。  
  
　　Steve转头看他，感受着在自己身体里澎湃着的那种强大又不可名状的力量感，没说话。  
  
　　“你说你有计划，但是我不会喜欢。”Danny又问了一遍，“那个计划是什么？现在你可以说来听听了。”  
  
　　Steve咬着唇沉默了一会儿，把眼睛转向了一边，“……自首这个计划怎么样？”  
  
　　房间里安静了至少有两分钟。Steve终于再次把视线投向Danny，意外地发现他只是坐到了床边，一脸平静。  
  
　　Steve抓抓脑袋，“Danny，我们不能一直偷，一直抢，OK？”  
  
　　Danny无言地摇了摇头，过了会儿拍拍床说：“过来，Steve。”然后叹了口气，“这一定是老天对我降下的惩罚。”  
  
　　Steve窥窥眼睛：“啥？”  
  
　　“……先过来好吗？”  
  
　　Steve不明所以地走到床边，Danny拉他坐下，接着动手把他按倒在床上，一翻身骑上来，俯低身体压着他。Steve眨眨眼睛看了Danny一会儿，努了努嘴：“……你想干嘛？”  
  
　　“咬我。”Danny说，然后一脸认真地警告，“不准笑，Steven，我认真的。在我脖子上咬一口，OK？电影里都是这么演的，这是备用计划。”  
  
　　Steve先是努力面无表情，隔了会儿开始用力咬自己的下唇。但笑容还是从他嘴角一点点扬起，最后放弃地偏头咧开了嘴，“Come on，Danny，那只是电影。”  
  
　　“今天发生的哪一件事不像电影，Huh？”Danny抓狂地说，捉住Steve的双手举过他的头顶，压在床上摁紧了，“咬我一口，Steve。这样万一你被人绑在实验室里又电又钻，我说不定也能在几里之外听到你的惨叫了。我会找个地方躲起来，等发现自己可以随意变身超人的时候再来救你，懂？”  
  
　　“我才不会咬你呢。”Steve说，瞟了一眼Danny的脖子，心里突然变得痒痒的，舔舔唇扭开了脸。  
  
　　Danny挫败地看了他一会儿，把脑袋重重地搁在他肩头。  
  
　　“你不是狼，Steven，你是狗，你被海军驯化得很好。你会主动把自己脱光光，躺上实验台让那些科学怪人对你为所欲为。所以要嘛给我一口，要嘛计划驳回，听明白了吗？因为你是我搭档，还是我的餐厅合伙人，你对我有义务OK？这个自杀计划你得先过我这关，Babe。当然你也可以试试把我绑起来，或者干脆弄晕我？”  
  
　　Steve偏头用脑袋拱拱他，盯着Danny颈侧的皮肤看了一会儿，挣脱一只手握住Danny的腰，然后伸出舌尖试探地在Danny脖子上舔了舔，顿住，惊讶地发现自己也许早就该这么做了。  
  
　　Danny显然发现了压在身下的身体上发生的某种硬邦邦的变化，猛地抬起脑袋，“……那是啥？”  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2017-10-17 19:50_ 随缘居）**


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
　　那是一种钻心入骨的渴望。咬住Danny的脖子，把尖牙透入他温热的血管，享受那一瞬间的惊慌和僵硬，和随即就会信任地放松下来的那种柔软。  
  
　　但Steve忍住了，只是用牙尖轻轻刮过Danny的皮肤。他做这个动作的时候小心翼翼，因为他感到自己的两颗虎牙似乎变尖变锋利了一点。  
　  
　　半是熟悉半感陌生的兽性在Steve心头蠢蠢欲动。翻身扑倒他，压住他，按住他的肩，摁住他的腿，干所有那些突然想干的事。  
  
　　Steve还是忍住了。他也不是特别清楚自己为什么非得忍，其实他差不多有九成把握，就算接下来对Danny这样又那样，Danny也不会认真拒绝他。  
  
　　这种迷之自信让Steve心里痒得厉害，非得舔舔才能好——这回他没忍，在Danny脖子上又舔了舔，感觉好极了，唔，再舔。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　有那么一会儿Danny放弃了做出反应。当事情发展荒谬到一定程度的时候，做出恰当的反应是一件很费脑子的事。Danny现在已经很累了，不想吵架也不想动，事实上，经过这样三观尽毁的一整天，他对事情再崩坏一点已经不太有所谓了。  
  
　　至少现在Steve没再喊着他的名字叫疼。那才真的是魔音穿脑，Danny情愿Steve一直这样混蛋地赖在他脖子边上拱来拱去，也不想再听到半声那种哀哀的痛叫。  
  
　　Danny花了点时间神游天外，直到发现自己的生理反应也开始抬头。  
  
　　“待会儿再陪你玩扔飞盘行吗？”Danny忍无可忍地偏偏脑袋，“先去替我把拖鞋捡过来？”  
  
　　Steve顿住，啃了他一口，一个翻身把他给压到了身下，动手扒他的衣服。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　如果不是Steve身上突然爆发的白光就在这时笼罩了整个房间，Danny猜自己多半会就这样懒洋洋地由着Steve来上一发。毕竟相比接着讨论怎样自投罗网，Steve漂亮的肌肉和性感的腰身显然更有吸引力一点。而且Danny觉得自己的意志似乎已经薄弱到需要这种放纵的刺激才能恢复正常思考了。  
  
　　在接下来的数秒之内，Danny眼前只剩一片白茫茫。脖子上那种温热的、湿嗒嗒的触感还在，但Danny总觉得似乎有什么东西不对头。  
  
　　等光芒散尽，恢复视觉之后，他就知道是哪里不对了。  
  
　　Steve不见了，眼前取而代之的是一截突前的尖吻，和满口雪亮的獠牙。还有竖立的直耳，淡棕色的皮毛，背部那一溜略深一点的棕色背纹，还有拖在床上摇来摇去的那条毛茸茸的大尾巴。  
  
　　一头身长接近两米的巨狼正趴在Danny身上，沉甸甸地把两只前爪搭在Danny胸前，伸出一条粉艳艳的舌头欢快地舔着他。  
  
　　Danny把震惊很好的消化在了淡定的表情之下。他已经彻底精疲力尽，没力气再作出任何一惊一乍的反应了，一眼瞟到已经碎裂四散的几片布料，叹了口气，“我刚才应该鼓励你脱掉裤子的，Steven。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Steve很生气，而且很委屈。因为Danny不肯再让他舔了。  
  
　　“你快把我的脸给舔掉了。”Danny说，“乖，坐好……Good boy。嘿，别转头，看着我。这是生气吗？Huh？你生气了吗？好吧，你可以舔舔手……拜托，你不能指望我在24小时内接受你有超能力，而且是个狼人，而且在被黑衣人追捕，而且想上我，而且还得跟你人兽乱交好吗？我承认我的脑容量其实也很有限，一下子发生太多事我真的接受不了……卧，Steve，坐下。”  
  
　　Steve生气地“汪汪”了两声，立刻发现不对住了嘴，耷拉着尾巴跳下床走到一边，面朝窗户蹲在那儿，冲着外边小声呜咽着。  
  
　　Danny坐在床边捏鼻粱。Steve伤心地在窗边蹲了一会儿，仰起头，对着天空中还没完全西坠的圆月长长地“嗷呜”了一声。  
  
　　声音不大，但那毫无疑问是一声拥有惊人穿透力的悠远的狼嗥。整个世界似乎都在这时静寂了一瞬，Danny心头也莫名地跟着颤了颤，揉了揉脸，“别叫，求你了……能专心变回人再跟我撒娇吗？”  
  
　　Steve回头望了望，冲着他呼噜了一声，呲了呲牙。  
  
　　Danny重重地躺倒在床上，用手臂遮住眼睛，“……Babe，你至少得把自己变小一点，OK？你大成这样我们哪儿也去不了。记得医院那个据说已经成年的小姑娘吗？压缩能量变小体型什么的。那种东西应该是你们的种族天赋吧？拜托，试试看？”  
  
　　Steve没理他，只是继续给了他一个蹲在窗前孤零零对月长嗥的背影。  
  
　　Danny也没指望他回话，喃喃地接着说：“……我该怎办？该做什么？去超市抢狗粮吗？Huh？还是就这样等在这儿，等着别人用狗链来把你牵走？我现在信个什么宗教来得及吗？哪个神能把你变回来我就信哪个？”  
  
　　房间里又安静了一会儿，然后有什么碰了碰Danny的腿，Danny抬头看了看，Steve不知什么时候过来床边，正用脑袋拱着他。  
  
　　Danny坐起来，抱住Steve的脖子揉揉他的头顶，然后拍了拍床，“跳上来，Steven。”  
  
　　Steve似乎又恼怒了一瞬，偏头在Danny手上不轻不重地含了一口，最后还是跳上了床，把下巴搁在Danny大腿上，卧在那儿有一下没一下地摇尾巴。  
  
　　Danny看看他，忍不住把手放到他背上顺了顺毛。  
  
　　那一身油光水滑的皮毛实在是漂亮极了。这是一头从任何意义上说都漂亮到不像话的生物，从外形上看，很像已经灭绝多年的纽芬兰巨狼，但毛色略深一点，毛长比图片上短不少，身材也更壮硕一些。  
  
　　Danny揉了揉Steve的脖子，把手递到Steve嘴边，Steve本能地伸出舌头舔了舔，然后立刻一脸嫌弃地扭开脑袋，在Danny大腿上换了个角度搁下巴。  
  
　　Danny舔了舔唇，有点想笑，忍住了捧住Steve的脑袋用力搓揉的冲动，商量地说：“先想个沟通办法？我提问你点头，一下Yes两下NO？或者用摩尔斯代码？对了，你能用爪子写字的吧。”  
  
　　Steve摇摇尾巴撑起身，把脑袋往Danny怀里拱了拱，停下来偏头看看他，又拱了拱。  
  
　　“想干嘛？”Danny问，“那是什么意思？”  
  
　　Steve跳下了床，然后转身往Danny身上一扑。他的动作看上去很轻盈，但Danny还是感受到一股无法抗拒的巨力，不由自主地仰面躺倒。撑着手臂刚想坐起来，Steve已经用前爪按住他的双肩，再次把他摁回到了床上，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到他颈侧，伸出舌头舔了他一口。  
  
　　Danny无语了一会儿，没再挡开由着他舔，顺手不时揉揉Steve的脖子再顺顺毛。  
  
　　老实说，这种亲昵的接触其实给一向爱狗的Danny带来了一种奇异的安慰感，让他已经有些惶然的无助心态变得安定了不少。  
  
　　Steve也明显心情好起来，尾巴加快了频率在身后摇个不停，接着舔舔舔。  
  
　　然后Danny就感到脖子上锐痛了一下，愣了愣，抬手捂住脖子，果然摸到了一手血，难以置信地抬高了音调：“……真的？你咬我？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Steve委屈极了。明明是你让我咬的好吗？而且我必须咬OK？我必须转化你，因为你的基因已经被我污染了。不咬你会死，明白吗？别问我为什么知道，我就是突然就知道了。就跟候鸟天生知道往哪迁徙一样，头狼天生就知道该怎样制造同伴。  
  
　　可他现在没法说话，也不想汪汪地冲着Danny叫个不停。他才不想这样跟Danny吵架。  
  
　　所以他趴在床上扭开脸，隔了会儿背对着Danny把自己蜷成一团，还试着用尾巴捂住耳朵。  
  
　　当然他没能成功。他的尾巴显然不够长，不可能把两只耳朵给遮起来。所以他又试着直接把耳朵给完全趴下来，但这个动作似乎也有点难，掌握还需要一点时间。  
  
　　然而接下来他并没等到预料中的一大堆训斥，倒是感到Danny又开始抚摸他的背。Steve舒服地眯上了眼睛……等等，好像又有什么不对？  
  
　　再睁开眼睛的时候Steve就知道是什么不对了。  
  
　　他变回来了，赤身裸体地蜷缩在床上。Danny撑着两只手肘趴在他旁边，正偏着脑袋跟他对视。  
  
　　“我们需要打劫一家服装店。”Danny皱着脸说，“我真的没钱再给你买裤子了，Babe，剩下那套衣服省着点穿。”  
  
  
  
***  
TBC

（发表于 _2017-10-31 08:06_ 随缘居）


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
　　这之后Steve又变化了几次，刚开始是无法自控地说变就变，后来就明显是在做练习了。Danny眼前不时一片白光闪过，白光过后就是Steve跟他轮番表演大变活人和大变活狼，眼花缭乱了一会儿，躺倒在床上抓过毯子蒙住了脑袋。  
  
　　Steve转头看看他，刷地变成狼形，上来咬住毯子拖走了。Danny抢了两把没抢赢，叹了口气，抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，“别闹，我快被你闪瞎了……还记得我们现在的处境吗？你确定现在是玩‘枕头大战’的时间？”  
  
　　然后就感到Steve又沉甸甸地跳上了床，凑到他身旁舔他的手心。Danny闭着眼撸了撸毛，“能跟我说说人话吗？我承认你变成一只大狗更讨人喜欢一点，但我现在真的更需要听你讲英语，拜托。”  
  
　　周围就又亮了亮，Steve贴在他耳边说：“Danny。”隔了会儿又轻轻地喊，“Danny，Danny。”  
  
　　“……是跟我说话，不是跟我叫床，Steven。”  
  
　　Steve胸腔震动着，似乎是在笑，伸手抱住了Danny的腰。Danny的衬衣之前已经被Steve给扯开了，这时被他壮壮的胳膊紧箍上来，光溜溜的身体也故意蹭开他的衣服跟他肌肤相贴，看那意思就只差接吻了。  
  
　　Danny还是没睁眼，只是闷闷地说：“你要是变成狗上我，我发誓我会杀了你，听到了吗？”  
  
　　Steve无声地笑了一会儿，舔舔他的耳朵，又吻吻他的下巴，最后终于凑到他嘴边，碰了碰他的唇。  
  
　　这之后很长时间Steve都没有新动作，Danny有点意外地虚开一只眼睛瞄了瞄，Steve撑着脑袋看看他，手掌在他腰间摩挲了一会儿，“做了就回不去了，Danny。”  
  
　　“说得就好像现在我们‘回得去’一样。”Danny撇了撇嘴，动了动胳膊把手枕到脑后，“说真的——先申明这不是为了鼓励你——我甚至都已经不确定我到底还在不在地球上了好吗。我猜世界其实已经错乱了，被什么魔法位面或者外星势力入侵了之类的。说不定待会儿我们走出房间门，看到的就是纳尼亚平原或者霍格沃茨城堡了。”  
  
　　“你还在地球上，这个世界也好好的没有被什么东西入侵。”Steve白了他一眼，捧过他的下巴结结实实地在他唇上亲了一口，“我就是通知你一下，我们的关系回不去了，buddy。”顿了顿，转开视线含含糊糊地说了一句：“还有我爱你，这点你已经知道了吧。”  
  
　　Danny舔舔唇没说话，感到自己的脸皮不受控制的烫了起来，憋了一会儿忍不住问：“你确定不是因为狗狗都会有发情期之类的？”  
  
　　于是接下来Steve就给他展示了一下什么才叫发情期。Danny感受了一下那种尺寸立刻拒绝了，Steve趴在他身上差不多笑抽了，然后捧着他的脖子一遍遍地吻他，舔着他的耳朵软软地叫他“Danno”。  
  
　　Danny觉得自己浑身都烫起来了，有几分惊吓，几分情动，还有几分自暴自弃地由着他亲吻，隔了好一会儿才跟Steve讨商量，“……要不我用手帮个忙？”  
  
　　Steve又笑抽了，抓着他的手吻了吻，放到自己身上，“别怕。”  
  
　　他们没做到底，Steve其实只是缠在Danny身上磨来蹭去地赖着他接吻，手上小动作不少，但他甚至没接着剥光Danny的衣服。  
  
　　Danny还是经不住挑逗地缴械了一次，然后困倦就难以抗拒地袭来，可Steve却没有停下来的意思，继续纠缠在他脖子上又舔又咬。  
  
　　Danny揉了揉眼睛，强撑着困意问：“所以你已经进化完了吗？我是说，你不会再痛了吧。还有你的超级听力还在的吧，有没有听到附近有子弹上膛的声音之类的？如果现在能让我放心睡上一觉的话我真的会感激……嘿，别……你干嘛……这是想咬我吗？真的？又来？”  
  
　　不知什么时候冒出来的两颗尖锐的犬齿，正触感锋利地抵在Danny侧颈上，Danny预感到它们最终会刺破他的皮肤扎进他的脖子，那种要害即将被咬穿的感觉着实令人恐惧。  
  
　　“别咬别咬……Steve……”Danny僵着脖子，心里毛毛的，“嘿，停……不是已经咬过了吗？”  
  
　　Steve牢牢地含着他的脖子没松口，还故意把手又伸进了Danny裤子里，似乎是想让他分心。  
  
　　牙尖一点点深深透入的时候Danny整个人都瘫软了下来。倒是并不怎么痛，但却让人酸胀难忍，Danny忍不住哼出了声，闭上眼睛感受了一下异物扎入的位置，可怜巴巴地说：“……你好像……嗷……你好像咬到我颈动脉了，我马上就会变成人形喷泉了……Steve……”  
  
　　那两颗犬齿终于缩了回去，Steve松了口，安抚地吻吻他，“好啦，你都没在流血。”又舔舔他的伤口，“没事。”  
  
　　Danny摸摸脖子，果然只摸到了一点点血迹，伤口似乎也不太明显。“这是什么情趣吗？”他嘟嘟嚷嚷地抱怨说，“我不喜欢，OK？Steve，这很吓人，就算我们以后要换一种关系你也不能动不动就咬我，‘尖牙控’那种东东肯定不符合我阳光正直的人设，谢谢。”  
  
　　“好啦，只是附加个保险。”Steve伸手把他揽进怀里，解释说：“这样你就不会变异失败了。真的，我发誓，以后都不用再咬了。”  
  
　　而且就算你喜欢，以后也不会再有这种咬了。Steve默默地想。在他突然觉醒的那堆天赋知识里，这一口理论上应该咬一头已经变异成功的狼，而且一生只能咬一次。  
  
　　这是独狼们求偶成功之后才会做的事。某种仅此一注的能量会通过这一口注入到对方体内，让对方的基因更强大完美。他们应该在首次交媾的时候互相咬这一口，彼此成就。  
  
　　但对Steve来说，这一口当然是在转化Danny之后立刻咬下去才有价值。毕竟变异是有可能失败的，而这种强化基因的能量可以提升Danny的变异成功几率。  
  
　　Steve看看Danny困恹恹想睡的神情，不忍惊动地轻轻吻了吻他变得的乱糟糟的头发。他其实觉得很抱歉，因为他们剩下的时间不多了。大概还有五分钟，也许十分钟？  
  
　　方圆不到一英里内，有一个明显带着围捕意图的包围圈正在合拢。Steve敏锐的超听力大致可以还原那种场景。  
  
　　附近几个街口的车都被拦停转向了，他能听到汽车堵成一串停停走走，有人正气愤地大声咒骂着，还有人不耐烦地按着喇叭。  
  
　　至少五队人马正全副武装地以这家旅馆为中心渗透突进。他能听到那种节奏特殊的行进声，那种脚步声中有一种只有多人列队小跑才会带起的共振。队伍里有人在检查枪械拨拉枪栓，就连无线电短促的噪音和简短的行动指令Steve都能隐约听到一点。  
  
　　沿途偶尔会有一两声路人的惊叫，然后他们就会一边茫然询问着“怎么了？发生了什么”，一边被默默地带离这片区域。  
  
　　附近早起开门的店铺都正在匆匆关门，电动卷帘的声音此起彼伏。这一片的帮派人士对此感到高度紧张，有两帮人已经拎出武器开始集结，惊怒交加地吵吵嚷嚷着，大声争辩这到底是不是冲着他们来的，是该马上跑路还是“陪条子们玩一把”。  
  
　　两架直升机盘旋在八九百米的空中，暂时还没有降低高度的迹象。Steve猜测这张天罗地网还在等待某种指令，或者是某种契机到了才会猛地一下收拢，以确保用最快速度和最小代价把他和Danny一举成擒。  
  
　　Steve舔了舔唇，看看Danny疲惫不堪的侧脸，忍不住凑上去又吻了吻。Danny皱着眉头软软地说：“好啦好啦。”然后就那样闭着眼睛勉为其难地回吻了一下。  
  
　　那一瞬间Steve眼眶发热，差点就想不顾一切地摇醒他，然后带着他能跑多远跑多远。  
  
　　但在Danny蒙上脸为他砸抢那家诊所的时候Steve就想明白了。他们当然不能永远这样逃下去，也许他们一开始就不应该逃。  
  
　　再两分钟就好。Steve想。再让他休息两分钟，好好喘口气。现在就让他惊吓地跳起来又有什么意义呢，我得解释一大堆，他要嘛急得跟我大声吵，要嘛一脸绝望地坐在那儿，用一万种最糟糕的想象来把自己吓疯。  
  
　　Steve摸摸Danny的金发，吻吻他的耳朵，心里又爱又歉疚。嘿，buddy，待会儿你会很生气，非常生气，可能还会很害怕。但我们会没事的，好吗？他们现在的重点应该是我，你可能只会被问问话，然后就会故意被晾在一边。就算你找上门去他们也多半会先躲着你，明白吗？  
  
　　你能应付这个。  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2017-11-2 18:41_ 随缘居）**


	9. Chapter 9

***  
  
　　Danny是在听到一声微弱的绷弦声之后惊醒的。  
  
　　在那之前，Danny首先听到的是一阵令人烦躁的巨大噪音。不明的轰隆声，锐物的擦刮声，气流被暴力挤压喷薄而出的尖锐呼啸，还有千奇百怪的各种咚咚锵锵、叮玲当啷。  
  
　　最要命的是，似乎有一万个人正争先恐后地在他身边抢着说话，还有两万个人凑到他耳旁窃窃私语。那种庞大的、嘈杂的、无穷无尽的噪音，交织汇聚成一片铺天盖地的巨浪，彻底将Danny淹没其中，带给他一个天塌地陷的噩梦。  
  
　　然后他就听到了那一声绷弦声。它其实很轻，那只是一根强韧的金属丝弦在已经被拉伸到极致之后，余下的那点幅度极小的振动。  
  
　　那只是一声微弱的“嗡”。它在空气中振动着，叠加着，衰减着，推进着，最终传入了Danny的耳道。  
  
　　Danny就在那一瞬间，从万股噪音洪流中听见了它的形状。  
  
　　它是某种器械的一个组件，是一根被紧绷成了钝三角的粗弦。拉着它的另外三组绞紧的结构正发出正常人听不见的微弱吱呀声，那是不堪重负的弓身和绞盘连动的牵引装置为它挂好了档。  
  
　　Danny会首先注意到它，是因为它已经绷紧到了一种极为危险的程度。Danny能从那种绷弦造成的余振中听出它的拉力强度，和其中蕴含的可怕动能。  
  
　　那基本上是同体积的纯机械装置可以爆发出来的最大力量。Danny也不知道自己为什么能感知到这一点，但反正他知道，有人已经挂好了重弦，张开了劲弩，距离他们只有不到百米远。  
  
　　Danny睁开了眼睛，斜靠在一旁的Steve也正看向他。  
  
　　“他们来了。”Danny说，揉揉脸坐起来，不太想说话，隔了几秒才又开了口，“你早就知道了吧。”  
  
　　“……也就比你早发现几分钟。”Steve无辜脸，然后一脸好奇地问，“你听见了？”  
  
　　“是啊，我听见了，”Danny说，“我听见了你的脑子蠢爆掉的声音。”  
  
　　他整理好衣服下了床，看看一旁装着枪的大包，又看了Steve一眼，“穿衣服。”  
  
　　Steve起身找衣服穿的时候两人都听见了外头变得肆意起来的动静。包围圈正大幅向着他们压缩，全线逼近到了离他们不足三十米处。外边的人已经不太在意会不会被他们发现了，更专注于迅速到达预定战术位置，不给他们反应突围的时间。  
  
　　“我们出去。”Steve说，贴着墙瞄了瞄窗外，“别反抗，Danny。”  
  
　　“你给我机会反抗了吗？”Danny说。  
  
　　Steve舔了舔唇，示意Danny跟在他身后，然后轻轻拉开了房门。  
  
　　这家汽车旅馆只有四层高，他们就在底楼，门外就是宽敞的前院。外边走廊两头已经被特警占领了，正面也有一个松散的包围圈。数十名全副武装的特警端枪持盾，侧翼的两队人正紧张地一步步靠近，两架直升机压低了高度在他们上空盘旋。  
  
　　“嘿！”Steve冲着外边喊，“我们要出来了！别开火！听到了吗？我们投降！”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　在Steve的经验里，束手就擒的危险系数其实很低。他被俘虏的次数多到数不清，即使在彻底敌对的战场上，举手投降也大多能暂时缓解紧张，为他在最糟糕的不利局面中换取到一个暂停。  
  
　　向自己国家的武装力量投降，Steve更不怎么担心安全问题。不管那是个多见不得光的秘密组织，只要实质上还属于官方机构，在他看来也就算是自己人。  
  
　　FIVE-0有豁免权，他们也还没犯什么大错，身怀异能只会让他们更具价值。那些特警看起来也确实只是意在抓捕——如果他们杀心已定，现在应该已经开火了。  
  
　　Steve打定主意乖乖合作，消除之前逃亡拒捕造成的负面印象。至于搞清事情原委，主张自己的权利之类的，完全可以回头再说。  
  
　　当然也不是完全没有风险。对方有可能会错意，有可能因为紧张而走火。所以两名特警上来用防爆盾牌把他推倒，拧着他的胳膊把他往院子里拖的时候，Steve还主动予以了配合。  
  
　　他被拖到了门外空地上。那两个特警死死反摁着他的胳膊，把他面朝下压倒在地，还用膝盖使劲抵住了他的腿弯。  
  
　　直到这时Steve仍然很放松，因为他注意到那些人对Danny的态度果然如他所料，虽然不太客气，却并没有特别针对，只是简单拷上了一副手铐押到了一旁。  
  
　　但情况隐隐约约是有些不太对头。  
  
　　跟正常的抓捕行动相比，这些特警沉默得有点过分，相互间只是目视交流和使用手语，也没有主事的人出来说话。有个像是头头的人只是远远地看着这边，用无线电低声下令，压根没往这边走。  
  
　　摁住他的两个特警也紧张得有点异常。他们的呼吸过于粗重了点，心跳快得像擂鼓，那种被恐惧汗透的味道简直浓郁到化不开。  
  
　　“……你们想干嘛？嘿！你们要干嘛？”Danny突然喊了一声，喊到一半还略微哑了哑，然后大喊了一声“Steve”，猛烈挣扎起来。  
  
　　Steve偏头回看，就看到另一名特警端着一架军用十字弩走到他两腿之间站定，垂弩对准他的后腰直接扣动了扳机。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Danny不记得自己是怎么弄开手铐的，也不记得身旁押着他的那两名特警为什么会倒在数米开外。在他记忆里，最后的画面是一支指粗的精钢弩箭瞬间穿透Steve的身体钉入地面，钉得他整个人一弹，接着从他身下飞快漫延开了一大滩殷红的血。  
  
　　他也不明白，为什么周围那些端着枪围住他的特警正一步步后退。他们的手在发抖，脸上写满了惊恐，而且似乎都没打算冲着他开枪。  
  
　　“Danny！”Steve在不远处喊他，声音里饱含着痛楚。Danny甚至觉得Steve快哭出来了，那种颤音听起来又痛又怕。  
  
　　Danny想要回应一声，却发现自己说不出话来。极度的愤怒仍然在他胸口沸腾着，堵住了他的喉头，噎住了他的嗓子。然后他的脑子里猛地回现出一段让他整个人都快气炸的画面来。  
  
　　那个婊子养的狗杂种踩着Steve的身体把那支箭从他身上拔了出来，然后又射了他一次。  
  
　　Danny扭头开始寻找那个承载着他全部仇恨的身影，他要撕碎他，扯断他的手脚，挖出他的肠子，抓开他的脑花。  
  
　　暴虐的情绪让Danny的视野变得有点发红，视野中的景物跟平时相比也似乎有哪儿不同。但Danny已经不在意这些了，他很快就看到了他想找的目标。那个狗杂种和之前按住Steve的那两个站在一起，正把十字弩对着Danny再次挂好了弦。  
  
　　Danny往那边扑了过去。四下立刻枪声大作，但那些子弹打在Danny身上根本就不痛不痒。唯一让他感到勉强算是威胁的只有那张弩，但那也只不过是需要他挥挥手挡开而已。  
  
　　“Danny！”Steve趴在地上冲着他大喊，然后反手去拔钉在自己背后的弩箭。下一秒他就血淋淋的拦在Danny面前，把那个呆站在那儿的杂种挡在了他身后。  
  
　　为什么？Danny扭转脖子看向Steve，然后发现他似乎……比平时变矮了一点？  
  
　　“Danny，”Steve说，伸着手向他靠近，“没事，Danny，没事了，好吗？我没事。嘿，buddy，看着我。先冷静下来好吗？好吗？”  
  
　　他一步步地走近了，双手搂住了Danny的脖子，一遍遍地抚摸亲吻他，把眼泪蹭在他的……皮毛上？  
  
　　Danny退后两步坐了下来，仰头长长地咆哮了一声。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Steve完全被那一箭给射懵了，他甚至没能叫出声来。他终于开始惨叫是因为感到那支箭被人猛地往外拔，然后腰上又被狠狠钉射了一弩。  
  
　　那一瞬间他发现自己痛到维持不住人形，差点就当场变身了。  
  
　　然后他意识到这就是对方的目的。也终于反应过来，对狼人来说，狼形其实更脆弱一点。  
  
　　一头被钉住的狼脱困的几率远小于拥有超能力的人。狼形四肢的灵巧程度远远不够，除了体型更大一点并不占有任何优势。扑咬这种单一的进攻方式很容易被预测和克制，无法使用爪牙之外的任何工具对战斗来说也是致命的缺陷。  
  
　　他咬牙死撑的时候听到了一声震耳欲聋的咆哮声，跟着四周被一片刺眼的白光笼罩。光芒过后现场的特警倒成了一片，他们是被那一声吼给震趴下的，跌跌撞撞地爬起来之后短暂地慌乱了一会儿，纷纷冲着Danny所在的方向开了火。  
  
　　“……Danny！”Steve大喊了一声，那边却没传来任何回答。  
  
　　悔痛交加的Steve牙都快咬碎了，反手试图拔下那只弩箭。可它钉得很深，完全穿透了他的身体牢牢扎进了地面，像这样背着手根本没办法一次给拔出来。他只能忍着剧痛一点点的拼命把它往上抽，拔到一半的时候又听到了一声兽吼。  
  
　　扭头看过去的Steve没能忍住眼泪。  
  
　　Danny还活着，而且刀枪不入。那些再次冲着他扫射过去的子弹没给他带来哪怕半点损伤，他威风凛凛地矗立在那儿，一巴掌扇飞了差不多半队特警。  
  
　　“Danny……”Steve流着眼泪笑出了声。  
  
　　Danny变身了。他变成了一头熊。  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
\--------------  
好吧，普遍无法接受的话，那我还是改掉吧。其实变熊后边会很可爱的。都是狼的话就是另外一种剧情了。想想也对，标题说好的狼行成双，突然发现还是狼熊可能是转不过来。  
\--------  
真的吗？不是那种一秒出戏WTF，简直后悔看了文的感觉的话，那我真的坚持变熊了哦，这章熊狼区别其实影响还不大，下章写了就没法再改了。有时候确实也怕一念之差毁了文。。。那我就，我就变熊了哦，变回熊了哦。_(·ω·」∠)_

（发表于 _2017-11-5 07:43_ 随缘居）


	10. Chapter 10

***  
  
　　Edgar从没想到自己会在行动时被吓到尿裤子，而且是在同一场行动中被吓尿两次。  
  
　　头一次是在高速公路上。当时他亲自驱车追赶，那两人故意拖到最后一刻才猛然甩尾变道，害他措手不及打方向时整车失控了好几秒。  
  
　　然后他就那样眼睁睁地看着一辆巨型卡车向着他冲过来，除了等着被撞什么也做不了。好在卡车司机神乎其技地避让成功，才让Edgar堪堪躲过了这一劫。等他从手瘫脚软中恢复过来，发现自己的裆湿了。  
  
　　从那时开始他就憋着一团邪火。他这辈子都没出过这么大的丑，虽然未必会有人注意到，那也足够让人恼羞成怒了。  
  
　　这在很大程度上坚定了Edgar不放手的决心。他本来多少有点暗生退意了，因为他实际上已经变成了个光杆司令——直属的手下基本都折在了那家医院里，这支预备队看起来也压根没打算听他指挥。  
  
　　亲至一线带队抓捕，起初看起来是个好主意。如果一切顺利，这会给他的履历添上漂亮的一笔。而且再碰到军方那几条不拿正眼看他的阿尔法狗，他也就能给他们施加点无须明言的压力——像你们这样的畜生，我也亲手抓到过一只，可能还不小心玩坏了一会儿。  
  
　　让他失算的是，那家医院竟然还有别的狼，而且不止一头。  
  
　　谁能料到呢？大部分未注册的野狼都是孤狼，或者是结成伴儿的一公一母。他们隐藏在人群中，阴险，自私，狡猾，而且非常警觉，一有风吹草动立刻逃之夭夭。像这样联合起来跟抓捕队正面硬扛的事，在这之前Edgar连听都没听说过。  
  
　　这让他冷不防地丢了个大脸。顶着压力在公开场合行动，结果却连狼毛都没有捞到一根，手下那帮废物还几乎被一战废光。Edgar有考虑过要不要把现场指挥权还给牢骚满腹的外勤队长，或者干脆让上头另派贤能过来接手，但这样干也就意味着除非天上掉馅饼，从此他基本上就无缘升迁了。  
  
　　思虑再三，他还是借调过来了预备队。那毕竟是一头正在觉醒的阿尔法狼，极具价值不说，还是蠢到会跑去医院急诊的那种，按理应该很好抓。  
  
　　这让他动用了不小的人情，然而借来的队伍却不怎么肯听使唤。那两人被逼上高速之后，其实只需要用长距弩连人带车地一钉，游戏直接就可以结束。  
  
　　预备队那些人却以顾虑平民安全为由拒绝了，最终也只是不情不愿地动用了XⅢ型麻醉枪，车也开得不紧不慢，简直就是故意跟他捣蛋。Edgar也是不得已才亲自驾车追上去……  
  
　　邪火乱窜的Edgar一换好裤子就跟预备队翻了脸，找上头狠狠打了一场扯皮官司，如愿把整支预备队的指挥权暂时拿到了手里。等从大陆增调过来的几支小队落了地，又以整合行动的名义把这几支队伍的指挥权都捏到了手中。  
  
　　Edgar觉得这回万无一失。这还是他头一回主持这么大规模的抓捕行动，外勤加上后勤，动员起来的人手已经超过了两百，就是简单把这些人都堆上去，也足以把那只狼人给压回原形。  
  
　　所以这回他其实挺期待那只狼人反抗。那样他就可以毫无负担地下令开火，把那头蠢狼揍个稀巴烂，欣赏它被自己的肌肉在短时间内生长弄得痒痛难当、辗转哀号的样子。Edgar还忍不住满是恶念的想象了一下，听说狼人伤得越重自愈反应越激烈，架开腿拿棍子捅捅的滋味想必会很爽。  
  
　　然后他就那样眼睁睁地看着一头巨熊向着他冲过来。  
  
　　那种巨兽发狂，地动山摇地猛扑而来的恐怖场景，不是亲临现场根本就无法体会，Edgar也组织不出任何语言来形容。他的视野完全被那张亮出四颗獠牙的愤怒熊脸占据了。他也完全无法理解，为什么这头畜生会突然把仇恨转移到他身上——明明就不是他动的手好吗！  
  
　　“吼！”巨熊直接冲着他的脸咆哮了一声。  
       
　　一股热流顺着Edgar的大腿汩汩而下。  
  
　　“Danny。”那只狼人也突然出现在了他面前，摸了摸那头熊的后颈，踢开Edgar掉落在地上的手枪，然后揪着Edgar的衣领把他拎了起来，跟着抽抽鼻子，伸直手臂拎远了一点。  
  
　　回过神来的Edgar羞愤欲死，挣扎着往周围看了一眼。  
  
　　带来的人手至少一半都已经被放倒在地，这会儿正纷纷爬起来，有的重新端枪往这边瞄准，有的只是看着散落在脚边的枪支零件摇头——大口径步枪和特制武器都被那头狼人挑了出来，拆得七零八碎。倒是还有两支小队完好无损地站在那儿，但他们的队长都摆出了停火手势，下属队员都下压着枪口。  
  
　　“继续射击！”Edgar说，“谁让你们停火的？”又摁开通话器，呼叫直升机下令说：“别管我，开火！立即开火！”  
  
　　天上两架直升机只是在半空中侧了侧身，没理会这个命令，估计机师只是目视观察了一下现场。  
  
　　地上的特警们面面相觑，也没人响应。倒是那头狼人偏着脑袋问他：“你到底有什么毛病？”  
  
　　“放开我！”Edgar又挣扎了一下，厉声说：“你想做什么？你以为……你以为他变成这样，你们还能逃到哪儿去？”  
  
　　狼人看了他一会儿，松了手，表情嫌弃地退后了两步。让Edgar既恼怒又觉得松了口气的是，那头熊也皱着鼻子缓缓退后了两步。  
  
　　“你就是负责人？”狼人问，一脸不怎么相信的样子，左右看看，“还有别的能管事儿的出来说话吗？”  
  
　　“相信我，”Edgar说，努力站直了，整了整衣领，“相比‘别的人’我已经很温和了。Steve McGarrett，放下武器，立刻投降。”  
  
　　Steve窥了窥眼睛，在他身旁呼哧喘气的巨熊在这时又冲着Edgar吼了一声。  
  
　　这只狼人就突然明白了Edgar的意思，“你是想说，我变成狼形才算放下武器？”他冷笑了一声，没就这个问题争辩，只是说：“你没资格跟我们谈，叫你背后的人出来，准备一份诚意足够的协议送去Koolau山区*①。我们会在那儿等你们24小时。”  
  
　　“我就是这次行动的总指挥！”Edgar说，“没什么条件可以谈！你们已经被捕了！”  
  
　　“是吧。”狼人说，“那就叫给了你任命的那个白痴来。也可以24小时之后我们去找他，你知道你们的味道我都记住了吧，我猜到时候你会很高兴给我们带路。”  
  
　　然后就旁若无人地把注意力转移到了那头熊身上，摸摸抱抱地问它：“嘿，还好吗？真没受伤吗？Huh？Huh？没有？子弹真的对你没用了吧，buddy，你刀枪不入了……能变回来吗？变回人形可能会更强点，我就是这样……不能？那现在你这么大只我们怎么走？嘿，嘿，别生气，老兄，你现在的样子威猛极了，你知道吗，你简直就是世界上最棒的熊。”  
  
　　那头熊听到这里就露出了一个极为滑稽的惊恐表情来，脑袋扭来扭去，原地打着转地想看清自己，最后一屁股往地上一坐，仰着脖子嗷嗷地嚎了几声。  
  
　　“嘿，嘿，怎么了……你不喜欢熊？为什么？熊可以爬树，熊还可以潜水，熊比狼厉害很多……真的不能变回人吗？加把劲试试？不行？……嘿Danno，你该不会是因为担心没衣服穿所以才不肯变吧……嗷……”  
  
　　狼人被那头熊一巴掌拍倒在地，等他唧唧哼哼地爬起来的时候，那头熊耸着肩胛绷着四肢又吼了一声，然后以肉眼可见的速度开始……变小？  
  
　　如果说之前那头两米多高的巨兽像是棕熊和北极熊的混合体，现在这头正不可思议地逐渐缩小体型的生物，已经变得越来越像是一头胖乎乎的短腿小狗，连毛色都越来越浅，从浅金棕色过渡成了淡淡的奶金。  
  
　　“……OK，”狼人说，“够了Danny，现在已经完全可以坐进车里了，真的，你不用更小只……呃，你确定还要再小？”  
  
　　变化终于停了下来，原地只剩一头不足尺长的小熊，正撑着四条腿甩着脖子抖了抖毛。然后扑腾了两下扑到狼人脚边，抬起前肢气势汹汹地人立起来，冲着狼人举着爪，“吼吼。”  
  
　　狼人叉着腰看着它，“要抱抱？”动手把它举起来，大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿，“好吧，这样也行得通。”  
  
　　他把它放到了自己肩头，那头小熊还抱着他脖子扭扭屁股调整了一下坐姿。Edgar注意到周围不少缉捕队员都对着这一幕露出了那种痴傻的蠢笑，心头恼恨，“让他们走。”他在指挥频道下令说，“别激怒他们，也别掉以轻心，能变小体型的狼……能变小体型的异种不是我们能对付的。”  
  
　　但有人能对付得了。Edgar想。等狼人扛着熊大摇大摆走出包围圈，身影一晃离开了他的视线，Edgar摸出电话拨出了一个号码。  
  
　　“是我……长官，你不会猜到发生了什么。我们发现了一头熊，对，变异熊……”  
  
　　“……不不，那头狼人已经觉醒了，我们都听到了它的狼嚎声……是的，我们没抓到。问题出在他的同伴身上，Danny Williams，长官，那头熊就是行动失败的原因。”  
  
　　“……没人能搞定那种拥有不死之身的大家伙……是的，不死之身，子弹打在它身上，连毛都没有掉下一根。”  
  
　　“……也许您可以考虑把X-Team调过来？”  
  
　　“……我知道他们一般只在海外行动……长官，我也知道局里对他们的顾虑，但这事儿光靠我们……恕我直言，光靠我们人类玩不转，至少现在还不行。也许下一批血清研制成功我们最终能和这些突变的异类抗衡，但现在，除非不计后果进行毁灭性范围打击……”  
  
　　“……好的，我当然愿意亲自去军方那边说明情况，你知道我任何情况下都会支持你的决定，长官。”

 

TBC

***

（发表于 _2017-11-16 03:43_ 随缘居）


	11. Chapter 11

***  
  
　　Goose看完了那段只有短短一分多钟的视频，全部内容就是一头熊在包围下发狂，挥掌击飞数人的若干片段。  
  
　　“就这些？”Goose眨眨眼睛问。  
  
　　“就这些。”Edgar说。  
  
　　“……这段视频被剪辑过。”Goose说，“你为什么要拿剪辑过的东东给我看？六十九局已经没经费给你们发大一点儿的移动硬盘了吗？”  
  
　　“你们只需要知道这些。”Edgar忍耐地说，“你要是那么想看肥皂剧我可以替你申请一笔费用购置DVD，我猜非战时你的指挥官不会干涉你的个人消遣。”  
  
　　“呃，我们没有个人消遣，老兄。”Goose一本正经地说，“大伙就算想放个屁都得跟我家队长写申请，也就只剩把录像资料当色情片儿看这一点爱好了。”然后拿肩膀撞了撞Edgar，“说真的，你要是连这点要求都拒绝，那也实在太不近人情。”  
  
　　“只有这些。”Edgar说，不动声色地拉开了一点距离，“我们也没功夫把时间浪费在这上头。他们下了最后通牒，我们必须在24小时内搞定这事——我已经在路上花费了4个小时，你们那种飞机过去也至少需要两小时。你也看到了那头熊的战斗力……”  
  
　　“我要看全部。”Goose懒得再绕弯子，直接提要求，“连续的，完整的行动视频。中间少一秒钟都不行。”  
  
　　Edgar看了他一眼，点了点头转身走出了临时布置的简报室，去指挥部找X队的队长Albert。  
  
　　找了一圈也没找到人，最后经人指点在停机库找到了。那家伙正躲在机库角落的长椅上睡觉，被他叫醒的时候一脸的呆滞。  
  
　　“你的部下好像对我有点成见？”Edgar说。  
  
　　“唔，怎么说？”Albert坐起来，揉了揉脸，指了指旁边一张单人椅，“坐。”  
  
　　Edgar就强调了一番那头熊以一当十的惊人战力，然后一边琢磨Albert的表情一边告状说：“时间很紧，但你那位部下好像更重视我有没有按照一般程序来。我知道我跟你之前有些过往，但那已经过去了不是吗？而且局里派我过来找你们，实话实说，这本来就不合程序——你们原则上不能在国内行动。但事出紧急，我们也确实缺少像你们这样的战力。”  
  
　　“……只有交接资料这一个程序。”Albert说，看上去没什么表情，“那个狼人的资料你省略了？还是说跳过了所有行动细节？”  
  
　　“只是省略了一些无关紧要的。”Edgar说，然后抱怨，“我已经把情况介绍得很清楚了。Al，就算我把整场行动的全部视频都拷贝过来，你们也没时间看完的吧。我们事先花精力把重要片段挑出来也是为了节省时间。我猜Goose对咱俩过去的误会还有点在意，下意识想表达对你的支持之类的。但这压根就毫无必要。”  
  
　　他顿了顿，再次强调：“……现在最要紧的，是尽快敲定行动方案立刻出发。如果不是我不能跟你们同乘那种飞机，完全可以在路上做简报。那种危险角色在游客满地的夏威夷每多游荡一秒，局面失控的风险就增大一分。”  
  
　　然后用额外透露点消息的那种语气说：“……另外我得提醒一句，也许你们会遇到需要考虑击毙的那种情况。其实之前已经有过一次抓捕，就在昨天，我在那一轮损失了一整队人。你懂的，虽然大伙可以靠修复剂逐渐康复，但要是被波及到的是接触不到修复剂的普通人呢？而且他俩应该还不知道有修复剂这回事。我觉得你可以考虑上调威胁级别，放宽交战规则，你怎么看？”  
  
　　Albert耐心听他说完，回答说：“你不需要知道我怎么看。”  
  
　　Edgar哑然了一会儿，“啥？”  
  
　　“我怎么看跟你无关。”Albert说，揉了揉眼睛，“Goose也不是过去听你做简报，他得负责向我做简报。他想看什么你都得拿给他，不能有删减，也不可以打码。你知道的，我们的保密级别都比你高不少。”  
  
　　Edgar脸色难看地站起来，怫然而去。  
  
　　他满心狂怒，还很有点为自己悲哀。人类就这样不知不觉沦为了二等生物，那些短视的高层却似乎不太在意这种演变式的物种入侵。  
  
　　这也是他之前秒懂Steve话中暗藏的威胁的原因。狼人的事上头绝不想现在就曝光，基本采取的是一种绥靖政策，只要没出人命，很多时候甚至情愿放任自流，弄得外头野狼成群。如果有狼人愿意合作，甚至转眼就可能摇身一变占据某个重要岗位，或者大摇大摆地继续混在人群中过他们的好日子，只需要不时过去一趟研究所钻钻牙就行。  
  
　　这场抓捕如果继续这样失控下去，最终总会惊动到某个会惊讶地质问“为什么一开始不跟他们谈条件”的高层那里。到那时所有的锅都得由Edgar来背。所以从某个角度说，那头莫名出现的熊倒是挽救了Edgar已经摇摇欲坠的事业——它的存在本身就足以抹平他在整个抓捕行动中的所有失策。  
  
　　事情到了这一步，Edgar当然不愿意再给那两人投诚的机会。事实上，经过这一天多的奔波和惊吓，他对那两头已经不算人类的生物，心头剩下的只有全然的憎恶。只要想到他们有可能把“调他去某个暗无天日的地牢当一辈子牢头”这类要求加进他们的合作条件里，Edgar就感到胃部一阵阵揪紧。  
  
　　最好的结局当然是让这些异类狗咬狗。Edgar想。真是一群令人厌恶又危险的东西。  
  
　　他摸出电话调出通讯录来，翻了好几页也没能找到合适的号码，最后冒了个险，拨给了在内陆认识的一名军纪委员会的调查官。严格来说此人跟X队毫不相干，但从大面上说，总归是属于美国陆军军纪调查部门的官员，而且也恰好是超能事件的知情者之一。  
  
　　Edgar简单说明了一下借调这支特战小队回国的因由，然后直接了当地表达了一番自己对这支超能队伍作战纪律的担忧。  
  
　　对方似乎有点好笑，问：“你在质疑阿尔法狼的领导力？”  
  
　　Edgar话到嘴边改了口：“……不，我是指，执行力。他看上去对那两个变异的警察很同情，而且，呃，似乎对那只野狼很感兴趣。说真的，我多少有点后悔自己这样冒昧地打给你，却只是为了发几句牢骚……你明白我希望这次谈话完全是私下的吧？我实在为此忧心忡忡，偏偏又无人可谈。我知道少将在考虑给他们更多保护，他们在军队里很受宠，比方说少将也认为牙髓提取不人道之类的……”  
  
　　“这是一次私人谈话，”对方打断说，“Ed，不必有顾虑，说重点。”  
  
　　“好吧。”Edgar说，语带迟疑，“呃，你知道的，Albert还没那什么……他们怎么称呼那个来着，初拥？就是一边交配一边互相强化基因的那档子事。而那头刚觉醒的头狼，能量读数已经高到爆表了，还有狼群无缘无故地集结起来为他跟我们对抗。这很可能会是新的狼王，说真的——没有冒犯任何人的意思——咱们得防着点。毕竟那才是同类，不是吗。”  
  
　　对方沉默了一会儿，再开口听起来就重视了不少：“你的意见我们会考虑的。”还安抚了一下，“你没有冒犯到谁，也不用感到有负担。我其实很高兴你能对我坦言。”  
  
　　“那我就放心了。”Edgar说，唇角微弯，“谢谢你愿意听我说这些，真的，要有什么能用到我的地方尽管开口，我一定乐意效劳。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Goose拿着一纸命令找到Albert，问：“行动指令是你让改的？”  
  
　　Albert接过看了一眼，原本的搜捕行动变成了大写的“猎杀行动”，还特意备注了只需要尽量活捉那头熊，对那个狼人的命令则改为了“优先击杀”。  
  
　　“不是我。”Albert眯了眯眼睛，“这是谁给你的？”  
  
　　“陆军司令部派出的传令官让我带过来的。”Goose说，“这次行动已经变成军部下达的直接任务了。我还以为是你想要管辖权……这事儿不太对头，我怎么觉得像是有人在背后搞事？”  
  
　　Albert沉吟了一下，“拿到完整的围捕视频了吗？”  
  
　　“没有！”说起这事Goose就一肚子的闷气，“你能相信那个傻逼居然也是个什么行动指挥吗？他一共就丢给了我不到两分钟的视频，还是限制了角度七拼八凑起来的。这个阴人到底在搞什么鬼？”  
  
　　“让Neo查那两个警察的底。”Albert说，“其他人整装，十分钟后集合。”看了看Goose那一脑门的官司，面无表情地加了一句，“知情人太少，他们没得选。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
这部分海豹小熊戏份少怕大家失望，本来想多写点再发，然而好像已经断更太久，三次元又诸事缠身，只好绝望地先发出来算了。。。夹尾逃。。  
  
*①Koolau山脉，就是我签名里的那片地啦。。   

（发表于 _2017-11-16 03:43_ 随缘居）                    


	12. Chapter 12

***  
  
　　从能掌控变身的那一刻开始，Steve就发现自己各项身体素质都再次得到了提升。  
  
　　他的听力覆盖半径扩大到了十英里，嗅觉敏锐到能直接通过气味来统计抓捕队伍的人数，力量大到估计能把一辆车给举起来，移动速度和反应速度更是达到了一个夸张的境界——如果不是箭伤带来的疼痛的严重干扰，Steve怀疑自己的极限速度很可能会突破音障。  
  
　　当然，就算他能再快一点，也肯定追不上子弹，但预判射击动作躲开子弹却变得非常容易。  
  
　　拆掉那些带给他威胁感的武器总共只花了他十来秒，那些特警连眼珠都还没来得及转过来就被缴了械。带着Danny走出包围圈之后，Steve也只是简单几个纵跃就基本脱离了这片危险区域。  
  
　　最后的威胁只剩下天上那两架直升机。他抬头望了望，两架直升机都已经冲着他和Danny的方向调转了机身，但它们只是往这边观望了一阵，似乎没打算冒险在城区开火，也并没有追上来的意思——想追也追不上来，它们的速度上限连百米每秒都达不到，虽然飞得高视野广，Steve也自信能够甩得开。  
  
　　Steve蹿进一片密集的住宅区之后放慢了速度，打算找辆车代步。感官全面提升带来的坏处就是，他的痛觉现在也变得极为敏锐，尚未痊愈的两处箭伤正持续传来清晰的撕扯感，他几乎能感受到每一根血管、每一条神经在他体内疯狂生长的全过程。  
  
　　如果不是这种酷刑般的自愈过程实在影响战斗力，Danny的状态也不能冒险，Steve并不想就这样匆匆离开。  
  
　　他们现在急需情报，再这样盲目瞎跑下去，事情只会越来越糟。如果Steve有选择的话，他甚至情愿配合那些特警让他们再抓一次，。  
  
　　有某个未知因素让事态失控了，Steve需要知道那是什么。那个负责抓捕行动的指挥官下达的命令非常情绪化和私人化，那种从骨子里透出来的恨意让Steve心头沉重。  
  
　　Steve猜测在他和Danny不知情的时候，对方可能出现了人员损失。也许是在高速公路上被他们甩开之后出了意外，甚至更早，在医院搜捕他俩的时候就出现了战损。如果是这样，那种故意虐俘的行为也就能说得通了。  
  
　　但如果真是这样，也就意味着不会有对等谈判，想要求和的最好姿态，就是当场无条件投降。  
  
　　可Danny当时很暴躁，基本上处于狂化的边缘。Danny的觉醒应该也还不完全，Steve不能拖着他一起冒险。  
  
　　再有天大的事，也必须等Danny能掌控变身之后再说，而且Steve现在也痛得厉害，必须……呃，必须让Danny舔舔才能好。  
  
　　Steve摸摸鼻子，有点想笑。伤口立刻报复地剧烈抽痛了一会儿，他呲牙咧嘴地摸了摸Danny毛茸茸的脑袋，问：“嘿buddy，感觉怎么样？Huh？你想说什么？”  
  
　　Danny这一路上还是有点暴躁，换了个姿势趴在他肩上，紧紧抱着他的脖子，不时发出低沉的喉音。Steve猜他正在生气，逗他说：“啥？老兄，我听不懂，我承认你变成一只小熊更讨人喜欢，但我现在真的更需要你跟我讲英语……嗷……”  
  
　　肩上这头小东西果然大发脾气，站起来抱着他的脑袋就开啃，还威胁地“吼吼”了一声。  
  
　　“……有道理，我完全明白你的意思了，buddy。”Steve说，隔了会儿又忍不住抱怨，“看，现在是谁不能接受意见？而且你知道狼熊是天敌吗？你这样不问一声就拿我的脑袋磨牙，这真的伤害到了我的感情你知道吗？”  
  
　　Danny没理他，抱着他的脑袋接着啃，弄得Steve半边脑袋全是湿答答的口水。“好啦好啦。”Steve嫌弃地说，心头好笑，又多少有点毛毛的，他确实隐隐约约从Danny身上感受到了一种来自天敌的威慑力。  
  
　　变小的Danny带给他的威胁感比体型大的时候要强烈得多。Steve估计刮过他头皮的那两对萌萌的熊牙可以毫不费力地咬穿他的脑袋，那对毛茸茸的可爱小爪也能轻易抓开他的头骨，蹬在他肩上的两条后腿蕴含着惊人的弹跳力，如果之前那两架直升机追上来冲着他们开火，Steve很怀疑Danny会不会一怒之下直接一蹬腿跳进驾驶舱，把机上的人从天上给扔下来。  
  
　　“我们已经安全了好吗。”Steve说，商量地问他，“你想说什么？要不我猜你答，猜对了舔我一下，错了舔两下？”  
  
　　Danny毫不配合地在他脑袋上连舔了三下。  
  
　　“……OK。”Steve说。  
  
　　等他钻过当前这条无人小巷，再一次调整前进方向的时候，Danny又“吼吼”了一声，焦躁地扒拉他的头发。  
  
　　“是想问这个？”Steve问，挠挠Danny的耳朵，“你想说路线不对？是吗？就是在问这个吧。我没走错路，Danny，我只是有些东西得回去拿……嘿，嘿，别担心OK？他们猜不到我们现在会回家，等他们发现的时候我们已经跑远了。”  
  
　　Danny安静下来，扭着脖子四下张望了一会儿，把脑袋搁回Steve脖子上，蹭了蹭闭上了眼睛。  
  
　　Steve找到一辆适合的车代步的时候Danny已经睡着了，软软地趴在他肩头，发出浅浅的呼噜声。Steve把他从肩上抱下来放到副驾上，看了眼安全带，想了想，又动手把Danny捞过来，放到自己怀里。  
  
　　上路没多久Danny就迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼睛嗅了嗅，用爪子扒拉Steve的衣服，然后把脑袋拱了进去，伸出舌头轻轻舔他的伤口。  
  
　　Steve立刻就知道自己那种毫无来由的“舔舔才能好”的直觉是怎么回事了。Danny的舔舐明显加速了他的自愈，而且大幅减轻了疼痛。Steve舔了舔唇，想说什么却没说出口，只是摸了摸Danny柔软的背毛。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　离家大概还剩一公里的时候，Steve偏着脑袋连听带闻地把自家附近感知了一遍，并没有发现任何埋伏的迹象。唯一让他感到有点意外的是，这会儿大清早的，Junior和Eddie居然都不在家。  
  
　　也许是跟其他队员在一起，在外头找他和Danny找疯了？Steve弃了车，绕了点路走到房子斜背面，抱着Danny轻轻跳进了后院。  
  
　　进到屋里四下瞄了瞄，家里似乎一切正常，没有生人来过的味道，也没有发现监控摄像头或者窃听器，差不多就是他离开时的样子，只是沙发脚边上又多了一处被咬烂的痕迹，应该是Eddie损坏家具的罪证。  
  
　　Steve把Danny放到沙发上，轻手轻脚地给他盖上了一张毯子。Danny似醒非醒地用爪背揉眼睛，软软地“嗷嗷”了两声，自己抓住毯子往上提了提，还翻身一裹把自己整个儿蜷进了毯子里。  
  
　　Steve好不容易才忍住了使劲揉Danny脑袋的冲动，转身走开，动手收拾一些必须之物。  
  
　　狙击步枪，手枪，手雷闪光弹烟雾弹，足够的弹药等等，还有其它一些零零碎碎，他甚至还往包里塞进了一只军用夜视镜。虽然他更希望接下来用不上这些东西，但他们这回其实比之前任何一次战斗都更需要威慑力足够的长距武器。  
  
　　如果事态进一步升级，对方显然会尽可能回避和他们近战，这场追捕最终会变成一场较量有效射程和耐心的狙击游戏。  
  
　　Steve也情愿让Danny和那些人拉开距离。Danny愤怒起来一直就比他更不管不顾一点，以前Danny红了眼，Steve直接拦腰一抱就能解决问题，现在不管是那头威猛的巨熊，还是这头在他沙发上呼呼大睡的小熊，他一个也没把握拦得住。  
  
　　收拾完之后Steve翻出备用电话来，给Lou打了过去。那边接起来之后听上去半点担忧都没有，只是开口就抱怨地说：“你们的秘密任务搞完了？搞完了就赶紧过来吧，如果没有累到会立刻倒毙的话。有大案子，虽然我很不想这么说，但我真的开始想念你们两个了。”  
  
　　“是吗，”Steve不动声色地说，“也才一天而已。回去之后给你个抱抱好了。我们的事儿还没完，就是打个电话跟大伙说一声，毕竟之前事发突然，你懂的。”  
  
　　“……好吧。”Lou说，听上去很有点疲惫，“其实这案子也没什么，只是有点分身乏术。我已经把Adam叫上了，Junior也在总部这边。”末了又关心了一番，“别太拼命，OK？虽然我知道说了也是白说，但是看在Junior的份上，你能少给Danny提供点吼你的理由吗，你知道父母吵架不利于小孩成长吧，大伙也不想再开一次‘介入会议’了。”  
  
　　电话那边传来Junior的维护声，“我认为McGarrett少校完全明白该如何权衡任务成败和个人安危之间的冲突，长官。”  
  
　　然后是Tani的声音，“呃，我猜Lou的重点是‘父母吵架不利于小孩成长’？”  
  
　　“我的重点是你们这群小屁孩暂时交给我没问题，”Lou说，“但是McGarrett最好赶紧把他的肥屁股挪回来。”  
  
　　“好啦，”Adam说，“我们都知道你有多想Steve了。”  
  
　　“我就是申明一下，”Jerry也插进来说，“我不是小孩。顺便说，虽然按理我好像不该讨论，你们懂的，秘密行动之类的，但这件事真的很诡异……Steve，你知道这回来通知我们的那两个打扮得像黑衣人的特工在总部安装了监视器吗？他们说是为了为了保证任务不受影响才对大伙采取这样的保护措施，可我怎么都觉得有点怪怪的……”  
  
　　他顿了顿，似乎有点不好意思，“所以我小小的处理了一下，比方说现在那边能看到的就只是一段循环播放的录像。如果不是你现在打电话过来，我本来还打算……呃，Steve，你现在是一个人吗？Danny呢？咦？为什么你在……”  
  
　　Steve早就不知不觉地咧开了嘴，没发现自己已经笑得傻乎乎的。听到Jerry这么说略微愣了愣，眼看Jerry就要拆穿他现在的位置，截口说：“Danny在我旁边睡觉。我们没事，Jerry，我知道你的意思，事情不是你想像的那样OK？”  
  
　　想了想，又刻意表扬说：“但你做得对，没人可以不经我的许可监视FIVE-O总部。他们没告诉我这个，虽然我其实也猜到了，呃……我不能跟你们说更多，懂？总之，我们会尽快回来，在那之前案子就辛苦大家了，也都注意安全，all right？”  
  
　　大家七七八八的应了一声，连Eddie都在那边“汪”了一声。Steve不禁莞尔，挂掉了电话，心头的重压减轻了不少。  
  
　　那些人既然还肯花心思为他们的行踪做掩饰，用的还是他和Danny临时参与秘密行动这种可进可退的借口，事情就还没到无可挽回的地步。就算现在情况已经发生了变化，也至少证明了最初对方确实有过希望他们合作的念头。  
  
　　对方当然也可以改口说他和Danny“叛国在逃”，但相比谈好了条件让他俩“行动结束归来”，前者显然根本就不可控，首尾也要麻烦得多。所以Steve现在只需要保证和Danny一起活着，去掉对方通知FIVE-O的队友们“McGarrett少校和Williams探长在秘密行动中殉职”的选项……  
  
　　Steve心头一凛，再次沉下了脸，终于意识到接下来会发生什么了。  
  
　　如果这次到Koolau山赴约的人其实已经不打算再跟他们谈判……Steve眼神锐利起来，拖过行李袋默默坐下，开始检查武器。  
  
　　好吧，所以他和Danny从一开始就没有中间的路可走，要嘛死，要嘛活。  
  
　　被枪栓声惊醒的Danny把脑袋从毯子里钻出来，比平时深一些的墨蓝色眼珠圆溜溜地看了Steve一会儿，冲着他举爪，软软地叫了一声：“嗷嗷。”  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2017-11-28 06:39_ 随缘居）**


	13. Chapter 13

***  
  
　　Danny很害怕，而且很难过。因为Steve露出了那种交织着杀意的决然赴死的神情，而且比之前任何一次都要沉重得多。  
  
　　那种沉重里藏着很多悲伤，非得舔舔才能好，Danny还很想给他一个抱抱。可Steve只是看了看他，装作无事地冲着他努了努嘴巴。  
  
　　Danny只好跳下沙发，走到Steve身边，抱住了他的腿。  
  
　　“……要抱抱？”Steve问，放下那只大枪把他举起来，“不睡了？现在很安全，我们也要再过一会儿才出发，你不是说很困吗？”  
  
　　Danny挣扎了一下，试图往Steve身上爬。Steve似乎看出来他的意思，又把他放到了自己肩上。  
  
　　“你就是想啃我的脑袋吧，”Steve抱怨地说：“会啃秃的好吗？”  
  
　　Danny抱住Steve的脖子，偏着脑袋舔舔他的脸，想了想，又翻过他的肩头往他背上爬。  
  
　　然后Danny就摔下去了，姿势古怪地挤在Steve赤裸的脊背和沙发靠背之间——Steve血糊糊的T恤完全禁不起他的爪子，轻轻一勾就破掉了，后背就这样完全晾了出来，Danny又不能把爪子嵌进Steve肉里……摊爪。  
  
　　Steve好笑地扭头看他，问：“你到底想干嘛？”  
  
　　Danny偏转脑袋，刚好看到他想舔的那两处伤口。贯穿Steve身体的两个血洞背后这面都还没长好，创口狰狞，应该是拔箭时被箭头撕裂造成的，光是看看就觉得痛极了。Danny伤心地舔了舔，觉得自己也跟着痛起来。  
  
　　Steve就听到背后传来一阵断断续续、呼哧呼哧的低低的抽气声。忍了一会儿没忍住，反手抓住Danny把他拎到前边来，举到面前对上Danny湿漉漉的眼珠，“哭了？”  
  
　　Danny挥了挥巴掌，Steve偏头躲开了，Danny就懒着腰蹬长了后腿，把两只脚掌都踩在Steve脸上。  
  
　　Steve：“……”  
  
　　如愿得回自由的Danny拱着脑袋挤回了Steve背后，伸出舌头舔舔了一会儿，开始四肢并用地把Steve往外推。  
  
　　“又干嘛？”Steve问，往外挪了挪。  
  
　　“吼吼。”Danny焦躁地应了一声，不耐烦地接着推。  
  
　　Steve想了想，脱掉只剩半拉的T恤，起身过去长沙发那边，乖乖趴了上去。Danny果然跟了过来，爬到他身上接着舔舔舔……  
  
　　感觉到不对的时候Steve只是偏头看了看，继续趴在那儿没动。Danny直到发现自己盯着Steve脖子很想咬的时候才反应过来。  
  
　　他变回来了，光溜溜的趴在Steve背上，赤裸裸的欲念在他心头蠢蠢欲动，下边也胀得厉害。Danny舔了舔唇，没说话。Steve扭头看看他，凑到他唇上吻了吻，也没吭声。  
  
　　“……我备用的衣服放哪儿了？”Danny心里挣扎了一会儿，终于开口说，“替我拿过来OK？”  
  
　　Steve又回头看了他一会儿，抿着唇瞄了Danny那儿一眼，努了努嘴巴，“不做？”  
  
　　Danny本能地拿手一捂，微微红了脸，然后又自暴自弃地移开了手，爬起来坐在沙发上，低头揉脸。  
  
　　“只有一套。”Steve撑着胳膊躺转身，提醒说，“你确定能控制变身了？撑破的话咱们就得去打劫服装店了。”  
  
　　“你平时藏到床下的现金呢？”Danny说，抓过毯子盖住自己，“我很肯定现在就正该是把它们拿出来用的时候了。”然后又说，“衣服，Please！”  
  
　　Steve一脸“好吧放过你了”的表情起了身，扬着下巴走开了，一转眼就又趾高气昂地回来了，把衣服递给Danny，故意问：“需要我背转身吗？”  
  
　　Danny接过来，耸耸肩，“如果可以的话，捂住眼睛，顺便闭上嘴巴？”  
  
　　Steve撅着嘴看看Danny，又低头看看自己，身影一闪已经抓着一件T恤回到了客厅，一边穿一边在单人沙发上坐下来，接着摆弄那一堆武器。  
  
　　但他很快就摆弄不下去了。因为Danny只是拿着衣服坐在那儿，并没有穿，而且目光灼灼的盯着他看。Steve觉得自己浑身汗毛都被他看竖起来了，忍了忍，终于瞪过去：“又怎么了？”  
  
　　Danny舔了舔唇，“你准备大开杀戒了？”  
  
　　“真的是想问这个？”Steve窥窥眼睛，拆穿说：“这是在转移注意力吧。正常情况下你不是该跟我说‘嘿老兄如果我们是要去阿富汗的话我记得你车库里还藏着一支火箭筒’吗？”  
  
　　Danny没接招，接着问：“不是说让他们带着协议来吗？”  
  
　　“也可能带着一支军队来。”Steve端起狙击枪瞄了瞄准镜又放下来，插回了螺栓，一边提醒说，“嘿Danny，试试看，也许有不撑破衣服变身的技巧？比如变身的时候先变小只？”  
  
　　“这个建议能帮我们省出换烤箱的钱？”Danny说，起身往这边走。  
  
　　Steve手上的动作又顿了顿。倒不是因为Danny故意挖苦，是因为Danny还是没穿衣服。衣服被Danny随手扔在茶几上了。  
  
　　感觉到光线被挡住的时候Steve咬了咬唇，移开视线看向一边。Danny不声不响地拿开了他手上的枪，一条腿跪上沙发，把膝盖挤进他腿间，手撑着沙发靠背凑到他耳边说：“Steve，你到底对我做了什么？Huh？”  
  
　　“……”Steve懵圈了一会儿：“啥？”  
  
　　“没有？”Danny说，略微退开了一点，“那就是在我衣服上动了手脚？”  
  
　　“什么？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，“我才没有在你的……”  
  
　　他没能把话说完，因为Danny一低头直接把舌头顶进他嘴里，就那样堵着不让他说话，隔了好半天才一脸忍笑地退出来，问他，“那我为什么突然不想穿？”  
  
　　Steve一脸无语地瞪着Danny看，然后翻了个白眼，直接用上了超速度，把Danny抱起来往长沙发上一扔，再一扑。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　他们差点就真枪实弹的来上一回了，就差那么一点点。  
  
　　Steve火辣辣地把Danny吻了个遍，Danny也性致勃勃地撸了Steve一发。Steve拖着Danny的双腿往自己腰上提的时候，Danny伸着脖子追着Steve的身体色情地舔他。  
  
　　舔过他的胸，舔过他的锁骨，舔上他的脖子……然后亮出了一对尖牙。  
  
　　那一瞬间两人不约而同地停下了动作，就像被某种无形的力量给拉住了。Danny的尖牙只微微透入了Steve的皮肤不到半厘米就硬生生地停了下来。Steve没躲，却微耸着肩胛，撑在沙发上的两只胳膊上青筋毕露，汗水缓缓顺着他的额角滑落。  
  
　　Danny这一口咬下去，狼人的世界会天翻地覆。某种非常重要的规则就要被打破了，两人同时感知到了这则源自他们种族天赋的模糊警告。  
  
　　他们似乎不小心触及到了一个禁忌，或者说，那甚至都不能算作一种禁忌，因为他们正打算做的事在此之前从没在这个世界上发生过。  
  
　　Danny把尖牙略微收回来了一点，恋恋不舍地撩过Steve的咽喉。Steve忍不住偏了偏脖子，让锋利的牙尖危险地描绘他的动脉。  
  
　　这让两人都战栗起来，既眷恋渴望，又如临深渊，体内原本已经稳定下来的基因也兴奋极了，不安分地叫嚣翻腾起来。  
  
　　“……Steve。”Danny收回尖牙，警告地说，伸出舌尖舔掉Steve故意挂出来的血珠。  
  
　　他不能咬下去，因为他们现在折腾不起。两个人刚刚经历了一场巨变，而且这场巨变的状态还是令人牙疼的未完待续，不管这一口到底会造成什么后果，现在都不是冒险去弄明白的时候。  
  
　　“这全得怪你，Steven。”Danny说，把一只胳膊枕到了脑后，摊了摊手，“说好的狼人转化狼人呢？我不能咬你当然是因为我不是狼。你肯定搞错了点什么，某个重要步骤之类的……你知道吗，我敢说我其实是这个世界上唯一的变异熊，孤零零的就我这一头。为什么？因为连这种规则都不肯遵守的人，全天下除了你不会再有别人了。”  
  
　　Steve转了转眼珠，没吭声，手指顺着Danny漂亮的人鱼线摸了摸，撅起了嘴巴。  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2017-11-30 18:32_ 随缘居）**


	14. Chapter 14

***  
  
　　Koolau山脉不算太高，但却起伏延绵了数十英里，就像一头远古巨兽匍匐在地，巨大的背脊贯穿了整个瓦胡岛东岸。  
  
　　它是造就这座天堂岛的古火山残骸，曾经滚烫的熔岩已经被郁郁葱葱的翠绿覆盖。耸然褶皱的脊线之下是大片秀丽辽阔的平缓山坡和谷地，茂密的雨林隐藏在峰谷夹缝之间。  
  
　　如果是在三年前，Albert会对这种地形很头疼。这里地貌复杂多变，地势却不够凶险，不但任何地方都可以藏人，想逃的话也有无穷多的路线可以选。  
  
　　而且那两个警察里边还有一个是特长上写着狙击专精的前海豹，从他服役期间的行动记录来看，这人还是个进攻型的战术大师。  
  
　　这意味着漫山遍野都可能是对方做好的“鸟巢”*①。在这种地形搜捕这样的对手，人数上的优势基本可以忽略不计，要是空降的时候运气不好被瞄到了落点，队伍着陆之前就会损失超过一半。  
  
　　当然，那是以前。自从Albert觉醒之后，视线遮蔽之类的问题就不再是一个问题。风会把饱含信息的各种声音和气息汇聚起来送到他身边，不管是硝烟弥漫的城市废墟，还是连绵不绝的崇山峻岭，又或是遮遮掩掩的丛林深谷，在他面前都没有任何秘密。  
  
　　对X队其他队员来说也同样如此。而且X队有一个临时驻地就设在沙夫特堡*②，大伙对这一片其实很熟悉，Albert并没有什么高风险的复杂计划需要反复斟酌。他们的行动方案很简单，跳下去，找到目标，搞定目标。  
  
　　但他却迟迟没有下令行动。X队搭乘的这架HWB-X5*③已经在夏威夷上空慢悠悠地盘旋了好几圈了，队伍也已经集合在机尾货舱，准备好了随时摁开舱门，Albert仍然端着平板有一下没一下地划拉着实景地图，一边在机载通讯上跟指挥部那边瞎胡扯。  
  
　　“……因为不必降低飞行高度，我们只是在等天气好转。”Albert回复指挥部的问询说，“Baton-1，我们没打算跳伞，所以最好等到下边一丝风都没有。”  
  
　　指挥部：“……啥？”  
  
　　Albert解释：“我们就这样跳，不用伞。”  
  
　　指挥部：“……三万五千英尺？你确定？”   
  
　　“确定。”Albert说，“需要我详细说明空降方案吗，Baton-1？我们打算排成一朵花儿往下跳。你懂的，手牵手的那种。如果指挥部不建议这种队形，我们也可以改成四边形。”  
  
　　那边明显懵逼了一会儿，几秒钟后换了个联络官接过了通讯，“扯淡。”联络官说，“Al，你对这次行动有意见？”  
  
　　“完全没有。”Albert绷起了脸，“你为什么这么说？接到命令15分钟我们就出发了。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　通讯那头的联络官Nathan盯着气象卫星图像上显示的一片晴空，蛋疼了一会儿，一脸抑郁的抱起了双手。站在一旁的Edgar看看他似乎想要说什么，Nathan板着脸故意没往他那边看。  
  
　　这个讨人嫌的东西仗着脸熟，故作无知地跟在他身后赖进了指挥部——原则上说，这次行动已经是军方的独立行动，这间作战指挥室做为这次行动的战时情报中心，外人不得乱闯。就算是军队自己人，也得保密级别在S以上，经过内部线路联络门禁处取得许可才能进入。  
  
　　见Nathan没理他，那个Edgar就又张头张脑地偷瞄站在不远处的Gullan少将，一脸的欲言又止。少将脸色不明地看了看指挥室中央的大屏幕，转头拿起一份文件翻了翻，压根没搭理，也没对Albert的胡说八道做出任何反应。  
  
　　Nathan无奈地拿起通话器，低声下气地说：“建议将飞行高度降至两万英尺。”顿了顿，忍着荒谬感接着说，“不建议放弃使用辅落设备，X-Team，你们的降落伞上应该配有固锁牵引装置，能够一定程度抵消风力影响，也更容易控制落点。”  
  
　　那边果然硬邦邦地甩过来一句“不行，不符合当前实际情况”。Nathan倒也没指望突然抽风的Albert好好回话，只是头疼这种一本正经的胡扯到底要怎么地继续。  
  
　　Nathan当然知道，这次行动背后有一些不能拿到台面上来说的东西。事实上，此刻身处这个房间的人都清楚，这次捕杀行动不是一次军事意义上的派遣，而是陆军部为了自证清白抢过来的一场政治秀。Albert和整个X队则立场尴尬，不管行动能不能干脆利落的完事，他们接下来的处境都不会太好过。  
  
　　猜忌这种事情，只要有了开头，就不会有什么皆大欢喜的圆满结尾。那些手握实权的高层上一次对军中狼人的猜忌，导致的后果就是大批狼人军官被逼到直接叛逃。期间很是出了一些恶性事件，虽然六九局行事过激的一批官员大都因此下了台，军方到底还是吃了大亏，不得不接二连三地忍痛动手清理门户。  
  
　　X-Team就是在这种背景下组建的。这支超能特战小队刚组建两年多一点，半数成员出自Albert之前在RRC*④带着的那支明星小队，另一半则是陆军其他各单位强行硬塞进来的——不管是天生的阿尔法，还是头狼公推出来的首领，陆军所有的阿尔法狼都被剥离出来扔进这支小队了。  
  
　　等Albert把这队人收拾服帖重新带上了战场，事情才勉强平息下来——上头要的就是群狼无首，那些政客对军中权威私人化的敏感程度要比军方自己高得多。  
  
　　这种敏感也有很大原因是因为陆军狼人觉醒的比例太高，差不多达到了四十比一，完全可以单拎出来成立一支全新的军种。但跟军方自己天真的想法不一样，不管两院还是白宫，高层那些知情者根本就无法容忍这支可怕的战力独立建军。至少在他们找出绝对的控制手段之前不行。  
  
　　拆分瓦解，彻底打散再秘密重编，陆军这一万多狼人跟军队外边那些没注册的野狼一样，整个一盘散沙。区别只在于陆军的阿尔法狼被集中起来，组成了一支优先级高于Tier-1的快反小队长年派驻海外，野狼中的阿尔法狼则大多被六十九局控制起来了——六十九局也是三年前才成立的新部门，正式名称是美国超能现象及安全事务研究局。  
  
　　现在这种猜忌再次冒出了苗头，陆军部的几位大佬多少有点反应过度。在Nathan看来，将军们会有这种反应也很正常，六十九局早就对这支阿尔法小队垂涎欲滴，对Albert这只阿尔法中的阿尔法，更是恨不得赶紧找个借口捆上实验台去切一切。抢走这次行动既能打六九局的脸，也能向高层证明陆军对X队的控制力。  
  
　　至于那两个倒霉的变异警察，不管他们到底有没有成为狼王或者熊王的可能，既然被搅进了这种没人跟你讲道理的乱局之中……咦，说起来，那只狼人算是海军？  
  
　　Nathan皱紧了眉头，明白过来Gullan少将对这条绕过他的命令大光其火的另一层原因所在了。  
  
　　海军也正愁找不到借口跟陆军抢人。  
  
　　谁也不知道为什么海军狼人稀少，至今连四百分之一的觉醒比例都达不到，更别提拥有十倍能量和等级威压的阿尔法狼的数量——总共也就两只，其中一只还是偷偷摸摸强行让海军里的头狼会盟公推出来的。按某位陆军上将幸灾乐祸的说法，“也许海军的进化方向是人鱼”。  
  
　　陆军狼人的数量让海军又羡又妒，尤其让他们眼红的是，陆军这一万多狼人中，竟然绝大部分都是拥有繁衍血系的转化能力的头狼。几个海军大佬已经开始不要脸皮地拍桌子明抢，国防部那边几乎每个月都会收到海军提交的要求直接给半数狼人划转军种的报告。  
  
　　当然，目前为止这些报告的用途，只是在两大军种的历史积怨上再次深深的添上了一笔。要是X队就这样不声不响地干掉了海军的狼人……Nathan又看了少将一眼，想像了一下之后X队可能遇到的麻烦，在心头叹了口气，开始无聊地认真研究瓦胡岛上空的卫星云图。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　指挥部那边的“建议”被顶回去之后，通讯沉默了很长一段时间。Albert耐心等了一会儿，再次摁开了通话器。  
  
　　“不用伞滞空时间最短。”Albert说，顿了顿，画蛇添足、意有所指地进一步解释，“这样能最大限度避免我方队员吊在半空被那只海豹打活靶。我们只需要顺利落地，不出意外的话，最迟明天早上我们就会拖着一具狼尸和一头疯熊从山里出来了。我猜六十九局已经向海军借了只足够结实的集装箱？”  
  
　　“前海豹！”Edgar的声音终于加了进来，恼怒地纠正说，“那个警察现在只是预备役。我知道你在暗示什么，夏威夷是海军的地盘，但陆军在瓦胡岛也有三个基地。而且这也不是什么陆军不经通告偷偷处决海军狼人之类的问题，拒绝登记的狼人不属于任何……”  
  
　　“军部的命令什么时候轮到六九局的人来跟我解释？”Albert淡淡地打断说，一边向指挥部那边发送了一条“33S”暗码，要求跟基地最高长官单独通讯。  
  
　　那边的Edgar似乎狠憋了一口气，没挂断的线路上能听到他似乎动手摔了一下一摞纸之类的东西。然后Gullan少将亲自接过了通讯，压着嗓子发了火，“你他妈在搞什么？”  
  
　　跟着通讯中断了十来秒，少将回到线上之后接着光火：“要质疑命令早他妈在干嘛？都他妈脱了裤子才来跟我发脾气说不想上？”  
  
　　Albert摸了摸鼻子，“……约个会*⑤，长官。”  
  
　　“说吧。”少将没好气地说，“如果你是想提醒我海军知道这事之后会是什么反应，可以直接闭嘴了。”  
  
　　“我只是在等他开口，”Albert说，“Edgar Russ是怎么进的行动指挥部？”  
  
　　少将愣了愣，“他代表六十九局提出借调……”话说到一半哑然了一会儿，似乎明白过来了。  
  
　　“这次行动密级为‘X’。”Albert说，“他的保密级别不够，擅闯战时指挥部，越权干涉军方行动，可以立即逮捕。”  
  
　　少将没立刻答复，只是问：“你给我的解释呢？”  
  
　　“这条命令会绕过你，是因为它就是冲着我来的。”Albert直言说，“你知道的，长官。这人在搞我的队伍，而且起作用了。我必须假设他接下来还有后手。”  
  
　　“六十九局很快就会保他出去。”少将说，“你只是想把他踢出行动？”  
  
　　“得踢彻底一点。最好隔离扣押72小时。”Albert说，抬腕看了一眼时间，“我猜他吹了点跟‘狼王’有关的风，刮到了上头的G点。是吗？”  
  
　　通讯那头无言了一会儿，“你有十二小时。”少将终于说，“最迟明天天亮我就会放人。”顿了顿，特意提了一句，“Al，六九局那边有伤亡，缉捕队有一个特警伤重不治。”  
  
　　Albert沉默了一下，“知道了。预计五分钟后行动。通讯结束，长官。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　那架军用运输机在上空盘旋第二圈的时候，Steve就注意到它了，虽然它高高飞在云层之上，肉眼根本就看不到，不刻意去听也基本听不见。  
  
　　他能分辨出来那是军用飞机，自然是因为不会有民航吃饱了撑的像这样在他头顶上转了一圈又一圈。  
  
　　附近显然并没有跑道给它降落，想落地它得转北往沙夫特堡和斯科菲尔德兵营那边飞。Steve多少有点怀疑对方是在示威，意在提醒他和Danny“我们来了”，然后就会有一支骄横的特种部队背着伞包从天上跳下来——也许他们骄横到懒得四处找人，故意想把他和Danny给钓出来？  
  
　　如果真是这样……Steve挠了挠脑袋，看看自己手里这支大狙，撅着嘴巴爱抚了一下枪身，成功换来了Danny一个白眼。  
  
　　“为什么来的是飞机？”Danny也抬头看了看天，皱着眉头问，“难道不应该是一打直升机吗？”  
  
　　“好问题。”Steve说，按了按Danny的脑袋让他低头趴好，“也许人家是不远万里地提着公文包从华盛顿那边赶过来？”  
  
　　“是啊，”Danny嗤之以鼻，“然后待会儿就会举着公文包从天上跳下来了。”  
  
　　Steve就不说话了，闭上眼睛耐心听了一会儿，突然睁开了眼睛。  
  
　　这会儿差不多下午四点，风和日丽，天气晴好。他们所在的位置视野开阔，能见度五星。头上那架在平流层中兜着圈子的大型军用运输机刚刚迅速降低了高度，沉下云层露出了真容。最后保持在了大概四五千英尺，只比附近的群山略微高出一点。然后空气中隐约传来一阵急速下坠的破风声。  
  
　　运输机下方却迟迟没有张开任何一只降落伞。Steve眯着眼睛举枪瞄了瞄，正好看到一排直到最后一刻才像一朵朵雨后蘑菇那样突然冒出来，却只整齐地乍现了一瞬就消失不见的小圆顶。  
  
　　“超低空伞*⑥。”Steve起身，示意Danny向另一个更隐蔽的藏身点转移，“来的是精锐，而且身体应该强化过。Danny，跟上我。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
\--------------------------------------------  
注释：  
  
①*“鸟巢”：指狙击手布置的藏身点，顺便，“空巢”就是各种诱敌让对方误以为是藏身点的伪装。  
  
②*“沙夫特堡”：Fort Shafter，美国太平洋陆军司令部所在地，跟斯科菲尔德兵营（25轻步兵师）挨在一起，位于火奴鲁鲁以北（差不多就是顺着文中这片山往北走），驻有2个步兵旅，1个航空旅，第25轻步兵师是直属部队。  
  
③*“HWB-X5”：“翼身融合混合布局”（HWB）运输机是洛克希德·马丁公司设计的下一代美军运输机，目前还只是概念机，高燃油效率（超级省油）、短距起降能力强，巡航速度（即最省油的速度）0.81马赫，可以突破音速。  
  
X5则是NASA搞出来的高超音速载人飞机（5倍音速以上才是高超音速飞机）。文中这架HWB-X5在现实世界中并不存在，拼凑这么个怪型号只是为了表示咱这是一架灰常牛逼的N倍音速特种运输机（才好飞快的把X队从叙利亚之类的地方弄过来。。XD  
  
④*“RRC”：75游骑兵团团属侦察连，跟三角洲，海豹六（DG）等一样同属于美军Tier-1部队。估计看过《小熊跳舞》的亲都知道这个吼~~  
  
⑤*“约会”：指一对一保密通讯，又叫“开房”。  
  
⑥*“超低空伞”：海豹认出来这是带的低空伞包，X队刚进行了一次高难度的超低空开伞。这个其实就是高跳低开（HALO），High Altitude Low Opening，传说中的“光环跳”的超能版。X队没有真从万米高空跳下来是因为载他们的运输机并不需要躲避地对空导弹或者雷达。顺便说，飞机没有降到更低高度是因为再低就要撞山了。  
  
  
以及，。。。人家冬歇不是这个死那个伤就是集体要搞大事情，只有咱家冬歇是圣诞夜一只海豹溜进小熊家里偷饼干。。。一直不好意思跟着喊“官方爸爸”这种词，好吧，我服了，官方爸爸才是圈内真大手。。。五体拜，深刻反省中。。。

（发表于 _2017-12-22 09:32_ 随缘居）


	15. Chapter 15

***  
  
　　离他们数米之外就有一个精心布置的“巢”。从远处看，那儿除了本来该有的东西之外什么也没有，近看不过是个被灌木丛掩盖住的半深不浅的土坑。  
  
　　既不舒适，也很难让人感到安全，跟Steve之前形容的相去甚远。趴在坑里朝外观望，视野不如之前的位置好，但也勉强还算是充分。遮挡就几乎等于没有，这些低矮的植物能挡住的最多只是视线，而不会是子弹。  
  
　　“你又不怕子弹。”Steve说。  
  
　　Danny无言了一会儿，“如果我像一件防弹衣一样把你裹起来，这个坑就装不下我了。”顿了顿，摊摊手，“而且要是他们像我们一样，只要想听就能听见二十米内的心跳，两百米内的呼吸，隔着两公里小声说话也能半字不漏地听清，你漫山遍野筑的这些‘巢’又到底还有什么用？”  
  
　　Steve看看他，“所以你也明白现在就是该闭嘴的时候了吧。”  
  
　　Danny闭上了嘴，没隔多久又忍不住问：“你真没偷偷在附近埋上一圈地雷吗？”  
  
　　Steve瞪过去：“我才不会在这片山里埋地雷呢！”  
  
　　“……那是绷着钓鱼线的手雷？”  
  
　　“闭嘴，Danny。”  
  
　　Danny皱着脸举起望远镜继续瞭望观察，远处一点动静都没有——也许有，只是他没能看见，或者看见了也没能认出来。  
  
　　他手上这只望远镜样式小巧，结构简单，不是那种带着各种旋钮和复杂刻度的观测仪器，就是一个普普通通的多倍镜。他能用它看见“很远”的一棵树上有只色彩艳丽的鸟正在梳理羽毛，还能从大片随着微风摇曳的草叶中找到几丛盛开的野花。  
  
　　这种发现显然毫无用处，即使Danny对狙击战术一无所知，他也明白现在其实应该向Steve汇报一大堆类似风速风力、湿度温度、参照物距离之类的东西。  
  
　　“唔，他们跳下来的位置离我们大概两三公里远？”Danny估摸着说，努力分辨了一会儿，试图从视野中找出异动，最后放弃地揉了揉眼睛，“好吧，我猜我大概是有史以来最糟糕的观察手了。”  
  
　　Steve想像了一下跟Danny搭档成狙击小组出任务，每次开枪之前Danny摸出纸笔一本正经做算术，却怎么也算不清的呆萌场景，咬了咬唇，没吭声。*①  
  
　　Danny偏头看看他，“你很高兴他们会来，是吧。”上上下下地扫视了Steve几眼，“你简直兴奋得要命。相比衣冠楚楚地坐下来谈判，其实你更喜欢这个，你很欣慰自己能从一个文明人变回一只泥猴子。”  
  
　　“是啊，”Steve说，“而且我很高兴你能在这儿给我帮倒忙，我一直都嫌自己‘干人事儿’的效率太高了。”  
  
　　Danny扁扁嘴，又开始徒劳地一遍遍搜寻那支队伍的身影，还侧着耳朵试图捕捉他们的脚步声。Steve偷偷瞅了Danny一眼，放任自己心头柔软了一会儿，再次闭上了眼睛。  
  
　　他确实已经兴奋起来了，事实上，他很久没像这样兴奋过了。  
  
　　从那支队伍落地的那一刻开始，Steve就恍惚回到了当年在阿富汗山区追逐塔利班的那些日子。某种非常熟悉的节奏正撩动着他的神经，冲刷着他的大脑，像高压水枪那样把他给狠狠地清洗了一遍。  
  
　　悄悄堆积心头的烦恼忧愁都随之而去。Steve此刻异常清醒，而且很难再继续忽视不知何时出现在自己身上的斑斑锈迹——相比最巅峰的那几年，他的状态明显迟钝了不少，哪怕现在的身体拥有不可思议的超能加持，感官也增强了数倍。这尊被美国政府花大价钱培养出来的人形武器，已经变得有些多愁善感、优柔寡断了。  
  
　　……好吧，Danny绝不会认同他这种看法。但Steve心里清楚，夏威夷温暖甜软的日子多少还是锈蚀了他。即使不时就会冒出几个穷凶极恶的罪犯让他活动筋骨，跟战场上需要时刻承受的重压相比，和平世界终归还是太过安闲。  
  
　　放在以前，一对十二在Steve眼里远远算不上绝境。对他这样的进攻型狙击手来说，在自己布置好的主场迎战来敌，只要对方人数没有多到超出他的剩余弹药量，他就还算是占据优势。现在的他却没多少把握压制这样的精锐小队。事实上，要是没有觉醒超能力，他和Danny恐怕只剩下听天由命这一条道可走了。  
  
　　超常敏锐的听觉和嗅觉勉强把双方的实力对比重新拉回到了起点。这支队伍显然并非常人，也没有骄狂到轻敌的程度，他们落地之后行进得非常谨慎，而且每隔一段时间就会有一个队员突然“隐身”——但Steve还是能大致感知到他们的整体动向。  
  
　　他们分成了两组，正默默向着Steve和Danny的侧后方飞快转移，保持着离他们大概四公里的转移半径——Danny完全估错了空投点距此地的距离，对没有足够测距经验的人来说，空旷的野外没了类似“不堵车大概5分钟”这样的参考，目测的距离很容易错判得远比实际距离短。  
  
　　Danny难以发现他们的行踪也不是因为听力范围不足。Steve猜他其实能听得比自己更远，但Danny显然理解不了那些微弱的杂音所代表的含义。  
  
　　经验丰富的特战小队不会犯类似“不小心踩断了一截枯枝”这样的低级错误，在需要静默渗透的行动中，就算是新入队的菜鸟也能在必要的时候做到像猫一样灵巧。这也意味着这队人身上的命令是“击杀”而不是“搜捕”——在天上的时候来势汹汹，落地之后却开始销声匿迹，这是半点机会都没打算给他俩留。*②  
  
　　刻意惊动对手再隐匿行踪，对一般“猎物”来说，也许算得上是一种行之有效的心理战术，就算不能摧垮对方的意志，也多少能扰乱对方的判断。但对Steve来说，这只是在他心底勾起来了一抹冰凉的战意，默默在温度降至冰点的心头燃烧了一会儿，把层层杂念和重重顾虑都一点点煅烧掉了。  
  
　　最后剩下的那点压力是Steve特地给自己留下的，那会像砂纸一样打磨他，很快就会让他重新变得锋利光滑。  
  
　　至于对Danny来说……唔，心理战什么的，他压根就感受不到？Steve勾了勾唇角，有点想笑。Danny对他的动静倒是敏锐得很，立刻转头看向他。  
  
　　“嘘。”Steve竖起一根手指，无声地说。  
  
　　那支队伍已经在Steve的两倍射程之外大致完成了合围，除了最后一个尚未到达六点钟位置的队员，仍然不可避免地继续发出了一些能让Steve觉察到的微弱声响，在以他俩为圆心的这只时钟上，到达其他正点刻度的队员都已经“消失”了。  
  
　　事已至此。Steve看看Danny，做了个“注意隐蔽”的手势。再指指自己，又竖起拇指点了点身后。  
  
　　Danny默默看着他，没说话。  
  
　　Steve忍不住动手摸了摸他的耳朵，夸张地做了个“既兴奋且得意”的表情，故意咔嚓一声给手中的大枪上了膛。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　然后Steve就看到白光一闪，前一秒还瞪着他的Danny已经刷地变成一只小熊从衣服堆里钻出来，再刷地一声变成了一头巨熊，仰仰脖子：“吼！！”  
  
　　被瞬间挤出坑的Steve：“……”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Goose抬头看了一眼那声惊人兽吼声传来的方向，很有点意外那两人拌完嘴之后居然还在那儿，完全没有移动位置……他刚这么想的时候，就听到一阵故意沙沙作响的穿行声，然后那两人再次从他的听觉中消失了。  
  
　　Goose耸耸肩，不为所动地继续趴在原地，守听自己负责的这片区域。  
  
　　他现在位置极佳。到达第一个战术位置之后，大家都由明转暗，继续推进了1公里左右才潜伏下来，等待其他人就位。Goose选定的潜伏点附近恰好有一只对方做好的巢，安全舒适，视野良好，基本可以对东南面做到160度广角的火力封锁。  
  
　　刚开始Goose也怀疑过，这会不会是对方刻意布置的“口袋”，在发现一具做得十分没有诚意的假人之后，他就大咧咧地放心待着了。  
  
　　那个用藤条和朽木扎成的玩意裹着一块沾血的碎布，基本看不出来人形，放在地上差不多就是一坨不规则的隆起，粗糙简陋到了滑稽的程度。如果隔得很远，也许会有人误以为那是不小心从掩体后边漏出来的胳膊肘，但只要稍加注意就能一眼看穿。  
  
　　这只是个空巢，故意虚虚实实用以惑敌，应该是同时做为备用射击位而设置的，理论上不会有“绷着钓鱼线的手雷”之类的东西。就算真埋了一圈地雷，以Goose的反应速度也基本上构不成威胁，他也没闻到附近有任何爆炸装置的气味。  
  
　　那些对话也不太像是故意说给他们听的，更像无聊的斗嘴。Goose对此多少有点无言，所以那两个对自身的处境到底是明白呢，还是不明白呢？  
  
　　前臂上的通讯终端微微震动了一下，Goose佩戴在左眼的半只智能眼镜视窗上，第11条“待命”也同时显示在了消息区，然后视窗上刷出来一条发信人为A-1的指令：“A4，→t11↓500m。”  
  
　　紧跟着又接连闪出来了两条：  
  
　　“A3，0-t11。”  
  
　　“BC，↑。”  
  
　　最后一条是给Goose的：  
  
　　“A2，东↑。”  
  
　　Goose收枪起身，又猫着腰半蹲下来，端枪扫视了一眼身后，掉头悄然无声地向Len那边赶去。  
  
　　跟他同组的Len在这个包围圈上的位置离降落点最远，处于行动方位的12点。可能因为地形阻碍之类的原因，视窗小地图显示Len当前位置比计划位置突前了很多——他往中心区域突进了大概八九百米，差不多进入那只海豹的射程了。  
  
　　而那只海豹现在已经“隐身”了。  
  
　　估计Albert觉察到了点什么，才会下令让原本负责“收口”的Len向11点的Ivan那边后撤。身处10点的Goose则需要迅速向东拦截，既是给Len做侧翼掩护，也是为了伺机截杀——如果那只海豹吊在Len身后的话。  
  
　　Albert并没有临时更改命令。Goose一度以为他会把交战规则限制在“20B”，但最终Albert给出了“20C”、“20D”的双许可*③。Goose多少有点怀疑，也许这次Albert一个也没打算带回去。  
  
　　经历过那场军中内乱的狼人都知道，被贴上“敌对”标签的阿尔法狼落在六九局手里会是什么下场。Goose还知道，Albert背着大伙暗中处决过一些人，有几个是犯的事太坏，军方想要不动声色地清理门户，有几个是他自己不肯交出去。  
  
　　Goose也说不好这到底算是心太软还是心够狠。总之，过去的且不论，单就这次行动来说，如果情况允许机会合适，Goose打算结结实实地抗命一回。  
  
　　那头熊根本就毫无威胁。即使从那些被特意挑出来的剪辑片段来看，他也不过就是扔飞了几个人，冲到某个吓呆的特警面前吼了一声而已。白白的有熊牙有利爪，就算当时觉醒还不完全，那几支缉捕队小队加在一起也不够他撕上一分钟的。  
  
　　白瞎那么大的个子，除了亮亮獠牙吓吓人之外，只是一脸的“我很生气我想哭”……Goose也不知道自己是怎么从那张憨蠢的熊脸上辨认出这么丰富的表情，总之，他知道自己又心软了。要是实在没机会放跑他，那就还是杀了他吧。  
  
　　至于那只海豹，只需要随便翻翻他的履历，就足以令人心生不忍。那些密密麻麻的功勋战绩简直晃瞎人眼，不管是退役前还是退役后，这只海豹的经历都可以做为男主角单开漫画本，再拍上个十部八部的电影了。  
  
　　狼王就是他的原罪，陆军部这次的捕杀令其实下得毫无道理。反正Al这个人护短得厉害，在这种狗屁倒灶的事儿上抗命不遵，最多也就是给揍上一顿狠的——如果有机会，Goose打算连这只海豹也一块儿给放跑。  
  
　　当然，这都是建立在那两人不向队伍使用致命武力的前提之下。Goose在一处隘口前停下来观察了一下，从一侧开始往峭壁上爬，心头暗暗希望那两个临战斗嘴的家伙，别让他不得不在自己人和他们之间做选择。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Len是在看到Goose掉下去之后才听见枪声的。  
  
　　他知道Goose正赶向他的侧翼，回撤的时候有意往10点钟的方向偏离了一点。如果那只海豹真的吊在他身后，那他完全可以以身为饵，把对方带进Goose和Ivan的夹击区。  
  
　　一进入这片不算大的半开阔地，Len就注意到了不远处峰峦相接位置形成那个小型隘口。往自己会选的位置瞄了一眼，智能眼镜果然圈定识别出来山壁上有一个正在移动的人影，提示身份是友军。  
  
　　然后那个人影就毫无征兆地掉了下去，一秒之后len才听到狙击步枪沉闷的射击声。  
  
　　这就是超听力的不足之处。哪怕能听得再远，也不过是相比常人而言能够接收到更多和更宽频谱的声音细节，并不能提升人耳接收声音的速度——再灵敏的狼人耳朵也得等声音钻进耳朵之后才能听得见。狼人的超听力跟普通人一样，接收声音会有延迟，距离越远延迟越大，所以即使是十倍感知的阿尔法狼，也拿出膛速度差不多三倍音速的狙击步枪没什么办法。  
  
　　Len多少有点红了眼。虽然理论上说只要Goose没被直接爆头，普通子弹打不死，视窗上也还没有弹出脑波监测器报告人员阵亡的提示，Len还是忍不住杀心大涨，不打算做任何留手了。  
  
　　像那样被人从五六十米高的山壁上打下来，就算没死也凶多吉少。最让Len觉得讽刺的是，Goose这个大咧咧的老好人，其实是对这次任务最不满的一个。  
  
　　Len甚至觉得这家伙只怕会偷偷在行动中放水，队里其他人也多少受到了点他的影响——这回的交战规则特意给出了双许可，在Len看来，就是Albert对这种普遍轻敌情绪的一种警告。  
  
　　队里的人多少有点骄狂，毕竟个个都是阿尔法，不容易受伤也不容易死，作战经验也都足够丰富——除了Len，其他队友在觉醒之前就已经是Tier 1队员，有几个还出自Albert一路带上来的明星小队。  
  
　　但事实上，狼人因为知觉敏感，自愈反应又很激烈，一旦重伤，同样会立刻丧失战斗力。  
  
　　那种肌肉组织飞快生长，血管神经疯狂拉扯的感觉，差不多就是在上大刑。别说像Goose这样中枪之后再摔下来，单单是被大口径狙击步枪击中，就很少有狼人能控制住自己不当场变身的。伤重变身的情况一般也会进一步失去战斗力，差不多只能任人宰割了。  
  
　　Len往Goose那边又瞄了一眼，直接进入极限超速度状态——到了这种时候，他也不必再拿速度去换“隐身”，突破音障就近跳上了一处高地，趴地，架枪。  
  
　　果然第一声枪响之后，紧跟着似乎又传来了一声枪响。那声音其实有点不太对劲，但Len当时也处在音爆中，又正在心头计算对方头一枪的射击位置，没太听清，也没多想。  
  
　　因为第二枪的射击方位和头一枪一样，几乎是完全重叠，那种不对劲的感觉也许只是因为对方更换了更具杀伤力的枪型。对Len来说，此刻更重要的是根据听清的第一枪确认对方的位置，迅速还击。  
  
　　从听到第一声枪响到趴下来架枪瞄准，Len总共只花了大概六七秒，然后闭上眼睛让压在心底的那一丝戾气化去了一点，睁眼，向子弹来处抠动了扳机。  
  
　　他觉得自己应该是打中了，瞄望着那头仔细搜索辨认了一会儿，然后突然就像被人在肩背上重重踩了一脚，直接把他给脸贴着地彻底踩趴下，半身丧失了知觉。一些粘粘糊糊的东西也不知从何而来，莫名溅射了他一头一脸。  
  
　　铺天盖地的疼痛晚了大概五秒钟才突然袭来，触不及防的Len完全没能忍住，长长地惨叫了一声，隔了好一会儿才终于找回了一点对身体的控制，勉强偏头看了看。  
  
　　他的右边肩膀差不多全碎了。  
　　  
　　之前听到的“第二枪”不是枪响。Len终于明白过来，那是对方开枪之后立刻像是想要追上子弹似的往这边跑的音爆声。敌人现在在他的背后，从那种会让他误以为是子弹衰减后的速度看，至少也接近两倍音速。  
  
　　Len艰难的想要抬动手臂，用通讯终端发送信息。这个动作当然没能成功，只能用左手按开通话器，挣扎着报告了一声：“Seal两倍音速，重复，Seal两倍音速。”  
  
　　然后碎裂的肩膀上，猛烈撕扯般的自愈痛终于袭来，Len怎么也没能忍住再次嚎出了声，左手在地上乱抓了一会儿，握成拳头塞进自己嘴里狠狠咬住。  
  
　　最多两分钟，也许几十秒，Len知道自己快要变身了。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Goose其实屁事都没有。  
  
　　那一枪只是刚好打在他下一步会伸手去抓的那块岩石上。Goose也不知道这到底是巧合还是故意，不管哪一种，他都显然不能再贴在山壁上让人打活靶。  
  
　　所以他是自己掉下去的。之所以不是跳下去而是一幅被打中了的样子玩向后倒自由落体，当然是因为万一对方只是上一枪打偏了，装作被打中更具战术优势。  
  
　　所以当快落地的时候下方突然冒出来一个人伸手接住他，Goose差不多是彻底懵了逼。  
  
　　他从大概60米高度掉下来，下落时间大概花了3秒半，而从射向山石的那一枪判断，枪声延迟了大概两秒钟才传到这边，这只背着大枪双手接住他的前海豹队员，按理应该还在两公里开外。  
  
　　就算他开完枪立刻往这边跑，阿尔法狼速度最快也不过是刚刚突破音障……咦？  
  
　　Goose眨眨眼睛看着他，那只海豹也一脸便秘地瞪了他一会儿，没好气地把他往地上一扔。  
  
　　Goose从地上爬起来，抓了抓脑袋。他也说不清自己现在到底是个什么感受，既有些好笑，又有点牙疼，总之尴尬得很。那只海豹看着他，也抓了抓脑袋，刚想开口说什么，大概一公里外却又传来了一声重狙子弹沉闷的破空声。  
  
　　那只海豹就变了脸色，偏头看看那边，一脸的动怒，转身时抿着唇看了Goose一眼，没吭声跑不见了。  
  
　　Goose：“……”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Albert其实猜到那只海豹多半会吊尾打援，他只是没想到Goose会脑抽往那段崖上爬。  
  
　　那个位置是不错，从那儿爬上去也最快，但那是个只有一枪机会的点。以Goose一贯表面上瞎咋呼，其实心细又沉稳的个性，正常情况下他绝对会选虽然视野不是最好，但位置更隐蔽，机会也更多的射击位置。  
  
　　他这应该是起了心思打算抗命，才会故意选这种“一发爽”的绝地，好给之后把人放跑找借口。Albert放下望远镜，想捏鼻梁又忍住了，抬手在左臂通讯终端上下令，让BC两组直接压进到底，完成1倍射程的火力封锁。  
  
　　至于A组这边的缺口，其实有他和Ivan两个在，就足以把9到12点区间彻底封死了。  
  
　　Ivan做为队里的第一狙击手，比队里所有人都要沉得住气得多。像Albert现在就多少有点心浮气躁，既感恼怒又觉得蛋疼，最后还是绷着脸动了身，离开计划位置吊在了那只海豹身后。Ivan则对没有进入他的预定射程的任何动静都无动于衷。  
  
　　那只海豹停下来用超速度筑巢架枪的时候Albert是有机会直接一枪爆头的。他偏头瞄了一会儿，食指扣在扳机上磨了磨，然后脑子里不知怎么就闪过了那个辣眼睛的公主抱……  
  
　　难得的防御空档就这样一闪而过，心软的代价就是Len在那头嚎得惊天动地。更让Albert无言的是，那只海豹竟然挑衅地往他的方向竖了根中指又缩回去了。  
  
　　Albert当然不会被这种低级激将法骗出位置，但他也确实更想揍人了。  
  
　　这儿现在暂时陷入了一个僵持。Len仍然处在在那只海豹的掌控之下，成为了人质。但那只海豹也正处于Albert的封锁之下，除了拿Len练靶泄愤之外，他也没别的事可干了。  
  
　　当然，以这只海豹高达两倍音速的速度，要离开这儿倒也不难。毕竟封锁圈越小，狼人越容易逃脱——子弹再快，射击速度还是得加上人的操作和反应时间，而那点操作反应的空隙足够一个一心想逃的狼人飙出几里远了。  
  
　　反倒是拉开纵深的长距封锁更容易封死一头狼。不管怎么左冲右突，面对的都是至少两把以上的长枪。随着弹药的消耗，人数优势迟早会越过平衡点，让局面彻底倒向X队这边。  
  
　　现在唯一的变数就是那头熊。毕竟变异熊这种生物，Albert也从没见识过，手上的数据也不多。  
  
　　正想到这儿，他就看到那头小熊摇摇摆摆地出现在了他的视野中。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Danny是被那种熬刑的惨叫声给勾出来的。按Steve的意思，他最好是找个地方老实藏起来，把战场留给属于战场的Seal。  
  
　　简单说，就是走开点，别碍事。  
  
　　Danny不知道Steve到底打算怎么解决这档子事。对方人数不少，战力似乎也很强悍，Steve就一个人，而且似乎并没打算下杀手——Danny只是对这点稍微表现出来了一点儿怀疑，Steve就在“我才不会残杀为国服役的人呢”那句话后边加上了感叹号，三个。  
  
　　……所以现在那个趴在地上嚎得撕心裂肺的特种兵算什么？  
  
　　Danny摇摇摆摆地往那边走，偶尔也四肢并用地扑腾两下。倒不是他走不快，只是他就想这样走。如果要用上超速度，为什么他不干脆直接去把那12个兵全撕了呢？  
  
　　变小的自己很强，Danny现在已经意识到这一点了，而且他还不知不觉掌握了很多东西。比如爬树，比如在溪水里捉鱼，比如在草地上扑蝴蝶什么的……呃，说真的，草地上扑蝴蝶真的比看Steve跟这些人打枪有意思好吗，至少被他扑的那些蝴蝶，不会叫得这么惨，也不会血流满地呜呜地哭。  
  
　　那个特种兵哭了。他趴在地上嗷嗷了一会儿，先是拿拳头堵自己的嘴，后来就开始咬着自己的手呜呜地哭。哭得Danny心烦意乱，也多少有点难过。  
  
　　任何人都不该经历这个。所以Danny懒得再理Steve的“限足令”，打算过去看看有没有什么自己可以帮得上的。也许那个兵跟Steve一样，也是舔舔就会好呢？至少可以舔舔就不疼了吧。  
  
　　看到他出现的时候，那个兵抖成了一团，Danny也突然领悟到了一点什么狼熊天敌，等级威压之类的东西。  
  
　　那个兵是个阿尔法，至于Danny自己，因为世界上反正就他这一头熊，所以他就是熊王没错了。Steve离狼王还有点距离，主要是能量不足，离下一级看似差得不多，但就像突破音障一样，接近等级上限的时候也会阻力剧增，普通意义上的能量注入是不可能突破这层阻碍的，就算是那什么“初拥”也不行。  
  
　　除非咬他的人是狼王。当然，熊王也行，但貌似狼群有且只能有一个王？Danny的脑子停转了一会儿，甩甩脑袋把这些信息赶了出去，走到那个兵身边坐了下来。  
  
　　那个兵憋住了叫声瞪着他，抖了一会儿，流着眼泪偏开了头。Danny伸爪安慰地摸摸他，呃，好吧，抖得更厉害了。  
  
　　然后一阵微弱的白光闪过，面前的兵消失了，Danny看着地上那堆血淋淋的衣服，耐心等了一会儿，才用爪子轻轻把它们拨开了一点。  
  
　　一只血糊糊的小狼蜷缩在衣物里，呜呜咽咽地小声抽泣。Danny心头软成了一片，凑过去舔了舔。小狼软软地抬头看他，犹豫了一会儿，勉强摇了摇尾巴。  
  
　　它右边前腿的肩臂处几乎完全碎掉了，Danny试着又舔了舔，那些可怖的碎骨碎肉就被突然猛长一截的新骨新肉给挤开了。小狼嗷嗷地叫唤了几声，又眼泪汪汪地抬头看了他一眼，接下来却不自觉地往他这边蹭近了一些。  
  
　　所以确实管用。Danny摸摸小狼的脑袋，再舔舔就会好，别哭了。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Albert刚开始也多少感受到了一点来自天敌的威压。但他毕竟也是王级的阿尔法……好吧，虽然亲手废止了阿尔法狼会盟，口头上也绝不会承认，但他就是事实上的狼王。  
  
　　同为站在一整个种族最顶端的存在，这种互为天敌的威压感，更像是警示对方保持距离的一种礼貌，短短一瞬就消失了。  
  
　　Albert把望远镜放到一边，直接用步枪瞄准镜默默观察了一会儿，再次把食指搭上了扳机。  
  
　　然后他就看到那头小熊围着Len转来转去，摸摸舔舔，最后干脆亲亲抱抱了好一会儿……你他妈在逗我？  
  
　　再然后，Goose就鬼鬼祟祟地出现了。他也变了身，只不过变的是一头差不多两米身长的灰狼。Albert皱紧了眉头，端枪的左手略微调整了一下角度。  
  
　　Goose拖着尾巴耸着肩胛，步态谨慎，停停走走，最终还是缓缓走到了Len身边，静静地跟那头小熊对视了一会儿，试探地摇动了一下尾巴。  
  
　　小熊偏头看看他，伸爪，摸摸头。  
  
　　Goose似乎石化了一会儿，然后低头舔舔Len，张口把他衔了起来。  
  
　　小熊这回只是看着他俩，没动作。  
  
　　Goose就叼着Len退后了几步，又退后了几步，转身走开了。差不多快走出小熊视线的时候驻足回望了一眼，那头小熊仍然坐在原地看着他，见他回头，冲他挥了挥爪。  
  
　　Albert：“……”  
  
　　Steve：“……”  
  
  
  
  
 **TBC**  
————————————————————  
注释：  
  
*①“小熊做算术”：狙击小组到达位置头一件事就是计算，找参照物测距，射程估算，以及会影响到命中的各种风力风速温度湿度地球自转等一些列数据，用来作为基准，设定参数，开打的时候方便根据不同情况调节准镜密位修正。目标出现后观察手还得报目标相关的一系列数据给狙击手，总之就是为了打准。另外观察手一般比狙击手更有经验，狙击手没打中，观察手一般会做为副射手补刀，也负责掩护狙击手，有时还负责规划进攻和撤退线路等等，多少有点像哨兵向导。  
  
*②“在天上的时候来势汹汹，落地之后却开始销声匿迹，这是半点机会都没打算给他俩留。”  
简单的道理：如果想抓活的，一般会偷偷靠近，悄悄包围，然后就不在意惊是不是会动对方了，因为接下来反正都要喊“你们已经被包围了”。如果没打算抓活的，那进攻的一方就有可能会反过来处理，故意先远远表示“我已经来了哦”，然后又突然不见了，这样会给对手造成一定心理压力。  
比如电影里牛逼的杀手型主角就爱用这一招，意在制造恐惧，让对手惊慌失措。当然，其实大部分情况下大家都是偷偷的打枪，逼逼的不要，会故意招摇的一般都是导演安排的。。。  
文中海豹会觉得这是X队杀心已定，是因为他认为X队一开始故意大咧咧地现身是在有意引他们出来……Albert也确实有这层意思。  
  
*③“交战规则20B、20C、20D”：引自《圣雷莫交战规则手册》  
20B：允许使用非致命武力反击用于干扰使命的武力  
20C：允许为完成使命而使用武力、直至并包括致命武力。  
20D：允许使用武力，直至并包括致命武力，来反击用于干扰使命的武力。  
  
*④贴个大概的位置示意图。。。

  
这一番交手大概是这样：  
1、Len位置不好，冒进了，Steve优先选择了拿他开刀，向他靠近。  
2、Albert发现了这一点，让Len向Ivan的位置回撤，Goose从侧翼去截杀Steve。  
3、但实际上Steve发现Len回撤，就只是表面跟着Len，把目标改成了他预计会碰到的援军（也就是Goose），当然他没打算真杀，只是吓吓对方，表示我饶了你一命  
4、出任务出得不情不愿的Goose太轻敌大意，所以轻易被Steve锁定了位置，Albert没想到Goose这回能犯浑得这么过分（得揍了）。另外还有个原因是，X队也对Steve的速度预估不足，如果事先知道Steve速度超阿尔法狼一倍，估计Goose也不会那样大咧咧的爬山，他以为Steve怎么也还要再过会儿才会出现。  
5、Steve故意一枪打在Goose正要伸手去抓的那块岩石上，Goose装作被打中掉下去……把Steve给吓得，赶紧去接……他还不确定X队的身体素质，再加上习惯认知下意识怕Goose就算没被打中也失手掉下去摔死了。  
6、Len看到Goose被打下来，向他以为的枪手位置还击，他在还击的准备过程中又听到了一声“枪响”，他以为是Steve在补枪，因为位置是一样的，实际上是Steve从那头跑过来，这种声音区别其实很大，但是Len当时也处在超音速造成的音爆之中，听外界的声音会有扭曲，所以他就忽视了，等他架好枪完成计算，确认对方位置，平心静气，往他以为的敌人位置开火的时候，Steve其实已经早就跑过来这头，接住Goose了。  
7、听到Len那一声还击，Steve也没想到对方是冲着自己开的枪（我不是明明跑过来了吗），所以他以为那枪是Len发现了小熊。  
8、所以Steve跑去Len身后，Albert就从这时开始吊在了Steve身后。  
9、Steve在Len背后架枪的时候，Len正举着望远镜在确认战果，要隔着老远从伪装后边找出敌人的尸体之类的还是很困难的，所以他又分心了在努力分辨自己到底有没有打中。  
10、Steve在Len背后架枪的时候，有一个短暂的空隙Albert是可以杀掉Steve的。至少可以开枪一试，是不是真能打中不好说，因为Steve其实也已经发现他了。但确实，这时候Steve挺危险的，被爆头的可能性至少超过九成吧。  
11、Steve隐蔽好之后没理Albert，还是先给了Len一枪，然后才竖中指向Albert挑衅。  
12、Albert没有被激怒去打断那根中指。。。也没改变位置，他选择保持当前位置对Steve进行封锁，就是他现在的位置虽然打不到Steve，但是Steve也不能动，一动Albert就能打到了（不排除失手）。而Steve虽然不能动，但就待在原地可以继续向Len开枪，所以Len成为了人质。双方进入了僵持，开始比耐心了。  
13、小熊就进场把人质给放了。。。Steve：……＆*￥#@＆*%  Albert：？？？？？  
  
就是酱~~~╮(╯▽╰)╭

（发表于 _2018-1-7 07:26_ 随缘居）


	16. Chapter 16

***  
  
　　微风拂过山岗，一截粗壮的树干隐隐绰绰从伏低的草叶间显露出来。这棵不知何时倒地的枯树是Steve从山林里拖过来的，斜搭在山石上，跟大丛灌木混杂在一起算作掩体。  
  
　　这并不能提供真正的保护，子弹能毫无阻碍地从灌木丛穿过，即使恰好打在树干上，也能在轻易打穿树干之后接着击中人体——如果对方有足够的射击角度的话。  
  
　　这些遮蔽只是为了阻挡视线，掩护转移。Steve知道自己侧后那座山头上有人，距离他不到三百米。那边山头比这边略矮一点，如果对方不想暴露身形，同样趴在地面上，往这边斜上瞄准会失去角度。  
  
　　隆起的山石和并不平整的地面才是Steve勉强藏身的凭借，要是对方肯放弃地面往树上爬，只需要增加那么一点点高度，应该就能打到他了。就算仍然被草木遮挡看不到Steve的准确位置，也大可直接冲着这一片扫射。  
  
　　那样Steve基本上无法幸免，对方却不为所动，完全没有移动位置的意思。Steve试着挑衅了一下，那人反倒不知用什么方法隐匿了气息，不管听还是闻，Steve都没办法再感觉到他了。  
  
　　没办法起身的Steve往一旁爬了几步，略微移动了两个身位，开始考虑冒个险，直接靠速度冲出去。  
  
　　僵持的局面对他很不利，对方拥有压倒性的人数优势，Steve并没有太多跟对方狙击手比耐心的本钱。人质在手也无法改变这种劣势，毕竟Steve也不能真拿那个受伤的特战队员来练靶。  
  
　　事实上，要是对方冷血一点，不在意是否会激怒他继续向自家队友开火，完全可以不做任何位置调整，直接把这些草木扎成的脆弱掩体一点点打掉，进一步压缩Steve的活动空间。等清光了这些遮蔽，就算Steve还能依靠地形暂时藏身，也会失去全部主动，差不多只能坐以待毙了。  
  
　　然后Danny就带着那种君临天下的气势懒洋洋地出现了。  
  
　　Steve也是头一次感受到那种王级威压。四周的空气似乎突然凝实了几分，带着一种压迫感推挤着他，周围的草木在那一瞬间也突然变得充满了敌意，虽然看似与之前并无任何改变，却莫名给他一种它们正枝条尖锐、叶片锋利地掉头相向的错觉。某种不知名的力量把他从这片天地中孤立了起来，等他意识到这是熊王的领域的时候，这片包围他的植物已经重新接纳他了。  
  
　　Steve调转枪口，迅速搜寻那名隐匿了踪迹的射手。那人果然也受到了威压的影响，被Danny无形的领域从这片天地中排斥出来，暴露了的气息。Steve甚至能从那种无法言喻的不协调感中大致感觉到他的位置，端枪仔细瞄了瞄，却什么也没看到，手痒了一会儿，移开了枪口。  
  
　　唔，局面在这一瞬间其实反转了。居高临下的Steve可没有对方那种不调整位置就无法克服的射击角度问题，既然知道了对方的藏身处，自然就立刻从劣势转为了优势。  
  
　　但那人一直藏得很好，不能直接目视射击的情况下，盲狙想要一枪命中的概率很低。更重要的是，想要“绝不命中”的概率也并不高——再打伤一个倒是符合Steve原本的计划，不小心打死一个就绝对在他的计划之外了。  
  
　　Steve放弃开火回头去看Danny那边，就看到Danny抱着那只受伤的小狼摸摸舔舔，最后交还给了那只灰狼……  
  
　　……好吧，所以局面再次反转了。现在对方可以肆无忌惮地打掉他的“巢”了，而且现在暴露在枪口下的人质，已经变成了Danny。  
  
　　虽然Danny似乎不怕子弹，但Steve并没有来得及弄明白其中的原理，谁知道大口径狙击步枪一发发锲而不舍地揍在Danny那只蠢脑袋瓜上到底会是什么效果呢。  
  
　　而且那只狼根本就没有看上去那么可怜好吗，变身之后还能压缩能量变小体型，显然是为了蓄力反击。  
  
　　Steve无言了一会儿，干脆收起了枪。  
  
　　对方现在最优的选择还是先打掉他的巢，毕竟相比玩具熊一样的Danny，重狙在手还开过火的自己明显更具威胁。Steve侧滚了一圈，贴着山石藏好自己，静待枪响，他得根据对方第一枪的射击落点来选择突破方向。  
  
　　预料中的枪声却迟迟没有响起。然后Steve就听到有人轻声在那边山头上说：“别动，Seal。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Albert往通讯终端上随便输入了一串乱码，C组的Neo就在智能视窗上显示掉线了。视窗紧跟着扭曲抖动了一下，一个大写的“不明干扰”警告弹了出来。其他队员心领神会地纷纷掉线，“通讯中断”的提示刷成了一片。  
  
　　耳机中传来指挥部的询问声，Albert摁开通话器，呼叫了一声“Baton-1”就直接掐断了通讯。  
  
　　视窗也在这时彻底花了屏。Albert把智能眼镜推开固定到头盔上，揉了揉眼睛，站起了身。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Danny能感应到那只灰狼并没有走远，而且那队人似乎有了新动作。  
  
　　自从领悟到自己就是一头孤独的熊王之后，这片天地就对他无比亲近起来。Danny也说不清楚那到底是一种什么样的感觉，总之，辨识敌踪这种事突然变得非常容易，之前他得细心分辨所有声音的细节才能大致感觉到对方的位置，现在就像多出来了无数双无形的眼睛。虽然并没有直接看到，但又仿佛是“看到”了。  
  
　　对方似乎也放弃了隐蔽行踪。离他最近的那只狼王开口之后，几个正在前进的都停了下来，潜伏不动的另外几个却从藏身处出来了。这会儿狼王正低声跟自己队员说话，“C-2，留意天上。”狼王说。有人就隔着几公里回话：“收到。蜂群出现的话，要弄下来吗？”  
  
　　“你知道那玩意有多贵吗？”灰狼所在的位置有人搭腔，“就不能冲它们挥挥手，让它们自己飞回去吗？”  
  
　　“是哦，”那个代号C-2的就讽刺地说，“我还能冲它们招招手，把它们叫到身边摸摸头。”  
  
　　搭腔那个就闭嘴不吭声了。狼王接着又下了几条似乎是表示方位之类的指令，那队人就又纷纷调整了当前位置。在Danny的感觉里，他们还是对他和Steve形成了包围之势，跟之前并没有什么不同。  
  
　　“出来吧。”狼王说。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Steve看到那人的第一眼就燃起了一股无法抑制的攻击欲望。他全身汗毛都已经竖起来了，变身的冲动灌满了他的每一条神经。他想把那人扑倒在地，撕咬他的脖子，逼着他变成兽形，让他低头摇尾向自己示弱臣服，放弃抵抗晾出柔软的肚皮。  
  
　　然后他会咬死它。因为他已经有Danny了。  
  
　　Steve被自己这种突如其来的暴虐情绪给惊呆了。一种陌生的兽性在Steve心头苏醒过来，发出低沉的咆哮声。它告诉他那个人的存在本身就是对他的一种冒犯，咬死他，用他的血强壮你的血，用你的规则取代他的规则。  
  
　　Steve两眼盈光，獠牙都从嘴里漏出来了，呆了一会儿，伸手捂住了嘴。  
  
　　漫山遍野已经回应地响起了一圈此起彼伏的愤怒狼嗥声。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　至少一半队员被那只海豹流露出来的侵略性给激怒了。Albert往那边山头看了一眼，那只海豹似乎没什么进一步的动作，倒是耐心得很。Albert也不着急逼他出来，抬头看了看天上，往山下走。一到山脚就看到Goose扛着Len，讪讪地站在林地边缘，见他下来抓了抓脑袋。  
  
　　Len精神抖擞地蹲在Goose肩头，冲着Albert“汪”了一声。Albert有点意外地把他拎下来看了一眼，没多问，只是说了声“去把装备要回来”。Len落地之后一闪就不见了踪影，看上去已经完全伤愈了。  
  
　　“……治愈力十倍以上。”Goose干巴巴地说。  
  
　　“嗯。”Albert说，看看他，“我们时间不多。”  
  
　　Goose收起脸上的惴惴，挑了挑眉。  
  
　　“全美超过半数的阿尔法狼都在这儿了。”Albert往四周看了一眼，顿了顿，“野狼群的阿尔法估计离这儿也不远。刚才我可能犯了个错，不该让Gullan把Edgar控制起来。”  
  
　　Goose琢磨了一下Albert话里的意思，多少有点难以置信，“还真打算把我们都留在这儿？”  
  
　　“因为那两个确实是王级。”Albert说，“我把举报人扣押起来，有人会直接断定我们有意会盟……我猜我们出发的时候，所有蜂群就已经提前出发了，现在应该正在沙夫特堡集结。”  
  
　　Goose心里凉凉的，“那我们要是完成……”话说到一半又停了下来，看看Albert似笑非笑的表情，抓了抓头，“好吧，那个选项我是不会同意。你让我做A-2的时候就应该知道我除了擅长拍你的马屁之外还擅长跟你唱反调。而且其实你是想说不管我们怎么选都已经不重要了吧。”  
  
　　Albert“嗯”了一声，“那些人现在行事温和只是因为我们当了三年好狗。”  
  
　　“我喜欢狗。”Goose抱怨地说，“现在已经没有狗狗会扑到我怀里撒娇了。”看了看Albert的白眼，又改了口，“……OK，我是更喜欢我们还是人的时候，虽然那时候你对我好像也跟现在没什么不同？”  
  
　　他还想再问两句的时候突然感觉到有什么不对，一转头正好看见那个前海豹队员不知什么时候跑了过来，收敛了气息抱着那只小熊蹲在不远处的草丛里，偷听他们谈话……好吧，其实也不算偷听，他和Albert就这样直接交谈本来也避不开狼人的耳朵。  
  
　　但那家伙两眼发光地看着Albert，连牙都露出来了，下巴上还挂着可疑的液体，一脸的垂涎欲滴。  
  
　　Goose：“……”  
  
　　Albert按了按Goose的肩膀，把他变身扑击的欲望压下去了一些。“咬死我，你就是狼王。”Albert看向那边说，“要来吗？”  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2018-1-29 16:44_ 随缘居）**


	17. Chapter 17

***  
  
　　头顶上方粗重的鼻息骤然变成了一声令人震颤的咆哮，下一秒Danny就被埋进了衣服堆里，等他从Steve褪下的衣物中拱出脑袋，两头变身的巨狼已经重重地扑撞到了一起，翻翻滚滚扭打成了一团。  
  
　　缠斗的两团身影很快就变得难以用视线捕捉，只是不断传来猛兽斗殴的激烈撕咬和沉闷肉搏声，所过之处腾起阵阵混合着断枝残叶的飞扬黄土，散布在周围的灌木丛像被收割似的倒下了好几片。Danny顺着地面上堪称惨烈的拖痕望向不远处的林地，一些不够粗壮的树木正一棵接一棵地被“砰砰”撞断，又缓缓栽倒。  
  
　　“Goose。”留在原地的特种兵不知什么时候蹭了过来，蹲到了Danny旁边，自我介绍地指指自己，又点了点正凶狠地从树林里猛扑出来、把Steve按翻在地狠狠咬了一口的银灰色巨狼，“Albert。我家头儿，我们都叫他Al。”  
  
　　Danny无言地看看他，又看看正用两条后腿拼命蹬开对手，挣扎着滚了两圈扭身撑起来的Steve，继续无言。  
  
　　Steve这回落地的时候有点瘸，估计右边前腿上挨了一口重的，但他显然没有就此停战的打算，正紧紧盯着Albert的眼睛，缓缓绕着圈子踱着步。  
  
　　等Steve再次毫无征兆地扑上去跟狼王滚作一团、滚不见了的时候，那个叫Goose的又开了口，听上去还有点酸酸的，“……他很漂亮哈。”  
  
　　……好吧，是很漂亮。Danny想。狼形的Steve确实是Danny见过的最漂亮的生物。高大，健硕，比例完美，匀称修长，一身丰润光滑的浅色皮毛晕散着淡淡的珠光，深棕色的背纹却恰好把那种掩饰不住的华丽压住了，让这头神话般的野兽沉稳深邃下来。  
  
　　如果他不是正被那头银灰色的巨狼连着摁翻在地好几次，咬了一口又一口的话，Danny觉得自己也真会有给他好好拍上几张照片顺便合个影，再抱着脖子摸摸揉揉之类的冲动。  
  
　　Steve现在看上去狼狈极了，浑身上下都滚得脏兮兮灰扑扑的，好几处还皮开肉绽地翻着口子淌着血。  
  
　　他明显不是那只狼王的对手。狼王体型壮硕，凶狠矫健，无论力量速度还是攻击技巧都胜出他一大截。Steve唯一只胜在顽强，每次Danny以为他没法再翻身的时候他都又翻身撑起来了，也总能抓住不多的机会狠狠撕咬上几口。狼王看上去倒也暂时拿他没太多办法，至少在耗尽Steve的体力之前不行。  
  
　　Danny抬起爪背揉了揉眼睛，又使劲甩了甩脖子，把想像中Steve最终被咬得肠穿肚烂的画面甩出脑子，跟着终于发现自己脑袋上湿答答的，无言地抓起地上的衣服擦了擦。  
  
　　如果可以上去阻止的话，Danny早就上去了。有两道无形的力量从一开始就推拒着他。狼王明确竖起了一层“不得入内”的能量屏障，Steve也像模像样地释放出了一种充满警告的威压气息，禁止任何人靠近。  
  
　　光是这两层阻力，Danny也不是不能强行介入，但他刚一动念，第三种力量就突如其来地束缚住了他。  
  
　　那是一种似有若无的规则之力，微弱到几乎难以觉察，Danny却偏偏拿它毫无办法。他能感觉到自己身为熊王的超自然力量立刻被这种规则限制抵消了，然后那三种无形的力量就联手筑起了一圈看不见的墙，在这片山林野地中设下了一座移动的决斗场。  
  
　　又有几头巨狼无声无息地现出了身影，拖着尾巴缓步走了出来。Danny张望了一眼，倒是有些盼望这些威风凛凛的大狗能冲上去围殴Steve一个——他需要有人破坏规则，那样他也就能冲上去，挨个给上一巴掌了。  
  
　　那种规则之力其实很脆弱，只要有狼人试图打破场中一对一的局面，哪怕仅仅是对Steve施加一点气息上的威胁恐吓，这种针对Danny的无形束缚就会立刻失效。但那些陆陆续续出现的巨狼只是三三两两地站在那儿，散散地围成半圈，看了Danny一眼之后就或坐或卧地停下来，默默望向树林，压根没有要上去干预的意思。  
  
　　也许是因为现在狼王显然更占上风？  
  
　　Danny又瞄了几眼战况，干脆起身离场，身形一闪跑去之前藏衣地点，变回了人形。  
  
　　他打算开口叫停。我们人类是会说话的好吗？  
  
　　两边明明都有停战的意思，突如其来的这一架完全打得莫名其妙。而且Steve看上去不像是能打赢……就算能赢又怎么样呢？从此带着一群野兽在森林里奔跑嚎叫吗？  
  
　　等他匆匆再回到这边，战况却似乎有了一丝微妙的变化。围在四周的巨狼们明显比之前神情紧张起来，只瞟了Danny一眼就又专注地望着仍然翻翻滚滚的那两只。Danny正想说话的时候，之前或坐或卧的群狼都突然站了起来，有几只还肩胛微耸，发出了低低地喉音。  
  
　　束缚Danny不得插手的那丝规则之力立刻冰消瓦解。Danny窥了窥眼睛望过去，正好看见Steve翘着毛茸茸的大尾巴把狼王踩翻在地，趾高气扬地用两只前爪死死摁住了他。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Albert是觉得自己真的拿这只海豹没什么办法。  
  
　　他其实没怎么放水，最多就是忍了忍口，稳占上风的时候没认真往死里咬。然而就这么一点点让手，这只力量速度技巧经验全面下风的家伙居然就迅速在战斗中成长起来，每一次扑击都会让Albert感到自己比前一次承受了更多压力。  
  
　　当这种压力逐渐让Albert真正感到威胁的时候，Albert就不得不下重口咬伤他了，既是做为警告，也是为了压住这种越打越盛的嚣张气焰。  
  
　　但这家伙完全就悍不畏死。越斗越勇的Steve根本就不怕他咬，而且越来越灵敏狡猾。即使两人之间有着小半级的等级差距，Albert也毫不怀疑，如果给这场决斗足够长的时间，只要自己没能忍心早早咬死这家伙，拖到最后被撕开喉咙凄凉收场的一定会是自己。  
  
　　这只海豹的脑子里估计压根就没有“放弃”这个词。遇到顽强到这种程度的对手，这会儿又时间紧迫，Albert也只有两种应对办法——直接弄死他，或者干脆让到底。  
  
　　所以当Steve再一次瞅准机会扑压上来的时候，Albert干脆就没抵抗。这个举动当然很冒险，如果这家伙不能从第一次见到狼王下意识争夺王位的兽性本能中清醒过来……好吧，也许老天突然造就这样一只王级阿尔法，本来就意味着狼族到了更换领袖的时候？  
  
　　Steve重重踩上来的时候Albert微微偏过头，把脖子晾给他。这头皮毛异常漂亮的棕色巨狼先前还呲着獠牙张着嘴，跟着就有点狐疑地把大头凑上来，瞪着发出幽光的眼珠看了Albert一会儿，退开了。  
  
　　但他并没有退太远，而且伏低了身体摆出攻击姿态，甚至还抬起淌血的前腿在地面上用力刨了刨爪子。  
  
　　然后他就再次扑了上来。  
  
　　Albert：“……”  
  
　　Steve这一扑的气势大不如前，之前那种你死我活的凶狠几乎完全褪去了，与其说是在逼着Albert继续跟他决斗，不如说是在赖着Albert想多蹭一场陪练。  
  
　　跟狼王对战却没有全力以赴的后果就是立刻被反扑，而且这一次Steve被扑得一点还手之力都没有。Albert不但用整个身体压制住了Steve，让他完全没办法起身，而且已经牢牢含住了Steve的脖子，只需要轻轻一咬合，再是王级阿尔法也立刻烟消云散了。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Danny只来得及“嘿”了一声，摁住狼王的Steve已经退开了几步又重新扑上去，然后瞬间被狼王扑翻在地含住了脖子。这几下兔起鹘落局面变化太快，原本想要出声阻止Steve咬死狼王的Danny一转眼就又看到Steve陷入绝境。  
  
　　那一瞬间Danny差点就再次变身扑上去了，浸在狼王森然白牙上的那一汪流动的血色唤回了Danny仅剩的一丝理智。  
  
　　他速度再快也快不过咬合，在这种时候轻举妄动激怒对方绝对不是一个好选择。“别……”Danny弱弱地举着双手，半步都不敢往前走，语带恳求地说，“嘿，别咬……别打了OK？就不能先好好谈谈吗？拜托。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Albert当然没打算真的咬下去，松了口看看爪下这头仍然在不甘心地奋力反抗的家伙，有些头疼地低头在Steve受伤的脖子上安抚地舔了舔。  
  
　　唔，然后奇迹就发生了，这头怎么都咬不服、敢于挑战狼王地位的阿尔法狼居然立刻浑身炸毛地僵住了，偏着脑袋一动不动地停下了挣扎。还翻着两颗幽蓝的眼珠一眨不眨地瞪着他，直到瞪成了一双既怪异又滑稽的白眼。  
  
　　Albert试探地松了松爪，翻着白眼的Steve立刻一翻身跳起来，退开几步之后掉头就走。  
  
　　而且这一次看上去是不打算再扑上来了。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Steve夹着尾巴灰溜溜地回来了，带着满身伤口。Danny气不打一处来看着他，Steve闷声不吭地把脑袋抵在Danny腿上磨磨蹭蹭了几下，见Danny没动作，委委屈屈地来来回回叼起自己衣物，钻进了一丛半人高的灌木丛里。  
  
　　Danny无语地抱起了双手。四下里一片沉默，围成半圈的巨狼们静立了一会儿，纷纷转头走开了。蹲在一边的Goose不知道为什么拉着脸，也没吭声。Danny甚至从他身上觉察出一点淡淡的敌意，这种敌意刚才都还没有。  
  
　　Albert恢复人形默默穿衣服的时候Goose噌地一下站了起来，有意无意地遮挡住从灌木丛里出来的Steve的视线。Steve偏偏脑袋绕过Goose往他身后窥探了一眼，又收回目光一脸正直地看看他，两手叉腰抬了抬下巴，“干嘛？”  
  
　　Goose斜睨着眼睛，不怀好意的在Steve身上瞄，“听说你们海军新航母下水会举行一个仪式。”  
  
　　“……是。”Steve说，警惕地看看他：“怎么？”  
  
　　Goose回头看看穿好衣服站起身的Albert，又警告地瞪了瞪周围已经变回人形重新聚过来的队友，揉揉鼻子，一脸找茬地用打抱不平的语气质问说：“听说你们会在那个仪式上给一只充气娃娃穿上陆军制服，然后把它拖上甲板，全体水手排着队挨个轮一遍，是真的吗？”*①  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
——————————————————  
注释：  
  
*① 虽然跟Goose故意挑事乱编的版本区别很大，据传美国海军新航母首航成功后确实会有个一个仪式：给一个假人穿上陆军军装，把他挂到飞机弹射器上，弹飞到海里的同时全舰成员站在甲板上齐声高喊“打倒陆军”！（Beat Army！） XD。。。  
  
顺便说，“Go Navy，Beat Army”（上啊海军，干翻陆军）也是美国海军陆军历年橄榄球赛事的口号，其他很多海陆对抗的场景也常常会用到这条标语，陆军那边的标语则是“Go Army，Sink Navy”（上啊陆军，击沉海军）。。23333333333  
  
附几张图：

 

（发表于 _2018-2-27 09:26_ 随缘居）


	18. Chapter 18

***  
  
　　这明显是没事找茬，偏偏就能凑效，立刻让Steve露出了Danny熟悉的那种凶恶到幼稚的神情。  
  
　　“我们不会。”Steve直着脖子说，“你猜我们会怎么着？”  
  
　　Danny看看往这边聚过来的八九个拎着枪的特种兵，伸手在越贴越近的两人之间拦了拦。  
  
　　Steve半步也不肯退后，“像那样的充气娃娃，我们通常会准备一打，”看了看那几个慢悠悠凑过来的特战队员，意有所指地补充，“然后让它们站成一排。”  
  
　　“是吗？”Goose撸着袖子说，逼近了一步。  
  
　　“好啦。”Danny又拦了拦，“闭嘴，Steve。”  
  
　　“是啊，”Steve挺着胸脯说，“我们会把它们拖上甲板，让它们站成一排，逼着它们走跳板*①。”  
  
　　那些特战队员也大都听明白了，两个人这番扯淡的全部意义只不过是“看谁先动手”。有几个一脸想笑地摸了摸鼻子，有一个过来息事宁人地攀住了Goose的肩头，都没接腔——  
  
　　——除了一个，围过来的队员里边有个眼睛大大的娃娃脸，那家伙听得有趣，傻乎乎乐呵呵地接了话：“嘻嘻嘻……那它们要是不肯走呢？”  
  
　　Danny无语地拽着Steve试图把他拉走，那边想劝架的几个也立刻有了上来隔开的动作，但Steve下一句早就等在那儿了，“那就只能脱光他们的衣服，挨个轮一遍了。”  
  
　　那一瞬间乱得很，有人“操”了一声，有人喷笑，有人起哄地说“打打打”，Danny“嘿”了两声，努力想把不肯退的Steve挡到身后，那边Goose已经一头牛似的冲了过来，Steve也立刻摆脱Danny蹿了上去。  
  
　　这一场斗殴的水准跟两个八岁男生打架差不多，两人都没变身，就那样互相抓着衣领扭着手臂滚到地上去。那帮特战队员七手八脚的把两人拉开了两次，第三次就没人愿意管了。Danny叉着腰看了一会儿，转身往默不作声的狼王那边走。  
  
　　Albert抱着膀子斜靠在一棵树上，正低着头腾出一只手来捏鼻梁，见Danny过来这边，点头示意了一下算是招呼。  
  
　　“所以‘狼王’什么的到底有什么用？”Danny说，摊了摊手，“平时你们也这样每说一句话都需要滚到地上去一回吗？”  
  
　　Albert看看他：“我也可以马上让他们停手，你想看吗？”  
  
　　Danny一脸请教地叉腰抬下巴，Albert舔了舔唇，解释：“我认真叫他们围着这片树林跑20圈，他们就会乖乖去跑，包括你家海豹。”  
  
　　Danny无言了一会儿，“催眠？洗脑？还是什么恶魔附身之类的？”  
  
　　“直接用精神力碾压，或者设下领域立一条规矩。”Albert说，“你是熊王，这种力量你应该也有。”  
  
　　Danny看了看地上打得正嗨的Steve，皱巴着脸，“你确定？”  
  
　　“我试过几次，效果很好，虽然也有几只事后很想咬死我。”Albert说，想了想，“也许你只能控制熊？”  
  
　　“好问题。”Danny说，耸了耸肩，“我猜世界上只有我这一头熊——如果这是你想打听的。话说回来，全美一共有多少狼？”  
  
　　“一万多。”Albert说，抬腕看了看时间，扭头冲着那边喊了一声“Tee”，做了个手势，又转回头来，带着点好奇的问：“你为什么会是熊？”  
  
　　“……为了让大家见识一下生物的多样性？”Danny说，捋捋头发，暂停了提问。  
  
　　那边有个高高大大胡子拉碴的队员看向这边，举了举手，跟着就态度强硬起来，指挥队友把地上扭在一起的两个彻底架开了。  
  
　　Steve被拖开之后也没再冲上去，甩开架着他的人大步往这边走，一到这边劈头就问：“谁派你们过来的？任务是什么？”  
  
　　Albert仍然抱着胳膊靠着树，没抬眼地问：“你们在皇后医疗中心干掉的那个缉捕队员，是谁动的手？”  
  
　　周围再次安静下来，还在跟Goose笑闹的那些特战队员都停下动作望向这边。Steve顿住了，隔了几秒才问：“……谁死了？怎么死的？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　死者名叫Jeff Lewis，三十五岁，照片看上去更年轻一点，超能事务研究局下属外勤部门的缉捕队员。过往履历很普通，在第十山地师服役两年，一等兵退役，退伍后在政府部门做为安保人员工作了一段时间，三年前被调入第六十九局——平板上这一页的信息只有这么多，Steve想伸手拿过平板的时候Albert直接收起来了。  
  
　　“我们没有干掉任何人。”Danny说，按捺住已经更加糟糕起来的心情，顿了顿又改了口，“……后来有没有我不知道，至少在医院的时候没有？有个狼人医生警告我们离开医院，领着我们从医院出来，那一路上我们没跟任何人动过手……呃，那个狼人放倒过一队特警……”  
  
　　他越说越是底气不足，又顿了顿，不确定地看向Steve，“那些特警当时看上去伤都很轻？”  
  
　　“大部分只是伤了腿。”Steve说，沉着脸，“头上有伤应该也不重，他们带着防爆头盔，那个狼人医生的武器只是一根空心病床栏杆。”  
  
　　“……恰好打到了要命的位置？”Danny猜测说，看向Albert，问：“这个缉捕队员是普通人？”  
  
　　Albert“嗯”了一声，没作评论。  
  
　　Steve叉着腰，沉默了一会儿，点点头，“所以你们的任务是猎杀不是抓捕。那你现在在干嘛？蜂群在沙夫特堡集结绕不开太平洋陆军司令部，那就是有了合法授权，你想带着一整队人阵前倒戈？你疯了？”  
  
　　Albert无言了一会儿，忍了又忍，终于还是没能忍住，从裤兜里掏出一张手帕递给又开始漏着牙口水滴答的Steve，“……先把口水擦擦。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　接下来Albert左臂上的智能终端震动了几次，他先是默默输入信息跟谁交流了几句，后来干脆直接对某个不在此地的队员说了一声“C-2，Hold”，接着问了问Steve的弹药余量和武器情况，Steve也向他询问了一些似乎是无人机型号和火力配置之类的问题。  
  
　　那些飞快的对答Danny只听懂了一句“七代蜂群可以执行丛林任务”，其他那些夹杂着大量缩略词、代称的黑话就听不太懂了，勉强收拾了一下乱糟糟的心绪，等到一个空档开口问：“为什么帮我们？”  
  
　　“因为没找到理由不帮？”不知什么时候蹭过来的Goose接话说。  
  
　　Steve和Albert同时转头看了他俩一眼，都没搭腔，还往旁边走开了一点。Albert甚至还另外叫了两个队员过来，四个人围着平板电脑指指点点地商量着什么。  
  
　　Danny皱着脸看看那边，又看看Goose，扁扁嘴补上自我介绍：“Danny Williams，不过我猜你们都知道了。”  
  
　　Goose眨眨眼睛，指着三三两两百无聊赖地另作一堆的自家队友，挨个给Danny点名：“你舔过的那个叫Len，傻不拉几接话的叫Cab，块头最大的是Moose，扑克脸的叫Walter……”  
  
　　“……笑眯眯冲你挥手的叫Roy，旁边那个懒得搭理咱俩还觉得自己很酷的叫Wizard……”  
  
　　“……跟头儿凑一块儿的，高个的Thomas，矮点儿的Raven，还有两个不在这儿，一个叫Ivan，一个叫Neo。”Goose停下来，抱怨地说，“说真的Bear，你能把你的威压收一收吗？你干嘛想让好心跟你做介绍的人跪你？”  
  
　　“你现在很想跪我吗？”Danny说，“我只是在做练习。领域啊规则什么的，我想试试能不能让你闭嘴，或者让你再从头把大伙介绍一遍。”  
  
　　“你可以礼貌地向我提要求，老兄。”Goose说，又心痒痒地问，“嘿，你是怎么做到的？我是指，不怕子弹。”  
  
　　“我自己都不太清楚。”Danny耸耸肩，“也许是因为我皮粗肉厚？”  
  
　　“子弹靠近你会减速。”Goose说，“我看过你变大只的视频。也许是因为你可以在你的领域里设置‘全体减速’之类的规则？Al就可以在他的领域里设置一些奇葩的规则，比如进入之后大家只能单脚跳之类的。”  
  
　　Danny：“……你单脚跳过几次？”  
  
　　Goose：“……你确定没有关心错重点？”  
  
　　有人就咳嗽了一声说“三天两次”，跟着又有人纠正说“十有八次”，那个叫Cab的也凑了一句“三番五次”。  
  
　　Goose没搭理，接着问：“仔细想想，是减速吗？可以减速到多少？百米每秒以内能做到吗？多大范围？对大颗一点儿的子弹管用吗？比如点50口径的机枪子弹。”  
  
　　“……跟大小无关。”Danny回想了一会儿，又试着感应了一下脑中那堆混乱又模糊的天赋知识，“……好像是可以把靠近我的任何东西限制在，唔，我可以随便一伸手就能抓住的那种速度？最低限速的话……我没办法限制弩，它已经很慢了。”  
  
　　“弩箭初速度差不多百米每秒。”Goose说。  
  
　　“那就是那么多。”Danny说，“范围没试过，也许可以是一大片。”  
  
　　Goose满意地耸了耸肩，“酷。”  
  
　　“好像是比操纵别人单脚跳要酷一点？”Danny说，看看Goose，又看看不远处竖着耳朵听这边说话的那堆特战队员，大方地说：“要不你们拿小颗一点儿的子弹先试试？”  
  
　　Steve和Albert听到枪声过来这边的时候，就看见Danny随随便便地站在那儿，像黑客帝国的男主角那样，捻着手指从半空中摘下了一颗子弹。  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
——————————————————  
注释：  
*①　“走跳板”：海盗处死俘虏的一种方法，在船舷上搭块板子让俘虏走上去，自己跳下海。

（发表于 _2018-3-5 03:10_ 随缘居）


	19. Chapter 19

***  
  
　　东部时间晚上9点23分，也就是夏威夷时间下午4点23分，哈特上将亲自赶到了沙夫特堡。  
  
　　在他从华盛顿赶往夏威夷的过去这三四个小时*①里，五角大楼可以想见地彻底乱成了一团，白宫则用紧急线路反复联络了他十来次询问究竟。小道消息正通过明里暗里的各种渠道迅速流传，已经有嗅觉敏锐的记者闻风而动了，国会倒是反而因此沉住了气，还在谨慎观望中，暂时没有做出反应。  
  
　　四星上将、美国陆军参谋长道格拉斯·哈特在晚餐时分接到全国军事指挥中心值班军官打来的电话，说是犹他州希尔空军基地接到一份“手续齐全但目的不明”、要求调遣总计三百多架Xbee-Ⅶ型无人机群出击的调令，被基地司令官直接驳回了。  
  
　　“……将军回复说，‘我方没有敌对目标可以锁定’。”值班军官说，“我觉得这事儿挺稀奇，这之前我好像压根儿就没见到过这份调令？”  
  
　　哈特上将的第一反应是“恐怖分子侵入军方指挥系统”，直到他看到了参谋长联席会议主席罗伯特·皮尔斯在那份调令上的亲笔签名。  
  
　　“啊，那个嘛。”皮尔斯主席回复说，“像这样的‘作战计划’我刚刚签了一打。这个事你得问卡伦，是他带着特罗特和克鲁森一起，叫上了十来个国会议员做了个简报。国会那帮人虽然没有明确赞成，但也没明确反对。你懂的，特事特办。怎么，现在白宫告诉你说他们不知情？”  
  
　　卡伦·厄尔曼是国家情报总监，埃文·特罗特是国家保密局局长，约翰·克鲁森则是国土安全部部长，这三个都是国家安全委员，同时也是总统内阁成员。哈特上将头皮一阵发麻，赶紧挨个询问了一遍。  
  
　　“这是你们军方自己的问题。”三个内阁高官却一致推卸说，“你为什么不直接去问国防部长呢？”  
  
　　国防部长詹姆斯·迈尔斯一脸懵逼：“在全军抽调Xbee-Ⅶ型无人机？你是指杜格威试验基地想搞的那个‘七代蜂群联合作战演习’吗？我批准了。怎么了？吉恩，演习日期是提前到了今天吧？地点改在了沙夫特堡？”  
  
　　“……是的，提前到了今天晚上九点，”部长助理吉恩·弗雷德少将回答说，“准确说，是夏威夷当地时间下午四点。”  
  
　　“好吧。那就是这样了。”国防部长说，“还有什么事？”  
  
　　哈特上将：“……”  
  
　　弗雷德少将看看哈特上将那一脸的面沉如水，提醒了一句：“呃，部长阁下，希尔空军基地拒绝了这次‘出击’调遣。”  
  
　　国防部长迈尔斯：“哈？”  
  
　　“演习改期这事的目的不太单纯，所以特地在国会那边走了一下程序。” 弗雷德解释，跟着又点了一句，“晚餐之前我跟您提过六十九局借调X-Team、陆军部自己把行动揽过来的事。”  
  
　　“……这两件事有关联？”国防部长说，“乔伊呢？快把乔伊叫过来。”  
  
　　乔伊·唐纳姆是陆军部部长，做为一名彻头彻尾的文官，这位部长跟自己的直接下属、陆军参谋长哈特上将的关系谈不上亲近，但也不算疏远。过来之后听到问的是这件事，转头看向哈特上将，多少带着点埋怨地说：“这事该先问我。六十九局评估新狼王和变异熊人综合战力可能碾压X-Team，建议调派蜂群增援。虽然他们那些挑拨的话不太好听，我也觉得正好可以借演习的遮掩就近部署无人机。这只是稳妥起见。”  
  
　　哈特上将听得额上青筋直冒：“稳妥起见，从希尔空军基地抽调三百架无人机‘出击’沙夫特堡？另外十一份调令加起来一共抽调了多少？这些调令是你亲自写的？”  
  
　　乔伊部长吃了一惊：“什么出击？”然后打电话叫自己的首席助理，“弗兰克，立刻到国防部长办公室来！”  
  
　　真相渐渐明了，陆军部部长的助理班子中的几个“超能事件知情者”，赶在政府下班之前，总共花了十五分钟炮制出来了十二份模凌两可、颠三倒四的战时抽调令，它们顺利地盖完各种章，签完各种字，取得各种默许，然后通过战时级别的保密路线，通行无阻地发了出去。  
  
　　全美十一个拥有Xbee-Ⅶ型无人机群的陆军部队都老老实实照办了，连无人机带操作员一起火速打包送去了沙夫特堡，只有发往犹他州希尔空军基地的那份调令立即遭到了拒绝。  
  
　　空军不买陆军部的账，除此之外，也是因为要求数量过多，引起了基地司令的警惕。  
  
　　“蜂群”是由多架战斗无人机混编而成的作战集群，每一组蜂群所实际包含的无人机数量在10到100架之间。代号为Xbee-Ⅶ的最新一代蜂群，也就是七代蜂群，刚刚开始少量装备部队，大部分优先装备上七代蜂群的部队手上，不过只有三两个编队，总共四五十架而已。  
  
　　唯有犹他州希尔空军基地拥有的数量最多。这一方面是因为犹他沙漠方便无人机进行各种测试，另一方面是因为七代蜂群本来就是同属犹他州的杜格威试验基地的研发项目。  
  
　　杜格威试验基地也正莫名其妙，自家好好的演习计划不但突然提前，还无故更换了场地，居然得封装打包横跨半个太平洋送去火奴鲁鲁，这简直是岂有此理。  
  
　　顺便说，“超能事件知情者”这种角色在希尔空军基地里一个都没有，因为整个空军一个狼人也没有，按空军大佬们的说法，空军的进化方向多半是超人。  
  
　　陆军部部长手下的这几个“知情者”助理一脸惴惴，纷纷表示之所以会炮制出来这些故意含糊其辞的调令，是因为会错了意，“误解”了陆军部部长乔伊·唐纳姆的意图。  
  
　　究其会错意的起因，他们则认为自己是受到了另外几名同在五角大楼办公的“知情者”的误导，包括“超能事务影响控制小组”几名身兼二职的官员，和陆军军纪委员会的一名调查官。  
  
　　追查到这一步，国防部长迈尔斯也彻底黑了脸。虽然他也是一名从未真正在军队里待过一天的彻头彻尾的文官，但这并不妨碍他拥有如军人般刚强火爆的性格和雷厉风行的作风。迈尔斯部长当机立断，立刻传讯并控制了此乌龙事件的相关人等，派出一队宪兵和一队警卫在五角大楼迷宫似的走廊里转来转去，确保不漏掉任何伺机想要图谋不轨的行为和表现。  
  
　　同时重新向希尔空军基地下达了一道调派七代蜂群前往沙夫特堡进行演习的“措辞正确”的调令。  
  
　　哈特上将：“……”  
  
　　哈特上将接下来的反应完全是出于直觉。他总觉得事情会变得更坏一点，但并没有建议国防部长立刻取消全部调令，只是说：“我亲自去一趟夏威夷。”  
  
　　他心里很清楚，就算他提出撤销调令，这位精明的部长也多半会表示，既然蜂群已经集结向沙夫特堡，不如将错就错，借演习遮掩X队在夏威夷的行动。毕竟原则上说，没有夏威夷州州长Keiko Mahoe的主动邀请，别说秘密捕杀她的直属爱将，就算整个夏威夷州发生叛乱，也轮不到五角大楼擅自往她的岛上派兵。  
  
　　“你去一趟也好。”国防部长点点头，然后果然多少有点欲言又止、语带暗示地说，“也许这事也没那么糟糕……虽然确实又蠢又大胆。”  
  
　　“迈尔斯，你怎么就不明白呢？”哈特上将忍不住摇了摇头，“怎么不想想为什么直到现在为止，做为部队接收方的沙夫特堡仍然没主动发来半点音讯？”最后终于还是埋怨了一句，“如果你愿意把你的华盛顿政治敏锐分一点点给军队事务，就会明白这事背后一点也不简单。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　哈特上将到达沙夫特堡的时候，太平洋陆军司令部正处于瘫痪中——陆陆续续抵达沙夫特堡的无人机部队已经超过了六百架，包括希尔空军基地的十个无人机编队，他们最终还是派来了一百二十架Xbee-Ⅶ参与“提前演习”。  
  
　　这些来自全国各地的精英无人机部队各有统属，自视甚高，此刻却像数次婚姻所生的小孩那样毫无准备地被迫凑到了一起，他们瞪着眼睛互相敌视了一会儿，很快就出现了往马桶里扔对方的牙刷，争抢卧室和糖果，偷扯对方的辫子之类的问题。  
  
　　他们的指挥官正为了营地安排、地勤资源分配和诘问那份临时调整的“演习计划”闹得不可开交，声称要把官司打到五角大楼去。下边百无聊赖的无人机操作军官则以调试为名偷偷把机器弄上天，互相往别家的无人机身上喷漆语。  
  
　　闹闹哄哄，吵吵嚷嚷，一塌糊涂。在这一片混乱的场景中，却有近百架带着特殊标识的Xbee-Ⅶ已经从这片乱哄哄中默默升空，排成整齐的作战队形，不动声色绝空而去，不知去向。  
  
　　太平洋陆军司令部司令艾伦·霍华德上将差不多是一脸崩溃地迎接哈特上将的到来，简短寒暄了两句就直截了当地说：“州长刚刚通知我，她要过来这边视察一下大规模无人机演习可能造成的‘环境灾难’。”  
  
　　哈特上将：“……”  
  
　　“她说她别的都不管，包括她的50特遣队指挥官。”司令官板着脸转述，“她只关心她的树。要是我们胆敢射杀她的岛上的任何一棵树，她就想办法干掉我肩膀上的一颗星。你说怎么办吧，让她来吗？”  
  
　　哈特上将：“……那你打算怎么办呢？把夏威夷的最高行政长官拒之门外吗？”*②  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　集结在沙夫特堡的无人机群乱糟糟上线的一瞬间，Neo就一架不漏的监测到了。其中的技术原理挺复杂，大概就是利用对方跟卫星和军方基站联线的时机，侵入相应的网络指挥系统。  
  
　　温和地安全劫持这批无人机，即使对Neo来说，也是一项几乎不可能完成的任务——除非能给他三天三夜的时间从容破解。  
  
　　他也可以放个大招，把但凡在附近升空的无人机群一次性全部从天上弄下来，搞个集体坠毁。这一招其实相对比较简单，大概只需要花费他30分钟到1个小时。但他催问了两次Albert都似乎下不了坐实反叛、跟人类开战的决心。  
  
　　Neo倒是还有个最为投机取巧的办法，他可以只花短短几十秒就给这些耀武扬威的大马蜂去掉尾后针——破坏它们发射系统，解除它们的武装。但这种方法因为条件所限，只能一架一架的来。  
  
　　Neo一边继续准备放大招，一边关注着那些行为诡异、似乎正在沙夫特堡那边无聊地撒欢的七代蜂群。其中有近百架不引人注目地缓缓整好队形、默默掉头、似乎打算往这边飞过来的时候，Neo立刻注意到了。  
  
　　正想开口提醒，就听到Goose在那边跟Albert发脾气。  
  
　　“我想跟你讨论一下指挥序列的问题。”Goose硬邦邦地说。  
  
　　“我猜也是。”Albert说，“刚才你想揍的是我吧。”  
  
　　Goose没接Albert的话茬，自顾自地说：“不分组或者分成三个组，我是A-2，你挂之前我不管事。分成两个组，我是B-1，你挂之前我管一半。”  
  
　　Albert：“……唔。要不我把A-1让给你？”  
  
　　Goose：“不管怎么分，你挂之后管事的都是我。你猜我会不会把队伍交给他？”  
  
　　Albert隔了一会儿才说：“……你不是挺喜欢他吗。”  
  
　　Goose立刻毛了，摔了一句：“你吃饱了撑的？”  
  
　　Albert又无言了一会儿，才解释地说：“我赌他不会咬。”  
  
　　“你想过死。你想给近两万的狼人换个头。”Goose说，沉默了一会儿，“Al，他离开战场太久，心不够狠，大伙活不下来。”  
  
　　“我够狠。”Albert说，“我挨个把你们逼进实验室，现在有人开始考虑剿灭全美所有的狼。”  
  
　　Neo默默看着笔记本屏幕下方精密级小地图上出现的那片肉眼可见的亮点，不得不开口报告说：“蜂群来袭。3英里。”  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
————————————————————  
注释：  
  
*① 文中军方的飞机比普通民航快很多，动不动就带超音速的。正常得要六七个小时。  
  
*② 美国是文官治军，包括总统无权随意调动部队（除了海军陆战队），需要获得国会授权。（忍不住补充，其实也可以耍赖绕开，打了再说，现代战争总统突然要动兵其实也要不了规定的必须找国会这样那样批准不然撤兵的30天60天，可能一天就打完了，解释和报销的事完全可以打了再说，当然可能会被弹劾）  
  
美军的指挥权（仗该怎么打的作战指挥）在各军种参谋长手上，但要调动部队（直接指挥权、命令权）则需要国防部下令。参谋长联席会议是最高参谋机构，成员就是各军种老大（因为各军种部长都是文官，军种参谋长自然就是各军种最大的军官），参联会曾有直接指挥权，后来只负责提供军事建议，制定作战计划等等，现在基本回归顾问角色，因为实际打仗的作战指挥系统在各战区司令部或联合作战司令部。  
  
简单说，美军归五角大楼管，而五角大楼实际上听从美国国会。在五角大楼（也就是国防部）内部，军人只占不到百分之四十，大部分都是文官。  
  
以及，美军没有在本土出兵的权力（违宪）。即使美国本土发生叛乱的情况，联邦军队也不能随意平叛，需要有叛乱所在地的州长提出要求，国会通过，联邦军队才能踏上州土地。  
  
至于文中那些官员和将领的名字，当然是我随便乱编的啦，也没有记忆的必要所以为了避免干扰阅读直接用中文了，大家不必深究。。。  
  
**  
呃，时间微调了一下，再附录个大致的时间表：  
  
第一天   
  
1、上午，Steve和Danny在办案  
  
2、中午时分，Steve流鼻血，Danny带他去医院，逃离医院  
  
3、整个下午，两人开始逃亡，各种摆脱追踪  
  
4、入夜时分，两人驱车在郊外林区休息  
  
5、深夜，Steve第一次变身，只有满地衣服，两人都没有亲见。  
  
6、凌晨时分，Steve再次疼痛，Danny去医院找医生，抢钱买药等。  
  
7、半夜，两人在旅馆过夜  
  
第二天  
  
1、早上6点左右，两人在床上腻  
  
2、早上7点过，两人被包围。Steve投降被虐，Danny变身。Edgar向上级汇报发现熊，要求让军方派X队参与。  
  
3、上午大致8点（华盛顿时间下午1点），两人逃回Steve家，休息。  
  
   这期间，X队接到指令回国，Edgar赶到X队驻地， （大致夏威夷12点-华盛顿5点）  
  
   Edgar在此期间向华盛顿进谗言。  
  
   华盛顿相关人士和军队随后都动起来。无人机这个时候就已经往夏威夷调过去了。  
  
4、下午接近4点，X队到达夏威夷  华盛顿时间接近9点  
     
   Steve和Danny在山中跟X队打起来。  
  
   无人机群集结沙夫特堡

（发表于 _2018-3-11 09:17_ 随缘居）


	20. Chapter 20

***  
  
　　Danny其实一早就听见了，大批飞行器轰鸣而来的声音很难忽略。  
  
　　其他人也都听见了。而且他们算是早料到了这批当前美军最先进的空对地近战杀器的到来。在过去的十来分钟里，这支特战小队差不多一直在针对这批无人机讨论战术和做各种安排。  
  
　　Steve也参与其中，不停地跟Albert还有B组C组的那两个组长唱反调。  
  
　　“我们不去那儿。”Steve指着地图理直气壮地说，“那一片全是野生的十字圆轴栗寄生！”  
  
　　“……这片也不行！这儿有一片金叶槐！”  
  
　　“……不，谁也不能在这个山谷做假巢！要是你们毁掉这个山谷，我就杀了你们——至少有二十多种极度濒危物种生长在这儿，明白吗？这是这些珍稀动植物在这个世界上的最后一片栖息地了！”  
  
　　“……这条路也走不通。No，我的意思就是字面意义上的走不通！它已经被塌下来的山石截断好些年了！”  
  
　　他们最终还是敲定了几条撤离线路——从当前位置撤向另外几处位置隐蔽的丛林和山谷。他们统计了弹药数量，划分好了“首次接触”时各组每个队员的防御扇区，约定好了分散时如何相互接应和就近支援，又因地制宜地设计了几套紧急情况下的应变方案，Danny还分到了一把HK416突击步枪。  
  
　　但谁也没提彻底撤离这片山区的事，似乎所有人都默认他们哪儿也不去，就算死也要死在这片山脉里。  
  
　　Danny问Steve这个问题的时候，Steve没好气地反问他：“你想去哪？”  
  
　　“随便哪？”Danny耸肩摊手，“其他任何没有‘蜂群’会来的那种地方？”  
  
　　“那种地方全是‘人’，Danny。”Steve说，“你想返回市区？你想用平民当盾牌，躲进人群里？”  
  
　　Danny：“……我没想拿平民当盾牌，躲进人群里。”  
  
　　“所以你也不想看到微型导弹在居民区爆炸，机载机枪在人群中扫射喽。”  
  
　　“NO，我为什么想要看到微型导弹在居民区爆炸，机载机枪在人群中扫射？”Danny恼怒地说，“也许我想问的是，为什么你们会觉得机枪子弹和微型导弹会为了追杀我们不惜一路杀入市区？事实上我都不明白，你们凭什么就认定了一定会有大批无人机飞到这儿来，不由分说地直接向我们射击？”  
  
　　“……这根本就没有任何道理好吗！就算它们奉命要来杀掉我们两个，因为有个特警因为我们而死什么的，为什么美军无人机会过来冲这些穿着美军制服，用着美军装备，刚刚还打算把我们两个就地枪决的美军开火？”  
  
　　“……难道就仅仅因为他们也能变成动物吗？Huh？我们又不是自己想要变成动物的！而且这里是夏威夷，就算我们现在已经不再适用于美国民权法，就没有什么别的临时法令可以管管这样的事吗？我们至少还可以适用一下夏威夷野生动物保护法吧！是谁告诉你们，有人可以在美国领土上随随便便搞大屠杀？”  
  
　　Steve先是弱弱地争辩，“我又没那样认为。”接着又转头问Albert，“是啊，我也一开始就想问你，你是脑子突然出了问题还是一早就想找个机会叛个国？你为什么会觉得军方会下令向你们开火？”  
  
　　“我的队伍现在只是‘未知原因失联’。”Albert一脸淡定，“你们也可以试试跪地投降。然后我们一起等等看，看看会不会有大批无人机冲过来，直接向我们所有人开火。你知道的，如果本来并没有无人机打算来，就算我们一直保持‘失联’，它们也不会来。”  
  
　　Steve舔了舔唇，叉着腰看了他一会儿，“也可能会来一架。或者是好几架，或者派一小队无人机过来搜索你们。”  
  
　　“是。”Albert好脾气地更正说，“也许只会来一架，或者是好几架，或者派一小队无人机过来搜索我们。”  
  
　　争论到了这一步，也就无以为继，不了了之。Steve低着头生闷气，因为他发现自己的牙又漏出来了。X队的人也没再搭理他们，只有叫Len的那个队员拎着袋子过来这边分给了他们一堆弹药，跟着也走开了。  
  
　　这些特战队员似乎已经做好了应付预想中那场“蜂群围剿”的全部准备。他们看上去镇定自若，既不焦虑紧张，也没有愤懑不平。甚至都没人问一声，要是过会儿真跟自己军队的无人机打起来，子弹打光了又该怎么办。  
  
　　他们带着一种反常的轻松和一种说不出诡异的看好戏的氛围，正凑在一块儿起着哄。叫Cab和Roy的那两个队员被他们怂恿着，面对面地站到了一块儿，两个人一脸恶心兮兮互相看了一会儿，突然拉住了对方的手，执手相望。  
  
　　“啊，那啥，”Cab扭扭捏捏、言不由衷地先开了口，“我早就想跟你来一发了。”  
  
　　“是吗，”Roy恶劣地摸摸Cab的手，“我也越看你越顺眼。宝贝你的手好白。”  
  
　　Cab一脸受不了地反击：“妈的，你龅牙的轮廓超完美！”  
  
　　Roy：“……我操！那还说什么，来吧先接吻再说！”  
  
　　然后那两个就一扑一逃，大笑着滚到地上去了。  
  
　　Danny满头黑线，还没来得及从那种诡异的尴尬中缓过来，就又看到B组的组长Thomas一脸抗拒，边后退边警告X队的队医说：“你走开，我有老婆的。”  
  
　　“少废话！”那个叫Wizard的队医一脸正直，超无辜又气愤地说：“我这一口本来也是留给我未来老婆的好吗，谁他妈让你上回骨头没长好就乱扭乱动？你打算待会儿拖累谁？”  
  
　　然后Thomas就满面通红地被摁到一棵树上去了，使劲掰人下巴的队医还抱怨：“脖子干嘛长这么粗？”  
  
　　其他队员笑得东倒西歪，还不怀好意地拿眼睛反复瞄Goose和Albert。  
  
　　Goose就把Albert也拽走了，等发现他俩只是开始吵架之后，这些家伙那一脸的遗憾惋惜简直溢于言表。  
  
　　然后大家就都听到了。有一大群东西从远处飞过来了。不是一架，不是几架，不是一小队。  
  
　　是铺天盖地。  
  
　　“蜂群来袭。3英里。”Neo隔着老远报告说，“数量96，母蜂8。”  
  
　　“啊哈。”有人说。  
  
　　他们三三两两地起了身，有的最后一遍检查枪械，有的直接拉动枪栓上了膛。被生拉硬凑的那两对也都回来了，四个人里有三个脖子上都带着明显的咬痕，而且这三个的双眼都正往外泄着白光。  
  
　　Steve也已经猛地站了起来，一手紧紧抓住了挎在肩膀上的步枪背带，脸色凝重地望着天边。  
  
　　那块天空里暂时还什么都没有。“预计抵达时间呢？”Danny忍不住问，“3英里它们需要飞多久？”  
  
　　“要是它们不心急的话，三分钟？”Len好心地在一边回答说，也咔嚓一声给枪上了膛，“两分钟也说不定？也许是一分钟。”  
  
　　Albert和Goose一前一后地从林子里走了出来。Albert路过两人的时候看了Steve一眼，没说什么，只是过来这边提醒大家把武器上的红外瞄准发射器拆掉。  
  
　　这种辅助瞄准装置会射出特定频率的不可见光，配备相应接收频率的目镜能清楚看到那些绿色的射线——在辅助瞄准之外，美军当然也会方便地利用这些射线来辨识友军方位。  
  
　　“两英里。”Neo再次报告说，跟着又提醒：“Al，把这窝一次端掉还需要最少15分钟。这种办法只能凑效一次，但沙夫特堡那边剩下的几窝都上过线，也许它们都会来。”  
  
　　“知道了。”Albert说，没据此下任何指令，只是取下背包撕掉了一块长方形的IR标识，又让Goose替他把衣服后背上的一块IR标识也撕了下来。  
  
　　其他特战队员一脸被提醒地有样学样纷纷照做。Steve看了一圈，神色犹豫地跟Danny对望了一眼，终于还是开口说：“Albert。”  
  
　　Albert询问地看看他，Steve揉了把脸，又扭头看看天边，“Al，再等等。”  
  
　　Albert无言地摇了摇头，继续动手撕下了自己胸前的一块标识，又接着去撕左臂上的IR臂章。  
  
　　“Al。”Steve又喊了一声。  
  
　　Albert又看看他，停下撕扯的动作，放下手没说话。  
  
　　“再等等！”Steve说。  
  
　　“……等什么？”Danny忍不住问了一声，看到Steve瞥过来的几乎是凶狠的一眼，闭上了嘴，也抬头望向那片天空。  
  
　　天边已经隐约能看见一线阴云，那一线阴云里蕴藏着复杂诡谲的轰鸣颤音。Danny能听见合金外壳在炽热的空气摩擦中膨胀呻吟，狂躁的气流持续灌入高速旋转的涡轮。液压传动，齿轮铿锵，电子仪器单调的伴音冰冷。这些声音即使不被叠加九十六倍，Danny也能听出那种激昻交响中澎湃着的凛然杀意。  
  
　　“1英里。”Neo说。  
  
　　X队的队员们此刻也大多忍不住端着枪抬首凝望，Albert四下看了一圈，没开口催促大家按计划分组散入林间。倒是Danny终于憋不住问：“就这么等着？不用跑？不用躲起来？不用蹿上山顶去把它们打下来？”  
  
　　Steve瞪过来，“我们必须等！”  
  
　　“等什么？”Danny忍不住抬高了音调，“等它们飞到我们头顶上做飞行表演吗？”顿了顿，一眼瞥到那些被X队队员扔在地上的美军身份标识，一股凉意猛地窜上背脊，毛骨悚然地又看了一眼天边那片已经可以清晰辨别的飞行器，“……它们知道我们在这儿？”  
  
　　有人就弱弱地回了一句：“呃，我们全身上下都是它们可以识别的东西……”  
  
　　说话间“蜂群”渐近。它们遮天蔽日而来，保持着高速略微收拢了间距，机头下沉。Albert看向Steve，脸色平静。  
  
　　“Al，在等等看，”Steve不肯死心地坚持说，“再等等。”  
  
　　“1000米。”Neo说。  
  
　　接下来几秒周围只剩下一片压抑的沉默，直到又有人忍不住开口：“那是攻击队形……”  
  
　　Steve立刻打断说：“那就一直等到它们开始攻击！”  
  
　　Albert举手示意自家队员稍安勿躁，略有骚动的特战队员们都闭上了嘴，没人再开口说话了，除了语气中也带上了点急迫的Neo。  
  
　　“进入短距交火距离。”Neo飞快地说，“最多再有十五秒对方就可以直接看见我们了。”  
  
　　Steve突然猛地拽了Albert一把，双手抓着Albert手中的步枪枪管往上抬平，然后背转身跪下，两手抱头，差不多是愤怒地喊了一声：“等！我们的速度撑得过一轮攻击！”  
  
　　Danny：“……又来？你什么毛病？忘了上次……”  
  
　　“Danny！”Steve吼他说。  
  
　　Danny无言地咬了咬牙，举着双手跟Steve一起并排跪下来，抬眼望天。  
  
　　整个无人机群已经完整地出现在视野里，机身上代表美国军机的蓝底红杠白星机徽*①清晰可见。这些体型不大、外型科幻的精致飞行器锋芒毕露，杀气腾腾，整齐又凌厉的队形有一种充满震慑的美感。  
  
　　它们临到近前才陡然下沉，就像一片被猛然牵着一角下坠的编织毯，迅速又沉默地遮盖住了这片林谷交界处的晴空，紧跟着腹部火光乍现，蓦然倾泻下来近两百道密集又持续的弹线。  
  
　　子弹高速射入地面溅起的尘土就像突然隆起的田埂，把这一大片土地切割得一道道的，大部分X队队员即使立刻进入超速状态，也仅仅只能惊险万分地狼狈滚地，拼着擦伤才勉强避过这一轮扫射。  
  
　　Danny是在隐约听到机腹活门几近无声地开启时向Steve扑过去的，Steve没有挣扎，就那样一脸绝望地望着天空，任由Danny抓着他的胳膊把他拖行了十来米。  
  
　　Danny很少见到Steve这种伤心欲绝的眼神，事实上，Steve在见到蜂群俯冲的时候立刻就掉了眼泪。Danny咬着唇闪身去捡枪的时候，那些低空掠过的无人机群已经开始掉头折返，变换队形分成了几组再次俯冲过来，找好掩护的X队队员也已举枪瞄准，只是暂时还无人开枪还击。  
  
　　Albert拎着枪站在原地，脸上没什么表情。他抬手撕掉了臂章，下令说“迎敌”，然后把手伸进领口，从锁骨下方挖出了一枚血淋淋的芯片。  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
————————————————————————————————————  
注释：  
*①：“代表美国军机的蓝底红杠白星机徽”，如下图↓

  
这是美军海陆空各军种飞机通用的国籍标志。

（发表于 _2018-3-14 15:45_ 随缘居）


	21. Chapter 21

***  
  
　　连成一片的沉闷枪声响过，十来架无人机拖着长长的火尾从天上坠落下来，紧跟着是一阵阵爆炸和一条条柱立而起的浓烟。Danny也端枪冲着天空开了火，虽然一架都没能打下来，好歹也在越顶而过的几架无人机身上留下了数排弹孔。  
  
　　吃了亏的蜂群立刻散开队形，钻入了丛林。这些小飞机似乎比地面人员更能适应复杂的丛林环境，它们灵活地贴着树干绕来绕去，甚至直接侧身从树冠缝隙中穿行而过，扫射也变成了短促的连发。  
  
　　这让X队很是手忙脚乱了一会儿，虽然有惊无险地又干掉了几架，明显已经有些应对吃力。相比声势骇人的地毯式攻击，没入林中变得神出鬼没的蜂群带给他们的压力还要更大一些。  
  
　　Danny的状态也变得糟糕起来。他觉得自己仿佛掉入了一个蝙蝠洞，或者是捅翻了一只马蜂窝。那些在他周围盘旋攻击的飞行器挥之不去，去而复返，带起一阵阵混乱到极致的尖利噪音，让他头晕耳鸣。  
  
　　撞在他身上的子弹倒是最多有点疼，Danny忍着不适感又开了几枪之后干脆腾出一只手去掏耳朵，Steve就在这时冲过来拽了他一把，把他拖到树后还冲着他吼了一句什么，但他没能听清。  
  
　　然后Steve就冲了出去，差不多就像超人那样蹦到了半空，然后像蜘蛛侠那样蹲落在了一架飞得过低的无人机背上，跟着一蹬一跳再次跳到半空中，端着枪冲另一架无人机开了火。被他蹬开的那架无人机已经往下一沉，一头撞在一棵树上坠毁了。  
  
　　……就不能选个稍微保守一点的姿势自杀吗？Danny头昏脑胀地想，也扑了出去。下一刻他就发现自己轻轻松松跳上了一架无人机，然后发现……呃，自己好像忘了拿枪？  
  
　　再低头看看自己毛绒绒的短腿，好吧，这是变身了。脚下的小飞机正摇摇晃晃地拼命抬机头，接着猛地一个侧翻把Danny给甩了下去。Danny掉下去的同时飞快给了它一爪，利爪直接扎透了机翼。  
  
　　Danny赶在落地之前把这架无人机扔了出去，这一扔绝对用上了Danny引以为傲的橄榄球传球技巧，准确地把它跟远处另一架无人机砸在了一起。  
  
　　那应该是一声巨响，但Danny已经听不见了。他只看见半空中突然爆开了一团熊熊燃烧的火球，无声地膨胀，再膨胀，他以为接下来会发生点什么不得了的事的时候，那团耀眼的火光就突然消失不见了，接着是一大堆向四面散开的残骸碎片。  
  
　　我聋了吗？Danny焦躁地想。是聋了吧。抬头看了看，Steve正在那些令人眼花缭乱的无人机背上蹦来蹦去，一边射击一边大喊着什么，可Danny只看得见他的嘴一张一合，什么也没听到。  
  
　　Danny也想喊上几句，他想试试能不能听见自己的声音，而且他有一肚皮的愤怒想要吼。他猜他是吼出声了，声音还很大，因为冲着他飞过来的两架无人机无缘无故地抖了一下，然后就掉下去了。  
  
　　但他仍然什么也没听到，耳朵里只剩下了一种声音，类似医院停止抢救病人之后心电图机的单调长鸣。  
  
　　眼前如战场般纷乱的画面在这种意味深长的伴音之下显得分外不祥，尤其是Steve身上还不时乍现血光。Steve那件脏兮兮的T恤已经被片片血迹浸染到看不出原色了，Danny压根就不想去深思这个蠢货的身体到底还能承受多少颗透体而过的子弹。  
  
　　Danny再次扑了上去，这一次扑击他胸有成竹，计划已定——干掉满天乱飞的无人机对他来说不是太难，需要动脑筋的是怎样才能一次干掉全部。  
  
　　不超过10米每秒。Danny在心头对这片天地勾画说，然后抓住扑到的一架无人机用力扔了出去。  
  
　　一名普通优秀的棒球手投球速度也能达到100公里每小时，Danny判断自己这一扔少说也能打破大联盟169公里时速的纪录。但那架被狠狠扔出去的无人机只是用一种搬运工人抛行李的速度翻滚着向后跌落。  
  
　　周围的空间用某种弯曲的力场回应了Danny刚刚制定下的规则。  
  
　　整个蜂群都在这一刻震动了一下，然后就开始纷纷往下掉——至少三分之一的无人机都因为突然失速直接从半空中栽了下来。剩下那些勉强保持飞行状态的也没能坚持太久，它们变得迟钝起来，像一群醉汉那样在半空中晃晃悠悠、偏偏倒倒，吐出的机枪子弹也变得有气无力，有几架机腹的枪管干脆直接炸了膛，冒着黑烟哑了火。  
  
　　它们歪歪扭扭，越飞越低，有一些似乎正打算试着降落，有一些像是挣扎着想要逃离。Danny的听力在这时也终于回来了，正好听到Albert问了一声：“Neo？”  
  
　　“不是我。”Neo立刻回话说，“我还在读条。”  
  
　　Steve也问了一声：“Danny？”  
  
　　Danny不是不想回答，他只是分了心。  
  
　　他的心情已经一下子变好起来。恢复听力之后他的耳鸣就停下来了，头不疼也不晕了，Steve叫他名字的嗓音很好听，天空也那么蓝，那些还在树林里摇摇晃晃努力想要飞走的无人机也怎么看怎么……有趣？  
  
　　接下来很长一段时间，Steve和X队队员都一脸呆滞地在一旁围观Danny扑无人机。Danny的动作敏捷极了，飞腾跳跃，连扑带扔，那些本来已经慢悠悠飞远的小飞机挨个儿被他扑击驱赶、甚至直接扔了回来，有的晕头转向地撞在了树上，有的软趴趴地冲着Danny吐子弹，有的只是毫无还手之力地被Danny反复扑按在地。  
  
　　但剩下能飞的无人机数量还是太多了点，而且这些小飞机很快就采取了新的逃跑战术：它们先是乖乖地全部降落，狡猾地蛰伏在地一动不动，然后趁着Danny抓头四顾的时候突然同时起飞，一哄而散。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　不知道是谁先笑出了声，总之，接下来一头气得嗷嗷叫的小熊追着无人机到处跑的场景Steve压根就没脸看。Albert也没比他好多少，因为Cab不知什么时候也已经偷偷变了身，刨着前爪虎视眈眈了一会儿，终于还是按捺不住地扑了出去。  
  
　　有了第一只欢天喜地加入Danny阵营的小狼，很快就有了第二只和第三只，最后差不多大半X队队员都不声不响地变身下了场。这片刚刚被激烈交火蹂躏得满目疮痍的树林莫名其妙地画风一变，满到处都是追着无人机扑咬的小狼崽，这些把体型压缩到尺长的小狼分进合击，进退有度，每扑下来一架无人机，就连拖带拽地把它们拖到Albert面前，整整齐齐地摆成一排。  
  
　　Albert：“……”  
  
　　Steve咧了咧嘴，有点想笑，舔舔唇忍了一会儿走开了，一个人跑到林地边缘低着头来来回回地找了好半天，从地上捡了一堆东西捧在手上回来这边，递给Albert。  
  
　　Albert绷着脸看了一眼，没接。Steve多少有点底气不足地收回了手，然后又递了递：“万一被不该捡到的人捡到了……”  
  
　　他没继续往下说，看看Albert无动于衷的脸，闷闷不乐地把手里这堆被X队丢弃的IR标识塞进了自己背包。  
  
　　这些IR标识跟Albert那枚可以直接定位的芯片不一样，虽然也记录着佩戴者的身份信息，并没有定位功能，只是用在交火时目视分辨敌友的一种标记。  
  
　　尤其是在夜间，这些标识在美军的夜视装备中非常醒目，可以很大程度避免误伤，如果落入恐怖分子或者敌对势力手中，虽然未必派上什么大用场，对那些仍然在前线交战的美军士兵来说，多少算是一种威胁。  
  
　　Steve埋着头整理好背包，摸出一把小刀坐下来，开始给自己挑子弹。他在这轮激战里其实受伤不轻，如果他还是普通人，别说那几处避让不及、干脆任子弹透体而过的贯穿伤，光是失血量就足以致命。他左边肩膀上有一处枪伤子弹没能穿过去，弹头应该还卡在肉里，Steve呲牙咧嘴地自己用刀尖挑了两下，X队的队医Wizard凑过来，在他再次下刀之前一巴掌打开他的手，“你是屠夫吗？”  
  
　　Steve咬着唇没吭声，倒是因为这句熟悉的指责往Danny那边望了一眼。Wizard转身走开拿了把镊子过来的时候，Danny也终于停下了四下乱扑无人机的无聊游戏，嗅着血腥味儿往这边过来了。  
  
　　他瞪着圆溜溜的眼珠人立起来站在Steve身边，一直盯着Wizard的动作看，然后趁Wizard去拿药剂的时候跳起来，给了Steve脑袋一巴掌。  
  
　　Steve：“……干嘛拍我？”  
  
　　Danny超凶地冲着他吼了一声，Steve闭上了嘴，隔了会儿软软地说：“疼。”  
  
　　Danny生了一会儿气才惦起脚，抱着Steve的胳膊凑到伤口上伤伤心心地舔舔舔。往这边瞅了一眼的Wizard干脆就没再过来了，Goose看看舔伤口的这两个，又看看那些还在疯玩的队友和不屈不饶负隅顽抗的蜂群，问Albert：“……按计划撤离？”  
  
　　Albert：“……我们还需要计划吗？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　他们最终还是撤向了另一片山谷，在那片林地里留下了一个排列得整整齐齐的无人机方阵——如果忽略那些小飞机再也无法起飞的话，那真的是一个排列得非常气派的漂亮方阵。  
  
　　Danny变回人形之后发现自己很受欢迎。一路上总是有X队队员跑过来跟他送水送口粮地献殷勤，还有几个老是想逗他说话。  
  
　　他们变着花样地盘问他的变异过程和异能能力细节，当问题开始变成无聊的“你有没有试过让自己再长高一点”、“为什么不试试换个发型”的时候，Danny也开始问问题：“你们能跟我再解释一遍我们为什么要躲在山里吗？”  
  
　　Moose：“我蛮喜欢这儿的，想多待上几天。”  
  
　　Cab：“是啊，我还想参观一下濒危物种到底长啥样呢。”  
  
　　Thomas：“来夏威夷一趟不容易，总要多走走看看什么的。”  
  
　　Len：“而且我们狼人就喜欢山多树多花花草草茂盛的地方。”  
  
　　Roy：“这种地方脱光了裸奔也没人拦着咱们。”  
  
　　Goose：“……说起来，咱们很久都没有对着月亮练嗓子了。”  
  
　　Danny无言了一会儿：“就不能直说你们都没地方可去吗？”  
  
　　“Danny，他们不是没地方可去。”Steve一脸认真地解释，“只不过谁也不会在这种时候离开Albert而已。狼群不会随便抛弃他们的首领。”  
  
　　“哦，”Danny点点头，“就是现在Albert没地方可去的意思。”  
  
　　“……Albert也不是没地方可去，”Steve说，“我猜他是放心不下其他还在军队里的狼人，想跟人类开战又拿我们两个没办法，还没想好怎么办。”  
  
　　“就算开战也打不赢吧。”Danny摊了摊手，“你以为现在是古代，凑够能坐满一张圆桌的骑士就可以建国了吗？”  
  
　　Neo：“……好想揍他们两个哦。怎么办？”  
  
　　Raven：“你打得赢吗？”  
  
　　到达那片被Steve形容为易守难攻的隐蔽山谷的时候，这些特战队员就显得更放松了，他们差不多是高高兴兴地跑来跑去，拆拆搭搭地瞎忙了一会儿，两两一组分散开来，卡在一些视野好的位置上架起了枪。  
  
　　然后接着瞎扯。“嘿，Bear，”Goose说，“我知道你为什么会是熊了。你想听吗？”  
  
　　“……好吧，”Danny说，“我为什么会是熊？”  
  
　　Goose：“你是不是在变异成功之前就跟你家Seal滚过床？”  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　“OK，”Steve说，“别挑事，老兄，顺便申明一下，我不会跟你家Al滚上床。”  
  
　　Goose无言了一会儿，“……虽然这回我没挑事儿的意思，你在跟我做保证之前，口水擦过了吗？”  
  
　　“好啦。”Danny说，拽了拽Steve一下子鼓起来的胳膊，“其实我猜也是。你转化我之后紧跟着又咬了一口，按你们狼人的说法，那一口能完美基因不是吗？”  
  
　　Steve看看他，“提前咬能保证你变异成功。”  
  
　　“但不是保证我成功变异成狼人。”Danny边说边比划了一番，“我的基因瞅了自己一眼，发现自个儿还没稳定就突然多了一大把能量，完全可以进化得更完美，当然就兴高采烈地奔着更高级的熊去了。”  
  
　　Cab：“……这也行？”  
  
　　Steve：“……怪我咯？”  
  
　　Roy：“……所以你们确实在Bear变异成功之前就滚过床。”  
  
　　Neo：“哈，你确定熊比狼更高级？”  
  
　　“是不是更高级，我可以用揍你一顿来证明。”Danny说，冲着Steve耸了耸肩，“现在我明白你们军队的人为什么每说一句话都需要抓着衣领滚到地上去了。”  
  
　　“海军。”Steve拉下脸，“我是海军。”  
  
　　Danny多少带着点不忍心地看了他一会儿才说：“好吧，我猜刚才冲咱们开火的是空军。”  
  
　　Steve的神情迅速黯淡下来，X队倒是很有几个低声笑出了声。Danny无声地叹了口气，瞅了瞅四周。即使知道其他人的藏身处，隐匿在各自位置上的人也被掩体遮挡住了，就算刻意去瞄也大都看不真切。Danny放心地往Steve身边蹭近了一点，偏头看看他，凑上去吻了吻他的下巴。  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2018-3-23 23:27_ 随缘居）**


	22. Chapter 22

***  
  
　　太阳西斜得厉害，差不多快要沉到山下了。天空变得绚丽起来，Steve身上也披上了一层柔和温暖的金色。但Danny知道这种暖色调只是意味着白日将尽，夜色将临，世界很快就会沉入黑暗了。  
  
　　“……所以，你们到底还在等什么？”Danny小声问，又吻吻Steve的脸，“……Huh？该不会就是在等死吧？就在这片山里待着，哪儿也不去，等子弹打光了，就等着人来杀？是吗？如果待会儿来的不是‘美军无人机’而是‘美军’，你还会开枪吗？”  
  
　　Steve先只是默默地由着他亲吻，听到这儿撅了撅唇，轻轻压在Danny唇上堵了他一会儿，又不声不响地移开了。  
  
　　Danny舔了舔唇，“说真的，如果其实我们只是在等死的话，我需要你告诉我，OK？至少得给我个机会跟那堆我爱的人挨个打打电话吧。你知道我答应Grace……”  
  
　　他没能把话说完，因为Steve又用唇堵住了他的嘴。他试图退开的时候Steve追着他的唇吻上来，再往后让的时候Steve伸手捧住他的脖子，吻得更深了一点。  
  
　　尝到一点咸咸的液体的时候Danny放弃了推拒，心底既生柔情，又倍感酸楚，暗自压抑了一会儿，等Steve自己退开才又若无其事地接着问：“……而且动机呢？杀人动机是什么？虽然我一开始就觉得这事没法善了，好像实际情况比我想像的更糟？为什么你们会觉得有人想要剿灭全美所有的狼？”  
  
　　Steve看看他，没答。Danny不甘心地追问了一句：“为什么？”  
  
　　“因为我们不是超级英雄，OK？”Neo隔得远远的接话说，“我们是病毒。你没看过《僵尸世界大战》吗？”  
  
　　Danny怔了好半天，想再问点什么，一直在脑子里翻腾的千头万绪却一下子空掉了，只是“噢”了一声。  
  
　　“我们可以混入人群，一天之内咬出十万只狼。”Neo接着说，“两天一百万，三天一千万，中间转化失败挂掉的大概百分之三十？也许四十。最多一个星期，国会就会屁颠颠地把全国所有的白头鹰徽撤下来换成银色狼头，因为狼王将会统治美国。我们不需要建国，只需要把美国人变成美国狼。懂？”  
  
　　“是哦，”Len搭了腔，“一个月之后Al就会统治全球了，如果其他国家没有心急火燎地把所有核弹都朝我们丢过来的话。”  
  
　　X队的人就吭哧吭哧地笑起来，Cab还问了一句：“头儿，要吗？咱们替你拿下地球。”  
  
　　“好啊。”Albert说，“等我登基当上了球皇一世，就让所有我看不顺眼的自行了断，看我不顺眼的也都赶紧去死一死。”  
  
　　Cab：“……然后呢？”  
  
　　Albert：“然后世界就和平了，地球民众共享文明与发展。等哪天熊族崛起，你们再替我剿灭全世界所有的熊。”  
  
　　Thomas：“……你可以一开始就禁止狼人转化熊。”  
  
　　Roy：“唔，让熊人起义胎死腹中。”  
  
　　Raven：“这只Bear也最好先弄死，实在弄不死就找个地方关起来。”  
  
　　“看吧，”Neo说，“所以，这根本就不是别人为什么要来剿灭我们的问题，问题应该是，为什么现在居然还有这么多活蹦乱跳的狼？这才是让人最想不通的地方好吗。”  
  
　　然后X队队员们就热热闹闹地讨论起来。  
  
　　“因为实验室还需要留下咱们切个片？”  
  
　　“留个百八十只就够了呗。”  
  
　　“百八十只不够切。六十九局那边受不了了自爆的有多少？数量少了经不起消耗，”  
  
　　“……也是，转化人类得是狼人自愿，数量太少绝种的可能性很高。”  
  
　　“而且有的实验需要样本数量足够多，比如大伙都得去的那些。”  
  
　　很少说话的B组队员Walter却突然摔了一句：“哪儿没想通？百分之九十的狼人都是变异之前就戴着狗牌。Al不会盟，所以大家能接着当好狗——狗牌也是你自己选的，当初也没人逼着你戴！有吗？”  
  
　　Neo：“……好吧，我懂了，因为美国人喜欢狗。”  
  
　　其他人就附和说：“是啊是啊，人人都喜欢狗。”  
  
　　Roy突发奇想地问：“呃，有人试过吗？要是我们咬狗一口会怎么样？”  
  
　　队医Wizard：“……应该不会变成人？”  
  
　　Danny终于忍不住又问了一句：“实验室都对你们做了些什么？”  
  
　　大家就都安静下来，隔了好一会儿才有人用“其实也没什么”的语气弱弱地回答说：“就是打打针。”  
  
　　“唔，偶尔抽抽血。”  
  
　　“……有时候也会忍不住切开看看。”  
  
　　“看看咱们不同情况下多久能长好，诸如此类的。”  
  
　　“还有钻钻牙。这个比较疼一点。”  
  
　　“最近几个月已经不钻我们了……”Neo也弱弱地说，然后顿了顿，扯开话题，“嘿，Bear，我说真的，你家海豹就是个哭包。拜托帮我个忙，能让他别再老想着跪地求饶了吗？你们这样的只会生不如死。如果之前Al不喊停，我百分之百逮到机会就爆你们的头，绝对没考虑过留手。”  
  
　　Cab：“……哭了？”  
  
　　“是哭了吧。”Roy说，“我有闻到那种湿湿咸咸的味道，哭得还挺厉害的，只是忍着没吭声。”  
  
　　Cab狐疑地抽了抽鼻子，“真的？眼泪你都能闻到？那玩意有气味吗？”  
  
　　“好吧，是他吸气的声音不对头。”Roy承认地说，“我听到他半天没敢吸气，不得不吸气的时候特别小心特别深，还不停地悄悄咽口水。Len被Al揍到不敢哭的时候就爱这么哭……”  
  
　　“你们两个互相啃完之后不用亲亲抱抱的吗？”Goose硬生生地插进来，打岔说，“Tee，让Roy跟Wiz换个位置。”  
  
　　C组组长Raven：“……你换走我的人，问过我了吗？”  
  
　　B组组长Thomas：“Roy，换位置。”  
  
　　那边悉悉索索了一会儿，跟着就听到Roy嘻嘻哈哈、响亮地吧唧了一口，“宝贝我来了。”  
  
　　Cab“mua”了一声，也亲了一口：“我们两个不般配，真的。”  
  
　　Roy啾地又亲了一口：“是啊，强扭的瓜不甜。”  
  
　　Cab：“别难过，你好歹还有个惊天动地的下巴，mua！”  
  
　　Roy乐不可支：“mua！宝贝，你的家伙好大。”  
  
　　大家立刻就受不了了，好几个笑骂出声。Danny趁着这阵混乱摸摸Steve的背，又亲亲他的耳朵，贴在他耳边悄悄地问：“嘿，还好吗？”  
  
　　“没事。”Steve说，抹了把脸，过了一会儿突然说：“Danny，咬我。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2018-3-26 23:16_ 随缘居）**


	23. Chapter 23

***  
  
　　世界上第一个狼人跟Danny一样，天生王者。后来者想要取而代之，咬死上一任狼王是最简单的方法。  
  
　　狼王死去的瞬间一身能量回归天地，篡位者只需要迅速吞噬这些能量为己用，就能突破那道正常情况下难以逾越的等级限制，晋位为王。  
  
　　除此之外还有第二种方法，只是条件苛刻了一点，画面也色情了一点——如果狼王初拥还在，如果狼王主动求偶，如果狼王求偶的对象自身也足够强大，这位狼王伴侣就有很大机会在接受狼王的初拥之后晋级。  
  
　　虽然狼群有且只能有一个王，接下来的王位争夺战至少不用再闹到你死我活那样血腥，只需要解决第一次谁上谁下这样的问题就行。  
  
　　简单说，咬死Albert，或者推倒Albert，做狼王的途径原本只有这么多。  
  
　　而现在，第三种方法出现了。  
  
　　Albert刚开始只是莫名感到有点不对劲，接着就觉得自己被狠狠地冒犯了一把。某种大逆不道的行为正在他眼皮子底下发生，而他绝不能容忍，想都没想就冲着Steve丢过去了一道无声的召唤指令，强行把他拉向了自己。  
  
　　现在他很想咬死这只海豹了。  
  
　　感觉到异样的其他队员探头探脑地望向这边，突然被无形的力量拖着走的Steve也没怎么挣扎，很快就站到了Albert面前。  
  
　　这只海豹刚开始还有点懵，脸上带着那种好事被打断的火气，还有几分被人操纵却无力抵抗的怒意。然后似乎突然一下子明白了，回头看看跟过来的Danny，一脸的百口莫辩，抓了抓头，“我不是……我没有！”  
  
　　“怎么？”Danny莫名其妙，看看Steve又看看Albert，“什么不是没有？你用领域之类的东东操纵他了？”  
  
　　“我没那个意思。”Steve接着分辩说，脸有点红，还带着点恼火，“Al，我没打算抢那个位置。”顿了顿，干脆坦白说：“我只是觉得被动抵抗行不通。我明白你的计划，但是我有了个新的，比较冒险而且我也不想让你们跟着我们，所以出发前想看看我的超能力还能提升多少。我发誓，我之前不知道那样做会有什么后果，OK？”  
  
　　他一口气说完之后又看了看Danny，尴尬又委屈地闷了一会儿，最终叹了口气，似乎做出了什么不得了的决定，向Albert保证说：“好吧，我不会了。我保证。”  
  
　　“什么计划？什么新的？什么不会了？”Danny听得一头雾水，终于忍不住开始火大，“我知道我听不太懂你们的‘内部讨论’，所以拜托用人类的语言交流好吗？看在我扑无人机的技巧世界第一的份上！我是变异熊，你们是变异狼，美国政府认为我们都是会主动攻击人类的烈性传染病毒而且已经失控了，正打算过来消灭我们，句号。”  
  
　　他瞪圆了眼睛，夸张地摊着手，“……把话摊开来说真的有那么难吗？你们到底是怎么打算的？还有你，Steven，现在又有了什么蠢上天的馊主意？不管你们想干什么，我需要你们告诉我，OK？我已经做好接受任何不可思议状况的准备了，而且就凭我是这里唯一一个成年人，你们真的不想听听我的意见吗？Huh？”  
  
　　Albert低着头叉着腰，舔了舔牙。  
  
　　他的计划是保守了一点，但那已经是眼下最好的选择，而且皆大欢喜——狼人的单兵战斗力远超人类，即使最强硬的主剿派官员，也不会傻到派地面部队进山围剿。排除不惜代价的大规模轰炸，想要剿灭一支叛变的阿尔法小队，人类唯一有效的战术就是把他们围困在无人区，用大批无人机慢慢耗死。X队赖在这儿不走，对方只会觉得正中下怀。  
  
　　Albert也希望把这批无人机消耗在这片大山里。不用沾血，不必牵连无辜，就能干掉一批高价值目标——这些无人机造价很高，事实上，它们根本就贵得吓人。而且蜂群对狼人的威胁其实很大，如果不是熊王的领域能力太过逆天，能够丛林作战的蜂群会把X队撵得满山乱跑。  
  
　　Albert的计划就是赖在山里不走，尽可能多的引来和干掉更多蜂群，直到损失大到没人受得了——大到没人肯再背锅就行。  
  
　　到了谁也没法遮掩的时候，针对X队的这次阴谋就会被彻底捅穿，然后事情也许会有那么一点转机。  
  
　　这次事件是一次处心积虑的谋害。虽然高层在狼人问题上历来意见不一，军方更多还是站在狼人这一边的，甚至很大程度上仍然把狼人部队当作自己人。国会那边分歧虽然大一点，目前其实是主和派占了上风——除了踩住了道德制高点，狼人部队的存在对美国战力的提升是实实在在的。  
  
　　某些人这次的出手只有可能是半遮半掩。军方因为对新狼王的忌讳自乱阵脚，派出X队在国内行动，这些人趁机浑水摸鱼，打算捏造一个X队临阵叛变、图谋不轨，被他们及时发现、力挽狂澜的既成事实。  
  
　　这个自编自导的剧本一定会在事后顺利过关的关键就在于，这两个真的是王级。  
  
　　Albert当然不想按着剧本演，但不管他配不配合，蜂群都一定会来。  
  
　　他也不能干脆带着队伍彻底消失。还在服役的那一万多狼人对他来说确实算是人质。这些自命不凡的家伙大都是被军队一路宠过来的，即使经历了上一次的大清洗，仍然对人类没什么防备，只需要上边一个命令，让他们去哪儿就会乖乖去哪儿。  
  
　　那个万一的后果Albert承受不起。  
  
　　“那就说说吧。”Albert收回思绪，点点头，“你的计划是什么？”  
  
　　Steve犹豫了一下，“我要去沙夫特堡。”跟着又立刻补充，“你们不能去。就我和Danny，两个人。”  
  
　　Danny显然对Steve这个突如其来决定感到茫然，但还是做了个“你继续，我在听”的手势。  
  
　　接下来Steve就耐心地跟Danny解释了一大堆，差不多是从头说起。  
  
　　“为什么美军无人机会冲着美军开火？”Steve说，然后耸耸肩膀自问自答，“因为有人要坑这支小队。”  
  
　　Danny：“……为什么有人要坑这支小队？谁要坑这支小队？”  
  
　　“……一次一个问题，Danny。”Steve说，“因为他们全是阿尔法狼，人类很难打得赢。还因为阿尔法狼对普通狼人多半会有一些领导力方面的超能力，这会威胁到狼人部队的指挥序列。”  
  
　　“好吧，懂了，”Danny伸手捋了捋头发，“所以总会有人把他们视为必须铲除的威胁，在背后动手脚。也就是说，这些无人机对我们的攻击是出于阴谋诡计，并没有取得合法授权……那你哭什么？”  
  
　　Steve噎了一会儿，一脸憋气地跳过了这个问题，然后把军队上层那些奇葩的官僚主义行事作风大致跟Danny讲了讲，总结说：“这次攻击应该取得了某种‘不合常规’但也能勉强说得通的暧昧授权，有人为此动用了不少人脉，也冒了不小的风险。”  
  
　　“那我们两个呢？”Danny指指自己的鼻子，“我们两个是被拖下了水？”  
  
　　Steve看了Albert一眼，“我们互相把对方拖下了水。我猜如果不是为了坑这支小队，我们不会什么都没干就被追杀到底，连无条件投降的机会都没有。如果我们两个不是什么王级，那些人也很难下定决心做这个局，因为就算强行坑了Albert他们，事后这些人也找不到合理的解释来脱身。”  
  
　　“好吧。那我们为什么不能跑？我已经是第三次问这个问题了Babe，麻烦你这回给我一个再合理一点的答案好吗？”  
  
　　“因为Albert在打蜂群的主意。”Steve说，又看了Albert一眼，“因为干掉美军无人机比干掉美军好，震慑的效果却都一样。对有些人来说，效果甚至更好，因为这批无人机贵得吓死人。”  
  
　　Danny长出了一口气，算是接受了这个解释，“好吧。所以，我们俩为什么要去沙夫特堡？”  
  
　　这回Steve却沉默了一会儿才回答：“因为这样下去不行。”  
  
　　他舔了舔唇，看向一言不发的Albert，认真地说：“没有不尊重的意思，但这样下去不行。就算你们熬过这一次，下一次呢？跪地求饶的不止是我，你比我跪得更彻底……我知道我压根就不了解你，我们才刚见面，但我猜过去一定发生了点什么，把你吓破了胆。”  
  
　　Albert还是没有要说话的意思，连站在那儿的姿势都没有任何变化。  
  
　　“如果没有Danny的领域能力，我们很难拿下足够数量的蜂群，”Steve接着说，瞅着Albert的脸色尽力放缓了语气，“就算勉强拿下来了，转机没能及时出现呢？这种保守到令人绝望的计划……”顿了顿，摇摇头没再继续这个话题，只是软软地提要求：“Al，放开我。”  
  
　　Danny这才惊觉Steve还在Albert的控制之中。但那种只针对狼族成员的规则之力Danny没法觉察，也无从解起。  
  
　　熊王充满威胁的威压瞬间笼罩了这片天地，一直安静在听的X队队员骚动了一下，又在Albert无声的指令下强自按捺住了。  
  
　　“有一个问题你忘了问。”Albert说，面无表情地看了Danny一眼，不动声色地给Steve下了一道禁止移动的禁锢令，“你忘了问我为什么突然把他弄过来。”  
  
　　Danny窥了窥眼睛：“……为什么？”  
  
　　Albert冲Steve又下了一道禁言令，一脸淡定地对Danny说：“你接着干完刚才他想让你干的事，我就告诉你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2018-3-30 04:44_ 随缘居）**


	24. Chapter 24

***  
  
　　Danny把之前的对话在脑子里来回过了几遍，差不多明白了。“我咬他他会晋级。”Danny说，叹了口气，“然后呢，你会死吗？”  
  
　　“不知道。”Albert说，“估计不会，试试吧。”  
  
　　离得不远的Goose喊了一声“Al”，接着哼了一声没动静了。十来股压抑的气息从四周挣扎着升腾起来，这些属于阿尔法狼的气息越来越强，把一群群飞鸟从这片山谷中惊起，却始终无法挣脱某种似有若无的束缚，焦躁地左冲右突，彻底搅乱了附近的力场。  
  
　　就像突然进入了真空，周围一切无根之物都开始往上漂浮，Danny伸手拨开浮在他面前的一截枯枝，心头犯难。  
  
　　“这也能随便试的吗？”Danny忍不住问，“你确定不会他一晋级你就突然倒地身亡之类的？或者是你们两个都突然失去理智再打一架？就不能等这些乱七八糟的事情了结之后再说吗？而且他刚才都说不是有意要跟你抢王位了。我们没有相关经验你不要随便乱做决定OK？”  
  
　　“世界上只有两种狼，一直都想咬死我的，和情愿让我做决定的。”Albert说，操纵Steve单脚朝Danny蹦过去，还让他张开手臂一把抱住Danny，“快点，试试有没有第三种。”  
  
　　山谷中惊鸟仍然扑腾着四下乱撞，群狼静悄悄的，间或发出几声困兽般的呜咽声，偶尔脱困而出的嗥叫最多两秒就会被掐断在咽喉里。Danny看看Steve不自然的姿势和瞪大的双眼，不再犹豫，捧住Steve的脖子咬了下去。  
  
　　他早就想这么干了。上午在Steve家滚沙发的时候Danny就有点克制不住冲动，如果不是当时顾虑重重，实在感到时机不对，那种超自然的约束力量并不能真正阻止他。  
  
　　这一口会成就Steve，只需要一口，就能让Steve更完美，更强大。而且这一口会销魂无比——刚才Danny几乎立刻就被勾动了情欲，很难说接下来会不会失去自控做出点什么过分的。  
  
　　所以某种意义上说，Danny多少有点感谢这一口被打断了。这么一打岔，他现在应该也能做到简单咬一口，注入能量就算完，跟X队那两对一样。  
  
　　Steve的血液迅速溢出，灌满了Danny的口腔，甘甜可口流入他的咽喉。Danny的牙龈发烫，体内也变得滚烫。那种冥冥中的自然法则仍然在试图束缚他，警告他狼族有且只能有一个王……那又怎么样呢？  
  
　　Steve不是普通的阿尔法。他的超级海豹又怎么可能是普通的？Steve也不会任人摆布，他的控制狂搭档又怎么能这样受制于人？  
  
　　锋利的尖牙浸润在温热的血管里，一切忧虑和不安都在这一刻冰消雪融。被侵入的Steve被动地开放了一条通道，让Danny和他霍然贯通，血脉相连。这种结合纯粹又甜美，令人沉醉，Danny觉得自己整个人都在飘，连心脏都已经燃烧起来了。  
  
　　某种奇异的能量正随着Danny的心跳膨胀收缩，泵送向全身。他全心全意地把它们收拢起来，透过尖牙奉献给自己的伴侣。尽他所能，倾其所有，这种至诚奉献之后余下的也不是空洞，而是极致的欢愉。  
  
　　初拥的时候真的很应该顺便上个床。Danny不无遗憾地想。Steve咬他的时候他还是个普通人，当时完全没能感受这种强烈又丰富的快感好吗。  
  
　　接下来Danny不得不用了很大毅力来强迫自己松口，舔舔伤口退开了一点，拍拍Steve的脸，“……Steve？”  
  
　　Steve没动，仍然姿势别扭地抱着他，偏着头把脖子晾给他。  
  
　　Danny恋恋不舍地盯着Steve脖子上两个正在愈合的血洞看，遗憾了一会儿，忍不住又舔了舔。  
  
　　Steve只是僵立原地，垂着眼，没什么反应。  
  
　　“别干扰，他需要消化融合。”Albert说，“虽然情况不同，我晋级用了差不多半小时。”顿了顿，带着点安抚地补充，“我已经控制不了他了。”  
  
　　“……你晋级的时候是什么情况？”Danny问，收回摸摸戳戳的手，又忍不住围着Steve转来转去地查看。  
  
　　“死了很多。”Goose接话说，从不远处的高地上跳下来，大步往这边走，“杀了一堆，咬死了一头。”然后朝着Albert脸上狠狠揍了一拳，“我们帮你抢，我们随你揍，你要让位给别人，问过我们吗？”  
  
　　周围悉悉索索了一会儿，那些特战队员大多从藏身处出来了，但都没往这边过来，只是不声不响地站在远处看。  
  
　　Albert刚开始没还手，甚至都没躲，下巴上又挨了一拳之后退闪了两下避了避，一记重拳把Goose揍趴下了。  
  
　　“妈的，”Albert说，揉了揉下巴，“再打我不还手了。”  
  
　　Danny：“……还可以这样威胁的吗？”  
  
　　Goose脸黑黑地从地上爬起来，也一记重拳把Albert揍趴下了，扑上去接着抡拳头。Albert收起胳膊挡了挡，偷了个空档抱住Goose的脖子就是一口，把人咬软了翻身压上去，按在地上啃出了一汪血。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　Albert收了牙，“看吧，咬你有屁用，这么弱。”  
  
　　Goose眼睛白茫茫一片漏着辐射光，表情凶狠地双手揪着Albert的头发把他扯到近前，照着脖子也是一口。Albert淡定地让他咬，“……一样没用。没有再下一级，同等级能量多点少点区别不大。”  
  
　　“……我没用，你就可以把命给他，还要把我们都给他？”Goose气得吼，又上手开揍。  
  
　　那基本上就是单方面撒气，Danny叉着腰往四周看了一圈，“你们不用过来拉开的吗？”  
  
　　那些特战队员默默的，都没动，有的还扭开了头不看了。Cab抱着枪换了个背对这边的位置重新架起枪，气呼呼地说：“头儿都不要我们了！我们过来也是干掉你家海豹，要来吗？”  
  
　　Danny下意识往Steve身边贴了贴，突然间有点悚然。这支小队的人分开来看没人是他的对手，但狼群对敌从来就不会单打独斗。他的限速能力也许能轻松应付子弹，对围上来的尖牙利爪也同样有用吗？  
  
　　“我还以为我们已经打完了。”Danny不动声色地说，想了想，开始提问：“说真的，你们到底在怕什么？之前发生了什么不得了的事，会让Al不想当狼王？高层这么忌讳狼王，Al又是怎么好好活到现在的？”  
  
　　“说来话长。”Cab说，似乎不太想答，隔了一会儿又不情不愿地开了口，“第一只狼王叫Bishop，他犯了点蠢，大伙日子就不太好过了。后来Al把他咬死了，就是这样。”  
  
　　Danny：“犯了什么蠢？”  
  
　　“……他会了个盟。”Cab说。  
  
　　Danny记起前边好像听过这个词，“什么叫会盟？”  
  
　　“超过半数的阿尔法狼凑一块儿，跟狼王表个忠心，摸摸手之类的。”Cab说，“狼王控制整个狼群，需要足够多的阿尔法狼授权。”  
  
　　“控制整个狼群？”  
  
　　“大概类似‘群发指令’。”Cab叹了口气，解释：“不管在不在跟前，是不是隔着十万公里远。会盟过的狼王才是真的王，发出来第一条指令特别重要一点……这个真的很复杂，你非要听吗？”  
  
　　Danny想了想，问：“狼王的第一条指令是什么？”  
  
　　“‘保护自己’。”Cab说，“Bishop的第一条指令是‘任何情况下以保护自己不受致命伤害为行为准则’。”  
  
　　“……这条命令有问题？”  
  
　　“保护自己是没错啦，”Cab的声音听着恹恹的，“但是你也知道我们正在外边打仗。行动的时候突然听到这么一句会出事。”  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　“懂了？”Cab说，“很多时候我们不能迟疑，迟疑会死人。所以乱子挺大的……这个真的说来话长。”  
  
　　“我们现在好像也不是很忙？”Danny说，看看无声无息站一旁的Steve，接着问：“因为这个命令死了很多人？”  
  
　　“……直接挂掉的有一些，不多。”Cab说，又叹了口气，勉强打开了话匣子，开始回忆说：“Bishop突然下了条指令给全体狼人，要求大家‘保护好自己’。大部分人没多想直接认可了。”  
  
　　“有点像个仪式，随便表达一下‘说得对说得好，接受你的领导’，眼睛就会冒一阵子蓝光——那之前大家眼睛发光都是白色的，承认狼王的第一条族令，就算是入了伙，之后就都是蓝色光了。”  
  
　　“老实说，当时大家没当回事。普通狼人大部分跪了还可以说是因为顶不住狼王威压，很多没参与会盟的阿尔法听到这条指令也都无所谓地承认了。大家多少有点稀奇，而且据说接受命令之后会觉得心里暖洋洋的，浑身是劲，伤口都好得更快了点。”  
  
　　“总之，我们那时才知道，狼群这才算是正经有了首领。所有认同狼王第一条全族令的都会受到法则保护，皮厚了不止是一点。”  
  
　　“就是各项身体素质都有加成的意思，那种超自然力量挺神奇的。也有狼人没肯接令——比如我。那会儿正行动呢，刚踹开门准备往里冲，突然被这条指令一干扰，懵逼之后就直接拒绝了。”  
  
　　“像我这样没接令的也不少，大概占狼人总数的十几分之一？不是因为我们对Bishop有什么意见，只是因为这条强制令来得不是时候。抗压弱点的队伍行动都乱了套，强点的都当机立断，眼冒红光地拒绝了。”  
  
　　Danny：“眼冒红光？”  
  
　　“血红血红的光，怪吓人的。”Cab说，“也有一些人红眼不是因为被干扰了行动，就是不吃这一套。总之，没承认狼王第一条群发令的，眼睛都冒了一阵红光，之后也都是红光了，法则保护啊身体素质加成啊什么的，反正我是没体会到。”  
  
　　“没多久大伙就听说有几支队伍死了人。交战的时候突然有人临阵退缩，不是坑自己，就是坑队友。最背的一支队伍当时正冒险拆弹准备取‘包裹’，拆弹那哥们扔下炸弹自己跑了，害死半队人之后又觉得受不了吞枪自杀——据说自杀前也眼冒红光了。”  
  
　　Cab停下来，怅然了一会儿，“然后各单位都中止了行动，接着宪兵就开始抓人了。”  
  
　　Danny：“抓Bishop？”  
  
　　“NO，抓所有人。”Cab说，“我在的队伍当时没乱，大家把活儿干完了返回基地，接到命令说要转移。”  
  
　　他接下来沉默了很长时间，Danny正想开口催问“然后呢”，就听他又接着说：“然后军法官把我们赶进了沙漠里的一个废弃基地，几大卡车的工兵围着我们层层叠叠地拉电网。”  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　“那时候我们就差不多明白自己是进集中营了。”Cab说，“头一天大家都呆呆地等，没人送吃也没人送喝。第二天来了两个营在外边架机枪，有人就开始哭了。E连有个兄弟跟你差不多，一直唠唠叨叨的说，让他打几个电话就好，大伙听着都挺伤心。”  
  
　　Danny“噢”了一声，想说点什么，又实在无言以对。Cab也没在意，自顾自地接着回忆：“那时候我们明面上的通讯设备都被收走了。当然啦，你也知道，我们这些人都不是什么纪律标兵，有的是人身上私藏着各种奇葩的小玩意。有个通讯兵出身的就收集过来，拼拼凑凑现做出了一只能拨号的电话，大家就轮流悄悄给家里打电话。”  
  
　　“我们也都没敢说什么，怕连累家里人。最多就是说这次大概回不来了，熊孩子想要离家出走就赶紧走，机灵点别让人给骗了。还有独守空房的娇妻或者母老虎，也都赶紧红杏出墙去吧。”  
  
　　“这么转了几圈，快没电的时候被抓到了。宪兵过来拖人，从我们身边过的时候直打哆嗦，大伙也就没好意思反抗。”  
  
　　“刚好被抓到的是个红眼上尉，一脸镇定的跟排他后边的兄弟说对不起，然后也不知道从哪儿摸出来一把手枪，对着脑袋把自己给崩了。”  
  
　　“我们都吓傻了，等宪兵把尸体拖走了才炸了锅。大家互相打听消息，分析前因后果，最后也不知怎么就得出了结论说，我们多半要被集体坑杀了。”  
  
　　“当时最怕的，其实就是上头挖个超大的坑直接埋了我们。因为那样得忍很久才能死，说不定埋了几年还能蹬腿呢。大伙讨论了半天，都觉得直接扔颗核弹给咱们比较好。有几个听我们这么瞎扯实在怕得不行，鼓动了一批人去冲电网。”  
  
　　Cab顿了顿，出了会儿神，再开口的时候多少带了点鼻音，“他们没能冲多远。电网拉了七八圈，最远的也就只冲到了第三圈。”  
  
　　又停了一会儿，清了清嗓子，“然后我们脑子里又莫名其妙接到了Bishop的指令，先是说让大伙立即离开部队，我们望了望架在电网后头的机枪没吭声。要不是前边还有一条‘保护自己’的强制令，估计很多人都在这一轮被电网烤焦了。”  
  
　　“也有几个傻不拉几的又开始跃跃欲试，大伙揍了他们一顿才老实了。后来Bishop又陆陆续续增加了一堆行为规范，突围的时候除非必要别杀人，回了家不能随便乱咬人，也不能找新闻媒体之类的。大伙面面相觑地叹气说，至少在临死之前见证了狼王即位，狼族大法典诞生。”  
  
　　“当然没人会违反那些规则啦，百分之九十九的狼人都被关在这儿呢。我们都想你说什么就是什么吧，反正我们哪儿也去不了。”  
  
　　“就这么眼巴巴地等到了第三天，Al过来把所有阿尔法都挑走了。我们被带到一个房间，一大群当官的都在那儿，要我们眼睛发点光来给他们看看。我们这堆眼睛会冒红光的都猜这下要倒霉了，想也知道啊，眼冒红光什么的很吓人好吗。但到后来是其他十来只懵懵的蓝眼阿尔法被拖走了。”  
  
　　Cab又停下来了一会儿，“等再见面的时候已经是敌人了，也不知道他们是怎么跑掉的。”  
  
　　Danny：“那一万多狼人现在还关着？”  
  
　　“……没。你想问题能别这么消极吗？阿尔法被挑走之后，所有狼人都被转移到了另外一个基地！”  
  
　　Danny：“……有区别？”  
  
　　Cab转头过来看着这边：“你还要听吗？”  
  
　　“……继续。”Danny摆摆手，“然后呢？”  
  
　　“然后Al就带着我们这些红眼阿尔法去抓Bishop。”Cab回转头去，接着说，“我们打打停停地追了三个月才最后堵住了，队伍死了一小半，Bishop那边死得更多。最后头儿跟他单独打了一架，把他给咬死了。”  
  
　　他又转头过来，看了Steve一会儿才说：“Al当场就晋了级。晋级之前也是这么不吭声地站着不动。”  
  
　　Danny：“……哦。然后呢？”  
  
　　“Al再睁开眼睛的时候，整个狼群都知道狼王被取代了。”Cab的声音又恢复了一点懒洋洋，“因为Bishop规定的那些条条框框都自动废除了，虽然那些规则对我们红眼影响不大，大家还是觉得整个人轻松了不少。最明显的是，所有人眼睛冒出来的光也都恢复成了白色。”  
  
　　“大家都等着新狼王下令。我们那时才大概明白会盟是怎么回事——狼王的第一条全族令通晓狼群之前，需要我们这些在场的阿尔法狼先认可。经过这道程序的狼王才算真正大权在握，以后随时可以给全体狼人下令了。”  
  
　　“怎么认可？”Danny问，“宣个誓之类的？”  
  
　　“跟不在场的其他狼人接令的情况一样，心头认可就行。”Cab说，“扛不住威压的可能会想跪，其实姿势不重要，有诚意就行。我当时就想高高兴兴来个前空翻以示诚意，就等着Al下令了。”  
  
　　沉寂已久的四周终于多了点笑声，Danny早就注意到那些特战队员都默默回到了各自掩体之下，从他的角度能看见身形的几个都没往这边看，趴在那儿眼睛凑着瞄准镜，更像是把心思用在了守御上。  
  
　　旁边滚地打架的两个也早就消停了下来，Goose这会儿闷闷地骑坐在Albert身上没动作，Albert长拉拉地躺在那儿，胳膊挡着脸，看不到表情。  
  
　　Danny收回了视线，“……Al的第一条指令是什么？”  
  
　　“禁止会盟。”Cab说，扭身往这边张望了一眼，“Al光溜溜的站在那儿，一嘴血地看着我们说，谁敢跪就扯断谁的腿，在心里跪也不行。”  
  
　　“Al的第一条命令就是禁止会盟，不许承认狼王的族令也不许跪。这条命令真的很矛盾好吗，我们要是不听你的偏要跪，那到底算是听了令还是没有听呢？”  
  
　　他又停了停，长长地吐了一口气，“总之，这回不管大家怎么想，所有狼人眼睛里冒出来的光都还是白光，好处是上头也没办法分清谁好谁坏了。而且他们好像以为Al不是狼王。”  
  
　　“我们回基地复了命，没过两天，被关了三个多月的狼人部队就都放出来了。上头就像什么事都没发生那样随便整编了一下就把我们往海外派，好像之前死了那么多人只是一场梦一样。”  
  
　　Danny也有点意外地追问了一句：“就这样？”  
  
　　“就这样。”Cab说，“上边没再清算什么，倒是六十九局——就是爱拿我们切片的那个局——从上到下几乎整个儿倒了台。事情就这么过去了。”  
  
　　“从那时候我们就知道，我们不是美国队长，大家得夹着尾巴做狼。不少狼人就这么开了小差，偷偷离开了军队，加上部队外边自行觉醒的那些，上头叫他们‘野狼’。”  
  
　　“有时候我们会接到追杀他们的指令——比如追杀你们俩。大伙都不太情愿干这种事，但我们是军事单位，你懂的，军令难违。”  
  
　　Cab动了动胳膊，换了个姿势继续趴着，偏着脑袋瞅准镜，“狼王什么的，Al从一开始就不想当，你家海豹想当就当吧。你不用逗我说话拖延时间，我跟你说这些，大半就是讲给海豹听的，免得他犯蠢。”  
  
　　Danny哑然了一会儿，扁了扁嘴巴，没作声。这时Neo也开了口，“我猜待会儿Al会带头跪一跪，就算是把那什么‘只能有一个王’的规则给糊弄过去了。”  
  
　　Thomas幽幽地问了一句：“或者现在就把海豹干掉怎么样？”  
  
　　“我无所谓。”Cab说，似乎又有点来气，“爱跪不跪，爱当不当，爱抢不抢。说起来咱们现在好像也不是什么X-Team了……嘿Roy，我好像还真没地儿可去，也没事可干，看在咱俩互相咬过的份上，认真谈个恋爱怎么样？”  
  
　　Roy：“你刚才说爱我居然不是认真的？”  
  
　　Danny忍不住又往Steve身边靠近了一点，偷偷张开领域把Steve周围空间限速降低到了9米每秒。再低他就实在有些吃力了，好在这些特战队员似乎并没有把Thomas那句话当真，Thomas也似乎只是说说而已。  
  
　　然后Steve的气息就开始暴涨。  
  
　　刚开始只是和风漫卷，短短五六秒就升级成了狂风怒号。Danny的领域直接被那种暴烈的气息给冲破了，一片肉眼可见的风暴正以Steve为中心向四周扩张开来，迅速席卷了这片夕照下的金色山谷。  
  
　　“Steve？”Danny忍不住喊了一声，声音刚出口就立刻被风刮走了。风暴中心的Steve仍然闭着双眼，似乎听见了Danny，微微把脑袋向着Danny偏了偏。  
  
　　Danny把手伸向Steve的肩头，这一整片天昏地暗飞沙走石的景象在这一刻似乎突然定住了，感觉不对的Danny抬头望了望，骇然发现一片巨大的漩涡状阴云出现在他们头顶上空。  
  
　　“……Steve？”Danny说，按住了Steve的肩头。  
  
　　Steve蓦地睁开了双眼，眼眶中不见瞳仁，只有两片空洞的湛蓝。  
  
　　“操……这种命令算什么鬼？”那边的Cab突然起身冲着这边大声喊，“你是海军派来的逗比吗？”  
  
　　“我看挺好。”Albert说，不知什么时候已经拎着Goose过来这边，把人往Steve面前一丢，眼冒蓝光地转头四顾，下令说：“都他妈过来，会盟。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**

**（发表于 _2018-4-11 00:48_ 随缘居）**


	25. Chapter 25

***  
  
　　被隔离关押的Edgar第一时间就意识到，外边有大事正在发生。虽然不清楚具体是什么，光凭直觉他就能闻出阴谋的味道。  
  
　　陆军部甩开六十九局让X队在国内行动，这一愚蠢举动的背后必定有人怂恿，怂恿者也多半还有后手。在Edgar无法掌控、却能略微施加影响的华盛顿决策圈子里，有一个狠厉的计划正在密谋、酝酿，并已迅速成型，要给所有人一个措手不及。  
  
　　他会这样突然被扣押，就是回过神来的军方气急败坏之下应对的一招臭棋——关押他当然不会是因为他的存在影响到了Gullan少将的个人心情，而是出于明目张胆的防备。  
  
　　那么，什么样的军方人士会防备一名由联邦机构派遣而来的官员呢？尤其是这个机构还从某种意义上带有监察意味的情况下。  
  
　　Edgar兴奋得整个人都颤抖起来，做好了把这位一向袒护狼人的将军拖下水的打算。事实上，他打定主意要把整个联合特种作战司令部*①都攀扯其中——自打狼人成规模觉醒，美国特种作战司令部就已经名存实亡，变质成了狼人的庇护所。其下辖的这个联合特种作战司令部，比各军种自身还更像狼人的老窝。  
  
　　而他只身来到布拉格堡*②，甚至没像平时那样带上几个随行人员摆排场，深入狼穴，横遭逮捕，身上的联络设备被人全部收缴，连个通风报信的人都没有——这个不到十平米的小小房间并不能困住他太久，反倒是会成为他经受磨难的谈资。  
  
　　Edgar对眼下的境况简直不能更满意了。如果不是押送人员连正眼都不给他一个就粗暴地关门走人，他其实很想挑衅一下，说一些掷地有声又不失风度的话来给自己加加分。  
  
　　然后他就经历了这一生中最为恐怖煎熬的十五分钟。在彻底昏死过去之前，Edgar竭尽所能地把自己的满腹盘算和所知道的一切全都倒了出来，也不管到底有没有人在听，听不听得懂。  
  
　　“……我只是释放了点威压吓了吓。”审讯官一脸无辜地解释说，“我都还没进门。”  
  
　　Gullan少将翻了翻手中的审讯记录节要，并没看到什么有价值的新鲜内容，挥了挥手让审讯官出去了，把注意力转回到了沙夫特堡的异常调动上。  
  
　　X队的失联应该是Albert刻意所为，沙夫特堡恰巧在此时出现大批无人机活动的迹象，所代表的含义才真的是非同寻常。Gullan略加思索便已大概明白发生了什么，联络官Nathan此时也已经接通了华盛顿，大致弄清楚了“蜂群演习”的前因后果。   
  
　　“我们要直接问询沙夫特堡吗？”Nathan汇报完之后请示说，又特意补充了一句，“国防部长说哈特上将已经赶过去了，但我暂时联络不上他。”  
  
　　“给我夏威夷州州长的私人电话。”Gullan少将说，“另外，联系卡内奥赫湾*③的帕特里克。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　哈特上将并没能及时阻止事态发展。霍华德司令官一边焦头烂额地准备应付即将到访的州长，一边坦言告诉他，就在刚才已经有一支无人机中队秘密出击，意在一举剿灭那支阿尔法狼小队。  
  
　　“我本来应该在战情室那边，”霍华德生气地说，“但是‘演习’队伍里很有些刺头手眼通天，正花样百出地找麻烦。这当头您过来又有什么事？州长也突然冒出来，事情恐怕不会很顺利。”  
  
　　哈特上将按下心头的吃惊，不动声色地说：“我当然得过来看看。”示意霍华德带路，一边问，“你就这么走开，战情室那边还有谁在吗？”  
  
　　“您还指望其他人肯为这事再多冒哪怕一丝风险吗？”霍华德说，“按说你都不该来。”  
  
　　哈特上将先是愣了一会儿，继而微微一哂，心下叹息。  
  
　　鼓吹彻底消灭“狼毒”、“净化”美国的人一直存在，哈特上将甚至能立刻列出一张名单来。狼王事件之后，这些人更是力主剿灭全美所有的狼。虽然这种带有种族屠杀色彩的激进意见最终遭到了压制，这股声浪也只是蛰伏下来，并没有放弃主张。  
  
　　这一回想必就是这些人通力合作下的一次突袭。狼人的事毕竟尚未见光，大有可操作的余地，这些人亦深谙权术，玩弄规则于股掌。就算之后事败，也会推脱得一干二净，到最后唯一会被推出来顶锅的，只怕就是面前这位司令官了——  
  
　　军方也并非铁板一块，虽然各军种对狼人部队仍然视如己出，也不是每一个身居高位的将领都能爱兵如子。  
  
　　哈特上将不知道艾伦·霍华德司令为何如此笃定自己跟他是一伙，当然也不会傻到去提醒，面色如常地把随行护卫长科林叫到身边，简单暗示了一句“做好准备”，就跟随霍华德走进了战情室。  
  
　　大厅里一片忙碌，大屏幕上正在实时播放同步提取的行动画面。三十多名*④无人机操作军官戴着MR全息头盔，坐在各自的控制台前。分布在出入口和各个角落的基地宪兵持枪戍卫，神情肃穆，扫视的视线从未落到大屏幕上，看上去并不关心那儿正在发生什么。  
  
　　跟任何一个紧张繁忙又镇定自若的指挥中心一样，这番景象并无异常，很难判断在场的其他人到底是参与共谋还是听令盲从。  
  
　　霍华德正向蜂群中队指挥官和几个参谋军官询问进度。从行动画面看，这支无人机中队尚在途中，正径直朝地图上发出友军识别信号的方位飞去。  
  
　　八组近百架的蜂群编队繁而不乱，阵形流畅，各机组之间显然默契已久，训练有素。只不知当他们操纵这些杀戮机器到达目标地点，点下发射按钮，射杀那支跟他们一样穿着美军制服的阿尔法小队时，心头到底做何感想？  
  
　　“行动取消。”哈特上将不再犹豫，直接对那位名叫布莱恩的蜂群指挥官下令说：“中校，让他们停止前进。”  
  
　　周围众人尽皆愕然，霍华德司令的脸色也骤然间变得铁青。布莱恩中校看看哈特上将，又看看霍华德，迟疑了一下，最终还是向司令官寻求确认地问：“长官？”  
  
　　霍华德狠狠瞪着哈特上将，没有回话。一名联络官恰在此时报告说：“……州长的直升机到了，已经降落G3区。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Mahoe州长在接到电话之前，并不知道自己的FIVE-0指挥官已经被人追捕了两天一夜。做为夏威夷州的最高行政长官，她当然也是狼人事件的知情者，最终摆到她面前的抓捕行动视频，也比Gullan私下提供的那份更为完整——六十九局驻夏威夷分局名义上也需向她汇报，几通电话之后，自有人把相关资料送到州长办公室来。  
  
　　相比六十九局某些官员的胆大妄为，军方或将内斗、准备在她的地盘上动武的消息更让她既惊且怒。她先是亲自给沙夫特堡的艾伦·霍华德司令打了一通摆明了试探和威胁的电话，司令官含糊躲闪的态度让她立刻做出了前往沙夫特堡一探究竟的决定。  
  
　　进入基地之后便遇到了连番阻拦，但这些出面拖延的高级军官既然不便对一州之长动粗，自然拿她没什么办法。Mahoe州长带着随行人员一路硬闯，到了指挥部军情室门口才被荷枪实弹的守卫拦了下来。  
  
　　这些当值宪兵并不理会州长幕僚那一番强调州长特权的虚言恫吓，他们甚至连眼皮都懒得朝他抬一抬。  
  
　　Mahoe州长不由得冷笑了一声，淡定地站在原地等了等，果然不多时里边就出来人传话说“允许放行”。  
  
　　待到步入情报大厅，紧张对峙的场面立刻落入眼帘，接着就看到了一场军方内部夺权的好戏。  
  
　　场中正在发火的是美国陆军总参谋长道格拉斯·哈特，正大声质问站在他面前的太平洋陆军司令部司令：“……我也正想问问你，你到底为谁工作？”  
  
　　司令官则沉着地回答说：“美国。我有责任在发现可预见的严重威胁时采取行动，亦有权制止军中即将发生的叛乱。”  
  
　　哈特上将愤怒地斥责他“一派胡言”，然后宣布将其就地解职。霍华德上将却并不买账，双方就行动的合法性、撤销行动的命令来源以及解除一位四星将军职务的程序问题来回扯皮，最后甚至差点动了手——虽然陆军总参谋长位高权重，那些隶属司令部的执勤宪兵显然还有些搞不清楚状况，他们瞪着眼睛不知所措了一会儿，最后本能地听从了直属上官的命令。  
  
　　宪兵们制止了哈特身边的护卫军官试图拿下司令官的举动，又听令持枪列成一排，将大厅西侧的一片区域隔离在身后。哈特上将几次指挥自己的护卫人员冲击那片区域都未能成功——护卫军官只是略作试探就让属下队员退回来，看上去更顾虑总参谋长本人的安全。  
  
　　而身处那片区域的四排无人机操作员带着浸入式头盔，似乎对外界正在发生的指挥权冲突一无所知。  
  
　　至少，这一切并没有影响到他们对手头工作的专注。大屏幕上实时播放的行动画面显示，他们刚刚完成了一次高难度的协作变阵，气势如虹地展开了进攻，把瀑布般的子弹倾泻在了夏威夷州的土地上。  
  
　　“我知道你对此事难免掺杂个人感情，州长女士。”霍华德的声音响起，语气中带着一种事已至此的决然，“但州政府无权干涉军队事务。此次行动事关国家安全——说是事关美国存亡也并不夸张，贵属卷入其中，我很遗憾。”  
  
　　“我请你进来只是想当面问问你，是否需要我安排专人护送您回去，附近空域接下来不太安全……也许您也可以顺道参观一下士兵食堂？或者代表州里慰问一下从各地赶来参加演习的无人机部队，避开这段时间之后再走。”  
  
　　他说这番话之前，州长正目不转睛地注视着一幅分屏画面。她那位虽然不太亲近却十分得力的FIVE-O特遣队指挥官Steve McGarrett，在镜头画面中高举着双手然后十指交叉抱头，再一次跪地乞降，被见势不妙的Danny Williams拽着胳膊拖走了。  
  
　　“我不知道你是从哪儿听到我胆小怕事的名声。”州长收回视线，转头看向艾伦·霍华德，毫不客气地说，“我可以向你保证，那不是事实。”言毕也不再耽搁，转身大步而去。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　眼见州长一行断然离去，冷静下来的哈特上将也心生去意。留在这里继续僵持毫无意义，甚至连消息都传不出去——战情室这种指挥重地，通讯管制并不仅仅依靠纪律和搜查，而是从技术上隔绝了身处其中的人私下与外界联络。  
  
　　发现哈特上将也有离开的意图，霍华德虽然不好直接命令宪兵拘留他，却下令宪兵队暂时封锁此地的进出，直到行动结束之后再解禁，“以避免情报泄露”。  
  
　　哈特上将恼怒不已，却也无可奈何。虽然他的护卫队长科林也是一名战力超凡的狼人，其余人员却都只是普通人，人数上也居于劣势，就算他不顾一切直指霍华德叛国，下令杀出去，也多半没到门口就被拦下了。  
  
　　正无计可施的时候，却发现霍华德的脸色越来越难看起来，无人机中队那边也出现了越来越多的损失报告。  
  
　　又过了几分钟，哈特上将就不禁莞尔。大屏幕上一群小狗扑飞机的画面既荒诞又滑稽，尤其是有一只还特别胖？那些小狗齐心协力把一架架Xbee-Ⅶ拖到X队的队长Albert面前、神气活现地邀功的样子，更是令人发噱。  
  
　　与之相应的，是蜂群中队那边脱口而出的脏话越来越多。他们接二连三地取下头盔退出战斗，到后来有些人干脆破罐子破摔，操纵无人机摇摇摆摆地主动飞到那个逐渐成型的方阵里，以避免这些昂贵的机器在反复跌落中受到更严重的损伤。  
  
　　终于有人忍不住笑出声的时候霍华德发了火，一通咆哮让战情室大厅落针可闻。最后一批Xbee-Ⅶ操作员取下头盔之后，战场也沉寂下来，霍华德脸色阴沉到了极点，看着大屏幕沉默了很长时间。  
  
　　“好了，”哈特上将说，“这场闹剧到此为止。”  
  
　　霍华德看了他一眼，没有理他，把蜂群的中队指挥官和自己的参谋人员叫到身边，简短询问了几句，布莱恩中校随即又点了几名蜂群小队长过来。霍华德细问无人机突然失控的原因，又问如果立刻再向他们提供一批Xbee-Ⅶ，行动任务还有无完成的可能。  
  
　　那几名队长则告诉他，蜂群失控不像是本身性能出现问题，而是由于不明原因失速。“假设那种导致失速的力量不能持久，要想赢也只能靠偷袭。至少这种大规模正面进攻绝对不行。”其中一名队长说，“可行的战术是先从外围大范围封锁，然后操作Xbee-Ⅶ以小组为单位分散进入，偷打冷枪。”  
  
　　他伸指在地图上点了点，“如果能够把他们限制在这个范围，再给我们足够时间持续缠斗消耗下去……问题是，想要封锁一群阿尔法狼，我猜至少需要三倍数量的狼人狙击手？而且现在他们还会留在那儿吗？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　霍华德没有回答。在他的内心深处，其实隐约知道这个问题的答案，但他并不想去正视它。  
  
　　这支阿尔法小队不会跑。他们不会随便混入人群牵累无辜，也许是因为不忍，也许是因为不敢。那两个特遣警察会把谈判地点选在远离人群的山区，应该也跟他们是同一类人。  
  
　　霍华德内心不是没有挣扎过。他对狼人并非全无好感，但在亲眼目睹了狼人的尖牙利爪和非人战力之后，不由他不为之深怀戒惧。更何况军中狼人叛逃并不少见，美国早就野狼成群，狼人的忠贞根本就言过其实。要是再发生一次狼王会盟，国家倾覆也许只在旦夕之间。  
  
　　霍华德压下思绪，下令从演习部队手里调集一个中队的Xbee-Ⅶ做为补充，又走到这支美国军队里唯一以狼人为假想敌训练过的蜂群中队面前，鼓舞了一番士气，让他们做好准备，再打一次。  
  
　　“你还想做什么？”哈特上将在一旁问，见霍华德并不理睬，径直看向那些无人机操作军官，严厉地把视线从他们脸上扫过一遍，抬高音量问：“你们知道这次行动未经授权吗？”  
  
　　驾驶无人机的尉官们惊讶地看着他，又看看在场的其他高级军官和自家上级，意识到宪兵位置不太对的时候很是交换了一番眼色，有几个低声问询究竟。  
  
　　被问到的那位布莱恩中校脸上不自觉地流露出了一点仓皇愧色，正望向他的八名小队长里有五个都立刻神情肃然起来，虽然没有说什么，却默默从座位上起了身，抿紧了唇。  
  
　　霍华德差点想掏枪杀人，动手之前又硬生生地忍住了，解释说：“这次行动有陆军部长的授权，也有国防部授权！总参谋长阁下只是随兴到访，旅途劳累，尚不知情！”又转头命令宪兵，让他们将哈特上将“请去隔间休息”。  
  
　　然而目睹了两名上将之间这一系列的冲突和对立，宪兵们对这条命令表现得很有些犹疑，哈特不肯走，他们居然也就没再强迫他。  
  
　　霍华德只好给自己下台说：“您无需休息也好，但您既然并不清楚这次行动，就请不要再干扰指挥了。”  
  
　　正好联络官在此时过来找他汇报Xbee-Ⅶ无人机的调用情况，霍华德有意打岔，刻意多询问了一些细节，得知足够数量的Xbee-Ⅶ已经送到地勤那边，正在做起飞前检查。待地勤完成检查，尚需那头的Xbee-Ⅶ工程师与这边的Xbee-Ⅶ操作手做系统对接。等两边连上线之后，是按规章试飞还是直接编队出击，就看指挥部的意见了。  
  
　　霍华德点了点头，打算把蜂群的队长们都叫过来开个战前会议，用杂事转移他们的注意力。然而联络官却杵在那儿没走，显然还有话要说。  
  
　　“还有什么？”霍华德压着火气问。  
  
　　联络官一手按着左耳的耳塞回复了一声“收到”，然后硬着头皮看向他，报告说：“州长调国民警卫队*⑤进山了。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　“……夏威夷州州长Keiko Mahoe在傍晚时分公开发表讲话，抗议军方在Koolau自然保护区进行‘大规模无人机丛林作战演习’。州长严厉谴责军方未经州政府许可擅自在夏威夷州属土地上‘肆意动武’、并且已经对Koolau山区一处保护林地造成了极为严重的破坏。”  
  
　　“……另据证实，此前受命前往保护区进行罪案调查的Five-O特遣队指挥官Steve McGarrett少校及其下属Danny Williams探长，二人均在军方此次未经通告的演习行动所覆盖区域内断联失踪，疑遭不幸。州长动员国民警卫队立即入山搜寻其下落，并对军方执意继续进行的演习行动加以制止……”  
  
　　好不容易结案回到Five-O总部、归还装备外加写报告的Five-O队员们，接到通知打开了新闻频道。他们瞪着大屏幕上正在回放的这条新闻，集体呆滞了一会儿：“……什么鬼？”  
  
　　然后立刻行动起来。“Jerry，通知Kamekona，”Lou一边用力拉开武器库大门，一边大声说，“我们要借用他的直升机！”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　战情室大厅氛围再一次紧张起来，但跟之前那种剑拔弩张不同，此刻的气氛只是变得很有点难捱——得知州长动作的霍华德上将正咆哮当场，极尽辱骂，大气不敢出的众人屏息凝神，表情尴尬，相互对视的目光多少有点意味深长。  
  
　　霍华德这一番发作可以算是癫狂毕露，显然心绪已乱，方寸大失。哈特上将冷眼旁观了一会儿，决定再给他添上一把火。  
  
　　“……因私误国的人是你。”哈特上将接话说，“你打算不计代价葬送多少架Xbee-Ⅶ呢？你知道我们为它们花了多少钱吗？知道我们的前线部队对它们有多么翘首以盼……”  
  
　　霍华德立刻愤怒地反问：“蜂群去前线能派得上什么鸟用？美国最尖端的近战利器也在狼人面前不堪一击，你竟然还是意识不到其中问题？”  
  
　　“……好吧，所以你已经做好了让联邦军队和国民警卫队干起来的准备喽？”哈特问他，然后转头看向那些刚才就已经起疑的蜂群小队长，语带双关地问：“你们呢，做好准备了吗？”  
  
　　“让地勤加快速度！”激动焦躁中的霍华德并没有觉察，转头吩咐，然后叉着腰瞪向蜂群中队，“他们不会跑远！那些愚蠢民兵不会比我们更快找到他们，我不管你们用什么方法，今晚之内给我干掉他们全部！”  
  
　　蜂群中队的大小指挥官里，只有布莱恩中校应了一声“是，长官”，其他人都没吭声。而那些宪兵从双方对峙开始就一直认真在听在看，期间好几次都似有动摇，现在更是表情古怪起来，若有所思。  
  
　　哈特上将深吸了一口气。无论从哪方面来看，现在都算是火候已到，不必再以留有余地的“非法行动”、“并无授权”来含糊暗示。他又看了自己的护卫队长一眼，见他朝自己不着痕迹地靠近了一些，便再度开了口，彻底把话挑明：  
  
　　“就算你没有下令向民兵开火，艾伦·霍华德，你以为自己真能推脱责任，从谋杀一整支美军特战小队这种叛乱罪行里脱身吗？”  
  
　　猝不及防听到这样严重的公然指控，震愕的霍华德瞠目结舌，过了好半天才口不择言地反驳说：“……这支队伍本来就不存在，我又需要为此负什么责任呢？”  
  
　　宪兵们顿时有些骚动起来，宪兵队长目光灼灼地看了霍华德一会儿，示意宪兵们调转了枪口。  
  
　　哈特上将一口气还没松完，身旁正在迅速吩咐属下队员对上将进行贴身保护的护卫队长科林·戴维斯就突然出现了异常。他的双眼不受控制地白茫茫亮了起来，辐射出来两片吓人的白光。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　分布在全球各地的一万七千多名美国狼人，无论身处何处，在做什么事，双眼都在这一刻白茫茫地亮了起来。他们第一时间感知到了王权的更迭，新狼王陌生的威压已经凛然降临，先王的规则则已烟消云散……等等，上代狼王Albert的气息似乎依然强势，并未消失？  
  
　　Albert没死。这种明悟让他们多少松了口气，甚至很有点宽慰和感激。  
  
　　并没有多少狼人愿意Albert成为王位争夺的牺牲品。这位性情刚毅的特战队长在部队里一向很受爱戴，即使游荡在外的野狼，也对这位从不肯役使他们的前任狼王大有好感。  
  
　　这一阵突如其来的眼露白光，也基本上没给狼人们造成什么妨害，最多只是怨怒地骂了一声“又来”——狼人们对自己的眼睛因为各种原因突然“漏光”已经很有处理经验了，他们或是开溜离场，或者暂时闭上眼睛，有的只是淡定地掏出了一幅墨镜。  
  
　　总而言之，虽然多少有些惴惴不安，不知道新任狼王到底打算如何统治，但到目前为止，狼人们都还算情绪稳定、表情镇定。  
  
　　直到等来了新狼王的第一条全族令。  
  
　　“……什么……我操……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
  
　　大概只占总数百分之五的一小撮海军狼人先是一阵愕然，然后哗然喷笑，里边一些正好闲着没事干的，简直是立刻上演了一次现场版的喜大普奔。  
  
　　他们全然没个正形地凑到一块儿，各种表演前空翻，后空翻，侧空翻，很有一些人甚至压根就没把狼王庄严肃穆的族令听完。他们眼睛里的白光毫不犹豫地刷刷转化成了蓝光，好几个有狼人海豹驻扎的美军基地里，都跑出来了一群疯疯癫癫的蓝眼嘻嘻哈哈围成一圈，齐声欢呼，“狼王已躺！狼王万岁！*⑥”  
  
　　至于正在忙活的那些，就只是随意在心头马马虎虎表达了一下认可。也有一些特地腾出点空来，扭头向威压传来的方向吹了声口哨，伸出两指在额上碰了碰，盈蓝了眼睛。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　其余差不多百分之九十五的狼人都很想摔，而且很蛋疼。  
  
　　“Son of a bitch！”一支行动中的狼人小队一边在楼道中激战一边破口大骂，“……那是啥玩意！而且那么长！”  
  
　　“……操。”他们的队长也很有些无语，一边开火一边听了会儿，然后无奈的说：“保险起见，还是得听完再选……先当成背景音吧。”  
  
　　即使没在各种忙乎、完全闲着的那些，也大多骂骂咧咧了好一会儿，才不情不愿地蓝了眼。  
  
　　“……Al还没死，是因为那只海豹打算用这个来活活气死他吗？”  
  
　　“……妈的，Al真没死？”  
  
　　“……就被这么一只海豹给推倒了？”  
  
　　“……海军跟我们玩阴的？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　唯一真正感到新狼王的族令实在下得不是时候、心头苦笑的，就只有哈特上将身边的这位狼人护卫队长科林·戴维斯了。  
  
　　他的眼睛在这种局势已如绷弦的时候突然发光，既来不及遮挡，也不敢闭眼，战情大厅里的所有人当然都立刻注意到了。然而狼王的第一条全族令不可轻侮，或者诚心认可，或者断然拒绝，并没有暂且放下、回头再选的可能。  
  
　　好在这位新任狼王的第一条族令特别长，也许能拖到个机会悄悄选？  
  
　　哈特上将自然注意到了科林的异常。刚开始他并没觉得有什么问题，只当自己的护卫官是在故意展示超能，做为威慑。然后似乎突然意识到什么，猛地看过去，“……狼王？”  
  
　　科林迟疑了一下，回答说：“是的。新狼王会盟了。刚刚发布了第一条全族令。”  
  
　　哈特上将和霍华德脸上变色，几乎同时问出了口：“是什么？”  
  
　　“……很长。”年轻的陆军少校科林·戴维斯一脸无语地聆听了半响，最终还是抬手朝某个方向行了一个举手礼，随后盈蓝了双眼，“……大概只改了一个字，狼王念了一遍海豹誓词*⑦。”  
  
　　哈特上将怔怔地看了他好半天，终于回过神来叹了口气，无言了一会儿，心头既感欣慰，又觉得实在是天意弄人。  
  
　　果然，已经冷静下来的霍华德表情复杂地开了口：“……你知道吗，我的基地没有狼人。”  
  
　　然后转头对宪兵们说：“还记得上一回蓝眼是敌人吧。逮捕他们！”  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
——————————————————————————  
注释：  
  
*①“联合特种作战司令部”：也就是大名鼎鼎的JSOC，跨军种的特战指挥部，主要是为了战时方便统一协调和指挥。所有Tier-1级别的特战单位都归它管，比如三角洲，海豹六（DEVGRU），空军的24 STS，和文中Albert出身的RRC（75游骑兵团团属侦察连）。文中的X队也属于JSOC管辖，而且X队也跟现实中的这些特战单位一样，实际上接受的是JSOC和陆军特种司令部的双重领导。  
  
*②“布拉格堡”：北卡罗来纳州的布拉格堡(Fort Bragg)，联合特种作战司令部的驻地。  
  
*③“卡内奥赫湾”：地处瓦胡岛东岸的一个半岛，夏威夷海军陆战队基地就在这里，离文中的山区相对不算远。文中Gullan是打算找海军陆战队的熟人帮忙。  
  
*④“三十多名无人机操作军官”：虽然现实中确实有“无人机蜂群战术”，也确有正在研制中的依靠智能系统作战、动不动就上百架的无人机群，但文中的这种“七代蜂群”当然是我胡编的啦。  
  
前边说96架飞机，为什么这里却说是三十多个操作军官呢，在我的想像中，这支无人机部队是这样：它们也同样依靠智能系统来协作作战，但同时也很需要人驾驶，然后1人操纵3架飞机，1个小队 = 4人操纵12架飞机（其中1架是母蜂，装载通讯中继和智能中枢），1个中队有 8个小队， 也就是一个中队总共是 32人操纵96架飞机。。。  
  
另外为什么全部都是军官呢？因为现实中美国空军的无人机操作员都是军官，因为他们之前都是飞行员，实实在在的军官。而陆军的无人机操作员则一般是士官，因为美国陆军认为开无人机和开坦克没什么区别，我们陆军开坦克的就是士官。。。文中这支蜂群中队，不管它是空军还是陆军吧，我就给他们按体面的军官算了。  
  
*⑤“国民警卫队”：州长可以调动的民兵（同时也是美军的预备役），算是州属武力（吃州财政的饭），联邦等闲管不到调不动，而州长动不动调国民警卫队和联邦军队对峙（历史上发生过，影视里应该是经常发生）。以及虽然国民警卫队只是民兵，其实很牛逼，因为他们实际上跟正规部队是同样装备的，美军有啥国民警卫队也就可以有啥，比如夏威夷的国民警卫队，正式装备了F22（猛禽战斗机）。。  
  
*⑥“狼王已躺，狼王万岁”：文中的二货们恶意模仿“国王已死，国王万岁”。。。  
  
*⑦“海豹誓词”：百度上的翻得实在没法看，试着翻了点，只能做到糟糕直译和麻着胆子意译，那么长。。后边就意会一下肿么样。。剩下的不翻噜，噜噜噜  
  
SEAL Credo  
海豹誓词    
  
"In times of war or uncertainty there is a special breed of warrior ready to answer our Nation's call. A common man with uncommon desire to succeed. Forged by adversity, he stands alongside America's finest special operations forces to serve his country, the American people, and protect their way of life. I am that man.  
在战争或者动荡时期，这儿有一名特种战士已经准备好了听从国家的召唤，一个对成功有着异常渴望的普通人。他在逆境中锤炼，他与美国最优秀的特种部队站在一起、服务他的国家和人民，保护他们的生活方式。我就是那个人。  
  
My Trident is a symbol of honor and heritage. Bestowed upon me by the heroes that have gone before, it embodies the trust of those I have sworn to protect. By wearing the Trident I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and way of life. It is a privilege that I must earn every day.  
我的三叉戟是一种荣誉和传承的象征，由曾经的英雄们赐予给我，代表着我发誓要保护的那些人们的信任。我佩戴上它，对自己所选择的职业和人生道路负责。这是一份我须每天去赢得的殊荣。（文中Steve把三叉戟改成了宽泛点的“佩章”）  
  
My loyalty to Country and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a guardian to my fellow Americans always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. I do not advertise the nature of my work, nor seek recognition for my actions. I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession, placing the welfare and security of others before my own.  
我对国家和团队的忠诚无可挑剔。我谦恭地充当我的美国同胞的保护者，随时准备保卫那些无法自卫的人。我不吹嘘我的工作性质，也不寻求对我行为的褒奖。我自愿接受我的职业的固有危险，把他人的幸福和安全放在我自己之前。  
  
I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions, regardless of circumstance, sets me apart from other men. Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast. My word is my bond.  
我心怀荣誉服役，无论是否身处战场。任何境况下都能控制自己情绪和行为的能力，令我与众不同。正直不阿是我的准则，我的品性和节操坚定不移，我的话就是我的保证。  
  
 **We** expect to lead and be led. In the absence of orders I will take charge, lead my teammates and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations.  
 **I will** never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight.  
 **We** demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me - my technical skill, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail. My training is never complete.  
 **We** train for war and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend.  
 **Brave** men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed. I will not fail."

（发表于 _2018-4-26 07:46_ 随缘居）


	26. Chapter 26

***  
  
　　在Danny看来，Steve“登上王位”的场面实在让人尴尬。除了Albert过来随意行了一个军礼，其他那些眼冒白光的特战队员没一个情愿动作。他们慢腾腾地走过来，挨着风眼边缘就停下了，宁肯站在尘土飞扬的风暴外围吃灰，也不肯继续往平静的风眼里走。  
  
　　Steve微微转头，空洞的蓝眼挨个跟他们对上视线的时候，这些队员就不声不响把眼中光芒转化成蓝色，然后直接掉头走开了。  
  
　　被Albert拎过来的Goose虽然没起身走开，却坐在地上低着头，压根没抬眼。Steve最后朝他看过去，Goose被强迫似的僵硬地抬起下巴，蓝汪汪地瞪回来，然后一脸光火地伸长腿踹了Albert一脚。  
  
　　Albert：“……不是我。”  
  
　　Goose蹬腿再踹：“是啊，没错！”  
  
　　能量风暴的规模在这一刻已经达到了顶峰，声势骇人地持续了一会儿，突然就消失了。霎时间云散天霁，仿佛风暴从来没有来过一样。包括Steve在内的十三双蓝眼也同时光芒内敛，恢复了正常。  
  
　　然后气氛就更尴尬了。大家都没说话，有些已经回到原来的位置上，没再往这边看，别扭的压抑感在空气中流转。  
  
　　Danny看向Steve，冲他抬了抬下巴：“然后呢？”  
  
　　Steve看看他，又看看四周：“……好吧。”  
  
　　被强行推上位的Steve看上去倒是很镇定，只是抓了抓头就开始指挥了。他先是宣布X队的指挥序列不变，然后把Albert、Goose和另外两个组长都叫到了身边，要求X队的人再次转移。  
  
　　这一片已经不太安全了，他们看着平板地图简单讨论了几句，很快选定了下一个藏身点。跟着Steve又要求X队改变战术，放弃跟蜂群硬扛。“……就算剩下的全都飞过来，Neo有机会一举全歼，那也是我们自己的无人机，OK？只是掌握在了错误的人手里。”  
  
　　Thomas：“你确定我们宣个誓就还是美军？”  
  
　　Raven也带着点挖苦地说：“我都没举起右手，也没手按圣经。”  
  
　　“我确定。”Steve看看他俩，不太客气地说，“你们蓝给我看了。就算你们红了眼，也仍然还是美军，除非经过合法程序正式被美国军队除名。”  
  
　　“……接着说。”Albert说，把话题拉回到战术讨论上，“你希望我们撑多久？”  
  
　　“30分钟。”Steve说，想了想，又补充，“如果情况不好，没到时间也立刻撤出去，联系我的人暂时安置下来。”  
  
　　一抬眼见这几个都一脸不同意地看着他，解释：“我和Danny选这里谈判是为了以示诚意，你们掐断通讯留在这儿挨打，是因为心生疑惧又没法决断。相信我，事情还没那么糟。”  
  
　　他顿了顿，看了耐心在听的Danny一眼，接着说：“……我也差点就相信你们的判断了。在Cab讲那些事之前，这两天的遭遇加上你们零碎透露的那些信息，我跟你们一样在怀疑大屠杀。”  
  
　　“……我其实都以为已经发生了。但既然狼人部队在发生过叛乱的情况下仍然能正常分驻各地，没被‘集中管理’，我们就还不用担心这个——那不是因为上边蠢，OK？是因为好人还占着上风。”  
  
　　他又停下来了一会儿，看看X队那几个人无动于衷的脸，想说什么又忍住了，最后只是叹了口气，语带劝慰地说：“我猜还有一些坏事正在发生，比如你们提到的‘实验室’里。我们回头解决那些，先别让这次叛乱得逞。”  
  
　　一直闷不吭声的Goose终于开口问了一句：“你去沙夫特堡干嘛？”  
  
　　“查案。”Steve理直气壮地说，“我们Five-O决定对那名缉捕队员的死因立案调查。”  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　Steve超敏锐地转头过去瞪他，Danny闭上嘴巴，摊手做了个“请”，示意他继续。  
  
　　“那你们也应该去案发地点查，或者是去停尸房，或者六十九局夏威夷分局，最后这个我可以给你们地址。”Goose一脸狐疑地看看他俩，“而且你们警察查案不需要这样那样回避的吗？”  
  
　　“我们只是被案子推着走。”Danny接了一句。  
  
　　“没错。”Steve赞同地点点头，“然后顺着线索查。”  
  
　　“……线索把我们带到了沙夫特堡——但你当然不是真的要去查那个。”Danny说，没忍住翻了个大大的白眼，“军队里有没有谁在发动叛乱，那种案子不归我们管，Steven。我们应该上报州长，把收集到的信息交给FBI，他们会去找CID*①一起办。”  
  
　　“碰上就能管。”Steve胡搅蛮缠地说，“而且我们现在踩着的是州土地，我对这上边发生的任何案件都有管辖权。”又看向另外几个，“不能什么都光靠猜，OK？事情还有很多地方说不通，问题得从源头找，光在这里跟无人机打生打死有什么用？用脑子。”  
  
　　X队几个都默默地，既没有互相交换眼色，也没人搭腔。  
  
　　“好吧，我来替他解释一下，”Danny举手说，“某些人的所谓用脑子查案，意思就是请我吃几发子弹，有时候是手雷，也可能是核弹，以及在这个过程中干掉所有的嫌犯——所以你们知道他是想去沙夫特堡干嘛了吧。”  
  
　　然后冲着Steve吼：“你的毛病又回来了吗？那是美军基地，我们能换个不会被当场击毙的地方‘查案’吗？我情愿跟你去阿富汗调查那名缉捕队员的死因，babe，至少在那种地方遇到有人拒不配合，我们还可以呼叫一下炮火支援之类的。”  
  
　　Steve瞪了他一会儿，继续对其他人说：“所以，给我们30分钟，我必须去沙夫特堡看看，那边到底是怎么一回事。你们是袭击目标，在这边牵制一下，如果我们没能按时赶回，或者情况危急，撤出去，联系Five-0的Lou Grover——这是号码，让他给你们找个安全屋，提供证人保护。”  
  
　　Goose接过那张名片，“……我们分几个人跟你们一起去？”  
  
　　“不用。我不需要更多人手，你们也不能去。”Steve说，见Goose还想说什么，做了个制止的手势，“这不是在跟你们商量。既然你们把狼群的领导权交给了我，那就听我的。”  
  
　　Goose看了Albert一眼，不说话了。Albert也没反驳，只是问：“交战规则？”  
  
　　“撤离山区之前，遇袭还击。撤出去之后，其他武器都收起来，可以保证平民安全的情况下允许使用手枪还击。任何情况不允许主动出击，不允许追击。”Steve一口气说完，接着又解释：“你们有自卫权，并不因为是狼人就改变这一点。你们没有执法权，不允许在没有合法授权的情况下擅自动武。”  
  
　　“OK，”Albert点点头，“听你的。但我得提醒一下，你要是死在那儿，我会以报复和反迫害为名向人类开战，从转化狼人反对者开始。”  
  
　　见Steve瞪大了眼睛看着他，解释说，“你死了王权会回到我身上。这种情况我来不及查清你的死因，也赌不起，只能判断为你的海豹誓词也行不通，狼人根本就无路可走。我也就不能再逃避责任了。如果不能一举控制局面，我会下令扩张，试试看是不是真的能一天咬出来十万只狼。”  
  
　　Steve抬高音调逼问了一句：“然后呢？”  
  
　　“然后走着瞧。”Albert说，“看看有没有上帝在保佑美国。”  
  
　　Steve给噎得说不出话来，叉着腰站在那儿，默默地往下压着火，一边忍不住地盯着Albert的眼睛看。  
  
　　他很想让Albert再把眼睛亮起来，确认一下颜色——也许Albert刚才蓝眼只是意味着狼王让位，并不表示对那份誓词做出了认可？也许接下来的站队表态Albert其实暗暗红了眼，自己却恰好忽略了？  
  
　　在某个一闪而过的念头里，Steve甚至有认真考虑，怎样才能干脆利落地把Albert给控制起来。但现在的局面是，除非直接干掉这位前任狼王，好像并没有阻止Albert在自己死后重新上位的办法。  
  
　　接下来很长一段时间里都没人说话。Albert叹了口气，把眼睛蓝起来：“……我只是根据自己性格做出合理推测。你现在不光是Five-O的负责人，还是狼群首领，以身犯险之前需要了解后果。”  
  
　　Steve憋在胸口的那股难受翻腾得更厉害了，怎么都缓不过来，却也不好再说什么，只是闷闷地保证说：“我不会死。”  
  
　　然后大家再也无话可说。对过表之后，X队的人开始收拾转移，Steve和Danny则准备往沙夫特堡出发。Danny低着头，捏着眉心掐了好半天才说：“好吧，所以接下来我们大摇大摆找上门，礼貌地求见基地负责人，要求他们提供协助，配合一桩谋杀案的调查……So，你的证件带了吗？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　看到Steve变魔术似的亮出来两枚警徽，Danny无可奈何地摆了摆手。Steve立刻咧开的得意笑脸倒是让他也跟着开心了一会儿，Danny确实有点怀念这张笑脸了。  
  
　　Steve的警徽和证件都丢在了医院里，Danny的则丢在了汽车旅馆，估计进山前Steve在家收拾装备的时候带上了备用的。Danny一边把警徽别到裤腰上，一边挖苦说：“所以一切恢复原样，是吧。你又活过来了，而且已经完全接受自己野兽的那一面了。”  
  
　　Steve翻了个白眼，隔了会儿居然承认地说：“……好吧，但现在我可以确定，我野兽的那一面也有完全行为能力，可以承担起我的职责。”  
  
　　“你是指，你不再觉得自己就是应该被关押隔离起来，捆上实验台，让人随便切开乱戳了？”  
  
　　“Danny，任何人都不应该被捆上实验台让人随便切开乱戳。”Steve说，“但要是我们无法控制自己不伤害别人，就应该被关押隔离，躺到实验台上去让人找找原因。”  
  
　　他们离沙夫特堡并不算太远，如果两人用上极限超速度，打个来回也不过几分钟。Steve却没走太快——最多也就比百米冲刺再快那么一点儿，有时候还会刷刷地上蹿下跳，或者突然进入超音速状态围着Danny乱跑，留下一团团转瞬即散的云状激波。  
  
　　Danny只好在周围设下限速领域来消除音爆。他猜这是Steve在适应晋级之后的能力增长，也就趁着这段空闲，问明白了刚才那场惊天动地的“会盟”到底是怎么回事，然后忍不住说：“……OK，你能先停一下吗？”  
  
　　Steve刷地跑到他面前，倒退着走，“……啥？”  
  
　　“看在我们待会儿可能被军队狙击手直接爆头的份上，Steve。”Danny说，“间谍卫星、鹰眼监控之类的东西隔着多远就能看清楚我们的脸并且报告呢？我好判断什么时候张开领域，那个能持续多久我心里没数。”  
  
　　Steve刷地转到他身旁，恶劣地故意挤着Danny冲向了一大片虬结隆起的树根，Danny脚步没停地直接跳了过去。  
  
　　“十万八千里那么远。”Steve说，“如果他们事先知道我们在哪儿，而且准备好了要看的话。”  
  
　　他们正在茂密的原始雨林中奔走。虽然地面上也有滕蔓交错，阔叶丛生，雨林深处并不像传说中那样寸步难行——没有多少阳光能够穿透雨林照射到地面上来，光照不足的地面大多只有一层薄薄的腐殖土，覆盖着新近掉落的枯枝败叶。当他们靠近雨林里边缘的时候，会挡路的低矮植物才开始增多起来，Steve故意领着他们绊进去，Danny只是伸长指甲，恼怒地挥了挥爪。  
  
　　“相比‘遗言已经偷偷放到了你的口袋里’，我确实更喜欢你这副神气活现讨人嫌的样子。”Danny说，皱巴着脸，“但你能暂时消停一会儿吗？你得承认自己满状态的情况下咱俩的死亡风险更高，babe。我什么时候发挥防弹衣的功能比较好？”  
  
　　“不会有人隔着老远爆我们的头，Danny。”Steve说，“我们进入基地外围，就绕到大路上去，堂堂正正地走正门。”  
  
　　“是吗？”Danny说，“因为打算这么干的那队人已经跟我们是一伙了？”  
  
　　“因为他们不知道我们要来。”Steve说，“相信我，我们突然光明正大出现，只会让那些躲在暗处的人下意识推诿，那段时间足够我把沙夫特堡里里外外探上一遍了。  
  
　　好吧，所以那个横冲直撞的Steve真的已经重新“活”过来了。Danny想。  
  
　　最近这周Steve一直过得很糟糕。先是深陷在辐射中毒症状的折磨里，很长一段时间脸上都写着“遗言已妥”这几个字。这两天又历经巨变，三观俱碎，发现自己突然变成了难以自控的危险异类，带给Steve的打击要比他表现出来的多得多。  
  
　　那些步步退让的行为背后，是满满的自我怀疑和无措。Danny甚至能隐约觉察到Steve渴望被领导的那一丝期盼。也许海军就是这样塑造他，在他永不妥协的性格深处悄悄打磨出了特定情况下甘愿献身和服从的一面。但Danny永远都不会喜欢Steve眼里的沉重和脆弱，也并不想看到他的忍让和顺从。  
  
　　抱怨归抱怨，他当然更乐于看到Steve可着劲蹦跶的这一面。  
  
　　夕阳正好，两人一钻出丛林就看见漫天红霞。Danny偏头看看Steve仰望天空的侧脸，决定把那件在那片山谷里就想做的事给做了。他在Steve再次迈步的一瞬间猛地突破音障，把Steve从超音速里拖出来，摁到一棵树上狠狠吻足了一分钟，然后若无其事地松开手，捋了捋头发，“OK，走吧。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　到达沙夫特堡，两人远远在基地外围就停了下来。Steve找了一处高地趴下来，一边用望远镜瞭望一边侧着耳朵开始听，Danny也试着听了一会儿，首先听到的只是教堂的管风琴。  
  
　　然后是家属小镇里孩子们跑来跑去尖叫大笑，留守妻子们则讨论着丈夫派驻的月份和从海外战区流传回来的小道消息。兵营不远，往男性声音集中点的方向去听，一群中气十足士兵正齐声高唱“我的心任由她践踏”，调子左到了十万八千里。  
  
　　还有军车开动的声音，间或似有战机起降，某处露天球场似乎正在进行一场激烈的篮球比赛……都是一些无效信息。  
  
　　Steve却很快就一脸的若有所思，似乎听到了Danny没听到的。Danny再次进入超听力，从山崩海啸般的背景噪音中努力分辨了一会儿，放弃地问：“你听到了什么？”  
  
　　Steve转头看他，“听到了一点，但还串不起来。”跟着又侧了侧耳朵，然后看着Danny欲言又止。  
  
　　“NO。”Danny说，“别那样看着我。对，就是那种眼神，停。”  
  
　　Steve：“……你得留在外边接应我，Danny。”  
  
　　“我就知道！”Danny恼火地说，“你一开始就是这么计划的，是吧！你只需要我待在这儿，给这片基地罩上一只减速罩，好让你进去用狼人的手段大杀一通！”  
  
　　“你不能给这片地方罩上减速罩，Danny。这片空域不光有军机还有民航，飞机失速会坠毁，懂？”Steve把步枪和背包都摘下来，堆到Danny脚边，“我进去打探一趟就出来……嘿，听着，我需要你在外头接应，明白吗？说好的我被抓起来你会来救我呢？当初是你自己说的，我咬你，就是为了现在这种时候可以把你留在外边。”  
  
　　他指指自己的耳朵，“我会留一只耳朵在你这里。”又动手揪了揪Danny的耳朵，“你也把一只耳朵放在我身边。剩下的那只继续试着听听看，有什么不对或者听到什么关键信息立刻告诉我，我们现在通话甚至都不需要无线电呢，Danny。”  
  
　　“我就知道会是这样。”Danny说，“你又变回那个混蛋了你知道吗？”  
  
　　Steve看着他笑，然后一闪身就已经到了百米开外。Danny用脚把那堆装备踢了踢，想了想干脆捡起来，找了一棵树放了上去。某种角度说，他和Steve现在其实不怎么需要远程武器了，真有需要，他们自身就可以充当一下远程武器。  
  
　　回头重新找了个合适的观察位置，正好看到Steve走到基地门口，跟岗哨没说几句就被放进去了。这之后视线阻隔，再没办法继续看下去，只能努力把听觉集中在那个方向，以Steve为锚心追踪他周遭的声音细节。等他发现自己仅凭声音就勾画出了近似“看到”的场景，才反应过来自己已经不知不觉中张开了领域，好在这仅仅是一种类似“领地”概念的基础能力，并不会影响到这片空间的速度。  
  
　　Steve进入基地之后步行没多远，很快就有人开着一辆吉普停到他身边。Steve招呼了一声就坐上了车，跟车里人自我介绍说，“Steve McGarrett，Five-O特遣队负责人。”  
  
　　车上的人说：“随便吧。你可以叫我混蛋中士，也可以叫我Jen*②。”   
  
　　Steve：“你认真的？”  
  
　　“我就是顺路让你搭个车，sir。”Jen说，“我这周都只能用这个名儿，否则我就得每天跳一曲钢管给那伙白痴看。你想看我的笑话吗？”  
  
　　“NO。”Steve严肃地说，“我不想看你的笑话，Jen中士。”  
  
　　车上另一个人就发出了一阵鸭子似的嘎嘎笑声。  
  
　　Danny：“……军队里还有正常人吗？”  
  
　　Steve：“我们可正经着呢。”  
  
　　那谁就又嘎嘎地笑了一阵，跟Steve搭上了话，但也只是一些食堂笑料和酒吧荤段子之类的安全话题。  
  
　　几分钟后Steve下了车，似乎进到了一处人来人往的大厅。有人问他身份和来意，然后就让他自己找个座一边等着。  
  
　　这一等就是十分钟，Danny问：“你跟X队说好的30分钟呢？现在已经过去18……19分钟了。”  
  
　　“所以你什么都没听到？”Steve低声说，似乎还用手背遮挡着嘴巴。  
  
　　“听到啥？”  
  
　　“笨。”Steve说，“回头我得好好给你设计一套训练方案，带你做一下侦听练习。”  
  
　　Danny脊背上刷地一凉，毛毛地问：“你听到什么了？”  
  
　　“回头告诉你。”Steve说，“有人来了。”  
  
　　接下来有人过来告诉Steve谁谁现在有空了，领他去见某个基地负责人。Steve脚步从容地跟着走，呼吸正常，心跳平稳。两扇普通木门对开又自动关闭，带起一阵摇晃的风，之后脚步声略微停顿了一会儿，接着是“叮”地一声电梯门开启的声音。  
  
　　电梯向上运行的时候Danny被那种复杂的机械运转声干扰，再加上封闭空间的阻碍，差点就把人给跟丢了，好在Steve走出电梯的时候故意问了一声，“贝克上校负责什么？”  
  
　　“基地里的杂事都归他管。”同行的军官回答说：“比如在非工作时间抽空见你这样的人，sir。”  
  
　　Danny知道Steve笑了，虽然没笑出声，但他就是能听见那个笑容。“好吧。”Steve好脾气地说，“最近基地很忙？我好像听见了一大片无人机嗡嗡起降的声音。你们在搞演习？”  
  
　　“这你也能听到？”那名军官诧异地说，“隔着老远呢……你从哪儿打听到的？”隔了会儿又好心地提醒说，“上头为这事儿正烦着呢。你要不是为这个事来，最好别提。”  
  
　　Steve应了一声，脚步又停了下来，几声敲门声响起，有人说：“请进吧。”  
  
　　关门声响起，然后Danny就听不见Steve相关的一切了。他能听到那名领路的军官正常离开，能听见走廊里不时有人走动经过那扇门。顺着走廊有几间房间里有人说话，有人翻动文件，尽头处还有一个休息厅，他甚至能听见咖啡机被按下按钮，咖啡被接入水杯后大块泡沫碎裂的声音。  
  
　　“Steve！”Danny大喊说。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Steve进入基地前听到了几句被打断的抱怨。有个像是中队指挥官的人在打电话，抱怨错过了小儿子的提琴表演，说他手上的无人机被无故调走，根本就不必参加所谓的演习。  
  
　　进入基地之后，Steve则只是零星捕捉到了一句“他们最远能听多远”，此外就没有更多了——基地里有的是隔音良好，适合保密谈话的房间。Steve猜对方知道他来了，让他心情轻松的是，一切显然只是在暗中进行。  
  
　　他在这个基地里听到的绝大部分对话都十分自然平常，包括驱车前来接载他的那两名士官，他们只是临时接到了一条再普通不过的正常命令。  
  
　　而那位原本准备好了见他的贝克上校，则在很随意地让人去带他上楼之后，被一个简短的电话匆匆叫走了。虽然Steve没能听清话筒那头刻意低声的通话内容是什么，上校只是带着疑问地“嗯哼”了一声，什么也没说就走出了办公室，然后穿过走廊远远地走到大楼另一头拿出手机打了个电话，压低嗓子怒斥：“不，我没听明白。搞什么鬼？”  
  
　　带他上楼的那名中尉则对此茫然无知，在替他推开办公室门，看见办公桌后边坐着另外一名上校，办公桌前还站着两个正在做汇报的年青军官的时候，明显愣了一下，还本能地瞟了一眼门牌，但也没说什么，带上门出去了。  
  
　　Steve最后看了门外一眼，收回视线，默默打量坐在办公桌后边的那个人。那人已过中年，气势沉稳，眼神锐利却尽量低垂收敛着，正提笔在一份文件上签字。  
  
　　“就这样吧。”那人说，把文件递给一名军官，随意地挥了挥手，又招呼Steve坐。行完立正礼的两名军官转身往外走，和Steve错身而过的时候终于猛然发难，向Steve动了手。  
  
　　那一下非常险。即使Steve早有预备，也只差一点就身首异处。  
  
　　出手的两名军官闻起来不是狼人，但也绝非常人，他们的移动速度虽然远远没有达到音速，也至少超过了百米每秒，各握着一只套指手柄，中间紧拽绷直了一根坚韧锋利的钢丝，在这个并不算宽敞的房间里往Steve的方向做了一次瞬移。  
  
　　Steve仰身让过，动作只需慢上一秒，绝对会被直接拦腰截成两段，哪怕慢上半秒也至少会被削掉半边脑袋。让过这一击的Steve甚至来不及滚地闪避，因为他已经瞥见那名上校冲他举起了一张十字连弩。  
  
　　Steve变身狼形跃过钢丝向上校扑了过去，决然一口咬断了他的脖子。然后在那两名军官再次拽紧钢丝朝他瞬移过来的时候变小了体型，趁他们扑空的瞬间钻到他们身后，恢复人形，伸长利爪，同时抓穿了他们的咽喉。  
  
　　这番激战总共加起来不到三秒，却比Steve平生所遇到的任何一次险境都更让他感到凶险。Steve垂眼看看自己血淋淋的双手，又看看无声倒地的三具尸体，从其中一具耳中掏出一枚耳塞顶入耳中，又从他胸前取下一只隐蔽的通话器，咳嗽了一声。  
  
　　“……吉米？”耳机中有人开口说。  
  
　　“Nah，他挂了。”Steve说。  
  
　　耳机里一片沉默。  
  
　　Steve等了等，再次按开通话器，问：“……谁在管事？”  
  
　　耳机里依然沉默一片。  
  
　　“我还在这儿。”Steve说，略微拉开一条门缝，瞄了一眼走廊，“7楼3号电梯，左转第二个房间。”  
  
　　耳机里沉默依旧，倒是听到了Danny在基地外边急疯了的喊声。  
  
　　“没事，Danny。”Steve说，揭起尸体的衬衫擦了擦手，捡起衣物穿好，又摁开了通话器，接着对那边说：“……来抓我呀。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
 **TBC**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
注释：  
*① CID，美国陆军刑事调查部。  
*② Jen，珍妮弗的昵称，通常是女名。

（发表于 _2018-5-10 05:01_ 随缘居）


	27. Chapter 27

***  
  
　　尖利的警报声响起，整座基地都在这一刻沸腾喧闹起来。全面封锁的指令层层下达，机要重地的阻断门徐徐落下，Danny耳中一片混沌的背景音也开始变得有律可循，一栋栋建筑的内部结构清晰浮现在他脑子里，就像一幅“活过来”的透视地图。  
  
　　“六个……呃，你这层有八个守卫正向你靠拢。”Danny提醒说，“其他人也快上来了。你在干嘛？”  
  
　　Steve不慌不忙地捡起那根特制的钢丝，绷紧弹了弹，“听见了？”  
  
　　“听见了。”Danny说，“那是啥？你在这种时候弹吉他？”  
  
　　“是专门对付超速度的武器，Danny。”Steve说，“想像一下有人没注意到前边绷着一根钢丝，用几百米每秒的速度冲过去……还记得‘无头骑士’那件案子吧。”  
  
　　“……OK，知道了。”Danny说，“你能先从那儿出来吗？”  
  
　　这座扁平的七层大楼呈凹字形，地面一层所有出入口已有士兵持枪戒严。搜查队伍正兵分几路，一部分从下往上逐层搜查，另一些则从几个步行楼梯直上七楼。原本就在七楼执勤的几名守卫听从指示汇聚到了一起，放缓了脚步，小心地朝Steve所在的房间靠近。  
  
　　然后他们几乎同时感到眼前一花，大开的房门里边已经空无一人，只剩纷纷扬扬的文件还在四散飞舞。  
  
　　“嘿，”有人在他们背后说，“谁能告诉我，贝克上校在哪？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　霍华德本能地抓住机会扭转了局面，把哈特等人关进了战情室隔间。危机并没有就此解除。宪兵队正密切观察着他的一举一动，随时仍有可能倒戈相向。无人机中队的几名队长也面露拒绝地看着他，明显不打算再听从他的任何指令。  
  
　　“我知道你们在想什么。”霍华德缓缓开了口，直白地说，“谁是好人？谁是坏蛋？你们有没有在一场叛乱里选错边？”  
  
　　没人回话。霍华德冷冷地环视了一圈，坦然承认说：“我们没有该死的合法授权。”  
　  
　　四下里略有骚动，但也没人立刻跳出来质问。霍华德刻意停顿了一会儿，才意有所指、斩钉截铁地补充：“美国政府不会承认也不会否认这次行动。”  
  
　　一阵难捱的缄默过后，紧绷的怀疑和对立情绪令人惊奇地开始迅速消解。霍华德深吸了一口气，“知道世界已经变化了的人不多，很遗憾你们都是其中之一。否则就不用出现在这里，像个担心挨操的怂逼一样惊慌失措、敢怒不敢言——‘噢天啊，看看我他妈都卷入了什么’！”  
  
　　他眼神轻蔑地往众人脸上逐一看过去，“我也不用在这里白费唇舌，向你们这些意志薄弱、智力不足的标兵解释什么叫执行命令。”  
  
　　偌大的战情室里安安静静，仍然没人搭腔，倒有不少人下意识地背着手站直了一些。  
  
　　“很抱歉现在不是讲睡前故事的好时机。”霍华德不太耐烦地挥了挥手，“不想继续参与行动的，这里还有几个隔间。”  
  
　　过了好半天也没人回应，霍华德也不再进一步做解释，只是叫过联络官询问地勤准备无人机的进度，又走到蜂群中队那边询问作战计划，仿佛一切变故从未发生。  
  
　　“长官。”一名蜂群队长突然开了口。  
  
　　霍华德肩膀微僵，抬眼看过去，尽可能冷淡地说：“说吧。”  
  
　　“行动结束后，我会将报告副本抄送给太平洋司令部，以及陆军刑事调查指挥部，长官。”  
  
　　“知道了。还有别的吗？”  
  
　　“没有，长官。”那名队长一脸准备好了被关押的表情，背着双手立正站好，看了宪兵队一眼。  
  
　　“那就回到你该死的岗位上去！”霍华德暴跳如雷地说，站到那名队长面前，劈头盖脸地大声训斥，“我知道不必亲至前线挨枪子给了你不少额外的勇气，上尉。要是你能先把你的胆大心细用在该用的地方，我们就不必眼睁睁地坐视那群阿尔法狼背信弃诺、会盟称王了！”  
  
　　至此，迫在眼前的指挥权危机终于消于无形，战情室也恢复了运转。迅速完成编队的无人机中队再度出击，霍华德心里却知道，大势已去。  
  
　　狼王的出现算是坐实了Albert的“叛乱”，但狼群这次会盟的内容也让剿杀行动失去了立足点。用海豹誓词约束狼群的举动会打动不少人，中立者会转向同情，不够坚定的会开始摇摆，一味袒护异类的那些道德模范则会勃然大怒，立刻追责，借此把不同政见的对手统统拉下马。  
  
　　道格拉斯·哈特的公开指控，更是让事情变得无可挽回。  
  
　　设计剿杀X-Team，站在人类立场上并不算错，就算失败也不过是黯然退场。事情被摊开摆上桌面，却是把共谋者们全架到了悬崖边——这个讲究“正确”的国家很多事都只能做不能说。所有参与此事的人都会迅速撇清，销毁证据，等待霍华德的很可能不是军事法庭，而是一场布置完美的“畏罪自杀”。  
  
　　霍华德很有点伤心。总参谋长说起来也算是他的知交好友，曾经也在感恩节里相互拜访，双方家庭成员彼此都算熟识。哈特也从未在狼人问题上展露过什么坚定不移的立场，可以算是一个耳根软的骑墙派。国防部明明对这次行动心照不宣，大开绿灯，为何哈特竟会突然翻脸无情，当众捅破那层要命的“不可说”？  
  
　　事情很快就会滑向不可控的深渊，即使取消行动也无济于事，只要战情室的封锁令一解除，在场很多人都会第一时间报告他的“行为异常”。  
  
　　霍华德知道自己并没有多少政治上的天赋，走到战区军种司令的高位唯一所依仗的，不过是在战事上一向敢作敢为。事情到了这一步，司令官自然也不打算坐以待毙。  
  
　　是时候直接开战，干掉整个狼群了。从一开始就应该坚决铲除，而不是任其泛滥。  
  
　　第一例疑似辐射感染、最终变异的狼人出自三角洲部队，那个绰号“Bishop”的三角洲队员本来就是个违纪不断的问题人物，落在六十九局那帮无能的虐待狂手里，足足半年也没研究出个所以然，倒是让他成功转化出了大批同类。  
  
　　等到军中不明原因的大规模变异稳定下来，隐忍不发的Bishop也终于展露出了他的狼子野心，聚众激发出那种不可思议的群体操控能力，轻易夺取了狼人部队的控制权，其中原理至今也无人知晓。  
  
　　新狼王把这种能力用来表忠，并不能打动霍华德，他也不希望任何人被打动。随时可以反悔的口头誓言并没有什么卵用，如果真的有效，这种超自然的控制力量难道不该更让人感到悚然吗？  
  
　　狼人也好，更多的兽人也好，这些危险、狡猾、言而无信、难以力敌的超自然怪物必将成为人类的大敌。霍华德完全无法想像，椭圆办公室里端端正正坐着一只狗，汪一声就让人们按照它的意志活的场景。  
  
　　霍华德皱眉沉思。狼人出自军中的事实让主剿派从一开始就困难重重，六十九局沾沾自喜的那堆所谓的研究成果，也只不过是一些非常表面的因果推论和体能数据……  
  
　　怎样才能彻底破坏当局对狼人的信任呢？——并不仅仅是为了让自己从绝境中脱身，也是为了美国乃至整个人类的安危存亡。  
  
　　刻意唤起的使命感很好地把不安和良知埋葬在了霍华德心底，一个冷酷的计划在他的脑子里迅速成型。即使接到Five-O特遣队指挥官Steve McGarrett已经出现在基地的报告，也没能动摇司令官的决定。  
  
　　“安排一下，让那两个超级士兵动手试试。”霍华德不太在意地对联络官说。  
  
　　联络官哑然了一会儿：“你是指，直接……”  
  
　　“如果他们能做到的话。”霍华德说，手指摩挲着下巴，“可能的战术讨论过很多，不经实战终归只是纸上谈兵。但愿‘美国队长’们的表现不会比蜂群更糟。”  
  
　　说完似乎想起了什么，叫过布莱恩中校指出了一处Xbee-Ⅶ的战术动作协作问题，然后向暂时关押哈特等人的隔间走去。  
  
　　联络官原地踯躅了半响，终于走到一边，摁开了通讯器。  
  
　　虽然没有刻意去看，霍华德也注意到了这份犹豫。做为跟随他多年的老部下，联络官乔纳森·卡勒深知一切内情。这样的心腹下属也开始对命令犹疑不定，着实给司令官带来了不小的打击。  
  
　　留给他的时间已经不多了。有国民警卫队跑过来搅局，蜂群不可能按原先的预想，从容把X队拖在山里用上一整夜时间慢慢磨死。这意味着行动很快就会被迫结束。  
  
　　行动结束意味着战情室解除封锁。  
  
　　到那时，谁能堵住今天在场的所有人的嘴？  
  
　　霍华德已经有了一个冷酷决绝的计划，这个计划如此狠戾残暴、丧心病狂，以至于他根本就不愿意再多深想。  
  
　　他必须让所有人都闭嘴。至于州长，那个嚣张跋扈的女人停留时间毕竟不长，听到的不过是一段各执一词的争论……世间又哪来的万全之策呢？  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　科林注意到警报声的时候，身上已经被浇满了汽油。  
  
　　刚开始他并不理解艾伦·霍华德疯狂举动背后的意图。这位司令官亲手把他从人堆里拖出来，踏住他的胸口把他死死踩在地板上，眼神古怪地看了他好一会儿，这才突然想起什么，匆匆叫人送进来了一只手提箱，从里边拿出了一张十字弩。  
  
　　“别进来了。”霍华德挥了挥手示意值守的宪兵全都出去，还言辞露骨地补充，“死不了。”  
  
　　直到此刻科林都还以为自己只是要经历一场严刑拷打，虽然他并不认为自己有什么机密信息值得迫供。  
  
　　他在哈特上将身边担任护卫队长不过短短数月，做为一名安全人员，所掌握的信息就算有人感兴趣，通常也只会是那些想要绑架暗杀的恐怖分子。如果是对他从前在特种部队的经历感兴趣，堂堂司令的权限级别，就不能直接调阅档案吗？  
  
　　手脚逐一被特制的弩箭牢牢钉在了地上，腹部也跟着钉入了一箭，科林四肢张开躺在血泊里抽搐。被破开的腕骨和胫骨正拼命试图愈合，那种痛已经超出了他能承受的极限。  
  
　　“忘了问，你的耐受力是几级？”霍华德表情温和的问。  
  
　　他耐心等了等，见科林喉头呛着血说不出话来，自顾自地说：“阿尔法狼至少能熬过十级，普通狼人最高只有六。虽然你还不是阿尔法，能量超过了900，很接近突破了对吗？”  
  
　　然后伸脚轻轻踢了踢钉在科林肚子上的那支弩箭，“也许能熬得住七？”  
  
　　科林惨叫出声，很快又竭力忍耐住，停下了喊叫。  
  
　　“你疯了？”在一旁震惊到失语的哈特上将终于回过神来，愤怒地大吼。但他此刻唯一能做的，不过是用力砸敲玻璃。  
  
　　这个隔间位于战情室西北角，平时用作紧急防暴处理，房间里有一个用特种玻璃隔开的防暴室，哈特和其他随行人员都被关在那里边，既破坏不了纹丝不动的玻璃墙，也拿厚重的合金电子门毫无办法。  
  
　　霍华德并不理会哈特徒劳的拍打和叫嚷，一脸思考地问科林：“十分钟能坚持吗？”  
  
　　即使整个人淹没在剧痛中，科林也在这一刻感到了一阵全身血液冻结般的寒冷。“……不能。”他拼命克制住变身的渴望，努力抬头，恳求地望向霍华德的眼睛，“所有人都会死，长官。你不能……我做不到，长官，我受不了。”  
  
　　“八分钟？”  
  
　　“……求求你，长官。”  
  
　　“五分钟呢，也不行吗？”  
  
　　“求求你。”  
  
　　“不能确定时间吗？”  
  
　　没得到回答，司令官只是耸了耸肩，转身离开了。  
  
　　科林以为他不会再回来了，司令官却很快回到这里，手上拎着一堆东西，包括一桶5升的汽油。  
  
　　“Steve McGarrett，是他吗？”霍华德问，把汽油倒在科林身上，一边说，“我猜狼王是他吧。毕竟Albert怂了这么多年，压根就没有上位的胆，也没脸念那些海军的屁话。”  
  
　　科林没回话，他的全部意志力都集中在了忍耐上，霍华德也不是真的在提问。  
  
　　“他来了。”霍华德接着说，“没完全觉醒能量就超过8000的王级阿尔法，跟Albert干一炮就可能破万……说真的，你们狼人提升能量的方法真的很下流。如果全体狼人轮你一遍，你也能变成王级吗？”  
  
　　然后在科林耳边搁下了一只双通传讯的通话器，拍了拍科林的脸，“求他来救你。或者只是叫给他听？”  
  
　　科林只是直勾勾地看着霍华德的另外一只手，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。  
  
　　“我希望你能忍到他进来，如果不行也没关系。”霍华德说，放下手中那个定时点火的简易装置，摆在科林被汽油浸透的衣摆旁，“你还能再坚持一会儿，对吗？”  
  
　　“……别。”科林抑制不住颤抖地落下泪来，哀求说，“别点我，长官，我一秒都忍不了。”  
  
　　霍华德看了他一会儿，“我知道。”  
  
　　他伸手摁开了放在科林耳旁的通话器，在哈特上将对着玻璃墙又砸又拍的大骂声中默默站起身，头也不回地大步离开。  
  
　　“求求你。”科林抽咽着说，绝望地看着霍华德的背影消失在自动合上的电子门外。他全身力气都在巨大的恐惧中消失了，被疼痛填满的大脑也根本无法思考，只是本能地挣扎着抬起头看向那个装置，上边显示着剩余不到三分钟的倒计时。  
  
　　尖利的警报声已经在四周回荡了很长一段时间了，但直到此刻科林才终于渐渐注意到它。那是整个基地进入一级警戒和全面封锁的提示。有那么一瞬间他满怀渴望，幻想下一秒就会有宪兵冲进这里把他解救出来。  
  
　　然后摆在耳边的通讯器里突然传来询问声：“谁在那边？”  
  
　　科林的大脑轰然空白了一会儿，闭上了双眼，“……不，别来。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　接到Steve的对话要求，贝克上校挺干脆地过来相见，询问意图。Steve简短表明身份之后直接问：“那三个是谁？谁是他们的上级？”  
  
　　上校一脸“我他妈怎么知道”的表情瞪着他，还下意识张望了一下现场，带着点狐疑地开口问：“你想说不是你干的？”  
  
　　他确实不明白，为什么会有三个不认识的人死状凄惨地出现在自己办公室里，也不明白面前这位FIVE-O指挥官为什么能像个外星忍者一样蹦来蹿去地躲子弹。直觉告诉他事有蹊跷，而且世界已经诡异地变了天，理智却试图告诉他，他的神经系统出了点大毛病。  
  
　　“是我。”Steve承认说，举着手退后了两步，示意自己无威胁，“只是出于自卫。我上来见你，他们埋伏在内突然袭击，一出手就想要我的命……我知道不是你的指使，sir，我听见有人把你引开了。那个人是谁？”  
  
　　贝克上校疑惑万分，又莫名感到生气，不答反问：“你为什么事来见我？”  
  
　　“跟蜂群有关。”Steve说，看了看仍然围在四周、全神戒备的士兵，“上校，这儿不适合详谈，想查清这些事也得赶在人溜掉之前。您能先告诉我，是谁在你准备见我之后突然打电话给你、让你离开办公室的吗？他在哪？”  
  
　　“跟蜂群有关的什么事？”贝克上校坚持问，想了想又问：“演习的事？州长派你来的？不是说你失踪了吗？”  
  
　　Steve抓了抓脑袋，向走廊尽头的窗户望了一眼。  
  
　　远处传来了狙击手就位的报告声。Steve本来还想问问封锁命令最先是从哪儿发出的，但这位顽固的上校显然不打算回答他的任何问题，也并没放弃找机会拿下他。  
  
　　“蜂群的出击命令有问题，上校。”Steve无奈地说，之后不得不暂作退避，连着几个闪身纵跃离开了大楼。  
  
　　“……什么出击？”上校在士兵们一片混乱的大呼小叫里大声追问，然后气急败坏地骂了句脏话。接着整个基地都开始疯传“逃出实验室的生化人”。  
  
　　“为什么不是逃出实验室的机器人？”Danny说。  
  
　　Steve脚步不停地穿过楼前的空地拐向一排库房，掠过一队发现他的士兵，抓着墙体上突出的部位飞身跳上了屋顶。  
  
　　几架可以垂直升降的八旋翼侦察无人机*①出现了空中，嗡嗡地把监控眼转向他。这些不足三尺长宽的小型无人机也有搭载机枪，但并没直接向他开火，只是远远地围着他转。  
  
　　“然后呢？”Danny问。  
  
　　Steve刷地闪身摆脱包围，躲到一栋建筑背面，“然后找找入口，看怎么进入地下。”  
  
　　“Why？”  
  
　　“地面上都是普通人，Danny。”Steve说，“他们连我的影子都摸不着。”  
  
　　这些乱糟糟展开搜捕的人员显然对狼人、超能力之类的事一无所知。即使Steve故意现身诱敌，也始终没能再发现任何有异常的超能士兵。  
  
　　但袭击X队的那些蜂群操作员应该还在这个基地里。刚进入基地搭便车那会儿，Steve就听到一大群无人机急匆匆地升空，往X队的方向去了。不出意外的话，那些操作员就在地下某个地方。  
  
　　听不见行动对话之类的交谈声，应该是因为他们所在的场所隔音良好。而操作七代蜂群就算不使用大型虚拟座舱，一切从简，整套侵入式装备和附件所需空间也不小，再加上其他信息协同人员和设备，能装下他们的房间至少超过200平。  
  
　　隔音良好而且空间广阔，地面上的建筑都不满足这样的条件。再考虑到指挥需要，这支蜂群队伍多半就在通常建在地下的军情室里。  
  
　　Steve试图找到军情室的疏散出口。军情室这种指挥重地，正常出入口一般会设在司令部大楼中，也就是之前去过的那座凹字形七层大楼。但他现在当然不可能用正常方式，通过层层安检坐电梯下到负层。  
  
　　那些隐蔽的疏散出口则散布在整个基地，找到它们只需要仔细听。  
  
　　警报声仍然回荡在整个基地里。通常警报并不会持续这么长时间，Steve很怀疑这是有人想要干扰狼人的超听力。如果真是这样，说明那些人对狼人的超听力只是一知半解。  
  
　　他的耳朵并不会被这种普通人都能忍受的噪音干扰，层层叠叠的声波四下激荡、持续反馈到Steve耳中的结果，是在他脑子里展开了一张接近透视的活地图。  
  
　　“找到了六个，”Steve说，“有四个都像是无人值守，但很可能物理封闭了，也不确定通向哪。你建议我去哪个，buddy？”  
  
　　Danny：“十三个。六个没人守，但是走不通，六个门后堆着人。还有一个样子很怪，我形容不来，也不建议你去。”  
  
　　“Why？”  
  
　　“……呃，那个好像通向海？”  
　　  
　　“……好吧，哪一个门后人最少？”  
  
　　“你去过的那栋七层大楼下边？”  
  
　　“OK，你还能再有用一点吗？”  
  
　　沙夫特堡地下空间复杂庞大，管道系统、大型设备间和防空洞之类的区域，Danny勉强都能窥其大概。此外还有几片听力盲区，如果不是有数条通道贯穿其间，Danny会以为那里什么都没有。  
  
　　“试试往西走，遇到的第二个地风口，”Danny又听了一阵说，“进去之后会有风扇挡路，我猜你能想到办法把它们弄坏？弄坏两个就能看到一道检修门。”  
　　  
　　Steve转身往西跑，正想夸夸Danny，就听到了一声哀求。  
  
　　“求求你。”耳机里有人开口说，此外还有一些咒骂和撞击之类的杂音。  
  
　　Steve停下脚步，偏头竖着另一只耳朵搜寻声音的来源。  
  
　　“……至少可以排除整个地面。”Danny说。  
  
　　“你连我耳朵里的声音也能听到？”Steve挑眉说。  
  
　　“很困难吗，”Danny说，“我连你心里的声音都能听到。它一直在砰砰的发出‘我要去作死’的声音。”  
  
　　Steve咧着嘴角，摁开通话器，问：“谁在那边？”  
  
　　耳机里没人答话，但仍然能听见那种持续的撞击声。如果那边不是在使用双工通信的通讯器*②，而是一直按着通话按钮，也许根本就听不见Steve说话。  
  
　　Danny已经有了发现，“他在最大一片隔音区最外层。你问他之前有一声电子门碰声跟你耳机里的重合了。”  
  
　　“你真棒，buddy。”Steve说，“我还要往西边去吗。”  
  
　　“能通到那里，如果中途不被拦下来的话。”Danny说，“你确定要一个人下去吗，babe？”  
  
　　“这样我被切片的时候就能指望你来救我了，Danno。”Steve说，几个纵跃就来到了Danny所说的那个地风口，看看密集的钢筋网格，飞快掰断了几处揭开一角，正准备进入，耳机里那人又哀求说：“……不，别来。”  
  
　　这一声喑哑颤抖，支离破碎，是在极为痛苦和害怕时才会发出的那种声音，光是听到就让人心生不忍。  
  
　　Steve停下动作，按开通话器问：“你是谁？”  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
——————————————————————  
注释：  
  
*① 突然想起解释下，蜂群为什么不是多旋翼而是固定翼？多旋翼无人机造型科幻而且可以悬停多酷呀  
(~￣▽￣)~~~唔因为多旋翼速度慢、载重低、续航短，给亚马逊送货或者打普通人可以，打狼人实在是一点胜算都木有。。。  
  
*② 双工通信就是指数据可以双向传输，可以打电话那样两边同时说话，文中摆在科林耳边的通讯器是双工的，打开之后什么都不操作也能跟Steve通话，Steve如果按下按钮跟他说话他也能听到。Steve从死人身上抢的通讯器也是双工，可以选择是一直保持通话还是想说的时候才按开。但手持电台一般还是半双工的，数据的发送和接收不能同时进行，按下通话就不能同时听到别人说的话，自己不说的时候才能听到对方说。至于为什么Steve会怀疑对方使用的是半双工通信听不见他说话，这个半双工碰对了频率插台的可能了解一下。  
  
以及。。。。。最近被三次元各种捆绑play，so。。。  
  
~sorry。。。

 

（发表于 _2018-6-21 10:31_ 随缘居）


	28. Chapter 28

   
***  
  
　　一连串自动门滑动开启的声音就在这时传来。Steve侧耳细听，无数条地下通道正在向他展开。混乱的人员疏散声很快占满了大半的通道，最中心的大片隔音区域却依然沉寂，毫无动静。  
  
　　“科林。”耳机那边回答说。  
  
　　话音未落，隔音区域最外层有一道电子门“咔嗒”解锁了，地面上十二个疏散出口的安全门也在此刻同时打开。  
  
　　“不不不……”那人立刻激动起来，绝望地喊，“是陷阱！别过来！”  
  
　　现在不用耳机也能听见他了。那些疏散出口大半都能通向科林所在的位置，而且有三条路线沿途空无一人。如果Steve立刻选一条赶过去，就算为安全起见不突破音速，也最多只需要十来秒。  
  
　　“嘿，冷静。”Steve说，“冷静点，科林，你身边还有其他人吗？”  
  
　　科林突然哽咽出声，哭着喊：“长官！长官！”  
  
　　“别去。”Danny开口说，“Steve，还不知道陷阱是什么。”  
  
　　Steve已经放弃了面前的入口，掉头向距离最近的那条路线入口奔去，一边安抚科林说：“嘿，听我说……”  
  
　　“对不起……”科林痛哭失声，“……对不起，我不能让他来，你明白吗？”  
  
　　“科林，别犯傻。”Steve说，“那边还有谁？”  
  
　　“……我撑不住了，”科林说，“还有两分钟我就会被点着，我也撑不住了……”  
  
　　Steve这时已从一处敞开的下行通道进入了地底，畅通无阻地穿过三段走廊，经过四道完全打开的安全阻断门，正停在第五道门前，“……啥？”  
  
　　“我撑不住了，”科林仍然在哭，哭声里满是挣扎愧疚，痛苦不堪，“……也许就是下一秒，长官。他没机会，你明白吗？我不能……对不起……”  
  
　　然后听到另一个人回话说：“我明白。”  
  
　　一直持续的砸击声停了下来，有人茫然地问：“他在说什么？”前边回话的那人只是平静地继续说：“没关系，son。”顿了顿，“McGarrett少校，你能听见我，对吗？”  
  
　　Steve正伸长了利爪，试着想勾断横拉在门框之间的两根细细的钢丝，回应说：“我能……”  
  
　　“我听不见你。”那人接着说，“艾伦·霍华德，记住这个名字。他要为我们的死负责。为所有事负责。”  
  
　　Steve抓断钢丝冲向了下一段走廊。接下来经过的数道门都没有任何阻碍，几次拐转深入之后才不得不再次停下来。  
  
　　又有两根横拉的钢丝挡路。这种钢丝异常结实细韧，抗拉强度很高，普通刀具很难割断。它们的两端紧紧绞入深缠在门框深处机械部件里，绷成了两条危险的切割线。虽然Steve也可以从下方空隙钻过去，考虑到回程安全，再次直接强行抓断了，锋利坚硬的异化指甲却也被割断了一根。  
  
　　但他此刻离得不远了，最多还有两段路，三道门。  
  
　　然后就听到科林忍耐地警告说：“出去。”  
  
　　接着开始数数。  
  
　　“十。”科林说。  
  
　　“是狼人自爆！”Danny突然说，“Steve，快出来！”  
  
　　“九。”  
  
　　“Steve！”  
  
　　Steve望着前路，眼睛里一片蓝焰。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　无人机群再次出现了，Albert心里沉了沉，没同意Neo用大招全干下来的提议，只是让大家注意隐蔽。  
  
　　Goose凉凉地吐槽：“真听话。”  
  
　　忍他很久的Albert终于给惹毛了，拉下脸：“你他妈故意找抽？20圈。”  
  
　　Goose：“正打仗呢你他妈让我跑圈？”  
  
　　Albert光火：“所以呢？跑吗？”  
  
　　Goose拽拽地：“你都不能控制我了。”  
  
　　Albert踹了他一脚：“20圈。”  
  
　　Goose咧咧嘴，收了枪背到背上，刷地跑不见了。然后远远地找了片树林开始绕着跑。  
  
　　有几个嗤笑出声，其他人则大多无言，只有大块头的Moose好心劝架说：“他明白。”  
  
　　Albert随口答了句：“是吗。”  
  
　　“我懂。”Goose边跑边搭腔说，“那两个是一对，随时可能啃到一起，海豹晋级只是迟早。”  
  
　　Albert表情淡淡的，没搭理。  
  
　　“我揍你是因为你他妈什么都不说。”Goose接着说，“你就不能先跟我们说一声吗？”  
  
　　窝在一大丛树根里的Thomas懒洋洋地接了话：“你想让Al当着那两个说，海豹只能在他控场的时候晋级？要是族令让我们不爽，就算他挂了也是十一打二，还有机会赢？”  
  
　　“递个眼神不行吗？”Goose说，“刷”地现身在三架贼兮兮钻进丛林的Xbee-Ⅶ面前，把它们引到自己身后，“而且你要是一早就想通了，头儿控你的时候反抗什么？”  
  
　　Thomas：“……我能申请给他加10圈吗？”  
  
　　“啥？”Cab也搭话进来，“所以真正伤心头儿不想再控我们的只有我？你们都一早想通了？”  
  
　　“没呢，”Goose说，“谁说我想通了，我还伤心着呢。”  
  
　　他把那三架Xbee-Ⅶ远远引开之后就颠颠儿地跑了回来，Albert没好气地说：“那就再加10圈。”  
  
　　Goose没脾气地换了个方向，跑上个山头找到另外一组三架Xbee-Ⅶ，亮了个相又接着跑。  
  
　　这回蜂群一到这边就立刻分散，漫山遍野地到处乱钻。如果还按最初的计划，是时候让Neo动用那个只能凑效一次的大招了。至于对方到底是会再派更多无人机过来硬干，还是因此退缩，只能走一步看一步，到时候再说。  
  
　　Steve却要求尽量不与交战，X队又不想直接撤离山区，就这样跟蜂群在山里捉迷藏，风险其实很高。  
  
　　蜂群有热视能力，即使地形复杂加上丛林的掩盖，只要进入其视野，狼人也一样无所遁形。用超听力抢先发现对方踪迹、提前反应倒是能撑过一时，但这样队伍最好分散开来，而不是聚在一起给对方机会压缩他们的活动空间。  
  
　　但这些家伙就是不肯走远。他们赖在Albert附近，有蜂群靠近就跑过去带着它们远远兜一圈，然后就又回来了。Albert也无可奈何，命令不管用，说服也都不听，指挥权什么的，真的还有这种东西吗？  
  
　　狼王那种操纵能力，除了训练的时候闹着玩，他其实很少用在自家队员身上。现在这样突然使唤不动，摆明了就是故意的。Albert莫名有点想笑，也多少有点着恼。抬腕看了看时间，Goose已经又跑回来了。  
  
　　然后Ivan的方向响了两枪，跟着报告位置，说是转移到了大家的东南方向两公里。这是唯一肯听话远远待着的，如果忽略这位从来就不下死命令不肯归队的话。  
  
　　Albert收拾起身，打算转移。只要蜂群的指挥官有脑子，总会察觉出这片地方不对头。见他动作，其他队员也纷纷从藏身处起身准备走，B组几个自觉列好队形断后。  
  
　　然后所有人都感觉到了一阵强烈的心悸。  
  
　　一股毁灭性的能量在十多公里外突然猛烈压缩到了极致，然后爆开了。这种超级能量瞬间释放造成的冲击跟正常的爆炸不同，X队的人并没有觉察到实际的震动，但都感到心头一堵一空。  
  
　　他们不约而同看向沙夫特堡的方向，难言的抽痛感在心脏揪扯了好一会儿才消散。  
  
　　有狼人被虐杀了。有人用极端的方法施以酷刑，同时限制了那名狼人的形体转换，刻意引爆。  
  
　　“不是海豹。”Thomas说，看向Albert，“过去看看？”  
  
　　“我去。”Len说。  
  
　　Albert来不及深想，直接重重拦了他一拳。Len怔了怔，停下身形摸摸脸，垂下了眼睛。  
  
　　其他人一惊转头，这才注意到Len的双眼已经如血一般深红。  
  
　　压抑的沉默再次笼罩，所有人都有些喘不过气来。Raven忍不住开口问：“为什么？”  
  
　　“我不知道。”Len弱弱地说，把手里的步枪放到地上，“因为我突然很生气，想要大杀一场？”  
  
　　“吓的。”Albert终于说，没忍住低头掐了掐眉心，“你怕痛，耐受力还不如普通狼人。”叹了口气，把枪捡起来，递还给Len，“你哪儿也不能去，跟着我。”  
  
　　然后Neo插话说：“……呃，事情不太对头。那些Xbee-Ⅶ现在听我的了——它们突然全体进入了自动着陆模式，我顺手接管了。Al？”  
  
　　Ivan紧跟着报告说：“头儿，发现大批地面部队。东3豁口出现武装车队，目测……操，我猜至少两个连队？他们有重武器！……呃，直升机也都听到了吧，四，五架，从北7过来的两架有武装人员。Al？”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　有人形容过，狼人就像一枚行走的核弹。Steve没当回事，因为他的天赋知识里明明白白告诉他，变异成功的狼人能量非常稳定。  
  
　　就像水，虽然由氢氧两种元素组成，已经是燃烧的产物，不遭遇电解或者几千度高温分解，根本就不可能点燃。  
  
　　再严重的伤势也只会让狼人因为熬不住疼痛变成兽形，死后会恢复人形。能造成狼人自爆的极端情况只有一种——禁锢他们的身体，限制住形体转化，再往死里虐待他。  
  
　　在看到科林之前Steve并不知道这一点。  
  
　　眼前的巨坑直径超过了二十米，漆黑的内壁似凝固似流淌，已经彻底玻璃化。坑内空无一物。  
  
　　Steve以为自己能救他的。  
  
　　看到科林的第一眼，Steve本能地想要拔掉钉在他身上的弩箭。科林吓得话都抖不清，还是被关在一旁的那名将军提醒了一声“不能拔”。  
  
　　然后科林就开始一声声地求死。  
  
　　Steve不懂。他知道那很痛，但他会想到办法的不是吗？  
  
　　科林说他忍不住了，说求求你饶了我吧，说求求你求求你，杀了我吧。  
  
　　Steve开始动手挖。地面只是普通的地砖，地砖下边只是普通的混凝土。他沿着箭身挖开砖石，让科林能够活动四肢。点火装置也被他掰坏扔开了，他有足够时间想办法弄掉钉在科林肚子上的那一支。  
  
　　科林还是哭着说，杀了我吧。  
  
　　光是能活动四肢还是不能变身吗？为什么？而且已经撑到现在了不是吗。倒数之前就说过已经撑不住了，也许就在下一秒。可是现在已经过去了很多秒。  
  
　　坚持住，你能撑住。你必须撑住，这是命令。  
  
　　Steve已经明白为什么那些箭不能拔了。箭头上有倒钩，正常没人能受得了那种拉扯破坏。他也大概想明白了为什么科林还是没法变身——那些箭扎透了他的腕骨和胫骨，而变身时骨骼会伸缩变化，也许Steve自己能忍住那种骨头被箭杆撑裂的疼痛完成变身，但科林不行。  
  
　　必须想办法把箭拔出来。然后他有Danny。Danny能治愈，也能让你不再疼。只需要再忍一会儿就好了，再给我一点时间。  
  
　　求求你，让我死吧。科林说。  
  
　　Steve怔怔地看着眼前那个纯黑色的巨坑，凝固的坑壁在渐渐昏暗下来的暮色中闪烁着微光 。  
  
　　他真的不懂。从科林身下挖出最后那支箭浪费了不少时间，可是已经挖出来了不是吗。坚持住，现在就可以带你出去，嘿，听着，我们还有后援。  
  
　　抱着科林从地下出来只用了三四秒。也许他不应该再多浪费那一秒，带科林来到这片无人的野地？  
  
　　也许他不应该因为害怕万一，坚持拒绝Danny近前？  
  
　　可是他已经弄断了两支箭了。一下只能掰弯，三四下之后才会开裂，然后就很快了，最多再反复掰两三下，就断掉了。然后就能轻轻地拔出来。  
  
　　谢谢。科林说。然后死死抓住他的胳膊。  
  
　　Steve不懂。  
  
　　谢谢你带我出来。科林说。我不会再数数了，快走。  
  
　　那种毁天灭地的自爆威力完美的被限制在球形范围内，其内万物湮灭，其外却分毫无损。Steve低头看了看，脚边的草地上甚至摇曳着几朵零星的野花。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　科林体内能量疯狂收缩的那一瞬间，Danny本能地觉察到了危险。往Steve那边冲过去的时候，正好看见他被挣扎而起的科林抓着衣领和肩膀远远扔开了。  
  
　　然后收缩的能量猛地一下子膨胀开来，带着一种毁天灭地的气势形成了一个巨大的光球。  
  
　　光球只存在了短短的一两秒，无声无息，甚至没能激起半点灰尘。之后出现在Danny眼前的，是一个骇人的半球形巨坑。  
  
　　把Danny给吓得，即使看到Steve从巨坑边缘爬起来，也仍然感到好一阵腿软。  
  
　　然后Steve就一直站在那儿，一动也不动。  
  
　　Danny还以为他在哭，走到他身边才发现Steve并没有落泪。但Danny只是看了那种表情一眼，就忍不住湿了眼眶。  
  
　　“Steve。”Danny说。  
  
　　Steve没答话。Danny舔了舔唇，低头看看Steve血淋淋的双手，抓住一只送到唇边，轻轻舔了舔。  
  
  
  
***  
**TBC**

**（发表于 _2018-7-3 15:00_  随缘居）**

**额，，每次都要随缘挂了才想起来过来这边备份，其实每次发新章就利索地过来粘贴一个到底能有多累呢。。为什么我这么懒**


	29. Chapter 29

  
***  
  
　　两架直升机出现在天边，隔着老远就开始侧身转向，绕着这一带盘旋。Steve抬腕看了看时间，已经超过和X队约定的时间六分钟了。  
  
　　“还用赶过去吗？”Danny问。  
  
　　Steve看上去很有一点反应迟缓，隔了会儿才摇了摇头，说：“去基地。”  
  
　　Danny叹了口气，正要动身，却听见有车靠近，Steve也停下脚步，转头望了望。  
  
　　一辆吉普远远地呼啸而来，带着滚滚灰尘一路飞驰，最后堪堪刹停在几米之外。车上两人Steve见过，其中一人开口招呼的时候Danny也认出来了，是之前载过Steve的那两名士官。  
  
　　“……还去基地吗？”坐在副驾的Jen中士探出脑袋问，“去的话，我们可以领个路。”  
  
　　Steve看看他，“如果不呢？”  
  
　　Jen中士带着点无奈地跟他对视了几秒，“好走不送，sir。”  
  
　　Steve给噎了一下，放缓了语气，“……谁派你们过来的？”  
  
　　“所有军衔比我高的人？”Jen中士说，张望了一眼不远处的巨坑，想说什么又忍住了，只是好言相问：“要上车吗？”  
  
　　Danny插话说：“告诉我们该去哪儿，怎么走。”  
  
　　Jen中士痛快地翻出纸笔，刷刷几笔画了个简单的路线指示图，还一起递过来两挂夹着通行证的胸牌。  
  
　　Danny接过来，Steve偏头扫了路线图一眼，拿过一块胸牌挂到脖子上，一边问：“艾伦·霍华德是谁？”  
  
　　“几分钟以前，他还是咱们这儿最大的官。”Jen中士说，接下来又特地告知了两人一些情况。  
  
　　整个基地仍然处于戒严中，被关在防暴室的那名上将——陆军总参谋长道格拉斯·哈特，已经被宪兵给放出来了。Steve带科林从地下出来的时候动静不小，惊动了在战情室另外几道门前执行封锁令的宪兵，他们把哈特上将一行人放出来之后，就把战情室所有人也都紧急疏散到地面上去了。  
  
　　哈特上将暂时接过了沙夫特堡的指挥权。太平洋司令部*①那边也来了人，本来是为州长调兵的事情过来的，现在跟哈特上将凑在一起，似乎在商量什么紧急行动。  
  
　　“……谁也不知道司令官去了哪，干了啥。”Jen中士说，忍不住问了一句：“你们知道吗？”  
  
　　Steve瞥了他一眼，“真想知道？”  
  
　　Jen中士闭上了嘴巴，挥手别过，让同伴把车掉了头。  
  
　　天已经完全黑下来了。两人再次进入沙夫特堡的时候，整个基地灯火通明，车来人往，乱糟糟的。按指示图找到基地最大的停机库，里边也是一片忙乱。靠边的一片区域被布置成了临时指挥中心，一堆人在围在简易长桌旁，好几个肩膀上都缀着星。  
  
　　那位哈特上将正皱着眉头听电话，看到两人出现就简单结束了通话，没废话地对Steve说：“霍华德跑了。”  
  
　　Steve也省了寒暄，问：“直升机？驾车？”  
  
　　“运输机。”上将说，在面前的平面智能地图上指了指，“刚上了一架C17，快要飞离限制区了。”  
  
　　“劫持了机组？”Steve又问，走到桌边看看地图，又扭头看向架设在旁边的一排雷达显示屏，“直飞大陆？知道目的地吗？”  
  
　　“我猜，他以为自己可以安全返回DC。”上将又在地图上点了点，“中途可能在这里换机。”  
  
　　旁边一名穿着空军制服的将军开口说：“Raptor（F22）已经准备好了，随时可以起飞。”  
  
　　哈特上将摇摇头，“你们上去能干嘛？把他打下来吗？”再次看向Steve，问：“少校，有直接调动狼人部队的办法吗？”  
  
　　Steve沉默了一下才说：“……然后呢？”  
  
　　“我们有一种新型运输机，C17的雷达发现不了。”哈特上将说，用手背示意了一下，“飞到它背上，跳下去，钻进去。”  
  
　　“……OK，你在说真的吗？”Danny忍不住插了话，看看将军们朝他看过来的严肃脸，扭头问Steve，“他认真的？”  
  
　　Steve冲着Danny努了努嘴巴，示意他闭嘴。  
  
　　Danny不理，接着问上将：“……没搞错？就算你们能在飞机身上乱钻洞，那时飞机高度是多少？三万英尺？还是四万英尺？那种地方零下多少度？Huh？风力多少级？”  
  
　　Steve想了想，问：“以前这么干过吗？我是指，除了《最高危机》*②之外，有没有类似行动可以参考？”  
  
　　“X-Team干过一票‘空中劫机’，”另一名陆军将领回答说，“行动很顺利。”  
  
　　哈特上将伸手让人递过来一台笔记本，登陆调取资料，一边解释说：“X-Team的空中小组——那架HWB-X5‘闪电鹰’，现在停在卡内奥赫湾。陆战队有支狼人突击小队，完成过相关训练……”  
  
　　“X-Team人呢？”Steve问，“那些无人机都叫回来了吗？”  
  
　　上将顿了顿，“……你不知道？”  
  
　　Steve抬眼看他，“知道什么？”  
  
　　“他们不见了。”上将说，“一起消失的还有蜂群。民兵搜山没找到人，他们的上级从陆战队借调了直升机小队过去，也没接到人，倒是发现了几具尸体。”  
  
　　说到这儿，上将再次顿了顿，叹了口气：“他们没留手。沙夫特堡十二个‘超级士兵’，霍华德之前派了十个过去……”  
  
　　Steve的表情略微放松下来，点点头接过话：“剩下两个对付我。”  
  
　　上将哑然半响，摇了摇头，“先不说这些。”  
  
　　他划动了一下智能地图，在几个位置上画×，“……霍华德事败的消息多半已经泄露，最多飞到这里，就会被各种‘误会’给击落。如果中途转机，估计会在这一带被拦截。”  
  
　　然后看向Steve，催促说：“得赶在别人动手之前行动，少校。不但要快，最好避开常规程序，让那些人没机会阻拦‘闪电鹰’起飞。如果你能隔空调动狼人，联络这些档案上的人，让他们直接行动，遮掩和善后问题我会处理。”  
  
　　Steve只是斜眼看着朝他转过来的笔记本屏幕，没说话。  
  
　　上将问：“有问题？”  
  
　　Steve表情淡淡的：“完全豁免权。”  
  
　　“当然。所有参与行动的人员……”  
  
　　“我是指X-Team。”Steve说，“我把他们留在那儿，之后的所作所为我负责。”  
  
　　“你知道豁免权不能这样给，现在也没时间争论这个，如果霍华德死了……”  
  
　　Steve连眼皮都没抬：“那就死了。”  
  
　　哈特上将一噎看过来，Steve抬眼跟他对视了一会儿，“抓到了又怎么样？好拿他的口供去换几个人情？也许还能换笔经费？新武器投产计划需要通过？人体实验预算需要追加？你们真的会给科林一个公道，让他的家人知道他为什么会死？会给X-Team一个交代？会给我一个交代？会向任何人承认任何事？”  
  
　　他越说越火地抬高了音量，盯着哈特上将的双眼，“你以为我会更在乎什么？去抓一个被推到前台的‘祸首’？然后任由你们为了掩盖事实折腾受害者？我们真的是同一边的吗，长官？”  
  
　　Danny舔了舔唇，伸手按了按他的胳膊。Steve胸膛起伏了一会儿，收回目光，面无表情地再次提要求：“完全豁免权，X-Team和我的人，也包括接下来的行动相关人员。其他事也没完，回头再说。”  
  
　　上将沉默半响，点点头，“现在没有文件可以给你签，你有我的保证。”  
  
　　Steve没再说什么，只是伸手把笔记本挪近了一点，垂眼查看上边的行动记录和人员档案。  
  
　　Danny挨上来看了看，Steve本能地伸手遮挡了一下。Danny翻了个白眼，问：“看一眼照片就能脑控？”  
  
　　“可以联络。”Steve收回了手，“细节我不想说。”  
  
　　站在一旁的将军们面面相觑，哈特上将摇头苦笑，最后都装没听见，继续商议安排各种事务去了。  
  
　　Danny就往Steve身边再挨近了一点，耐心等了等，见周围其他人都没再把注意力放到这边，才又小声说：“我有地方没想通。指挥整个袭击的人就是那个霍华德，是吧。问题是，他怎么知道你会下去？”  
  
　　Steve心不在焉地问：“……啥？”  
  
　　“像那样把科林做成一个炸弹陷阱，他怎么知道你一定会下去救人？”  
  
　　“如果我没下去，下边会被炸死一大片。”Steve说，“你觉得这像是为了什么？”  
  
　　“灭口？你只是顺带？”Danny抓抓脑袋，把事情捋了一遍，“他在主持袭击的时候被上将阻拦，然后把人给控制起来，跟着打算杀掉灭口，最后跑路——这得是多疯的脑子才能干得出来的事？死那么多人，他还能把自己摘出来？不管不顾炸死一大片，是嫌自己罪名太轻？”  
  
　　“谁知道疯子会怎么想？”Steve说，隔了会儿又补充，“我猜，科林的自爆会被说成是恐怖袭击。”  
  
　　Danny想了想，勉强接受了这个解释，“好吧……所以，真要派人跑到万米高空去劫机？”  
  
　　“你也想去？”  
  
　　“NO，我为什么会想……说真的，你的脑子就不能也跟着进化一下吗？你的意思是你也要去吧！除了自杀行动之外就没别的办法？”  
  
　　Steve没吭声。Danny看了他一眼，想再说什么，最终还是闭上了嘴。  
  
　　Danny已经记不清这是第几次看见Steve脏脏的站在那儿了。短短不过两天，Steve一身衣物换了又破，破了又换。可不管怎么换，污渍和血迹还是顽固地出现在他身上，简直就像从没消失过。Steve脸上也再次露出了那种沉重又倔强的神情，正不自觉地挂着嘴角，抿着唇。  
  
　　“你确定我们跳进另外一架飞机的时候不会被风吹跑吗？”Danny说。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　驻扎在卡内奥赫湾的狼人突击小队接到了新狼王的点名征召，同时接到征召令的还有X队的飞行小组。  
  
　　事实上，所有蓝眼狼人都在脑子里听到了这道命令，包括那些游离在军队外的野狼。  
  
　　狼人们的脑子里其实已经热闹了有一会儿了。新狼王的第一条族令发出后不过半个多钟头，他们就听到他再次用群发令说：“禁止在情况不明的环境中使用超速度。”  
  
　　似乎感到这条命令太模糊、不严谨，随即就又宣布取消了，改成了一条明确到有点滑稽的新禁令：“禁止在超速度状态下以身体部位撞击钢索类障碍物。”  
  
　　狼人们大多对此感到无语。虽然也没人打算抗令不遵，不妨碍有人挖苦说：“是哦，还得禁止在超速度状态下用蠢头去撞击子弹。”  
  
　　紧跟着又听到狼王下令说：“不得在有望脱险的情况下放弃自救。”  
  
　　大家就更无言了。有人趁机往身旁同伴的脑袋上呼了一巴掌：“听见了？管好你自己，谁让你多事管我了？”  
  
　　但这条也迅速被取消了。大家等了会儿，听到狼王把禁令改成了“任何情况下不可放弃求生意志”。  
  
　　虽然仍然对这条命令感到不以为然，倒是没人再调侃了。  
  
　　又隔了会儿，这一条再次被取消，然后发布了一条新禁令：“判断可能遭遇虐待的情形下不得顺从。”  
  
　　到这时已经没人还有心情开玩笑了，大都忍不住开始猜测，到底发生了什么。  
  
　　然而这条让狼人们心头沉重的全族令，最终还是取消了。狼王最后也没再试图强行完善规则，只是要求说：“每月须完成一次疼痛耐受力自测。”  
  
　　几分钟后狼王又开口说“不得以任何方式泄露以下指令”，跟着点了一串名，提示了集结地点，虽然都是代号暗语，当事人自然知道这是在召唤自己。  
  
　　这种强制征召，意志足够坚定的狼人也不是不能拒绝——如果他宁可红眼的话。那种超自然的忠诚判定并不能随意反复，蓝眼也许还能因为对狼王指令心生强烈抵抗而变红，红了可就没办法再蓝回去了。  
  
　　如果新狼王没做出这一番反反复复设置禁令又取消的举动，隶属夏威夷海军陆战队的这支狼人突击小队说不定还会对他突兀的征召感到犹疑。现在却实在难以生出抵抗之心，只是相互对了个眼色，就拿上装备去了军营背面的机场，找到了X队那架“闪电鹰”。  
  
　　X队的飞行小组也正大开舱门等着他们。  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　“闪电鹰”悄然降落在沙夫特堡的时候，Danny刚从后勤人员那儿给Steve要来了一件T恤让他换。被Steve召来的那队人很有点不太正经，一进来就有人冲着Steve光光的上身吹口哨。  
  
　　等Steve给他们开完简短的战前会议，一起往外走，有人就不太客气地问：“你把Al这样又那样了吗？”  
  
　　还有人老盯着Danny看，这时也扭头问Steve说：“你把Al这样又那样，初拥到手就把人给踹了？”  
  
　　有一个似乎有点真生气，直接开嘲说：“也许人家只是随便劈个腿。”  
  
　　临上机前还有人拉着X队的两个飞行员和一名维修技师到一边问：“真没意见？推倒你家头儿的渣海豹，还带着跟他同源核印记的旧情人。”  
  
　　副驾驶就一脸认真地问机长：“你说呢，咱们还开着鸟儿去替他撞白宫吗？”  
  
　　“帮我个忙，”突击小队的队长终于忍无可忍地开口说，“都他妈闭嘴好吗？”  
  
　　……好吧，个性也许有不同，这种不分时间地点嘴贱的感觉真的是莫名熟悉。Danny不禁回想起X队那些人，一样是就算他祭出威压也不太能管住嘴，那种天塌下来也习惯了的味道如出一辙。  
  
　　Steve全程板着脸不解释，直到起飞之后才说：“我没想跟你们交朋友，就像你们也不想跟我交朋友一样。这样你们不小心把自己玩死的时候我才能做到眼睛都不眨。行动开始，少废话，明白吗？”  
  
　　那队人这时倒是没还嘴，大多只是笑笑，各自默默整理武器。机长探身望了座舱一眼，说：“Sir，你好像忘了，你现在不是在海豹六里带青队，需要给菜鸟下马威。我们就是为你去送死的，明白吗？”  
  
　　Steve揉揉鼻子，也没还嘴。  
  
　　Danny对这些语言上的摩擦没太在意。他现在更关心的，还真就是从一架飞机跳上另一架飞机的时候会不会被风吹跑。  
  
　　答案当然是不会。这架被命名为“闪电鹰”的HWB-X5型特种运输机，有着全套的“空中劫机”相关设备和经验。按两名飞行员的说法，他们不但载着X队劫过各种型号的运输机，还神不知鬼不觉地劫过两次民航。  
  
　　“我们其实都叫它‘雷鸟’。”副驾驶说，“你们去另外一架飞机，只需要在它们‘交尾’的时候爬过去。”  
  
　　“噢。”Danny说。  
  
　　其实在Danny看来，这架灰蓝色的运输机长得更像一只在海中展翼的魔鬼鱼*③。它最终以五倍音速轻松追上了它的目标，稳稳飞到被劫持的那架C17上方，向下伸出一根足以让一人通过的连接管道，吸附在对方的机身蒙皮上，连通了C17尾部的顶舱门——那是水面迫降的应急出口，从飞机外部也不难打开。  
  
　　等机组处理好通道的密封和气压问题，那支狼人突击小队只用了不到十秒就打开了那道门，动作麻利地挨个跳下去了。  
  
　　Danny侧着耳朵听了听，倒数第三个跳了下去，穿过舱门落到飞机内部的地板上，被铺满地面的多用途导轨给崴了一下。Steve是倒数第二个，轻轻落在他身边。最后一名突击队员把自己挂在舱门处没下来，看样子是要留在门边接应。  
  
　　机舱内部满满堆放着巨大的货运箱，还有两辆全地形车被一大堆拖绳固定在前边不远。Danny端着枪放轻脚步往前走，没走几步前方枪声就响了，先是短促的点射声，然后是一梭子，跟着又是好一阵“哒哒哒”。  
  
　　Danny摆弄了一下自己的枪：“……所以飞机上真的可以开枪？”  
  
　　Steve看看他，丢下了一句“待在这儿”就往前边去了。Danny也懒得进入超速度，就这么慢悠悠地往前走，果然等他来到前边的时候，事情已经进入到了最后的僵持阶段。  
  
　　驾驶舱门已经被打开了，地上横七竖八地躺着几具尸体，一名五十来岁、肩上带星的将军挟持了一名飞行员站在门边。  
  
　　看过照片的Danny一眼就能认出来，这就是艾伦·霍华德。这位前司令官握着一把匕首横拉在那名C17飞行员的咽喉上，另一只手还举着一只遥控器。  
  
　　Danny举枪瞄了瞄，又放下了。往四周看了看，Steve仍然保持着端枪瞄准的姿势，没说话。那支突击小队则小心地略微散开了一点，有几名队员像是受了点伤，动作不太自然。  
  
　　“退后。”霍华德镇定地说，“你们放下枪，我就投降。”  
  
　　他的眼神却异常明亮，神情里带着几分疯狂。Danny看向霍华德举着遥控器的那只手，他的拇指紧压在一处按钮上，遥控器上的指示灯已经被摁亮了，看样子属于“松手即炸”的类型。  
  
　　以狼人的速度和反应，想要安全夺下遥控器也许不算太难。但要同时保证飞行员不被抹喉，就很需要一点配合，也很有一点冒险了。  
  
　　Steve却还是没说话，依然端着枪原地瞄准，也没做任何暗示。那些突击队员犹豫了一下，又退后了一点。  
  
　　终于开始紧张的Danny还没来得及说什么，Steve就动了。  
  
　　只动了动手指。一声短促的射击声之后，霍华德带着额头正中的血洞无声倒地。Danny在那一瞬间条件反射般地丢掉枪蹿了出去，死死抓住了霍华德握着遥控器的那只手。然后听到Steve说：“干得漂亮。我就知道你能抓住，buddy。”  
  
　　狼人突击小队的队长一脸无语地看向Steve，说：“上头的命令是抓活的。”  
  
　　“你以为他会投降？”Steve面无表情地收起枪，耸耸肩，“他真的吓到我了。心里害怕，手就一滑。”  
  
　　气到想变身的Danny：“……”  
  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
————————————————  
注释：  
*①：太平洋司令部，是太平洋陆军司令部的上级，同在瓦胡岛上。  
*②：《最高危机》（1996），美国电影，恐怖分子劫持了一架波音747，军方用F117隐形战机跟747空中对接，一支特种部队钻进去解救人质。 

  
*③：文中的黑科技运输机并不存在，原型是还在研制中的HWB，HWB长成这样：  
 

  
魔鬼鱼长成这样  
 

 

（发表于 _2018-8-25 03:30_  随缘居）


	30. Chapter 30

  
***  
  
　　事实证明，霍华德想要同归于尽的可能性远大于投降。那只遥控器一旦按下按钮，并没有取消操作的功能，Danny得一直抓着它，直到拆弹人员完成对炸弹的拆除。  
  
　　“其他人先撤。”Steve把大家往另一架飞机赶，“都先上去。”  
  
　　他下令的时候用上了一点精神力，那些狼人突击队员都干脆地撤离了。叫杰克的那名C17飞行员却怎么都不肯走，坚持要驾驶飞机返航。  
  
　　“它飞不了多远。”Steve说，瞬移了一下挡住杰克上尉的去路，“这架飞机被盯上了。”  
  
　　杰克上尉很有点吃惊地看着他，但还是推了Steve一把，继续往驾驶舱走，“你知道我们这趟运的是什么吗？我必须把它们带回去！”  
  
　　“你什么都带不回去！”Steve说，抓住杰克上尉的胳膊，“不管是什么，都只能跟飞机一起掉海里，或者七零八落地撒成一片。”  
  
　　拆弹拆得满头汗的那名叫Lucky的突击队员就搭腔说：“真的？那让这一大捆‘威化饼干’直接炸掉怎么样？”  
  
　　Steve就问：“拆掉它还需要多久？”  
  
　　“我不知道。也许一年？”Lucky说，然后问Danny，“你能好好握着它，一路坚持到爬回‘雷鸟’不松手吗？”  
  
　　Danny：“只要不松手就不会爆炸吗？”  
  
　　“其实也会。”Lucky说，“要是你离炸弹太远，比如超过30米，Boom！或者信号被阻断了，Boom！你还可以把整个装置拆下来，拎在手里摇一摇，Boom！”  
  
　　Danny无言地看着他：“……这架飞机好像身长就有50米？”  
  
　　“53.04米。”Lucky说，擦了擦额上的汗，“整架飞机是有那么长，货舱部分也就二十多。按感应半径算，我猜距离刚刚好。”  
  
　　一抬眼看到Danny把脸皱成一团，又额外安抚了一句：“别怕，老兄。雷鸟飞得挺快，就算你一上去下边就炸了，它也应该能带着咱们冲出去。”  
  
　　“尽量拆除。”Steve说，反剪住正跟他挣扎不停的杰克上尉的双手，一边对Lucky说：“你有3分钟。”  
  
　　耳机里却突然响起了警告声：“立即撤离。C17上的人员立即撤离。有战机正在接近，1分钟内必须完成分离程序。59……58……”  
  
　　Steve立刻改口说：“30秒。”  
  
　　“你不能……放开我！”杰克上尉仍然试图反抗，发现压根拧不过、一瞬间就被带到机尾的时候愤怒得嗓音都哑了，“放手……我得把他们带回去，明白吗？我的搭档，还有Ken，我至少得把他们带回去！”  
  
　　“……明白。”Steve说，抓过从顶舱门垂下来的安全绳往他身上捆，“嘿，听我说，我会把他们带上去，我保证。”  
  
　　杰克上尉把住货箱不肯松手，Steve干脆把他打晕，在行动通讯上说：“拉他上去。”  
  
　　耳机里，闪电鹰的副驾驶西恩仍然在通讯上倒数，机长麦考伊再次插进来，提醒了一句“已经进入对方导弹射程”。Steve回头往驾驶舱跑，路上留意到了穿着连体工作服、倒在货舱中部的C17装卸员。  
  
　　“撤。”Steve边跑边喊，“带上装卸员，他在D9货箱旁边。”  
  
　　“再给我十秒。”Lucky说。  
  
　　Danny忍不住飞快地接了一句：“别倒数，拜托。”  
  
　　话音刚落，Lucky就咔嚓一声剪断了炸弹装置中两根不同颜色的电线，左手同时飞快钳掉了一枚撞针，顿了一秒之后大喊了一声“已拆除”。Steve背着一具飞行员尸体从驾驶舱出来，冲着他们喊：“撤！”  
  
　　这一声里也带上了一点精神控制，还在忙着收拾工具的Lucky立刻两眼发直地丢下一切冲向了尾舱。Danny看看手里的遥控器，松手扔掉，也一闪身跑向舱尾。路过装卸员的时候看到Lucky已经蹲下来，把尸体给扛上了。  
  
　　他犹豫要不要过去搭把手的时候Steve已经到了，“Danny，上去！”Steve说，把背着的飞行员尸体换到了Danny背上。  
  
　　Danny没再迟疑，反手扶稳，单手拽了拽安全绳，只是这么借力一蹲一跳，就背着尸体轻松跃了上去。  
  
　　C17的货舱高度只有大概四米，连接两架飞机的通道也不过短短三四米，Danny都用不着再次借力，直接就跳到了“闪电鹰”机腹的入口处，稳稳抓住了甲板边缘，上边有人伸手把他给拉上去了。  
  
　　等Lucky也背着尸体往上爬的时候，Steve心头闪过了一丝懊悔。这名突击队员的弹跳力明显不如他和Danny，平衡和臂力也都差得远，人还没攀爬进入连接通道，背上的尸体就大幅晃动了一下，差点掉下去。  
  
　　这时也来不及再换手，Steve看看四周，蹬踩了一下货箱直接跳上舱顶，坐在通道边缘门框上把Lucky给提上来，用安全绳捆了两圈，正要开口说“拉他们上去”，耳机里副驾驶西恩却突然“Fuck”了一声，停止了倒数。  
  
　　他才刚刚倒数到“19”。  
  
　　“我们被锁定了*①。”机长麦考伊插入通讯说，“需要立即分离。”  
  
　　Steve想都没想地直接用精神力回复说：“执行分离。”  
  
　　同时向上猛推了Lucky一把，吸附在这道舱门附近的连接装置就在此刻咔嗒了一声。  
  
　　有什么东西在连接装置内部松开了。Steve当机立断，抓住向上翻打开的舱门往里一拉，重重地把它给关上了。  
  
　　也就把自己给关回到了这架已经空无一人的C17运输机里。  
  
　　落回到机舱地板上的那一瞬间，Steve脑子里清晰闪过了一张愤怒的熊脸，不禁仰头望向舱顶，抓了抓脑袋，“……oops。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　莫名其妙红了眼的Len很有点伤心。事实上他差点哭出来了，尤其是在大家都突然听到了那只海豹发出的新族令，就他一个什么也没听见的时候。  
  
　　Ivan刚报告发现不明武装，Steve那条绕着弯表达“有人使用钢索类武器克制狼人超速度”的禁令就出现在了X队队员们的脑子里。大家的表情一时间都很有点一言难尽，“他这是被人切过了？”Thomas捏着鼻梁说。  
  
　　Neo嘟哝了一声“蠢毙”，Raven则抱怨了一句“为什么事情总是堆在一起来”。Len在旁边又听他们说了几句才知道新狼王正在脑子里给大家立规矩，心头莫名恼火了一会儿，鼻子不知不觉就开始泛酸了。  
  
　　忍不住偷偷瞟了Albert一眼，他看上去倒是没在意这事，注意力还在队伍眼下的处境上。“Ivan，报告一下之前的那两枪。”Albert说，“打的是人还是无人机？”  
  
　　“我这次转移之前吗？”Ivan说，“没看清。就是感觉有个位置怪怪的，随便点了两枪。我过去看看？”  
  
　　Albert就没再追问，只是让他行动间注意隐蔽，又让Neo把蜂群弄走，“我不管你把它们弄去哪，总之别让人太容易找到。”  
  
　　“不能留几架吗？”Neo很是不舍地说，“替咱们看看路也好。”  
  
　　“不能。”Albert说，“头绪太多，你们现在也不太肯听命令，我指挥不过来。”跟着又点了两个人去接触车队，“问问是哪方面派来的。好好说话，能不打起来就别打。”然后闭上了眼睛，聆听天上的动静。  
  
　　正在进入这片山区的直升机数量不少，西面的一队足足五架，速度不快，间距也松散，正沿着林线徐徐绕行，那种坦然行事的态度不像是来围剿，更像是在执行搜救。北边进入的只有两架，听起来就要鬼祟得多——高度压得很低，差不多是擦着树顶在飞，行进路线也似乎有意避开了下方正大面积散开的地面部队。  
  
　　“Goose，去西边看看那队‘海鹰’是不是正冲下边打探照灯。”Albert又开口说，“是的话不用理，直接归队。”  
  
　　Goose问：“不是呢？”  
  
　　“不是就快点跑。”Albert说，“别逞能，留命回来。”  
  
　　Goose应了一声去了。接着Albert又让B组的四个都去观察北边那两架直升机，“听起来像是‘鬼鹰’，要是摸不清意图，带他们兜偏一点就归队。要是他们开火，打下来，别让他们活着落地。”  
  
　　B组的人也都应了一声出发了。然后Len就发现，除了队医Wizard，现在手里没任务闲待着的只剩自己，顿时一口郁气堵得不行，偷偷揉了揉眼睛。  
  
　　跟队里其他人不同，Len在调入X队之前，既不是任何一支特种部队出身，也不是跟着Albert从游骑兵一路混到RRC的老人。他能进X队仅仅是因为他是阿尔法，而且在上次的狼人内乱里红了眼。  
  
　　而他其实并不记得，那时自己的眼睛到底是怎么红的。  
  
　　但他记得，Albert在知道他是被原来的上级强行转化之后，干了点他这辈子都不会承认自己知情的事。也记得自己每次耐受训练痛到受不了就往地上一躺打滚耍赖的时候，队友们各种无言又无奈的表情。  
  
　　记得判了终身监禁的亲爹被转到相对安全的低危级别监狱时百味杂陈的心情，记得Goose逼着他平生头一次去探了监。之后每年Cab都会陪着他去一次，回返的路上会把车开得像是在飞。  
  
　　一本正经的Walter一本正经地给他介绍了一只会把饼干烤糊的小母狼——虽然那事儿最终也没成。心眼儿小的Raven老爱没事就找借口揍他，然后转头就会被Thomas给堵在擂台上。还有块头最大、鼻梁还有点歪的Moose，有时候会一脸温柔地吹口琴给他听。  
  
　　也记得当初大家不管如何不忍，还是冲那些蓝了眼的昔日同僚开了枪。  
  
　　所以隶属夏威夷国民警卫队第29旅229骑兵团、负责当前这片区域的搜救行动的威尔森上尉，一过来这边就看到几个衣衫褴褛、灰头土脸的特战队员脸色复杂的站在那儿，中间还有个挂着嘴角低着头，眼泪正啪嗒啪嗒往下掉的大兵。  
  
　　“……有一位我很信赖的女士告诉我，有人遭遇了一点不公正对待。”威尔森上尉很是斟酌了一番措辞才开了口，“她提醒如果遇到这些人，一定要柔声细语，表情和蔼，不要做一些会让对方紧张的举动。”  
  
　　领他过来的那两个就一脸呆滞地看看他，又看看正在哭的那个，抓耳挠腮了一会儿，没说话。围在哭包身旁的那几个特种兵表情严肃地绷着脸看他，也没吭声。  
  
　　“……”威尔森上尉本意是开个玩笑调节一下气氛，人家却不肯配合，为难了一会儿，硬着头皮把笑话讲完，“你们觉得我的表现怎么样？要是还不够好，我会努力改。”  
  
　　对面有个像是领头的，一直叉着腰埋着头站在那儿，这时终于抬头看过来。“那位女士有没有说过，如果遇不到这些人要怎么办？”那人问，忍耐的神情看上去也沉重得很，还带着一点不愿轻信的防备态度打量他。  
  
　　威尔森在心头叹了口气。按州长的意思，遇到这队狼人最好取得信任之后立即控制起来，一方面是出于保护，也不无防备和掌控之意。但亲眼窥见到了狼人大兵伤心委屈的眼泪，他们的头领又透露出拒绝之意，威尔森原本想告知对方“放下武器配合保护性羁押”的一番话就拐了个弯。  
  
　　“我们从东边过来，会继续往北边找。”威尔森说，“直升机搜救小队会先从西向南绕上半圈。”  
  
　　Albert舔了舔唇，好不容易控制住了想笑的表情，给了那位高大和蔼的民兵搜救队长一个“我很感激但我说不出口”的眼神。对方嘴角抽搐了一下，扭头就走。  
  
　　走出老远还能听到他应答无线电上的问询，“……没有，我们这边还没有发现……你是指会采蜜的那种还是……明白，也没有。不管哪种‘蜂群’，我们都还没遇到过半只……我们会留意的。”  
  
　　“……所以，估计有八个以上。”等民兵队长走远了才继续报告的Ivan接着说，然后很是带了点情绪地问：“打吗？Al，我感觉很不好，心里毛毛的。”顿了顿，又补充，“而且我也突然很生气，想杀人。”  
  
　　Albert点了点头，扫视了周围的队员们一眼。  
  
　　除了Ivan，其他人都已经归队。Raven和Cab带那个民兵队长过来之前，Goose和B组四个就都完成侦察回来了。Goose去查看的西边不出所料只是一组救援直升机小队，看涂装是国民警卫队派过来的。虽然不知道民兵为什么会突然开始搜山，但也实在不像是有什么恶意。  
  
　　B组去查看的北面那两架是从卡内奥赫湾过来的，一路都在冲着下边狂闪灯语，表明是奉命前来接X队离开，应该是他们的上级Gullan从海陆借来的支援。  
  
　　但这片山区不知何时还悄无声息地潜进来了另外一伙人。  
  
　　他们不是狼人，身上也没什么人的味道，否则大家早闻出来了。能让爱游荡之外没毛病的乖宝宝Ivan动杀心，是因为这帮人的子弹是特制的，里边加了白磷*②。  
  
　　对狼人来说，白磷弹用在他们身上要比用在普通人身上更可怖。普通人挨上一发大不了死得痛苦和难看一点，再惨也总还有个尽头，沾上这玩意的狼人却死不了，只会就那样肠穿肚烂地一直烧。  
  
　　听到报告大家都有点毛骨悚然。Ivan之前全凭直觉的那两枪刚好打死了一个，这会儿过去细看了一眼，就发现了更多对方活动的痕迹。B组的四个当即就有了心理阴影，连海陆派来的那两架鬼鹰都不想上去接触了。  
  
　　X队队员们此刻大多心头愠怒，见Albert这样看过来，都绷着脸回望过去。正自顾自伤心的Len也抹了抹眼泪站直了一点，等他下令。  
  
　　“找出来干掉吧。”Albert说，“别给他们机会开枪。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　所以FIVE-O的几名队员跟X队的第一次见面，气氛真的很糟糕。  
  
　　Lou他们进山的时间要更晚一点。他们在借直升机的路上耽误了一点时间，等到这边的时候天已经全黑了。在天上打着探照灯兜圈子的搜救直升机已经有了好几架，完全不缺他们这一架，Junior就提议直接下去找，何况他还带上了狗狗Eddie。  
  
　　Eddie一落地就吓尿了，一边呜咽一边抖个不停，但仍然坚持四下闻了闻，然后浑身啰嗦着偏偏倒倒地往林子里钻。  
  
　　然后Lou他们这一路上就连着发现了九具尸体。  
  
　　里边有四具的死因还算正常，都是一到两枪毙命，手法虽然专业，算不上多么出奇。另外五具就不太对劲了，致命伤看上去都更像是猛兽袭击。  
  
　　但什么样的猛兽出手会这样干净利落，仅仅一爪毙命而不做其他呢？  
  
　　等看到第十具尸体的时候他们就明白了——事实上，他们刚看到第十个的时候，那人还没死。  
  
　　那人跟其他几具尸体一样都是无标识的佣兵打扮，这时要跪不跪的被人掐着脖子把双膝提离了地面，双手正拼命去掰掐他脖子的那只手——那真的是只“手”？  
  
　　“嘿！你！”Lou大喊了一声，举枪对准那边，“住手！”  
  
　　Junior也端平了步枪，冲着那边警告说：“别动！”  
  
　　“FIVE-O！”Tani说，利落地跟着端起枪：“放下武……器？？？”  
  
　　正在行凶的那名男子闻言顿了顿，转头向他们看过来，似乎对他们的出现并不感到意外。  
  
　　他一身特种部队正在出行动的作战装束，虽然臂章之类标识都撕掉了，还是能从各种装备细节看出来，这是一名现役美军。  
  
　　FIVE-O的三名队员就都愣了愣，一时间没人说话，只剩那名佣兵喉头咯血的声音。  
  
　　抢先打破寂静的是Eddie，它试探地往前边迈出了一点，然后勇敢地冲着那边狂吠不止。但在那个特种兵看向它的时候再一次吓软了，呜咽着匍匐身体爬到Tani腿边，对着她又挤又推，似乎是在表达“快走”。那个特种兵笑了笑，带着点赞赏地夸了一句“好狗”。  
  
　　FIVE-O这边三人却都默默地惊出了一身冷汗。  
  
　　因为他们这时终于注意到，周围沉沉的黑暗里不知何时多了七八双狼一样的眼睛，正一眨不眨、蓝幽幽地盯着他们，其中一双还诡异的像血一样红。  
  
　　“Lou Grover？”那名特种兵十分配合地保持单手掐人脖子的姿势，没再进一步动作，还态度友好主动说话，“McGarrett少校要求我们联系你。”  
  
　　FIVE-O的三个队员就互相对视了一眼，Junior忍不住接话问：“……他人呢？他在哪？”  
  
　　“我猜，他正在指挥一场军方秘密行动。”那个特种兵说，“他说你们会给我们找个安全屋，提供证人保护。”跟着念了一个号码，微微偏着脑袋问：“这是你的号码吗？Grover队长？”  
  
　　Lou想了想，略微逼近了一点，仍然警惕地用枪指着对方问：“你们是什么人？”  
  
　　然而那个特种兵就在Lou刚开口说话的瞬间手指一紧，锋利锐长的指甲立刻扎透了手中那人的咽喉。刚刚略微放下枪口的Junior“靠”了一声，再次举枪对准对方的脑袋，紧张地也向前逼近了两步。  
  
　　那个特种兵却只是若无其事地松了手，任由软倒的尸体跌落在地，然后双眼也蓝幽幽地亮起来，看向他们说：“狼人。”  
  
  
***  
TBC  
————————————————————  
注释：  
*①：被战机锁定，其实就是被对方的火控雷达连续照射了，是对方发射导弹的攻击前兆。  
*②：白磷，燃点低（40摄氏度），易自燃，接触到人体会烧穿皮肉，深入骨头，一直持续燃烧蔓延。因为过于残忍，违反人道，国际上已经禁止使用在武器中。

（发表于 _2018-9-24 01:50_  随缘居）


	31. Chapter 31

***

  
　　高高的云层上流光乍现，一大片干扰弹*①拽着长长的焰尾如烟花般绽放，照亮了正在云层中穿行的C17运输机。在它背上有一小片阴影就像被吹翻的落叶那样飘走了，转瞬间不见踪影。  
  
　　两枚空对空导弹就在此刻掠空而来，一枚被干扰弹引转了方向，另一枚却执着地撞向了目标，在这架“环球霸主”庞大的机身上撞出了一团艳丽的火球。紧跟着是轰然连成一片的更加耀眼的持续爆炸，接着化为了漫天火雨。  
  
　　Danny瞥见的只是最后那一幕。他没来得及做出任何反应，甚至没来得及把Steve的名字喊出声，就被闪电鹰大幅侧翻又反向翻滚的动作来回抛摔，期间短暂瞥到了外边一眼，那架身长超过50米的大型运输机已经不见了，只剩下大片燃烧的残骸，四散着撒向黑色的海面。  
  
　　等他调整好姿势稳住自己，也一个字都说不出来了，因为有一大堆单词乱糟糟地挤在他的喉咙里，就像一大团恶心的糊糊，吐不出来，也咽不下去。  
  
　　前边的机长却一个劲地高声问：“允许开火吗？我方已锁定……能还是不能？……对方意图撤离，可以反击吗？……嘿，Sir，你的命令是什么？”  
  
　　问我？Danny望向驾驶舱，眼前却只是反复出现那片四散着远坠的火光，刚开始还是一小团一小团，很快就变得星星点点。  
  
　　“Sir！威廉姆斯探长！”  
  
　　……为什么问我？我不是你们的上级，我压根就不是军队的人。而且你到底是在问什么？什么叫我方已锁定？锁定了敌机？还是指你已经锁好了底舱门把Steve给关在了外边？还有别人向我们发射导弹为什么你还需要问一声才能决定要不要反击？为什么不能在……之前就开火？  
  
　　Danny差点怀疑自己出现了幻听，毕竟他刚才很可能已经出现了幻视——这架飞机内部压根就没有窗，他想再往外看看的时候就发现，周围一个能朝外窥视的窗户也找不到，只有两排狭长的壁灯高高分布在接近舱顶的侧壁上，就像两排欲言又止、意味深长、暗示转折的破折号。  
  
　　“Sir！如果你没有命令可以下，就把你该死的威压收起来！”机长麦考伊在驾驶舱里吼。  
  
　　……好吧，也许不是幻视。Danny想。驾驶舱的舱门是打开的，也许是在刚才翻翻滚滚的某个瞬间，他从某个角度刚好透过了前边的驾驶窗看到了外边的景象。  
  
　　“你可以哭——”机长咆哮说：“只要别用精神力碾我！如果你没有异议的话，我要把那个狗娘养的打下来，能让我放开手脚操纵飞机吗？我现在九成精力都在对抗你想让我俯冲下去把McGarrett少校给捞上来的念头——我不能那么干，明白吗？”  
  
　　飞机又开始大动作翻滚，爬升，俯冲，往一边倾斜着大角度回旋，副驾驶西恩用一种急迫又镇定的语气在前边喊：“超过了……下去……它在左后边……不行……回头，再来一圈……”  
  
　　所以你们是在用运输机追击战斗机吗？Danny想。然后似乎看到了Steve冲他翻过来的一个大大的白眼。  
  
　　这个想像中的白眼就像一支箭那样重重扎入了他的胸口。  
  
　　“……操。”西恩说。  
  
　　“探长！”麦考伊愤怒地又吼了一声，“冷静点！”  
  
　　Danny捂着胸口，缓缓深吸了一口气。  
  
　　不不，我很冷静。Danny想。被情绪左右的人是你们。我知道Steve多半在刚才第一声爆炸里就已经死了，我现在情绪也真的很糟糕，但理智上我还是明白，我们现在能做的事不多，而其中肯定没有把美国军机打下来这一条。  
  
　　让它跑。它能跑去哪？飞出美国领空吗？  
  
　　它只会飞回某个美军基地，或者是回到某艘航母的甲板上。然后会从里边下来一个跟你们一样只知道接受上级命令的美军飞行员。也许这位飞行员知道自己在做什么，也许不知道，那很重要吗？  
  
　　回去刚才的位置。Danny想。我们没什么可做的了，我知道这点。但是回到刚才的位置上去。  
  
　　“……妈的。”麦考伊说。  
  
　　机组接下来似乎听令放弃了追击，飞机再次翻滚了半圈之后就回到了正常飞行姿态。然后机舱里沉默下来，没人再开口说话。  
  
　　因为Danny不想说话，也什么都不想听。他刚发现精神力这种东西很好用，虽然不知道别人接收到他想传达的信息的时候到底感受到的是声音还是画面，又或者是什么心灵感应之类的体验，总之他很确定，没人会误会他意思。这简直帮了他的大忙，他不觉得自己现在开口说话能组织好语言，把真正想说的说清。  
  
　　我们需要直升机。Danny冷静地想。我们需要船。还有足够的人手，明白吗？我们需要政府和军队的救援力量，需要那些掌握权力的人同意搜救。我知道他多半已经死了，死得透透的，支离破碎，连尸首都打捞不全，但在尽可能完整地把他捞上来之前，报复真的不是我首先想要考虑的事。  
  
　　我会杀了他们，所有那些需要对此负责的人。但在那之前得先把Steve捞上来。然后也许可以试试把他拼起来，用我的血浇一浇——其实在科林自爆之前Danny就模糊想到过这点了——既然用舌头舔一舔就能快速治愈，也许我的血会比口水管用得多？  
  
　　Danny知道，狼人的生命力未必有多顽强。狼人一样会受伤会死，伤口还会带给他们更多痛苦，那种血肉生长的过程光是在一边看看都觉得痛——血肉可以重生，那么断肢呢？断肢可以重生吗？  
  
　　脑子里正在浮现的场景既荒谬又疯狂，Danny其实也知道，那绝无实现可能，但是如果——只是如果，把Steve的尸体放进浴缸，用我的血泡起来——死掉的狼人可以复活吗？  
  
　　如果Danny面前有一面镜子，他就会知道自己现在的脸色有多可怕。如果他往周围保持沉默的其他人脸上看一眼，也就会发现大家此刻的脸色有多难看。  
  
　　在他附近的那些突击队员大都脸色发白，额头见汗，有几个嘴唇还有点发青。被Danny的精神力强行侵入的感受，跟狼王那种严厉却温和的控制完全不同。熊王令人窒息的强大意志时而清晰，时而模糊，狂暴混乱，却又不容置疑，大家甚至能清楚地感应到他脑子里那些充满死亡暗示的残暴幻象。  
  
　　血淋淋的场景居多，偶尔也会闪过一堆失去血色、焦曲蜷缩、没烧焦的部分也已经被水泡得发白的残肢断臂。狼王没有生气的苍白面孔不时会从这些残肢断臂中露现出来，大睁着双眼，放大的瞳孔上就像蒙着一层毫无光泽的脏塑料。  
  
　　这种色调阴沉的恐怖画面一出现就会立刻被血色覆盖，似乎熊王更喜欢用鲜血涂满狼王的身体。被勉强拼凑起来、重新歪七扭八地长到一起的Steve从满缸鲜血中坐起来的时候，闪电鹰陡然往下一沉，降低了高度。  
  
　　“……看在随便什么神的份上。”终于有人受不了地呻吟说。  
  
　　Danny也终于注意到自己的精神力似乎把周围的人折磨得不轻，旁边有个突击队员看上去快要吐出来了，还有人抱着头嘀咕说：“家暴到这种程度不用叫警察吗？”  
  
　　绰号“乔丹”的那名突击队长恼火地呵斥了一声“闭嘴”，一边使劲摁揉着两边太阳穴，一边对Danny说：“他不会有事，OK？至少现在还没有。如果有事我们会知道的。”  
  
　　“是啊，我们会知道的。”叫Lucky的那名队员也弱弱地安慰说，“你感觉不到吗？我猜他只是掉进了海里，也许受了点伤。运气好的话，附近的鲨鱼可能都被航空燃油给熏跑啦。说不定他还能恰好找到一只救生圈，而且那架C17估计炸得挺碎，能浮在海面上漂浮物应该有不少……”  
  
　　“……”Danny无言地看了他一会儿，动了动坐直了一点，然后试着把多少有点失控的精神力收敛起来。  
  
　　飞机正平稳地持续下降，前边的机组这时也没再询问Danny的意见，直接明码发送了遇难求救信号，请求附近船只前来救援。突击队长跟着起身去了前边驾驶舱，隔了会儿传来他联络沙夫特堡的应答声。Danny听了一会儿就转移了注意力，他发现靠近舱尾的地方有一排灯亮起来了。  
  
　　“……探长，你能向我保证你不会跳下去吗？”耳机里沙沙了一声，响起机长已经平静下来的问询，“我要打开尾舱门，往下边扔点东西——你能向我发誓你绝对不会像个白痴一样往海里跳吗？我要亲耳听到你承诺这个。”  
  
　　虽然觉得现在扔任何东西下去都不会创造什么奇迹，Danny还是配合地用力清了清嗓子，开口回答说：“我不会。”顿了顿，又补充，“你们比我清楚现在到底还能些做什么。去做，我听你们的。”  
  
　　尾舱门大开的时候Danny发现飞机的高度已经降得很低，他们几乎是贴着海面在飞行，可以看到下方汹涌起伏的滚滚黑涛。两架不过一臂多长的侦察无人机先被放飞了出去，然后那些突击队员开始给一些方形的浮板绑上荧光棒，隔上数秒就抛出去一块。再后来是一些临时拆下来勉强可以当作浮具的东西。  
  
　　很快他们就没什么东西可以再往下扔了。闪电鹰关上舱门略微拉高了一点，在离海面不过十来米的高度上绕着圈子平飞。那两架无人机则在圈内一片大约半海里的区域来回搜索，但它们发回的图像始终都只是黑沉沉的一片汪洋。  
  
　　他们就这样在海面上持续兜转了五个小时。期间陆续赶到了几艘渔船和货轮，一艘载客的邮轮，后来还赶过来了两艘恰好在附近的私人打捞船。等军方的几艘军舰露面之后这些民船就被要求离开了。数架海鹰直升机打着探照灯开始搜索这片海域的时候，闪电鹰也不得不掉头返航，因为它快没油了。  
  
　　Danny和副驾驶西恩空降下去留在了其他船只上。西恩得向海军的人交接搜救进度和现场指挥权，Danny不知道自己留下来有什么用，但很显然，现在谁也别想把他从这儿带走。  
  
　　这一夜漫长极了。凌晨1点多的时候海军捞上来了第一块残片，可以确认是来自C17的尾翼。然后直到半夜3点过才又集中发现了一小片零零碎碎集中在一起的漂浮物。再后来海军就调整了搜索方位，往坠机地点西面推移了两三海里。  
  
　　Danny刚开始还会关注一下海军又捞起来了几片残骸，也会去辨认一下那些终于浮上海面的尸体。后来他就不太关心这些了，只是木然地任由释放开来的精神领域渐渐稀释在无尽的海水中。  
  
　　他差不多觉得自己整个人都快要化在这片海里了，可不管怎样尽力让领域力量下潜得更深，延伸得更远，Steve也仍然没有出现在他的感知里。  
  
　　特地找过来的西恩脚步不禁顿了顿，略带回避地保持了一点距离。这位熊王的精神力明显已经接近枯竭了，现在谁都能轻易把他的精神给压垮。  
  
　　“也许他已经自己游回去了。”西恩咳嗽了一声说，等了会儿没听到回应，倚着栏杆朝Danny那边望了望，又添了一句：“他不是海豹吗？我猜他很能游。”  
  
　　“是吧。”Danny说。  
  
　　西恩就又往那边瞄了瞄，一时拿不定主意是就这么等着熊王自己晕过去，还是干脆把他给打晕。然后就感应到熊王无声的问询之意，老老实实回答说：“我在考虑把你打晕。精神力枯竭的滋味可不好受，sir。”  
  
　　不仅仅是在昏睡醒来之后会头痛欲裂，最糟糕的是可能陷入长期昏迷，谁也不知道什么时候能醒。西恩试着把这层意思无声地传递过去，然后补充：“而且你看，现在我也能用精神力碾压你了。要是我想问你点什么，或者故意想把你给弄疯……你懂的。”  
  
　　“你就是来告诉我这个？”Danny终于把视线转过来，看了他一眼，“叫我Danny。”  
  
　　“沙夫特堡那边叫我们回去。”西恩说，“‘即刻返回’，回吗？”  
  
　　Danny耸了耸肩：“……我不肯听劝，你一直劝我到天亮才终于勉强说动我？”  
  
　　西恩挠了挠头，然后顺从Danny似有若无的意志往他身边靠近了一点，跟他一起望向茫茫的海面。  
  
　　“我知道我有责任帮助治疗他的蠢病，”Danny说，听起来倒是平静得很，“但每次看着他的眼睛，都只会感到毫无希望可言。”  
  
　　西恩默默地没接话，以为接下来会听到一堆阵亡家属追忆往事式的絮叨，Danny却转开了话题，突兀地问：“……我能问你个问题吗——Albert真的会下令狼群进攻，‘一天之内转化十万只狼’？”  
  
　　西恩先是本能地闭紧了嘴巴，随后就又放松下来，嗤笑了一声，“他是这么告诉你们的？”  
  
　　“你觉得不会？”  
  
　　“我不知道。但他要是就这么说出来，多半只是吓唬老实人。”西恩说，隔了会儿又摇了摇头，“……这要怎么跟你说呢？那家伙爱陆军。陆军可以随便操他，要是世界上就他这一只狼，用不着谁下令，他就会自己脱光了爬上ARL*②的实验台。美国陆军就是他的心上人。这种感情一般人没法理解，你能理解吗？”  
  
　　Danny沉默了一会儿，没再说什么，只是点了点头。然后一个显然是由精神力幻化出来的死尸样的Steve板着脸出现了，靠在栏杆上面无表情地说：“我不懂，我是海军。”  
  
　　西恩目瞪口呆地看着那个位置，既骇然，又想笑，见Danny一脸抑郁地飞快把这个幻象给驱散了，又忍不住心生同情，“……你就不能稍微往积极一点的方向去想吗？如果有必要，我估计也能从这儿游回去——我发誓。”  
  
　　这之后西恩又见到了Steve的尸体幻象好几次。熊王内心深处似乎已经笃定狼王已死，那种心如死灰和越来越衰弱的精神气不需要超能力也能看个分明，但他口头上表现出来的则完全相反。  
  
　　“那混蛋死不了。”Danny说，拒绝了过来这边委婉向他表达哀悼的海军军官劝他先行返岸的建议，“我知道你们现在更在意那些沉到海底的大宝箱，但我告诉你们，他还活着。而我要亲眼看到你们先去专心把他给捞上来，然后我再杀了他。”  
  
　　等他注意到对方衬衫领角上小小的十字架，知道那位名叫约翰·利兰的海军军官其实是一名随船牧师之后，精神力就又有点暴躁起来。  
  
　　“别担心我的信念，它牢固着呢。”Danny说，“你知道牧师们的讲道我最爱听哪段吗？没错，是‘亚伯拉罕的信心实践’*③，那每次都能触动我心——所以你看，就算我的搭档已经死了，我们也要相信上帝能让他死而复生。要知道这么多年来，具体说是自从我跟他搭档以来，至少在还回他的小命这点上，仁慈的救主还从来没有让我失望过。”  
  
　　他说这番话的时候，狼王的尸体幻象就站在他旁边。那具湿淋淋的尸体面容可怕地冲着他使劲挑眉毛，努嘴巴，叫他的名字打断他的话，“那很粗鲁，Danny。”尸体说，后来又动手拧他的耳朵，“这样说话也太没有礼貌了。”然后追着他皱鼻子，吐舌头，动手动脚，各种淘气，“Danny，你不能用这种语气去讽刺一位随军牧师，他们的工作对士兵来说很重要！”  
  
　　西恩多少有点庆幸那位牧师只是一个普通人，看不到这种令人惊悚的画面。但牧师似乎也多少觉察到身边存在着某种非人的邪恶，干巴巴地回了一句“皆因上帝的恩典”就不再劝说了，还很有点不安地扭了扭脖子。  
  
　　天蒙蒙亮的时候Danny用尽了最后一丝精神力，把稀薄到几乎难以觉察的精神领域扩张到了差不多方圆四十海里的汪洋中。  
  
　　“你有把握说服他们把搜索范围放到大概四十海里以外吗？”Danny问。  
  
　　“也许你现在最应该做的，是好好睡上一觉？”西恩轻声说，话音里带上了一点精神控制，“等你醒过来，多半就会发现McGarrett少校已经游上岸啦。”  
  
　　Danny知道自己的自由意志被侵犯了，虽然力度很轻。而他现在已经疲惫到不想对这种善意的操纵做出任何反应。  
  
　　事实上，他也并不确定自己是不是真的想要亲眼看到海军把Steve给捞上来。  
  
　　“我希望你是对的。”Danny说，“不管是Steve，还是Albert，我都希望你对他们的评估正确。这样我就不必替我的搭档张罗葬礼，也不用考虑接下来的日子要不要打起精神来，一边哀悼亡友一边应对世界末日……你能扶我一把，把我带回船舱吗？”  
  
　　“……你只需要闭上眼睛。”西恩说。  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
————————————————————————  
注释  
*①：干扰弹，诱骗敌方导弹脱离目标的红外辐射弹，燃烧金属或抛出非常薄的箔条，干扰对方命中。  
   
*②：ARL(Army Research Laboratory），美国陆军研究实验室。  
*③：“亚伯拉罕的信心实践”，上帝为了考验亚伯拉罕的信念，让他献祭自己的儿子，亚伯拉罕纠结一番之后觉得要对神有信心，就真的打算献祭，被称为“信心之父”。  
。。。以及，默默更是因为实在是更得太慢太慢，每次情节进展似乎也并不多，不好意思还特地提醒大家来看，这样。。。。。

 

（发表于 _2018-10-25 23:26_  随缘居）


	32. Chapter 32

***

  
　　得知那架被劫持的C17已被击落，哈特上将并没有追查命令来源的打算。  
  
　　他知道它在劫难逃，也很清楚个中底细。眼下更需要他关注的，是接下来的事态发展——幕后那些人确有可能就此收手，但既然已经敢于铤而走险，有些事情就不得不防。  
  
　　哈特连着打了几通电话，提醒一些将领为可能出现的变故做好准备。又匆匆联络几位手握资源的好友，让他们密切注意各方动作。如果不是海军方面主动发来通讯要“澄清事实”，哈特已经在拨总统的私人号码了。  
  
　　“夏延山*①那边的命令是拦截。”太平洋舰队司令部的当值指挥官在保密线路上说，“但我们刚刚才收到了确定的叛乱消息。那架飞机已经被劫持，而且它拒绝与我们通话——你知道它运载着什么，既然无法掌握更多信息，唯一的选择就是击落它。我向国防部长提出建议，而他同意了——我们获准击落这架飞机，这是标准程序。”  
  
　　“我不需要你解释给我听。”哈特说，“我知道大家都明白怎么才能把屁股擦干净。”  
  
　　“——但我必须要澄清的是，我们派去的两名飞行员连鸟毛都没有看到一根。”对方却不慌不忙地接着说，“不是我们干的。我知道情报显示击落它的是一架大黄蜂*②，这事儿确实挺蹊跷，我们这边现在也乱得很。但您也知道，这种任务我们通常只会一对对地把他们派出去。那种喜欢一个人逞能上天瞎溜达的飞行员，一早都被我们用渔网给兜下来了。”  
  
　　哈特不禁无言了一会儿，良久才叹了口气，“好吧。这可算不上什么好消息。”  
  
　　如果这不是在为自己开脱，只能说明海军内部不但不干净，还存在严重的指挥漏洞。而那些人如此迫不及待地直接出手灭口，甚至等不及让美国的安全防御体系代劳，也比他想像中更加急躁、怯懦和阴狠。哈特上将一时间不由得眉头深锁，难解抑郁。  
  
　　海陆空三军都已经被牵扯到了这起叛乱中来，接下来的热闹可想而知。即将来临的这场政治风暴，谁也不能独善其身。狼人的生存空间将会变成各方角力的战场，就算“好人”能再得一分，这些似强实弱的“超能力者”，处境也多半会变得更加艰难。  
  
　　牧羊人不会让狼群混入羊群，这些狼人又性情“软弱”——表面上的个性张扬并不能抵消他们被军队刻意培养出来的服从性，上次如果不是高层调转了态度及时收手，哈特差不多可以肯定，那一万多被圈起来的狼人部队至死都不会有什么像样的反抗。  
  
　　军中败类并不少见，恰好这些狼人都不是。就像有一只无形的大手在冥冥中挑选，出现辐射感染症状、最终变异成功的狼人，几乎全都是从层层选拔中脱颖而出的“精英中精英”，而且心性纯良。  
  
　　他们看上去自由散漫，不服管教，但却品行正直，大多还有着过剩的责任感。他们固执己见，桀骜不驯，实际上却胸无大志，没有什么抱负。仅仅是突然间身具超能，并不能立刻改变他们对自己的身份认同。  
  
　　让他们去死仍然只需要一纸命令，这就是哈特从一开始就对狼人部队毫无芥蒂的原因。他并非那种由五角大楼繁殖的政治将军，曾多年在一线指挥部队作战的经历，让他对这些心怀信念的底层官兵充满了理解和感情。  
  
　　可是，再忠贞的士兵，又能承受住多少次错待呢？尤其是在一切以阴谋的形式进行的情况下。  
  
　　做为美国陆军的最高军事长官*③，陆军总参谋长道格拉斯·哈特不得不正视威胁，重新评估狼人发动内战的可能。但他内心深处也忍不住扪心自问，我们又凭什么要求这些原本甘愿为国献身的人，即使遭遇不公也不得反抗呢？  
  
  
　　总参谋长带着满心的抑郁走进了重新运转的战情室，参加白宫临时召集的多方视频会议。他没能来得及提前和总统沟通，内战的阴影在他心头挥之不去，他突然发现自己立场动摇起来，并不能立刻选好边。  
  
　　即使坚定了立场，哈特上将也并无把握说服那位个性强烈的总统，他并不能肯定他们的三军总司令到底会站哪边。  
  
　　这一任总统很有点我行我素，行事乖张，又口无遮拦，跟自由派精英势同水火。但在狼人问题上，讲究政治正确的美国左派却恰好是护短的军中将领们天然的盟友，那些最鹰派的将军们也因此纷纷转鸽。*④  
  
　　总统对此颇有微词，因为那些代他治军的保守派文官才是他的贴心小伙伴。至于参议院里最顽固不化的那帮极端右翼分子，跟总统的关系也是如胶似漆。  
  
　　而将军们和这些共和党官僚的友谊的小船，早在两年多前电网拉起来的那一刻就已经彻底打翻了。  
  
　　上次内乱的结局算是“好人得了一分”，但当时的三军统帅另有其人。轮到这任总统上台，这位共和党总统在此事上不偏不倚，袖手旁观，从未明确表态，然后在狼人部队的特种装备研发和六十九局的人体实验上同时大把花钱。  
  
　　“……我知道国会不喜欢你们动脑筋，每一年的新年愿望都是‘希望陆军今年能变得更蠢一点’。你们也每年都努力卸下你们的智商，好让自己能蠢得更上层楼——但这种程度的愚蠢迫害已经远远超出了内部倾轧的范畴。到底是什么让你们彻底昏了头，敢于公然践踏宪法，把随意出兵本土、私刑处决当作寻常？”  
  
　　向陆军开炮的夏威夷州州长Keiko Mahoe抬高了音调，把哈特上将的注意力引回到了视频会议中来，但这番话只是让他深感疲惫。陆军部长乔伊·唐纳姆接过话头反唇相讥：“本来不想计较你的无端指责，我知道你急于包庇你那位已经‘即位狼王’的下属。但既然您好意思提到宪法，我倒不知道宪法中的哪一条还给新兴‘王室’保留了位置。”  
  
　　六十九局局长查克·布朗也在一旁帮腔说：“如果我没理解错的话，我们的宪法倒是花了大半篇幅来确保军队不向任何个人宣誓效忠*⑤。”  
  
　　“你们两个是想说，美国宪法有规定任何团体不得推选领袖，还是对我们的海豹誓词有什么意见？”海军作战部长*⑥加里·罗德曼斜睨着他们问，见对方不回话，又把火气撒向了国土安全部，“另外谁能向我解释一下，运输安全局什么时候有了调度战机的资格？”  
  
　　国土安全部部长约翰·克鲁森并不畏惧罗德曼上将的发难，嗤之以鼻地嘲笑说：“真好笑，你们追丢了那架飞机，现在却来怪我们不该插手。”  
  
　　“我得承认近来我们的工作重心都放在了追踪圣诞老人这一块上*⑦，”北美防空司令部司令威尔·杜兰特插话进来，意在侮辱地说，“但是相信我，即使是抛向你家烟囱上那位情夫的裤子的飞行轨迹，我们也一早就帮他算清楚了。”  
  
　　接下来这些人毫无意外地吵成了一团，还有一些人专门推波助澜，煽风点火。总统的安全事务顾问乔治·尼尔森叫了好几次停，试图把话题转到当前应对上来，反倒被人攻击说：“危机评估不是你的责任吗，为什么要在这里娘了吧唧地问我？”  
  
　　哈特上将始终一言不发。总统听了一会儿，点名询问他的看法。哈特按捺住胸中的郁气，勉强开口说：“您希望我提出哪方面的看法呢？按说我们军队不参与政策的制定，联邦查处罪行也自有章程——如果您是指怎样才能把我们的特战精英一网打尽，那就最好跟上次一样，不要绕过指挥链，通过他们直属上级下令就好。听令的自我了断，反抗的就地枪决，要是他们问为什么，就告诉他们是为了美国。”  
  
　　“我赞成。”特种作战司令部司令迈克尔·安德鲁斯似笑非笑地接了话，“反正这些家伙迟早也要离开军队，变成社会的渣滓，有的还会把自己的经历胡乱写成书来出版，丢尽我们美国政府的脸。要我说，干脆以后所有临近退役的官兵都照此处理，既能保证治安的良好，也不必担忧各种见不得光的行动被揭露了。”  
  
　　这一番挖苦让与会众人都感到有点不太舒服，无论实际怎么想，屁股坐哪边，这时都纷纷找了一个角度出言谴责。  
  
　　总统倒是不厚道地笑出了声，“我不介意做个恶棍，可惜但凡我行事有一点点无耻，媒体就会找上门。”  
  
　　国防部长詹姆斯·迈尔斯忍不住插言说：“不提那些玩笑话——谁让世界确实发生了剧烈变化呢？我们确有必要重新思考和安排美国的防务了。”  
  
　　“NONONO，吉姆，”总统却摇着手指对他说，“你错了。美国当前的防务完美得很——如果没人整天想着自毁长城的话。”  
  
　　看到国防部长一下子变得难看的脸色，总统耸耸肩膀，一脸无辜地说：“我也知道越是优秀的士兵越是习惯了逆来顺受，怎么虐待都可以，但你们就没考虑过，一举为我们的国家制造一万多名寡妇，会是什么样的后果吗？”  
  
　　所有人都安静了一瞬，然后好几个人涨红了脸，言辞激烈地驳斥起来。总统扫视了一圈，摊了摊手，“……之前我是真的不明白，我前边那位娘娘腔总司令，为什么需要用上吃奶的劲儿才能勉强阻止你们干傻事。现在我好像有一点明白了。”  
  
　　接下来总统又开始点名，一口气点到的十来个名字里，还包括了国防部长迈尔斯，最后冲着这些人摆了摆手，说：“就这些。被点到的诸位，现在就拿起电话，给你们的律师打过去吧——你们被炒了。”  
  
　　大屏幕上满座哗然，哈特上将也目瞪口呆，本能地开始推演总统这般贸然行事可能造成的严重后果。总统补充提醒说“别出国，先生们，我猜接下来你们还得配合调查”的时候，跟总统同在一个会议室的国防部长等人已经愤然起身离席，几名通过视频连线参加会议的前高官也直接退出了通讯。  
  
　　哈特带着满脑子“疯狂反扑”、“内战在即”之类的字眼和一脑门的黑线瞪着大屏幕，那上边兵荒马乱了一阵之后，主会场长长的会议桌上只剩下不到一半人了，远程连线的与会者还剩三分之一。总统看看空荡荡的座椅和投向自己的各种瞪视，不以为意地转向镜头，对哈特上将说：“好了，道格拉斯，去把爸爸的小狼狗们*⑧叫回家。”

***  
TBC  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
注释：  
*① “夏延山”：北美防空司令部（NORAD）的指挥中心所在地，空军的追踪中心，位于科罗拉多州，是美国和加拿大联合防卫、控制及监视整个北美领空（包括太空）的军事基地。如果有飞机出现异常行为，比如改变飞行计划，突然变化高度等等，或者发现有导弹在天上飞，这类情报就会同时发到北美防空司令部和美国联邦航空总署。如果分析情况不妙，就会就近派战机拦截。夏延山基地是美军的“神经中枢”，是世界上防备最森严的军事基地，能扛得住核打击。  
  
*② “大黄蜂”：F/A-18战斗攻击机，目前是美国航母上唯一在服役的舰载战斗机。  
  
*③ “美国陆军最高军事长官”：陆军部长是文职，陆军参谋长就是陆军里职位最高的军官。  
  
*④ “最鹰派的将军们也因此纷纷转鸽”：指文中的军方将领为了保护狼人部队交好左派政客，对左派政客的某些“鸽政”给予了支持。一般来说，美国民主党属于美国的左派、自由派、鸽派，重视少数族裔的权利，讲究政治正确，相对主张和平解决争端。共和党则属于美国的右派、保守派、鹰派，军队虽然理论上没有党派，但通常都是共和党把持的（比如国防部长通常都是共和党人）。这个注释只是粗略划分，尤其是鹰派鸽派更多是指是否主张武力解决争端，左派也有鹰派，右派里也有鸽派。 顺便说，文中的总统是借鉴了特朗普的原型的原创角色，但他不是特朗普，他不是。前任总统跟原剧中一样，也是原型是奥巴马，但他不是奥巴马，他不是。以及文中现任总统不一定是坏人，但也未必就是好人。顺便强调，本文纯属虚构，考据仅仅是为了增添故事的真实性和趣味性，请勿将本故事中的人物以及事件与现实混淆，谢谢。  
  
*⑤ “确保军队不向任何个人宣誓效忠”：美国制宪的那帮人在限制军队上花了大功夫，通过结构性的分割和制衡来防止军权的集中，基本上从根子上粉碎了独裁。比如联邦军队和州兵（民兵）、以及公民持枪之间的制衡，文官治军的制度、总统和国会对军队权力划分，还有用军费来限制常备军等等。  
  
*⑥ “海军作战部长”：海军方面的称谓由于历史原因跟陆军空军不同，海军作战部长实际上就是海军的总参谋长，不是文官，不是“海军部长”，美军的四大主官其实就是海军作战部长、空军参谋长、陆军参谋长、以及海军陆战队司令。  
  
*⑦ “追踪圣诞老人”：北美防空司令部（NORAD）从1958年起，就煞有其事地每年一次向全球报告圣诞老人的行踪，他们公布了一个电话号码，所有人都可以打这个电话，问他们圣诞老人走到哪儿了。这个惯例是因为1955年的圣诞，有一个小朋友拨打了当时的美国大陆防空司令部（也就是NORAD的前身）的一条绝密线路，就是发生军事危机才能打的那种（实际上小朋友拨这个号码只是一家报纸搞活动胡乱登上去的，碰巧了）。小朋友问值班的空军上校“圣诞老人走到哪了”，上校接到电话一秒变凶，小朋友就一秒大哭，上校就赶紧哄，然后这个传统就这么一路沿袭下来了。NORAD还专门办了个追踪圣诞老人的网站（到底是有多闲），就是这个→  [http://www.noradsanta.org](http://www.noradsanta.org/) （官方给了中文版）  
再转个图，NORAD一本正经的表示美国空军正在为圣诞老人空中护航2333333  
 顺便提前祝大家圣诞快乐~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*⑧ “爸爸的小狼狗们”：这里是指让X队归队，“爸爸的小狼狗”只是总统随口嘴贱，不是自称上将的爸爸。。

（发表于 _2018-12-11 08:48_  随缘居）


	33. Chapter 33

***

  
　　FIVE-O总部赖进来了一群不速之客。没办法，这些眼睛会发光的特种兵不肯接触其他任何人，大晚上的让Lou上哪儿去找一间足够装下十二个活蹦乱跳的“狼人”的“安全屋”呢。  
  
　　要说安全，自从好几次被罪犯轻易攻破自家总部，整座伊奥拉尼王宫的安保系统就跟着一路升级再升级——顺利解除自动报警装置的“Neo”对这套系统大加赞赏。装备库里也什么武器都有，而且弹药充足——拉开隐蔽的库房门的“Thomas”对那些通用弹夹和各种型号的手雷也十分满意。  
  
　　领头的那个“Albert”就向Lou表达了一番感谢，对这间“安全屋”的防卫级别表示认可。  
  
　　然后他们不问自取地从总部电脑里调取了王宫的建筑设计和历次改建图，两两一组实地摸清了这栋建筑所有常用的和不常用的出入口。简单商量了几条“撤离路线”之后，这才开始补充弹药，给各种设备充上电，从容调整好监控，架设保密通讯线路和监听无线电频道，同时也温和地限制了FIVE-O队员自由活动的范围——  
  
　　好吧，整个事情其实更应该像这样描述：FIVE-O的三名队员外加一只狗，被这队人给绑架回了总部。  
  
　　忙忙碌碌搞定了各种能让他们感到安心的布置之后，这队人终于消停下来，老老实实待在大厅里“求保护”。留守总部的Jerry给他们抱来一大堆零食和饮料之后，这些人就乖乖分掉食物，不再提任何要求了。  
  
　　“……你们真的是‘狼人’？”Jerry忍不住问，“不是政府秘密培养的生化战士之类的？”  
  
　　“其实也差不多。”被他问到的“Goose”眨巴了一下眼睛，“你想看我变身吗？”  
  
　　Jerry用力点头，Goose犹豫了一下，把眼睛亮起来给他看，又伸长指甲递到Jerry眼前。  
  
　　Jerry：“……哇！可以摸摸吗？”  
  
　　如果不是Tani发现有几个队员凑在一块儿用她的笔记本浏览色情网页，FIVE-O队员和X队队员这一晚上的相处可以算是非常融洽了。  
  
　　Junior冷眼看着这些故意摆出无害姿态的异类，不为所动。他不会忘记对方就在他眼前平静杀人的那种冷酷，至于那些“McGarrett少校让我们如何”之类的鬼话，他也半句都不信。  
  
　　他心里明白，他的指挥官陷入了某个秘密事件引起的麻烦之中。而这些“狼人”等在这里，更可能只是为了来一场伏击。  
  
　　眼下敌我人数悬殊，这些人鬼怪一样的能力也着实诡异，Junior能想到的最佳应对策略，也只能是先示敌以弱，暂时配合——他已经不动声色地重新拿到了武器，墙角暗格、触控电脑操作台下之类的地方都藏有备用手枪，但要想拿回主动，还需要点时机。  
  
　　也许可以暗示Tani提要求去卫生间，拿到藏在那儿的武器，尤其是闪光弹和烟雾弹。Lou现在的位置离出口最近，动手之后得优先掩护他脱离交火区……接下来Junior的思路就被两道红光给打断了，愣了愣，低头看了看。  
  
　　面前不知道什么时候多出来了一只小狗，正蹲在那儿歪着脑袋看着他，样子还蛮可爱的——如果忽略它那双正在冒红光的眼睛的话。  
  
　　无法形容的浓重危机感让Junior本能地迅速向一旁扑倒，同时翻滚了一圈。他能感觉到有某种体型巨大的生物从他头顶上跃过去了，带起一阵猛兽扑击的沉闷风声，跟着是一声挣扎的呜咽。  
  
　　还有Jerry夸张的抽气声，Tani也惊呼了一声“我的天”。Junior握枪在手，飞快起身摆出半跪瞄准的姿势，心脏好一阵狂跳。一旁不远的Lou镇定地喊了一声：“Junior！放下枪！”  
  
　　Junior努力克制住身体的颤抖，调整着呼吸，简直难以相信自己的眼睛——一头半人高的灰色巨狼正衔着一头小狼崽子从他面前缓步转身而去，拖在它身后的那条毛绒绒的大尾巴还在他身上扫了一下，随着步伐一甩一甩，晃悠悠的。  
  
　　X队其他人只是往这边看了一眼，没更多反应。那个叫Albert的头领也抬眼往这边看了看，冲着那头灰狼招了招手。  
  
　　他正跟那个Neo在一处，用一台军用笔记本鼓捣着什么。那头灰狼把小狼衔到他跟前，他就伸手接过去，拎着到眼前跟它对视了一会儿。小狼软哒哒地垂着脑袋，被他用一只胳膊抱住的时候往他怀里钻了钻，窝在那儿不动了。  
  
　　“也许我们可以开诚布公地谈一谈？”Lou按住Junior的肩膀，轻轻取下仍然被他紧紧握住的手枪，对X队那些人说：“你们想要什么？我想应该不会是勒索赎金，我们没钱，政府也不会为我们花钱。如果是打算用我们跟Steve换情报，建议你们最好现在就通知他过来谈判——我猜你们也不想天亮之后在一群警察的包围之下跟我们谈条件吧。”  
  
　　“我们就想喘口气。你懂的，歇会儿。”穿好衣服回到大厅的Goose说，然后顿了顿，抓了抓脑袋，问自己的队友，“……呃，我们有顺手搜走他们的通讯设备吗？”  
  
　　一名X队队员举了举手，拎起一袋子手机示意了一下。“还给他们。”Goose说，又看向Lou，表情认真地说，“我们不会在这儿待太久。如果你们同意的话，我猜，唔……两小时？”  
  
　　趴在控制台那边鼓捣笔记本的Neo头也没抬地竖起了一根手指，Goose就改口说：“一小时。”想了想，又点了一名队员吩咐说：“Cab，准备车。”  
  
　　那名队员应了一声站起来，只一晃就不见了人影。Goose挥挥手把Lou的注意力拉回来，接着说，“再给我们一小时，或者，现在就联系你们想联系的任何人。报警也行。我们可以现在就走，老兄，你说了算。”  
  
　　Lou接住从旁边抛还过来的一只手机，把眉毛皱成了一团：“……Steve真让你们来找我们提供证人保护？”  
  
　　“我们不是证人，也不需要保护。”Goose说，“虽然他确实是这么说的。我也觉得这种说法蛮蠢的，你觉得呢？”  
  
　　FIVE-O的几名队员面面相觑了一会儿，Lou终于拿定主意，打算点头说“爱待多久待多久”。但他手中的电话就在这时突兀地响了起来。  
  
　　看了一眼来电显示，Lou的眉头皱得更紧了，见Goose目光灼灼地盯着他看，举起手机晃了晃，“听着，我得接这个电话——是州长。放松点，我不会提到你们在这儿，OK？我说话算话。”  
  
　　然后他立马就不得不食言了。  
  
　　来电接通后传来Mahoe州长的声音，她语气笃定地在电话那头说：“我知道他们跟你在一起，Grover队长。请把电话交给X-Team的队长‘Albert’。”  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
　　Danny醒了。睁眼发现自己回到了闪电鹰上，周围嗡响着飞行中特有低沉轰鸣。机舱空荡荡的，只有西恩一个人坐在斜对面。  
  
　　“因为坐船会很慢。”Steve的声音在他耳边响起。Danny转头看了看，Steve就坐在他旁边，对他说：“一般也就四十节*①。我们之前虽然也就追了十来分钟，已经离岸很远了——差不多有两百海里，坐船得走上5个钟头。”  
  
　　西恩闻声往这边看过来，Danny舔了舔唇，没说话。  
  
　　这个Steve不是真的，Danny知道。不需要特意去看那双死人眼，也不必留意地板上湿淋淋的一滩水。  
  
　　“他们特地回来接你，也许你该问问发生了什么事。”Steve的幻象接着说，还冲着西恩耸了耸肩。  
  
　　西恩以手抚额，隔了会儿拿着一瓶矿泉水坐到这边来，等Steve的幻象消散之后把水递给Danny，接过话说：“听说这一整夜发生的事不少，但都说来话长。我们就快到了，正准备降落。”  
  
　　Danny默默接过矿泉水拿在手中，算是接受对方的好意——虽然这种回答不是他想听的。  
  
　　“……尽快接你回岛上，是Al的意思。”西恩说，“他不信海军不会限制你的自由，要求亲眼见到你。”  
  
　　“哦。”Danny说。  
  
　　“这话听起来信息量可不小。”Steve又出现了，评价说。然后戳了戳Danny，怂恿说：“嘿，问问他，咱们屁股下头的这架‘闪电鹰’，现在还隶属于美军吗？”  
  
　　但Danny压根就不想去分析那番话里包含了多少信息。老实说，他现在对什么都提不起劲。就像明知道身旁这个Steve是假的，只不过是自己失控的精神力在下意识地模仿Steve可能的言行，但也没什么精力去驱散它。  
  
　　抑郁，而不是头疼——也许这就是他耗尽精神力过后会出现的后遗症？  
  
　　他并不觉得焦虑，也没感到悲伤，只是很平静地坐在这儿，空有一身疲惫。Danny猜自己接下来的日子不会太好过，走路，吃饭，睡觉，以及与人交往，这些日常小事都会变得很难，也许就让Steve的幻象去应付各种谈话也没什么不好。  
  
　　“……当然不好！”西恩说，很有点挫败地挠了挠头，“你为什么不信我们的话？我没提，只是因为我暂时还没他的消息可提。没消息就是好消息，明白吗？”  
  
　　“明白。”Danny说，想了想，安慰地拍拍西恩的肩膀。  
  
  
　　飞机降落之后，Danny先是被带到沙夫特堡司令部大楼，跟那些之前见过的高级将领们见了个面。这些肩膀上带星星的将军们似乎非得亲眼见到他才能安心，却又几乎找不到话跟他说。只有哈特上将勉强挤出了几句官面上的宽慰话，然后就让他走人了，说是州长派来的直升机已经在外边等了有一会儿了。  
  
　　等再回到机场那边，天色已经大亮了。清晨的天空一片澄净的浅蓝，阳光也还没什么温度，只是一缕缕柔和剔透的金芒。开阔的飞行区在轻拂的晨风中显得分外宽广，井然有序的跑道都透着一种大清早特有的宁静。  
  
　　如果不是身旁有人沿途护送，Danny也许会变身爬到那些摆得整整齐齐的军机背上，坐在那儿看一整天太阳。那至少比去州长办公室再听一堆无聊的官腔要有意思一点。  
  
　　他甚至都不想回FIVE-O总部。否则他要怎么向其他队员解释这一切呢？就只告诉他们Steve掉进了海里，正在努力往回游吗？  
  
　　登上直升机之前Danny见到了X队那些人。他们的服装已经更换过了，看衣服上的各种标志，大概仍然还算隶属美军？这队人正三三两两往停机坪上另外三架被涂成全黑色的直升机那边走，见到Danny就冲着他猛吹了一阵口哨。  
  
　　“你这是信了个什么邪教吗？”Goose怪叫着说，蹦过来伸手乱抓了几下，还试图去掐幻象的脖子——“Steve”已经再次顽固地出现在Danny身边，就这么跟着他走了一路，被Goose给搅散之后换了个方位又出现了。  
  
　　“别瞎想。”Albert也过来这边，看了一眼，直截了当地说，“他没死。所有狼人都知道狼王还活着，你就当我们有心灵感应。”然后对护送Danny的那名军官说：“他跟我们走。”  
  
　　那名军官就停下来请示上级，Albert接过对讲机留下来交涉。Goose直接揽过Danny肩头，把他往那三架已经启动了螺旋桨的黑色直升机那边带。Danny也没拒绝，闷闷地走了几步之后，终于还是忍不住扭头问：“是吗？我为什么感应不到？”  
  
　　“上去。”Goose说，把他往其中一架直升机上推。  
  
　　“我把领域延伸了四十海里！”Danny爬进机舱找了个位置坐下来，一边说：“我甚至能感应到那些鱼！”  
  
　　“安全带。”Goose说，拉过半根安全带递到Danny手里。  
  
　　Danny拉过另外半根系上了，然后看着Goose的眼睛问：“这是故意不回我的话吗？你们要去哪？”  
  
　　X队其他队员这时也大都上来了，最后上来的是Albert，听到这句就指了指一脸无辜地挤在座位空隙里的“Steve”，板着脸对Danny说：“把他扔下去，我就告诉你。”  
  
  
***  
TBC  
————————————————————  
注释：  
*① “四十节”：船的速度是很慢的，航母也就35到40节的航速，巡洋舰驱逐舰护卫舰之类的一般也就30多，快艇能上45-60（但快艇是短腿，跑不远）。普通客轮货轮甚至只有十多二十节。1节=1海里/小时，也就是不到两公里每小时，40节也就是40海里每小时，也就是75公里每小时。然后文中的灰机超快，人家闪电鹰是超高音速，唔。

 

（发表于 _2018-12-11 08:49_  随缘居）


	34. Chapter 34

***  
  
　　尸体幻象消失了，但又凭空跃出来一头鲨鱼，张着血盆大口，摇头摆尾地摔落在不算宽敞的机舱地板上。“Steve”一脸憋闷地从鲨鱼嘴里探出头来，胳膊卡在锋利的锯齿之间。  
  
　　有队员就忍不住伸手去摸鲨鱼背上尖尖的鱼鳍，还有人试图去摁那条摆来摆去的鱼尾巴，当然他们都摸了个空。Albert无言地示意机师起飞，Danny皱着脸，又过了好一会儿才终于再次把幻象给驱散了。  
  
　　“你下去海面的时候他已经游走了。”Albert说，坐到Danny身边，拿出平板电脑，“是我也会直接游走。当时附近没有船，闪电鹰也不能悬停，就算贴着海面飞，气流会推开海浪，他上不去。”  
  
　　然后调出一个分析软件，划拉屏幕演示给Danny看。先展示了一下两架连在一起的飞机，再把它们缩小成两个蓝色光点，屏幕左侧就出现了一个红点，发射出两道代表导弹轨迹的虚线，再把画面切换回来，重新回到两架飞机的近景，开始模拟C17的坠毁过程。  
  
　　屏幕上两机分离后，一枚导弹击中了C17左翼内侧的3号发动机。爆炸当即撕开了C17的半边机翼。机翼彻底断裂之前，机身紧跟着又发生了一次爆炸，然后整架飞机在空中解体，四散而落。  
  
　　这段动画本身简单明了，同时出现的各种颜色的轨迹线和参数却令人眼花缭乱，屏幕一侧刷过的大堆数据Danny也看不懂。  
  
　　“看懂结论就行。这是NTSB*①初步复原的场景——那架战机已经被截获，关键参数来源很可靠。C17的黑匣子还没找到，但残骸已经捞出来了不少。加上监控雷达数据，这些推论基本不会有错。”Albert说，把画面再次拉近，只留下飞机解体一瞬间的透视三维图，圈定了机身内部的一小块区域放大。  
  
　　“这块空间生还几率很高，他多半在这儿。就算一开始不在这个位置，也能轻松跳过去。”  
  
　　接着再次缩小画面，海平面显露出来之后，空中的爆炸点向下延伸出一个倒圆锥形状的立体覆盖区域，不用解说Danny也看明白了，这是指C17解体后的散落范围，大约方圆四海里。  
  
　　“你们在天上转了快五个小时海军才赶到，狼人泳速最差也能超过20节，头两个钟头他就已经游出四十海里以外了。”Albert说完就打算把平板收起来，见Danny眼巴巴地盯着看，干脆递给他，“你上船之后才用领域覆盖海面的吧。”  
  
　　Danny默默接到手里，划拉了几下。他差不多快被说服了，但现在已经过去了十一个小时，为什么Steve还是没有半点消息？  
  
　　就算真的一路游回瓦胡岛，中途也总会碰上一艘别的什么船。还有“闪电鹰”不能直接从海上接人的话，我是怎么回到飞机上的？  
  
　　“它可以短距起降*②，海军的航母后来也到了附近。”Albert说，“把精神力收起来，这玩意失控很危……”话没说完叹了口气，把视线从突兀出现在眼前、光溜溜地抱着一丛珊瑚礁吐泡泡的“Steve”身上移开。  
  
　　Danny把脑子里纷纷乱乱往外冒的想像都压下去，开口问：“你们要去哪？”  
  
  
  
　　他们正前往太平洋中一座不知名的小岛，X队打算直接拿下这座岛上的秘密基地——那是六十九局在夏威夷的分部，同时也是一座秘密实验室和监狱。  
  
　　像这样的基地全美一共有三处。一处就在华盛顿特区，是六十九局的总部，两个分部则设在了佐治亚州和夏威夷。  
  
　　六十九局局长昨夜被免职后，华盛顿总部那边的权力交接在一个钟头内就已经完成，同时派往佐治亚州的临时主管却在上任途中失联。  
  
　　佐治亚分部表示此事与他们毫无干系，因为他们的人手大半被抽调到了夏威夷，剩下的除了安保人员还在值夜班，其余都在家里睡大觉，压根不知道上头要给他们换主管。  
  
　　夏威夷分部则以“正处于特别行动期间”为由拒绝了上边的官员指派——这差不多可以算是叛乱，可以立即把该分部所有管理岗位上的人员全部解职，不肯配合的直接逮捕。但高层一些人很有一点瞻前顾后，担忧逼得太紧会让超能事件就此曝光。  
  
　　军方也暂时不想节外生枝。海陆空三军当前的全部注意力都放在了内部清理上，谁也不希望再突然跳出来一个霍华德，或者单溜出去一架大黄蜂。然后还得防着主剿派直接掀桌子开打，那些人在政军商各界背景深厚，能量不小，有能力直接动武。  
  
　　除了正在行动中的队伍，所有狼人官兵都被紧急召回了驻地，武装待命。刚刚拿到总统特赦的X队本来接到的命令也是返回布拉格堡，然后Albert问了他的上级Gullan一句：“Sir，那个傻逼，Edgar Russ，还在禁闭室吗？”  
  
　　Gullan少将：“……他昨晚8点左右突发心脏病，送到陆军医院之后被六十九局接走了。”  
  
　　Albert：“……”  
  
　　Gullan：“……”  
  
　　半分钟后Gullan少将摸了摸鼻子：“……ok，或者你们回来之前，先去那个岛上钻一趟牙？”  
  
　　收线之后不久，Albert就接到了哈特上将发来的私人通讯，说是同意Gullan的安排，但Ｘ队在那个岛上“不能乱来”，必须“严格遵守交战规则”。  
  
　　Albert没听懂，跟这位说话有点云山雾罩的总参谋长交谈了大概有十来分钟，才大致弄明白了上将支持他“踩着线”去拿下六十九局夏威夷分局的这层意思，无言了一会儿，保证说：“明白。我们会找到一条交战规则，并且严格遵守的，长官。”  
  
  
  
　　听Goose讲到这儿，Danny也无言了一会儿：“……所以你们已经找到那条交战规则了吗？*③”  
  
　　然后低头看看分给他的那支步枪，端在手里掂量了一下，总觉得有点怪怪的。拆下弹匣看了看，竟然只是一排特制的橡胶子弹，弹头顶端露出了很少一点点针尖，蓝汪汪的。  
  
　　“不可以使用致命武力？”Danny问。  
  
　　“Nope，”Goose说，“是‘不允许使用武力’。”  
  
　　Danny：“……所以我们只是拿着这些玩具枪去吓吓别人吗？”  
  
　　“Yep，”Goose说，“要是人家不怕，我们就跪下来求他。”  
  
　　Danny无言地换了个队员继续打听，被问到的Neo耸了耸肩：“你看，好消息是，我们都在那儿钻过牙，所以对那儿的花花草草都心里有数。”  
  
　　Danny：“坏消息呢？”  
  
　　“我们只是过去‘例行体检’。”Neo说，“就是只能挨揍的意思。理论上他们有权玩死我们，我们没权还手。”  
  
　　Danny就再换了一个队员打听。Len红着眼睛对他说：“Bear，听我的，要是有人拿电钻钻你，你就一巴掌扇死他。”  
  
  
　　如果不是一下直升机，Albert就直接开枪放倒了停机坪的两名警卫，Danny还以为他们真的是要先伪装示弱，等进入基地之后再出其不意地动手。  
  
　　实际上X队是直接一路杀进去的。不过沿途被干翻的那些警卫应该都没死，只是陷入了昏迷。  
  
　　这座小岛算得上是守卫森严，四面都有队伍巡逻，处处都有固定的岗哨。比较古怪的是这些警卫被惊动之后，对X队的态度很有点两极分化。  
  
　　有的人杀意满满，二话不说直接冲他们开火。有的却欲拒还迎，软软地责骂一句“你们他妈的搞什么”，然后就乖乖地举手投降。  
  
　　X队则简直就是欺软怕硬。见到那些软哒哒的，他们就毫不客气地给上一枪。遇到那些认真抵抗的，他们却有些束手束脚，有时候甚至会窝囊地让人压着打——比如现在压得他们无法寸进那挺机枪。  
  
　　对方躲在基地大门的警卫亭后边，肩部以下都有足够的遮挡，只有脑袋露出了半边。以X队之前表现出来的射击精度，直接一枪把人干掉没有任何困难。Albert却下令队伍分组，让C组从侧面包抄。  
  
　　Danny忍不住端枪瞄了瞄，Goose按住他的手，摇了摇头。  
  
　　Danny也知道，即使是橡胶子弹，击中头部或者颈脖也能致命。想了想，张开了领域，给这片空间限了速。  
  
　　面前这座隐藏在密林深处的建筑带给Danny的感觉很不好。它占地面积不小，周围拉着两道电网，监控摄像头密布，有一种择人而噬的阴沉感。  
  
　　建筑内部也有一大片隔音区域，让Danny回想起了沙夫特堡地下通道开放之后科林的哀求声。  
  
　　“Go，Danny，”Steve的幻象再次出现了，X队队员往这边看了一眼，见“他”也端着枪伏低了身形，这时伸手拍了拍Danny的肩膀，两眼盯着前方说：“跟上我。”  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
——————————————————————————  
注释：  
*① “NTSB”：美国国家安全运输委员会（National Transportation Safety Board），负责包括航空事故在内的各种事故调查，看过《空中浩劫》的盆友都知道，你的好友NTSB上线了。。。这里关于事故模拟分析软件的描写也存在夸张。  
  
*② “短距起降”：就是不需要特别长的跑道，可以在短距离内起飞降落的能力。直升机不存在这个问题，所以说短距起降都是指固定翼飞机，一般能在300米内起飞降落就算短距起降。文中是指闪电鹰能在航母甲板上起飞降落，Danny先是被西恩塞进直升机送到了附近的航母上，然后闪电鹰过来把他接回岸上了。

 *③“找到一条交战规则”：部队具体遵守什么样的交战规则，一般是指挥部下达的，底层军官理论上只能照办，略微做出调整都算是押上了前途。。所以哈特上将和Al这段对话，翻译一下大概就是这样↓  
\- 哈特上将：听好了，你们不能乱逛，只能严格按照规定的路线走。（然而并没有任何规定好的路线存在）  
\- Al：明白。我们会规定一条路线，并且严格按照这条路线走。（那我们想怎么逛就怎么逛了）

（发表于 _2019-1-7 14:39_  随缘居）

 


	35. Chapter 35

***  
  
　　那挺机枪在慢速领域下炸膛了，其他方向射出的子弹也都变得软趴趴的，力量不足以穿破防弹背心。  
  
　　X队没耽误地跟上，进入基地主楼只看到倒了一地的守卫。还有三个穿着蓝色工作服的研究员，人清醒着，被撕开的布料捆着手扔作一堆。  
  
　　Danny正满基地乱窜，如入无人之境，很快就带着昏迷或者捆好的人过来一层前厅，往地上一扔就又跑不见了。Albert留了两个人守在前厅，又让B组的四个逐间搜索清理威胁，自己则带着其他队员往隔离区那边走——囚室和实验室同在基地最深处的隔离区，那一大片区域隔音做得很好，从这边还听不到什么动静。  
  
　　Neo开始暴力破解层层电子门禁的时候，Danny在一条撤离通道拦到了Edgar。  
  
　　“你拿的是什么？”Danny问。  
  
　　“看看就知道了。要我打开给你看吗？”Edgar说。  
  
　　Albert听了两句就把队伍交给Goose，转身飞快回到大厅，拎过一个研究员问：“其他人去哪儿了？”  
  
　　“半夜主任就开始收拾打包，带着其他研究员走人了。”研究员识相地招供说，“凌晨四点撤离的，去了哪我也不知道。”  
  
　　Albert略微松开他的衣领，继续问：“关在这儿的狼人都转移了？”  
  
　　“还剩一个。”研究员说，“副主任不知道用什么理由扣下了一个，我们三个就是连带被扣下来的。他让我们……”说到这儿顿了顿，扭头看看另外两个同事，难以启齿地嗫嚅了一会儿，含糊地说：“我们也算准军事单位，OK？我不知道他是怎么说服上边，同意他干那种事，但我们也只能服从命令。”  
  
　　Albert瞳孔缩了缩。从他回到大厅开始，Danny和Edgar那边就持续不断地传来玻璃破碎的声音，刚才还不觉得有什么，听到这番推卸之词，那种破碎声却莫名让他有点心悸。  
  
　　然后他就闻到了一股浓浓的血腥。  
  
  
　　Danny记得面前这个人，这就是昨天早上在那家旅馆主持围捕的那名现场指挥。按X队的说法，这人名叫Edgar，是六十九局夏威夷分局的副主管。这个脑残的人渣在Steve主动投降之后仍然下令用弩，这笔账正好可以算一算了。  
  
　　这人两手各拎着一只医用保温箱，动作鬼祟地独自溜进了这条通向隐蔽出口的走廊。Danny现在对炸弹之类的装置很有一点阴影，虽然现身把人拦了下来，看到那两个大箱子，多少有点狐疑地没有接近，还略微退开了一点，问：“你拿的是什么？”  
  
　　“看看就知道了。”Edgar语气镇定地问，“要我打开给你看吗？”  
  
　　他示意自己无害地举了举手，打开一只保温箱，抓出两根二指粗的管状玻璃容器，冲着Danny亮了亮，“看到了？”然后狠狠地往地上一砸。  
  
　　Danny不禁摒住呼吸，又退了退。  
  
　　“这箱全是！”Edgar说，再次抓出两根用力砸碎了，带着一种说不出的恶意问：“你也想要吗？来舔呀！”  
  
　　那是一种像是混合着稀释过的血液的奇怪的发光液体，带给Danny一种强烈的不适感。但这种不适似乎只是心理上的，Danny试探地轻轻嗅了一下，又问：“是什么？”  
  
　　“狗髓！”Edgar满脸恶毒地说，把箱中剩余的玻璃管往地上哗啦一倒，跟着把另一箱也踢翻在地，狠狠用脚去踩，一边怨恨地喊：“还有狗血！”  
  
　　另一箱撒落出来的是一大堆采血袋，每一只都被装得胀鼓鼓的，脚踩上去立刻封孔破裂，鲜血喷溅挤涌而出，汩汩地横流满地。Danny觉得事情不对劲上前阻止的时候，Albert已经过来了，把人抢到手中掐着脖子掼到墙上，手指收紧了几秒，松手退开两步，一脚踏断了对方的右腿。  
  
　　腿骨断裂的咔嚓声令人牙酸，惊天动地的惨嚎也让Danny头皮微麻，见Albert又踢开Edgar倒地蜷起来的另一条腿，再次踩踏下去，忍不住“嘿”了一声，跟着又闭上了嘴。  
  
　　Albert两只眼圈都红了，废掉那人双腿之后也没再继续动手，只是默默看着一片猩红狼藉的地面，蹲下来翻捡出两包还算完好的血袋。见他趁着低头敛去泪光，Danny移开视线，后悔没有及时出手阻拦，有心开口致歉，最终还是什么也没说。  
  
　　过了会儿听到Neo远远地报告说，隔离区那边的几道门禁都搞定了，囚室全是空的，只有实验室里边还躺着一个。“是Hawk，”Goose插话进来说，“还活着。”  
  
  
　　一名苍白到可怕的男子全身赤裸地被捆在实验床上，Goose正一根根地解开那些束缚皮带。Neo在床边的一台机器上一边划动屏幕一边敲击键盘，应该是在想办法解开箍在那人四肢和脖子上的电子锁具。队医Wizard四处翻箱倒柜，见Albert进来，皱着鼻子闻了闻，伸手说：“给我。”  
  
　　Albert把手里的血袋递给他，Wizard看了一眼，只接过了一包，“那包不能用了。”  
  
　　Danny看看躺着的那人没有半点血色的惨白皮肤，又看看那包被挂起来的采血袋，胃部蓦地翻涌起来，“那是……”  
  
　　“我的血。”躺着的那人也偏头看看他，问：“我没见过你，你是谁？”  
  
　　又有几名队员也匆匆赶了过来，看到这种场面都愣了愣。Thomas扯下一张挂帘，替躺着的那人遮盖住身体，故作轻松地招呼说：“嘿，baby hawk。”   
  
　　躺着的那人就还嘴：“……嘿，little train。”*①  
  
　　Thomas翻着白眼卷起袖子，伸着胳膊去找队医，“用我的。”  
  
　　这个叫Hawk的人全身血液都差不多被抽干了。X队这边Thomas和Ivan的血型都跟他足够匹配，但两个人加上那袋血三管齐下、同时输血给他，也没有太大起色。因为他还被人大量抽取了骨髓，如果他是普通人——即使是普通狼人，也早就死得不能再死了。  
  
　　“我问他我的精液要不要，那个贱人也不说给我来次口交。”Hawk一脸的无所谓，吊儿郎当地说，“那才是我的生命精华好吗。话说回来，你们这是在干嘛？国会山已经被狼人占领了？”  
  
　　Albert掰开箍在他脖子上的颈铐，问：“你怎么在这儿？”  
  
　　Hawk扭扭脖子，冲着胳膊上的输血管努努嘴巴：“你让大伙别再白费劲，我就告诉你。”  
  
　　Albert就对Neo说：“手铐先别开。”又问Wizard：“现在做骨髓配型？”  
  
　　Wizard没回话，只是摇了摇头。  
  
　　那需要时间，匹配上的几率也很低。而且Hawk现在的问题是自愈速度跟不上脏器衰竭的速度，就算有谁的骨髓能匹配上，阿尔法狼的自愈速度也都差不多。倒是熊王的治愈力……Wizard刷地转头看向Danny，其他人也都跟着齐刷刷地转头。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　其实从一开始Danny就在考虑自己的治愈力，只是犹豫到底该怎么操作才是正确的。“舔”这种动作有多尴尬先不提，这人身上一眼望上去看不见伤口，难道要往他嘴里吐口水？或者先割上一刀再去舔？而且全身血液被抽光，连骨髓都快被人抽干了的情况，一点唾沫就能管用？  
  
　　倒是自己的血，多半就是万能治愈剂。但直接输血这种事，难说会不会也同样存在匹配血型的问题。思来想去正打算开口，就看到几双湿漉漉望着他的狗狗眼，Danny叹了口气，直接卷起袖子，“试试我的？我猜我现在是万能血，比一般的万能还要万能一点。”  
  
　　Wizard就拿了一支针筒，抽了几毫升的血量去做交叉配血实验。Hawk却在那边拒不配合地说：“不用为我瞎忙活，真的，这样挂掉挺好。”  
  
　　Albert说：“你的脑子也被抽掉了？”  
  
　　Hawk就呵呵地笑出了声，调戏说：“你知道吗，我超喜欢你板着脸骂我，你凶巴巴的样子可温柔啦。”  
  
　　Albert：“……”  
  
　　“记得那次咱们被CIA坑在霍姆斯*②一整夜吗？”Hawk眼睛亮亮的，“我一直都想跟你说，那晚会出错其实我也有份，因为我的心思压根就不在守夜上。”  
  
　　“我看到你坐在那儿，眼睛就是没办法从你身上移开。我偷偷盯着你的侧脸看，心想我家头儿可真俊，全方位无死角，怎么看怎么好看。可你皱着眉头，很忧愁的样子，我就忍不住想，今天我有干什么给他添麻烦的事儿吗？我不想给你添麻烦，但每次做错事被你训斥的时候，实话实说，惭愧最多只有那么一丁点。”  
  
　　“我知道我该盯着四百八十米之外的那些塌房子，可我就想一直那样看着你，直到天荒地老。你离我不远地坐在那儿，一边翻来覆去调试你的步枪，一边安安静静地思考那些我不爱去想的事，最好时间就静止在那一刻，永远都不要再往前走了。”  
  
　　冷不防听到这样一番豁出脸皮的当众表白，Albert呆滞了一下，抿紧了唇。其他几个队员都没忍住往Goose那边瞄，Goose靠在墙角默默地，脸上没什么表情。  
  
　　“那晚也不知道想了多少次过去挨着你，可我就是没敢。”Hawk说，苍白的皮肤微光闪闪的，“不敢开口不敢动，就怕让你不高兴了。以前也追过那么多漂亮姑娘和帅小伙，谁也没让我产生这样的心情。倒不是怕你拒绝我，就算你直接揍我一顿，我也心甘情愿。可是想到你可能会心里不舒服，感到很为难之类的，我就什么都不敢说了。我就是舍不得让你有一点点为难。”  
  
　　他说到这里停下来，整个人都开始发光，强忍痛苦的神情多少露出了一点绝望。Albert伸指搭在他颈侧量了量，喊了一声“Wiz”，Wizard跑过来听听摸摸了一会儿，把快见底的血袋的输出量调高了三倍。  
  
　　那种射线状的辐射光芒就略微黯淡下来，Hawk深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，喃喃地转了话音：“可是我蓝了眼睛，怎么都会让你为难。”  
  
　　“刚开始我都没想逃。你知道的，虽然咱们这样的人都不爱听人讲道理，有一种道理其实能跟我们讲得通。上边只需要告诉我们说，‘你身上携带了烈性传染病毒，为了所有人好，你永远也不能再从这道门走出去了’。我们就会说‘真的吗，那下手利索点，能让我打个电话交代后事那就最好了’。就像有时候我们也会真心诚意地求兄弟们送我们一程——我们不是不通情理，他们只需要好好跟我们说，而不是玩阴谋诡计。”  
  
　　“重来一次的话，我不会傻傻地去推那扇没锁的门，也不会天真地以为这不是一场战争。你说手里有了不该有的人命你不饶，你知道吗，要是再来一次，那些人我一个都不会饶。”  
  
　　“他们像拴狗一样拴着我，二百九十七天，加上今天，二百九十八。我数着日子天天都在想，你比我还傻，迟早有一天，你也会落到他们手里，到时候我再杀光这些人，把你弄出去。”  
  
　　“然后我们居然有了新狼王，还摇着尾巴念誓词。我一听就知道你会怎么选，我也真的努力过，想要再把眼睛变蓝，可这回它们就是不肯蓝。”  
  
　　Hawk停下来，叹了口气，重新睁开的双眼猩红如血，“明白啦？我又选错了边。你不用发愁怎么才能救我，就当是‘清除可以预见的威胁’好了。只要能从这儿走出去，我就会大开杀戒，你会一边掉眼泪一边喂我一发子弹。咱们就不能省点事儿，别折腾了吗？”  
  
　　但Albert还是默默地看着他，没什么表示。Hawk想了想，补充说：“……再说我也高估了自己的忍耐力。人要是痛了太久，就算身上已经不痛了，脑子里还是觉得疼。你真找到什么救命的好办法，我也没力气再这样熬上几十年。能再见到你也算是心愿已了，接下来我只想好好休息，然后乖乖闭眼。”  
  
　　靠在墙角的Goose终于忍不住开了口，冲队医说：“赶紧的，把老T和Ivan撤下来。鸟怂人渣的厚脸皮，不死我也会天天揍，揍到他知道什么才叫高估了自己的忍耐力。”  
  
　　Hawk：“……操，我正临终表白呢，你捣什么乱啊！”  
  
　　一抬眼正好看到周围其他队员脸上各种古怪的表情，一下子反应过来了，“你跟头儿搞上了？”  
  
　　Goose：“搞上了。初拥交换了，而且早干过了，你等下辈子吧。”  
  
　　Albert无言地掐着鼻梁，微红了脸，没绷住地抽笑了一声。  
  
　　Hawk看看这个，又看看那个，无语了好半天，一脸哔了狗的表情说：“说好的‘不深交’呢。”然后把眼睛一闭，“那就这样吧，反正我也活不了了。”  
  
　　但他的脸色早就恢复了红润，显然是死不了了——队医在他闭上眼睛开始念念叨叨的时候就跑了过来，找Danny重新抽了一针管血，直接从输血管推进了他的静脉。  
  
　　从那之后Hawk的肤色就以惊人的速度开始恢复，就像克萝迪娅获得不朽之身*③那样迅速从苍白如纸变得生机勃勃。Danny对此结果倒是早有预料，但心里隐隐有些不爽，莫名的烦躁正飞快消耗着他所剩无几的耐心，而且他差不多可以算是悔捐了。  
  
　　Danny发现自己讨厌这个人。不仅仅是因为这人嘲讽Steve“摇尾巴”，从他用那种“我们特种部队的人都视死如归”的语气开始，Danny就有点腻味得不行。也说不清是为什么，就是一种直觉，就像多年前那个一见面就让他怎么看怎么不顺眼的Steve的老战友，他甚至有一种希望X队和Hawk保持距离的奇怪想法。  
  
　　好在现在已经能够控制好精神力，不会再一不小心就让心思泄露出来。Danny忍着不快转身一个人往外走，背后继续传来说话声。Hawk在惊讶自己的奇迹般的获救，Thomas说要去替他找几件衣服穿，另外几个队员也陆续离开，去完成之前未完成的搜索，似乎是在搜寻一些可以论罪的证据和可用情报之类的。Albert则在联络上级，让上边派人过来接收这个岛。  
  
　　然后听到Hawk心有不甘地低声问Goose：“厚脸皮我认，怎么就鸟怂人渣了？”  
  
　　Goose：“早知道能活你会说那些话吗？”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　Goose：“仗着要挂了才敢说喜欢，你真有出息。”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　Goose：“也别说后边扯的那些屁话是因为担心Al舍不得你，怕他内疚没能救到你。他心里没你，你要是挂了他两天就忘。”  
  
　　“我操。你够了啊。”  
  
　　Goose：“也别把蓝眼说得那么委屈，就好像里边一个混账都没有。就算开头做掉的宪兵都不算，在亚特兰大干的那些事，以为我们不知道吗。”  
  
　　“又不是我。”  
  
　　Goose：“我说是你了吗？”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　Goose：“下回要死死远一点。要死的人故意往活人心上扎刀子，你跟Al有仇？”  
  
　　这之后Hawk就没再吭声了。  
  
　　Danny摇了摇头。从第一个问题开始Goose就问错了，但这事也轮不到他来管。回到前厅的时候看见Cab和Roy还抱着枪守在那儿。见他出来，Cab只是抬了抬下巴打了个招呼。Roy看看他，似乎看出他心里的不愉来，耸了耸肩，无声地冲他做了个口型：“Scheming dog。*④”  
  
  
  
　　二十来分钟后又有几架直升机在停机坪降落，Danny以为这下算是完事了，得知还得在这个岛上逗留大约一个小时，彻底耐心耗尽，找到Albert提出要走。  
  
　　“你有人身危险。”Albert说，避开来来往往的其他人员，拉着他走到一边，“你和海豹的捕杀令撤销了，但还是有人希望把你们控制起来，只不过现在注意力在别的地方，故意先忽略了。之前对我们动手的那些人，手里也还有力量，他们对你比对海豹更感兴趣。”  
  
　　Danny：“你们现在不算是把我控制起来？”  
  
　　Albert叹了口气，然后开始点名：“Raven，Walter，Ivan，C……”  
  
　　抱着枪跟在他俩身后的Len高举着手。  
  
　　“……Len。”Albert确定了名单，转头接着对Danny说：“你不能落单。”  
  
　　等四名队员到齐，交代了一句“照着‘保姆’那一套来”，然后一路把Danny送上直升机，细细地叮嘱说：“先回你们Five-O总部，跟你的人待在一起，别乱跑。这边事了我们会尽快赶过去。跟我们汇合之前，任何人出面要求带走你，不要跟他们走。就算他们向你出示自由女神亲自签署的文件也不行，明白吗？已经开战了，就我们说话这会儿，很多台面下的动作正在进行，还有很多你不知道的地方正在死人。没人会再按规矩出牌，懂？”  
  
　　Danny想说“NO，我不懂”，又觉得其实也没什么好说的，最后只是点了点头。Albert拍拍驾驶舱，跟机师说了一句什么之后走开了。直升机缓缓离地升空，悬停转向，沉下机头略微倾斜了几度，侧身斜掠着飞离了小岛。  
  
　　渐渐拉开的视野中，这座不知名的小岛轮廓清晰起来，但它的形状跟机舱里的四个特种兵一样，对Danny毫无意义。那四个已经开始尽职尽责地用“保姆脸”守着他了，Danny想像了一下把他们全扔下去，然后通过表情确认了对方这回是真的不知道他在想什么……等等，你们真的不知道我在想什么？  
  
　　四名X队队员一脸严肃地看着他，一起摇了摇头。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　好吧，所以把脑子里的场景“偷偷放出来给自己看”，压根就行不通。发散的思维不想让人接收到，也得时刻记住把脑子缩紧。接下来这一路Danny都在练习怎么让精神力传递信息的能力收放自如，四名队员也很配合。差不多练到可以准确地只向一名队员传递信息的时候，Danny又突然丧失了继续练习的兴趣。  
  
　　难言的孤寂静悄悄地淹没了他，放眼四顾，周围的一切没有一样让能他感到熟悉。陌生的军用直升机，陌生的狼人特种兵，就连自己体内流动的血液都是陌生的。  
  
　　这个错乱的世界已经面目全非，半点熟悉都找不到了。也许等他回到瓦胡岛，迎接他的也只是一片陌生的废墟？OK，现在就应该是有人出场嘲笑他，对他的胡思乱想嗤之以鼻的时候了。这时候就应该有人在一旁呛他说：“你还能再消极一点吗？”  
  
　　噬人的思念就这样趁虚而入，就像平静水面下埋伏已久的食人鱼，倾巢而出，蜂拥而至，瞬间就把Danny的心脏包围起来，啃得千疮百孔，破破烂烂的。Danny觉得自己整颗心都快被挖空了，勉强忍耐了一会儿，终于还是忍不住把Steve的幻象从脑子里放了出来，让他面对面地出现在自己面前，然后可怜巴巴地问他：“你在哪？”  
  
  
　　※                       ※                      ※  
  
  
　　在一望无际的北太平洋东部海域，有一股温暖的海流自西向东奔流不息，想把持续喷发的罗希海山*⑤的炽热深情传递给美国西海岸。这是一条活泼的浅层洋流，不像与它大致并行的北太平洋暖流那样大气沉稳，但也远比那些善变的湍流真诚可靠。附近的鱼群都爱它，尤其是鲨鱼。  
  
　　一群顶着扁平脑袋的锤头鲨*⑥正逆流而上，沿着这条海中长河迁徙，打算到暖和的夏威夷海岭去过个冬。在它们身后不远有两头从墨西哥湾远道而来的大白鲨，刚好把一波金枪鱼群赶入了这条水路，跟几头结伴而行的本地虎鲨不期而遇。  
  
　　那一大片烫疙瘩从天而降的时候它们都吓呆了，然后四散而逃，两头大白鲨还拉了一泡屎来掩盖行踪。等一切平静下来，这些不同种属的大洋鲨类就都感受到了一种从未体验过的麻酥酥的奇怪力场，然后从大片强烈的生物信息素的中理解到，有一头雄性在向它们“宣示领域”。  
  
　　鲨鱼们精神大振，迅速朝“领域”中心游了过去——如果有谁在海里不停地嚷嚷“我的我的，这一片都是我的”，那这片海里一定有特别好吃的。  
  
　　这个道理基本适用于所有种类的远洋鲨鱼，而且它们已经闻到一种特别好闻的血的味道了。虽然夹杂在大片难闻的其他味道之中，但那种血真的是难以置信的鲜美，就连隔着老远、还没完全睡醒的那些长鳍真鲨*⑦们都瞬间没了睡意，激动不已地纷纷动身赶了过来。  
  
　　但鲨鱼们很快就大失所望。那种闻起来很鲜的生物只有一头，根本就不够吃。有经验的鲨也都辨认出，那就是个很难吃的人类——没什么脂肪，肉又干又咸，还裹着非常讨厌的无法消化的皮。  
  
　　这条信息被无私地分享给了其它经验不足的鲨，而且这次信息分享要比它们以往的交流更清晰、有力和容易一点。鲨鱼们既惊讶又迷茫，当然也并没有多想，也并不打算放弃——就算这头人类的肉很难吃、不够吃，也不妨先吃一口试试。  
  
　　雄性人类游得飞快，远比鲨鱼们以往的猎物要快得多。它们尽力追赶才勉强追上了他，然后就再次感受到那种麻酥酥的充满了电荷和能量的力场，还散发着一种带着强烈情绪的信息素。鲨鱼们也都能理解，这次那头人类表达的意思是：友好，而且不能吃。  
  
  
  
　　Steve落海之后发现自己受伤了。不算严重的外伤，正在缓缓愈合，但这样流着血泡在远离海岸的茫茫大洋之中，危险显而易见——附近海域的鲨鱼已经四面八方地围过来了，他只能粗粗辨别了一下方向就迅速潜入水中，尽力往前游。  
  
　　闪电鹰还在他头顶上空盘旋，但此刻方圆数里之内并没有船只经过，原地等待救援不是一个好选项。这儿距离瓦胡岛也不算太远，大约两百海里，正好处在夏威夷经济专属区和公海的交界上，直接回头往夏威夷的方向游，碰上渔轮的机会更大一点。  
  
　　海军多半也正在往这边赶，运气好的话，他很快就能上船——他的潜泳速度比以前快了很多，20节以下的泳速不会给他的身体造成任何负担，短距离冲刺估计能达到40节以上，应该可以追得上军舰。  
  
　　发现自己不必浮出水面换气的时候，Steve已经游出差不多两公里远了。他刚感到有一点缺氧，水中的氧气就开始直接通过皮肤进入他的身体，那种奇异的自愈力则开始持续给细胞提供能量，做为血氧浓度降低的补偿。这很快就达到了一种新的平衡，除了略感憋闷、不时得吐个泡泡之外，差不多就像是还在正常呼吸一样。  
  
　　那些追着他不放的鲨鱼群也变得可以“沟通”起来——他隐约能够通过皮肤感应到鲨鱼们的“想法”了。这些鲨鱼不肯放弃的主要原因，当然是因为他的血，估计狼王的血液对它们有着不同寻常的吸引力。然后是因为好奇，它们想要游到他身边，搞明白他到底是个什么生物，肉的味道到底怎么样……好吧，也许可以跟它们讲讲道理？  
  
　　Steve试着用意念向周围传递“我很友好”、“我是不适合你们吃的物种”这两层意思，鲨群仍然固执地缀在他身后，但那种群情汹涌地“想吃，快让我吃”的兴奋明显被安抚了。  
  
　　也许是因为它们理解了，也许是因为Steve的伤口已经开始结痂了。考虑到节省体力和精神力，Steve冒了个险，略微把速度放慢了一点，几头追上来的鲨鱼立刻把他夹在它们中间，并排着跟他一起游。  
  
　　……没咬就好。Steve松了口气，把领域力量延伸得更远一点，开始仔细搜索沿途的海面。  
  
　　个把钟头之后感应到了两艘渔轮，又过了四十来分钟，再次搜索到了一艘渔轮。Steve都远远地绕开了，现在他更希望能碰上一艘军舰，而不是民船，因为鲨群的数量已经有点吓人了。  
  
　　浩浩荡荡跟在他身后的鲨群大概有七八百头，而且种类不同。这种为了猎食临时凑到一起的鲨群攻击性很强，对民船来说很有一点危险。无论是给民船造成损失，还是因此引来人对鲨群的杀戮，都不是Steve想看到的。  
  
　　军舰则完全不惧鲨群，就算数量再多一点，也能找到稳妥的办法把他捞上去，一般也都不会故意伤害这些……这些趁他不注意、越挨越近的大鱼。  
  
　　然后他就感到自己的心“空”掉了一点点。  
  
　　就那么一点点，几乎难以觉察到。但只要把注意力投上去、用正视的态度感应一下，他就很清楚地知道，有一个狼人死掉了。  
  
　　在他不知道的地方，有一个狼人死掉了。不管那个狼人是在怎样的情形下死去的，缓慢或者突然，平静或者痛苦，无声无息或者轰轰烈烈，在Steve的感应中，都是静悄悄的。  
  
　　这是一则不包含任何信息的死亡通知。如果Steve不是狼族的王，这则通知甚至都不会被送达。似乎那个狼人并不重要，他的死也对世界毫无影响，以至于无法给Steve的心灵留下任何痕迹——科林的死就在他心上留下了一道字面意义上的疤痕，而且他清楚地知道那条疤痕是指“狼群中的一员不堪痛苦自爆身亡”，代表着自己作为狼群首领的一次“失职”。  
  
　　这次死亡就只是让他心头空缺了一个小小的点。就像一整张画布上消失了一块象素，半点都不起眼。如果不是他现在身处的环境特殊，正在全力调动自己所有的“感知”一类的能力，甚至都有可能注意不到这样微弱的一个点。就像平时他也知道这个世界每时每刻都有人出生、有人死亡，但并不会去特别留意这样的信息。  
  
　　在他沉思的时候，又有一块象素消失了。  
  
　　接着再消失了一块。  
  
　　然后再消失了一块，接二连三，持续不断。在接下来的两个多小时里，像这样消失的象素在他心头那张画布上渐渐连成了片。  
  
　　……什么样的情况才会造成狼人如此集中地死亡？即使是在情势复杂、打得热火朝天的海外战场上，美军也很少出现如此重大的伤亡。  
  
　　窒息的热流冲上了Steve的大脑，带起一阵阵强烈的晕眩和耳鸣。他的心脏剧烈跳动着，几乎就要炸开胸膛、冲出胸口。缺氧造成的充血模糊了他可以夜视的眼睛，体内暴动的能量也扰乱了他对地球磁场的感应。Steve知道，自己现在需要更多氧气了，可他根本就不想浮到水面上去透气，他怕自己愤怒的能量直接让这片海域燃烧起来。  
  
　　附近又有船了。一艘巡洋舰从离他不到五十米的海面上静静地开过，舷灯深红，桅灯幽暗*⑧。Steve在水下深深地望着桨叶旋转的船底，没有上前。  
  
  
  
　　那头雄性人类突然就生起气来，愤怒的能量传出了几十里。愤怒，而且不能吃，而且都走开。  
  
　　鲨鱼们都感到很无辜：你都说了不能吃，我们也没再打算吃？  
  
　　我们只是闻一闻。就算你已经不流血了，也不妨碍我们继续闻——想明白了这个道理，鲨鱼们对自己的脑筋竟然如此清楚感到很满意。然后装作不懂什么是“愤怒”和“走开”，继续跟着游。  
  
　　左近被吸引过来的本地鲨见到这样友好又庞大的一支队伍，鬼鬼祟祟地跟着游了一程，终于忍不住好奇地问：那头雄的不能吃？原先的鲨群就很矜持地回应说：不能吃，但是可以闻。这些新来的就兴高采烈地正式加入进来，对自己的脑筋突然如此清楚感到很欣慰。  
  
　　沿途这一路的鲨群差不多都像这样加入了进来，饿着肚子和平相处。因为这头雄性实在是太好闻了，而且加入之后会变得脑筋清楚。  
  
　　所以当鲨群发现那头人类停下来的时候，简直急得不行。它们希望他能继续游，不要停，因为绝大多数鲨鱼都不爱停。停下来它们就不能痛快地呼吸，而且这么多鲨挤在一起，会互相吃的。  
  
　　鲨群急得开始绕着人类转圈圈，渐渐盘旋出一个直径约有半公里的巨大的多层圆盘，吓得附近所有以鲨类为天敌的海洋生物们魂飞魄散。好在有一头特别大胆的虎鲨上去拱了拱之后，人类就又开始往前游了，不快不慢的速度也让鲨群很满意。那头大胆的虎鲨一高兴，就挤到人类身上去蹭痒痒。人类就伸手替它摸摸挠挠，弄得它很舒服。  
  
　　再有一头大胆的锤头鲨也上去蹭痒痒的时候，人类就替它把缠在扁脑袋后边的捕捞带取了下来。接着人类又主动靠近另外一头胆小一点的大白鲨，替它摘下了陷在嘴边的鱼钩。鲨鱼们就不禁都大胆起来，轮流上去蹭痒痒，那头人类就不再生气了，还从眼睛里往海里分泌了一点盐。  
  
　　鲨鱼们好奇地张着嘴，这是可以吃的意思吗？人类摸摸一头鲨回应说：悲伤，而且不能吃。  
  
  
  
　　Steve被蹭得面红耳赤的时候想起Danny的安危，游快了一点，随后就感应到了越来越多的船。从船的出现频率来看，最多再往前三四十里海里，就是近海*⑨了。他得把鲨群远远的赶走，才能继续靠近海岸。  
  
　　他的精神力、体力和时间差不多都花在这上边了。鲨群的数量已经非常恐怖了，成千上万头鲨鱼浩浩荡荡地跟在他身后，无论他怎样驱逐也不肯走。它们甚至通过某种努力成功地向他传递了“前边有个地方有非常好吃的僧海豹”这条信息，而且它们愿意让他去吃第一口。  
  
　　第一缕阳光穿透海水的时候，Steve开始出现濒死幻觉。Danny的胳膊正用力拥抱着他，那个怀抱悲伤又温暖。这给了他一点力量，让他清醒过来开始挣扎着游向海面。大量新鲜空气进入肺部的一瞬间，Steve的眼睛不受控制的蓝了一会儿，然后看见Danny转身离开了。  
  
　　“Danny。”Steve说，伸手去拉他。可Danny无论怎样也不肯再理他，最后消散了在阳光里。  
  
　　Steve抹了抹眼睛，又拍拍脸让自己保持清醒，终于注意到再次围着他转圈的鲨群。它们正一个劲地提醒他：还不到交配的季节。这个时节散发再强烈的“我要求偶”的信息素，都是没用的。  
  
　　即使已经彻底精疲力尽，Steve还是忍不住笑出了声，被海水呛咳了一会儿。然后他就接收到了四百多头虎鲨的告别，它们表示自己的整个脑子都已经累瘫了，也对人类的交配不感兴趣，打算去睡个好觉。  
  
　　终于有一群鲨鱼离开了，数量不多的大白鲨也紧随其后。最早那群锤头鲨犹豫了一会儿，决定沿着不远处那条洋流继续它们的迁徙，把剩下不多的路程走完。天大亮之后，剩余的鲨群也终于接受了Steve不会再带着它们往任何地方游的现实，慢慢散去了。  
  
  
　　Steve接近海滩时已经没办法继续保持人形。他的精神力严重透支，体力也基本耗尽，不变身很快就会陷入昏迷。他撑着最后一口气选择了从马卡普角悬崖下的海滩*⑩上岸，这里很偏僻，沙滩也只有一小块，很少有游客过来这边。  
  
　　当他拖着沉重的尾巴湿淋淋爬上沙滩的时候，一声“大狗狗”的欢呼声传入了他的耳朵。Steve侧转耳朵往那边看了一眼，不远处有一对年轻的父母带着一个五六岁的小女孩，正坐在帐篷边上吃早餐。  
  
　　女人惊讶地转头看着他，小女孩则被她父亲一把捞住了。“噢，不不，别过去甜心。”他把女儿紧紧抱到手中，又慌乱地把孩子塞给她母亲，然后把她们推到自己身后，四下寻找着武器，“退后，你们退后……天啊，亲爱的，那是狼。”  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
————————————————————————  
注释：  
*① Thomas说：鹰宝宝。Hawk说：小火车。正文里用英文是因为莫名感觉直接用中文这么写怪怪的？嗯其实这不是重点，不知道大家意识到12人的X队其实还有个暗戳戳的第13个队员吗，就是这一只了。小熊跳舞那篇里他被Bishop代替了，没有出场，这篇里的位置因为之前蓝眼了被Len取代了。  
  
*② “霍姆斯”：叙利亚的一个被打得稀烂的城市。烂成这样了↓  
   
  
*③ “克萝迪娅获得不朽之身”：《夜访吸血鬼》的女主被初拥的那段。当年看的时候真的是觉得好漂亮啊，枯萎的玫瑰起死回生重新盛开那种感觉，简直深深的震撼了我。。。  
  
*④ “Scheming dog”：心机狗。这里用英文是因为感觉中文的心机狗好像骂人的意味更浓更狠一点？好像老外的这个词多少带着点无奈的意思，而不是特别厌恶的那种？Danny和Roy是隐约感觉，Hawk就是因为不想死，才故意半真半假地说那些话给Albert听，其实是在逼人想办法救他，但求生欲似乎也没啥好指责。  
  
*⑤ “罗希海山”：夏威夷一座还在继续“长大”的海底活火山。  
  
*⑥ “锤头鲨”：又叫双髻鲨，迁徙性的鲨鱼，冬天过冬，夏天避暑。这种鲨鱼的脑袋真的是特别奇怪啊，还有一种异样的萌感？  
    
  
*⑦ “长鳍真鲨”：夜行性猎食者，白天睡觉晚上活动。据说是吃人最多的鲨鱼，飞机失事和海难都容易找到它们的身影。  
   
还有这个图↓不知道是不是长鳍真鲨哈，就是觉得好壮观，顺手偷来示意一下鲨群。  
  
  
*⑧ “舷灯”、“桅灯”：军舰夜航一般都有灯火管制，不过非战时为了防撞，还是会开少量夜航灯。  
   
↑图中桅杆上的就是桅灯，侧面红色的就是舷灯。  
  
*⑨ “近海”，指离岸20海里以内的区域。还有三四十就到近海，就是指Steve这个时候离瓦胡岛大概五六十海里的样子，普通游艇慢慢开，两个多小时也就到了，鲨群已经对游客有威胁了。  
  
*⑩ “马卡普角悬崖下的海滩”：就是这里↓  
   
以及，给大家拜年了啊~~~~~~春节快乐哟，恭喜发财么么哒~~~~~~

 

（发表于 _2019-2-2 02:37_   随缘居）


	36. Chapter 36

***  
  
　　直升机勉强粘停*①在总部大楼顶层的中央天台上——这座王宫顶部是一片起伏连绵的坡顶，被围在红色屋脊中的那一小块天台宽度还不足十米，并不适合直升机起降。  
  
　　Danny对此没发表意见，他知道情况不太对头。  
  
　　现在已经是上午八点四十，离王宫对外开放只剩二十分钟，正常情况下该有不少游客排队等候参观了，国王街也总是会有车来车往。此刻这一片却像郊区那样安静无人——事实上，整个市中心都空寂得很，透着一种慌乱疏散过后的萧条。  
  
　　Danny略微扫视了一眼，没用精神力去仔细探查，只是默默跟在当先跳下去开路的Raven和Len身后，从消防通道进入了大楼——他的精神力虽然自动恢复了一些，如果接下来有什么需要应对的危机，就最好节约点。  
  
　　匆匆走向办公室的一路上，有很多双眼睛在暗中观察他，每次看过去的时候又消失了。但这种方位角度极为诡异的注视并没让他感觉到敌意，也就假装忽视，暂没理会。  
  
　　推开办公室玻璃门就看到Lou他们都聚在大厅里，正在桌面电脑那边查阅和讨论着什么，听到他进来都侧转身看他，Lou差不多是恼怒地睁大了眼睛，劈头就问：“你们该死的到底去了哪？”  
  
　　然后伸头往他身后张望了一眼，“Steve呢？没跟你一起？”  
  
　　Danny差点以为一起进来的四个X队队员都是他脑子发疯想像出来的。好在接下来Jerry和Junior跟他打完招呼，也都跟X队四个招呼了一声，看上去熟识得很。Tani还招手把Raven叫过去，调出地图指着一片区域说：“剩下这片也都按你们的办法通知到了，但你们走后再找过来的很少，天亮之后就没人再来了。”  
  
　　Raven就问：“现在有多少？”  
  
　　Junior在一边回答说：“最后一次数是九十八，超过一百之后我就没再数了。”  
  
　　Raven看看他，Junior面无表情地看回去：“你有意见？他们又不肯报数，而且到处乱跑。你去数？”  
  
　　“什么九十八，一百，数什么？”Danny问。  
  
　　FIVE-O的自家队员们都惊讶地看着他。“你不知道的吗？”Jerry有点结巴地说，“呃，我还以为你和Steve都同意这事？不是吗？”  
  
　　Lou他们就都转头去看X队的四个，Raven耸耸肩，“他只是知道得不太全。”然后吹了声口哨，说：“都出来吧。”  
  
　　几乎就是眨眼间，刚才还算空旷的大厅就被一大群不知道之前藏在哪儿、瞬间从四面八方扑出来的小狼给占领了。  
  
　　它们争先恐后地扑向所有比地面高的位置，争着跳上去蹲在那儿，挤满置物柜、窗沿、椅子和电脑操作台只用了三四秒。有几只甚至蹿上Jerry宽阔的肩膀争夺了一会儿，掉下来的一只被Jerry下意识地接住抱在了手上，胜利占稳的那两只一边一个抱着Jerry脖子一个劲地舔他的脸。  
  
　　更多没抢到位置的小狼则在地板上匍匐着身体刨爪子，虎视眈眈地看向X队的四个，然后齐心协力地冲上去把他们给扑倒在地，最后调转屁股心安理得地挤在一起蹲坐在他们身上，亮着蓝眼睛吐舌头。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　这是一群能量接近突破的准阿尔法，压缩过后的体型比Eddie小不少，比阿尔法狼变小后的那种奶狗尺寸要大得多，身上挂着三只的Jerry明显已经有点辛苦了。  
  
　　“集结小狗部队？你们昨晚就在干这个？”Danny说，然后感到裤腿被扯了扯，低头看看，一只奶狗大小的标准阿尔法狼正小心翼翼地抬头看他，然后矜持地退后两步蹲坐在他面前，亮红了眼睛。  
  
　　Danny：“……我们见过吗？”  
  
　　红眼小狼就起身慢慢靠近他，用脑袋蹭他的腿。Danny心里疲倦极了，但还是蹲下来，伸手揉了揉它的脖子。  
  
　　“你应该见过。”好不容易撑坐起来的Raven把再次跳上他肩头扒拉他脑袋的小狼抓开，解释说：“他是Mills。我们昨晚把全夏威夷能找到、也愿意来的野狼都叫过来了。海豹不是说FIVE-O可以提供证人保护吗？”  
  
　　“噢。”Danny说，点了点头，站起身，“我能跟你们商量件事吗？”  
  
　　Raven：“你说。”  
  
　　“好好说话，行吗？说人话，人能听懂的那种。别再藏头露尾、话只说半句，也别再随口胡扯、正话反说。把所有我应该知道的都告诉我，OK？”  
  
  
  
　　按Raven接下来的解释，FIVE-O队员都处在被带走成为人质的高风险状态，必须接受狼群的保护，直到整个事件平息为止。Danny对此不置可否，可谈话间就有人找上门来了。  
  
　　几辆车出现在王宫花园的铁栅栏外，大厅里扑来扑去打架玩耍的小狼们也都突然停下了动作，竖起了耳朵，然后刷刷地往四下里一钻，转眼间就一只也看不见了。  
  
　　车上下来的人带着几名护卫人员，但把他们留在了走廊里，最后只有两个穿正装的推开门走了进来。  
  
　　“克里斯·安德森，国土安全部。”来人出示了一下证件，上边显示他的职务是国土安全部下属的“联邦紧急事务管理属”的一名“反应主管”。旁边的另一个默不作声地也把证件亮了亮，Danny看了一眼，上边印着“国家情报总监办公室（ODNI）”的徽章。  
  
　　“丹尼·威廉姆斯探长，”安德森语气还算礼貌，但也直接了当，“请跟我们走一趟，有一桩涉及国家安全事务的案件需要你协助调查。”  
  
　　“你确定是要求我‘协助’？”Danny笑了笑，“不是‘配合’？还是只是用了委婉一点的说法？”  
  
　　安德森就改口说：“请你配合，探长。”  
  
　　Danny：“如果我说不呢？”  
  
　　“如果你有请示过我们的上级，就会知道威廉姆斯探长正在处理一起优先级很高的特殊重案，压根没功夫处理别的。”Lou走到Danny身边，叉着腰打量那两人，“要是你们能提供足够充分的理由，也许我们可以试试看，尽量帮他挤出几分钟时间。”  
  
　　安德森看向身边那人，那人摇了摇头，没说什么转身出去了。安德森再次看向Danny，意味深长地说：“我们还会再来，你知道的。解决手续问题只需要一个电话，三五分钟，我们甚至都不用走出这座王宫。就不能给大家少增加一点麻烦吗，探长？”  
  
　　Danny不想再说话，只是冲着大门那边指了指，做了个“请走”的手势。  
  
　　安德森就往在场所有人脸上看了一圈，点点头，也转身出去了。Raven抱着枪冲着Danny抬下巴：“现在信了？”  
  
　　Jerry调出监控来看，一边看一边报告说：“他们下去了……在大礼堂停下来了，正在打电话。呃，那几个保镖拿出了武器，外边车上也下来了不少人……他们会直接打上来吗？”  
  
　　“如果要直接打上来，刚才又为什么要走？”Tani说，然后看向Raven，问：“还有什么我们应该知道的吗？这些人想带走Danny，就是为了拿他去做人体实验？上边不管这种事？”  
  
　　Raven摇头，“上边最想要的，就是剥离精神控制和变身动物的‘副作用’，制造出可以修复和强化人体的超能药剂。他们想要培养超级士兵，攻克癌症，长生不老，顺便大赚一笔。”  
  
　　Lou难以理解地插话问：“既然你们这么值钱，为什么还有人想要干掉狼王和阿尔法，甚至消灭所有的狼？”  
  
　　“反正不会是因为他们有多害怕狼人的爪和牙。”Raven耸耸肩，“我们战力再强，一发子弹照样爆头。”  
  
　　“所以到底是为什么？”Danny逼问说，“再说明白点，please。”  
  
　　Raven想了想，尽可能清楚地解释说：“上边最怕的，是狼人的精神操控。一想到世界上有人能一个眼神就让他们把自己干过的勾当全招出来，有些人就吓得要死，恨不得立刻把我们杀光光。还有一些算是‘好人’，他们担忧狼王一声令下就让全国民众跪舔，所以觉得狼群可以留，狼王不可以有。”  
  
　　Danny：“你们好像是有说过要把白色鹰徽换成银色狼头。”  
  
　　“……那只是瞎扯。”  
  
　　Danny挑挑眉，审视地看着他，“你确定？”  
  
　　“所以现在是把我当成犯人审问吗？”Raven说，叹了口气，看看自家队员，又看看FIVE-O那几个，最后看向Danny，一脸认真地说：“好吧，如果海豹死了，逼得Al不得不走大规模转化那一步，说不定真的会鹰徽变狼头。但就算那样局面也不会太失控好吗，Al不会纵容狼人乱来，也不会变成大独裁者。就算他成了美国总统，还是会按我们发誓要保护的那一套来治理美国。”  
  
　　“你认真的？”默默呆在角落的Adam也忍不住开口问，“事情走到狼人篡国那一步都还不算失控？局面已经坏成这样了？那要怎么样才算是真的失控呢？”  
  
　　Raven没来得及回答这个问题，因为安德森一行人已经再次上楼来了。  
  
　　这回他们来势汹汹，当先推门而入的是两名穿着作战服的武装人员，直接举枪对准了屋内的人，其余作战人员交叉而入，自顾自地踢开几个办公室门搜查了一圈，互相说着“clear”之类的行动口令。安德森带着四个便衣保镖大步走上前来，把手中的电话递给Danny，示意他看上边的内容。  
  
　　Danny接过电话看了看，上边已经打开了一份纸质文件的扫描版，是由夏威夷联邦地区法官签发的逮捕令，罪名是“涉嫌从事危害国家安全的活动”。  
  
　　“如果你还需要亲眼见到纸质版文件，我们也可以再等五分钟。”安德森说，“或者让我们借用一下打印机？”  
  
　　“不必。”Danny说，“我只有一个问题。”  
  
　　安德森抬手示意了一下“请说”，Danny看看周围把大家包围起来的那些人，又看看一直没说话的那名ODNI情报官，“你们知道这个罪名表示你们可以秘密逮捕，不经司法途径直接关押我吧。”  
  
　　安德森怔了怔，点点头。  
  
　　“所以，”Danny把视线移向那名情报官的右手，“你们干嘛还要大费周章，特地去搞来这张逮捕令？”  
  
　　他的话音未落，那名情报官就蓦地手臂一抬，一道亮绿的光影向着Danny疾射而去。但那种劲厉的破风声只短促地响了半声，之后就再无声息——Danny很轻松就把一支箭头中空、装着绿荧荧液体的特制弩箭抓在了手中，箭身上弹出渗液尖刺的部位也都完美避开了。  
  
　　四下里枪声大作，Danny没有理会，只是上前抓住那人没来得及收回的右手，错身一步把他的胳膊反拧到了背后。这一整个过程只是短短一瞬，周围已响起了一连串参差不齐的痛呼声和人体倒地的声音。Danny向冲到这边的Junior要手铐的时候，刚才还气势十足的闯入者们已经横七竖八倒了一地——X队那四个只是很随便地每人连开了四枪。  
  
　　这场突然爆发的战斗从开始到结束，总共只用了五六秒。那些便衣护卫和作战人员都只是普通人，从他们懵懂惊讶的表情看，对超能事件应该并不知情。倒是被Danny按在地上、正挣扎不停的那位情报官显然是个超级士兵，力量大得惊人，Junior找来的金属手铐人家只是轻轻一挣就直接断掉了。  
  
　　Len抱着枪过来这边，冲着情报官后腰上连开了两枪，动作流畅迅速到Lou只来得及“嘿”了一声。Raven在旁边解释说：“只是橡胶麻醉弹*②，起作用的是受阻之后顶出去的麻醉针——除非防弹衣里有钢板。那玩意穿透力很强。”  
  
　　Tani一脸无语地说：“不用留个清醒的问话吗？”  
  
　　“问什么？”Len收起枪，不以为意地说，“问他们到底是谁派来的？有区别吗？”然后吹了一声口哨，接着有点尴尬地抓抓头，看向X队另外几个。Raven就问FIVE-O队员平时把犯人关在哪，然后又把那群小狼叫了出来。  
  
　　接下来总部大厅上演这一场“小狗搬家”看上去荒谬极了。那群小狼倒是玩得很开心，它们分工合作，效率奇高，转眼间就把十来个昏迷不醒的大活人连拖带扛地弄出去了。  
  
　　“……好吧。”Tani超无奈地把一只滞留下来、抱着她的腿就不走的小狼拎起来塞到Jerry怀里，问：“那接下来呢？我猜还会再有人来？都直接打晕丢进地下室吗？要是下次来的人很多呢？下次来的人里，有我们没办法打晕的人存在呢？下回别人直接带着一整支我们抵抗不了的军队来呢？难道我们就这样一直被动地待在这儿，等着事情在看不见的地方结束？如果其他地方的战斗结果不如你们所料想呢？”  
  
　　Danny就问她：“什么其他地方的战斗？”  
  
　　Tani回答说：“你不知道吗？昨晚全国很多地方出现了有组织叛乱和暗杀——如果这队人半夜那些神神秘秘的通讯对答和暗网联络不是在骗我们的话。各种混乱应该已经持续一整夜了，所以州长才会用恐怖袭击的借口宣布戒严。你回来的路上没发现全岛都已经紧急疏散了吗？”  
  
　　Danny走到电脑操作台边，连上新闻频道，把回放的新闻画面投上大屏幕。  
  
  
　　夏威夷州政府在早上7点30分发出了恐怖袭击警报，州长随后宣布夏威夷进入紧急状态，发布了强制疏散令。新闻播报画面上，满大街都是国民警卫队在维持秩序和疏散人群。民众被要求待在室内，禁止外出。机场和车站全部关闭，公共交通停止运营。各大医院也都宣布除了急诊之外不再接收新的病人，白天营业的各类场所压根就没有开门。  
  
　　电视台的拍摄直升机也被严令禁飞，不肯听的都被空中警卫队拦截迫降了。Danny转到当前实时播放的新闻，记者正在引导被采访的游客抱怨政府疏散工作的各种疏漏，“……天啦，真的是一片混乱。”身处某家24小时营业的狂欢酒吧的一名年轻人对着摇晃的镜头说，“大家都挤在安全通道想要逃出去，可是又被拦了回来。很多人都被推倒了！”  
  
　　Danny换了个频道，画面上的主持人正在询问两位经济领域的嘉宾，讨论这次危机事件可能造成多少经济损失，“……仅只考虑各机场目前已经取消的航班，保守估计损失就已超过一亿美元，如果我们用一个更详细的图表来……”  
  
　　再换了个频道，这次的演播室用一张全身捂得严严实实的记者拿着辐射探测器的照片作为背景图片，播报员一脸严肃地报道说：“……该中心区域已经被完全隔离。卫生官员称，上述放射性物质浓度不会对居民健康构成威胁。目前还不知道检测到微量辐射的具体原因，政府发言人表示，暂时无法排除此次核泄露事件是否与先前所发出的恐袭警报有关……”  
  
　　Danny把画面缩小放到大屏幕左下角，再把音量关到最小，转头问Raven：“你们让狼群在这里集结，除了应对政府可能对FIVE-O成员实施秘密逮捕之外，还有别的原因吗？”  
  
　　Raven做了个鬼脸：“因为我们也跟你一样，无论如何也忍不住要把事情往坏处想？”  
  
　　这场对话没能进行下去，因为紧跟着就又来了一拨人，声称自己是FBI，出示了司法部签署的授权逮捕文件，罪名不约而同地选择了“危害国家安全”。  
  
　　相比上一拨人的直接动手，这回来的人更多只是使用语言上的各种威胁——措辞严厉地指出如果Danny不配合，后果很严重，会牵连包括Steve在内的所有FIVE-O成员。又暗示FIVE-O队员身上都有“不干净”的地方，还声称不排除牵扯到已经离队的Kono和Chin。  
  
　　很熟悉常见的一套，乍看上去也完全只公事公办。但只需要想想正常联邦探员在地方抓捕嫌疑人的那种不容置疑，就能看出这帮人的外强中干和无可奈何——他们明显不敢来硬的。  
  
　　“不管怎么说，你们都得先去找到我的直属上级。”Danny对那些人说，“在他当面命令我跟你们走之前，我哪儿也不去。”  
  
　　对方就说：“那就联系你的上级。”  
  
　　Danny几乎笑出了声，摇摇头不再搭理了。  
  
　　一番纠缠无果，对方脸色难看地踌躇了一会儿，放了几句狠话转身出去了。他们也没走远，在一楼大堂匆匆打了几个电话，然后把几辆车开到王宫四面的几个出入口堵在那儿，坐进车里不走了。  
  
　　“看上去像是在等什么人？”Jerry瞅着监控说，“秘密逮捕这种事，这些人会赶在戒严结束之前解决问题吧。”  
  
　　这些身怀密令的FBI们显然不会善罢甘休，但在他们做出什么新动作之前，新的威胁已悄然来临。  
  
　　狼群来了。跟办公室里那些正满地撒欢的小狼不同，第一只红眼银狼默默出现在王宫前院的大榕树下，安静地蹲坐下来的时候，Danny就感受到了一股如同实质般的敌意。  
  
　　X队四人的双眼也在同一时间亮了起来。  
  
  
  
　　那帮FBI刚刚离开办公室，藏起来的小狼们就按捺不住地溜了出来，有几只特别活泼的简直是排着队地调戏Tani，又是打滚，又是露出肚皮求摸摸，还整齐地抬爪人立起来，背对着Tani扭屁股。把X队的四个给羞耻得，Raven甚至憋红了耳朵。  
  
　　Junior气得鼻子都歪了，Len看了他几眼，好笑地问：“要跟我们一样吗？这个忙我可以帮。”Junior居然认真考虑了一下，问他：“狼人转化这种事，红眼还是蓝眼咬人有区别吗？”  
  
　　被嫌弃的Len给噎得，无语了好半天才闷闷地回答说：“没区别，你要是没死可以自己选。”  
  
　　然后他就猛地一转头，亮红了双眼。Junior给吓了一跳：“……等等，我还没想好。”  
  
　　但接下来Junior也知道不是自己以为的那回事了。X队其他三个队员都已亮蓝了眼睛，表情肃穆，大厅里滑稽欢快的氛围瞬间荡然无存。小狼们也都翻身站了起来，无声无息地离开了办公室。Jerry下意识地瞟了一眼监控，愣了愣揉了揉眼睛，之后就再也移不开眼。  
  
　　王宫内部的各条走廊和通道上，白光闪耀连成了一片，一头接一头身形彪壮的蓝眼巨狼从光芒中迈步而出，竖耳红舌，獠牙森然，不算拖在它们身后的大尾巴，身长也有近两米。  
  
　　令人震颤的狼嗥声突然响起的时候，外边那几辆车上的FBI们差不多吓瘫了一半，剩下的一半也慌乱惊恐到压根不知道自己到底在干什么。等亲眼见到不可能出现的猛兽轻松跳上车前盖，少数几个还算镇定的也忍不住胡乱开了枪。  
  
　　这是一场血战。聚集在王宫外的红眼狼群刚开始数量并不多，大概四五十条，它们没有直接进攻王宫，而是围住堵在出入口的那几辆车，从薄弱处撕开车身，把那些FBI从车里拖了出来。守御在王宫四面外部走廊上的巨狼们犹豫了一会儿，在一名FBI被当场开膛破肚之后，分出一半数量扑了出去。  
  
　　这种无数猛兽厮打在一起、血肉横飞的混乱场景，Danny也一时无法分辨到底谁是谁。他也是直到此刻才发现，从王宫里扑出去的己方巨狼中其实还有不少红眼，估计之前只是躲在暗处，没出来跟他见面。  
  
　　“我们有足够的枪和子弹。”Danny看了一会儿，忍不住对Raven说，“除了常备武器，还有之前收缴的一批走私军火……只是衣服可能不够穿，他们的衣服都扔掉了吗？”  
  
　　Raven从外边一开打就单手端着枪，腾出一只手死死抓着Danny的胳膊不肯松，听他这么问就解释了一句：“狼形也有优势，尤其是面对同类。”  
  
　　跟在一旁的Len也补充说：“狼形只是没办法端枪踹门。精巧动作做不了，速度更快更敏捷，而且皮厚经打，体力更好，自愈也快。”说话间余光瞟到Danny动了动，立刻伸手拦在他面前，明显是一直在防备Danny蹿出去，警告说：“Bear，别乱来。”  
  
　　Danny看看脸色不太好的自家队友，克制住变身的冲动，去看被Jerry投放到大屏幕上分成了数格的监控视频。外边的战斗很快就告一段落，己方狼群已经把七八个还没死的FBI抢回了王宫，对方狼群也退回到了最大的那棵大榕树之后，只在草坪和空地上留下了两具残破的探员尸体，以及大片血迹和拖痕。  
  
　　这种退却显然只是暂时的。事实上，敌对狼群的数量已经变得更多了。Danny张开领域感应了一下，差不多有近百头，分散在周围从四面包围着王宫。更远处还有不少沉默奔行的巨狼正往这边汇聚，似乎感应到了熊王在宣示领地，这些巨狼都略微停顿下来，仰头长嗥，用凶戾无畏的精神力威压做为回敬。  
  
　　“这就是‘真正失控’的那种情况吗？”Adam白着脸问Raven，“它们为什么攻打这里？”  
  
　　“……因为这里是王宫？”Raven耸了耸肩，见FIVE-O几个都对他的冷笑话一脸的不满意，咳嗽了一声，稍稍严肃了点，“来捡便宜。”  
  
　　见大家一脸的“快点招少废话”，Raven就更直白地说：“海豹现在很虚弱——狼人都能感应到这个，想夺位的就会趁虚而入。至于为什么会聚集到这儿来，我猜，是因为我们把狼群召集过来，他们就以为海豹也在，闻不到他只是因为收敛了气息之类的。”  
  
　　“Steve出事了？他现在在哪？”Lou瞪着眼睛问，“你们昨晚召集狼群就是为了骗这些红眼狼人过来？”  
  
　　“我们不知道他在哪。”Raven无奈地说，“快天亮的时候他才开始虚弱……我们也多少有点意外好吗？把你们从山里带回来，只是单纯怕你们被人弄走。召集狼群是因为我们身在军队不方便护卫。狼王身边得有人，你们近期也需要人守。”  
  
　　“也不排除他们的目标是熊王。”Len接话说，“总之，来了就不会轻易走，待会儿多半还会再打一场。你们待在这儿别乱动，尤其是Bear，你要是出事海豹会疯，到那时才是真的失控……”  
  
　　他说到这儿停下来，盯着Danny看，忍了一会儿没忍住，小小声地问：“你真的感应不到海豹吗？再耐心冷静一点沟通试试呢？按说你不该不知道他到底死没死，而且应该大概知道他在哪。还是说，你们其实还没有？”  
  
　　这个问题FIVE-O的几个都有点莫名其妙听不懂，Danny倒是猜到他在问什么，避而不答，只是问他：“我和Steve应该有的那种心灵感应，跟你们和他的那种心灵感应不一样？”  
  
　　Len也没再进一步打听，只是摇摇头，“不一样。除非他主动发布规则、指挥操控或者施加威慑，我们跟他并没有很直接的精神联系，唯一能感应到的只是他够不够强……唔，还有就是越悖逆他行事越不舒服。”  
  
　　这时有几个穿上了衣服的狼人把那些受伤没死的FBI都抬了进来，FIVE-O队员们也只好按下心头的疑问暂停谈话，尽可能地救治伤员——那个Mills医生也已经变回了人形，指挥Jerry和Lou来回跑了几趟，把所有急救箱和可以代替医疗工具的器具都拿了过来，Junior和Tani也被叫过去一起帮忙清理和包扎伤口。  
  
　　这些FBI个个浑身是血，面色惨白，大半都已无法起身。之前出言各种威胁的那名FBI主管倒是伤得不重，还能自己走进来，但他的精神几乎已经崩溃了，魂不守舍地瘫坐在地上念念叨叨，也听不清他到底是在念什么。  
  
　　还有一名伤得特别重的，全身都是深可见骨的抓痕，腹部的伤口更是惨烈无比，连肠子都露出来了，人却偏偏还清醒着，又痛又怕地哭喊不停。眼前这种条件下，即使Mills也是正经的战地军医出身，也拿这种伤势没太多办法。  
  
　　Danny就把仍然抓着他胳膊不放的Raven的手指掰开，翻找出一次性针筒，抽了自己半管血。打算给那人注射的时候被Mills拦住了，“会死。”Mills说，“没强化过的人直接输入狼血都受不了。那种自愈能量会把他们的细胞撑爆，普通人只能接受特殊处理过的血清。”  
  
　　Danny顿住动作，“……我不是狼。”  
  
　　“给狼人用过？”Mills问，接过针筒推出一滴血滴在自己手背上，闻闻看看地等了一会儿，摇摇头没多解释，腾出一只泡沫保护盒把那支针筒放进去，轻声说：“活性很强，常温也能放段时间。”跟着又丢了一句，“不怕他七窍流血也可以试试。”  
  
　　Danny犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没敢试，想了想，转头对Raven说：“用直升机送他们走。送去附近的医院。”  
  
　　Raven想说什么又忍住了，叹了口气，按开通讯器通知留在顶层的机师准备运送伤员，然后看了Ivan一眼。Ivan点点头，把剩余的麻醉弹夹都留给了队友，又打开武器库拿了一些适用MK25的手枪弹匣和7.62毫米的通用型子弹，就这样一手拎枪、一手提着一只大包，背上还背着一支从没取下来过的大枪，独自去了最高处的钟楼顶。  
  
　　直升机加速螺旋桨准备起飞的时候，外边的狼群就已经骚动起来，等伤员被送上天台，好几头红眼巨狼不顾一切地蹿入花园，蹬着王宫外墙廊柱扑上了屋顶，被早有防备的Ivan挨个爆了头。  
  
　　这之后红眼狼群也没再继续尝试，似乎已经通过这番窥探确认了它们想要的目标并不在直升机里，平静地仰头望着直升机飞走，然后退回到原先的位置，静静地守候。  
  
　　“它们就那样围在那儿，是在等什么吗？”Jerry忍不住说，“数量好像更多了？”  
  
　　是更多了，超过百头，开始逼近己方狼群的数量。  
  
　　Danny不是没想过直接跟这些狼对话，告诉它们Steve压根就不在这里、王位争夺也很滑稽之类的。但FIVE-O总部办公室本来就并不是什么隔音特别良好的保密谈话场所，那些有关“狼王并不在此”的对话，就算普通狼人听不到，早就到场的四五只阿尔法也都该听见了。  
  
　　也许它们认为那些话不过是为了保护Steve特意撒的谎，也许它们只是认定了Steve迟早会到场。不管它们对Steve的行踪到底如何作想，反正是压根就没打算退走，因为它们对熊王的咽喉同样志在必得。  
  
　　四周的空气中充斥着强烈的敌意，带着一丝冰凉的残忍向Danny宣告着双方立场上的彻底对立。Danny明白这是因为自己的精神力也虚弱到了狼群可以窥视的程度。他也很清楚的知道，刚才那场血战只是前奏，意在清场，真正意义上的进攻还没开始。  
  
　　狼群还在等，也许是在等什么人，也许是在等某个约定好的特别时刻，还有可能是在等他更虚弱。总之，大战迟早会来，Danny只是没想到，大战中间还有插曲。  
  
　　六架涂装低调的“小鸟”直升机径直往王宫这边飞了过来，其中五架轻轻粘停在顶层屋脊上，从上边跳下来几组全副武装的战斗人员。最后一架强行降落到了天台上，下来了一名穿着西服正装的官员，被那些战斗人员前后簇拥着，从消防通道进入了大楼。  
  
  
  
　　早在Ivan报告“西北方向6只小鸟，隶属不明”之前，Lou就接到了一个电话。HPD那边给他透露消息说，“你们可能有麻烦了”。  
  
　　市特警队不久前被中断任务、就近紧急调遣到了一个私人机场。有一批强行入境的人被国民警卫队拦在了那儿。领头的是个HPD听不懂头衔的人，带着为数不少的武装人员。特警队赶到的时候，发现州长正亲自带着人在那边与之对峙，两边已经擦枪走火地打过一场了，只是都还算克制，虽然各有人员负伤，好歹没死人。但很快又有国土安全部的专机从华府那边来，下来了个一看就是高官的大人物。  
  
　　“然后那些人就被放行了。”HPD那边说，“他们还特地警告我们说，市中心那片——也就是你们那一片，让我们闲事少管，说是我们这些警察专心去处理各种鸡毛蒜皮就好。可现在还没撤出那一带的不就只剩你们FIVE-O了吗？州长没同意那支看上去很邪门的部队全部进城，但就算只往你们那儿过去三分之一，你懂的。”  
  
　　Lou就表示感谢，又问警方现在还能不能继续向FIVE-O提供资源。HPD那边就说：“事情就怪在这里。那些人像是冲着你们去的，你们还有管辖权这事却谁也没提。所以理论上说你们可以继续调度我们支援，也是因为这点，我们才忍不住像这样跟你们通风报信——说真的，需要点什么帮助吗？这个岛上到底该死的发生了什么？”  
  
　　“继续让我们登陆使用警方的各种数据库就好。”Lou说，“谢了老兄，真心的。”  
  
　　但即使知道了这样的消息又怎样呢？别说现在王宫被围，没法轻易撤出，就算狼群退去，大家其实也无处可去。分开来走只是给人创造各个击破的机会，聚在一起多少还能互相照应——而且，事情真的到了必须跟那些拿着各种文件的人性命相搏的地步了吗？  
  
　　X队四个对此的看法是最好抢先动手，尽量不打死就行。FIVE-O队员们则多少还有点犹疑，“我们手上掌握的信息还是太少了。”Tani说，“来的到底是谁？到底想对我们——想对Danny和Steve做什么？真的就那么肯定他们都心怀叵测吗？如果其实并不是，确实只是需要他俩配合什么调查，也有正规许可的话，拒绝配合似乎也不太说得通？而且拒不配合是一回事，抢先动手性质完全不同，一旦失手，后果真的很严重。说真的，这事简直就像一大团无法着力的浆糊一样，就没有能让事情更清楚一点的办法吗？”  
  
　　Raven无言了一会儿，抓抓头：“知道上一个像你这样问的人是谁吗？”  
  
　　Tani就问“是谁”，Raven却没答，只是说：“你们只需要问自己一个问题，你们相信Danny和Steve会参与危害国家安全的活动吗？”  
  
　　Tani懵了一会儿，“你说得对，我都给搅糊涂了。”然后对Danny说，“我挺你，老兄。”  
  
　　Danny：“……谢了，girl。”  
  
　　但他最终还是没同意抢先动手。Ivan只能遗憾地摸摸背上的大枪，望着那队MH-6直升机排成一朵花儿招摇而来，又眼睁睁地任由他们降落楼顶。“……人数21，武器制式不对。呃，味道也不对。”皱皱鼻子又闻了闻，低声警告说，“是超级士兵。”  
  
　　Raven差点不管不顾，亲自带人先去拦住了再说。“让他们来。”Danny说，“把他们堵在消防楼梯里，除了互相开火之外还有别的选择吗？外边那些狼说不定就是在等着里边先乱起来。”  
  
　　一路进来都没有遇到任何阻碍，这回来人跟Danny见面时，也就还算是保持了客气——如果忽略那些超级士兵把住了办公室所有内部和外部出入口，还分出了近半人手端着枪指着他的话。  
  
　　“国土安全部，德里克·汉森。”领头的人说。  
  
　　这人跟之前那位安德森有很多相似之处，同样的衣着，同样的气质，连语调都如出一辙。但他的态度要强势得多，亮了亮证件，也不在乎Danny有没有看清就收回去了。  
  
　　“我来这里两件事。”他说，“请把克里斯·安德森和他的随员交给我们。另外请你走一趟，威廉姆斯探长，有一桩涉及国家安全的事务需要你协助和配合。”  
  
　　Danny：“你不需要向我出示一叠刚签署的文件之类的吗？”  
  
　　德里克·汉森就拿出电话来，拨通了一个号码，也不说话直接递给了Danny。Danny接过来看了一眼，号码的联系人备注是“州长”，叹了口气拿到耳边，说：“威廉姆斯。”  
  
　　“是我。”州长在电话那边说，语调平静，“我并不建议你配合，探长。但决定权在你，就这样。”  
  
　　她说完这两句就直接挂断了，Danny默默挂掉电话，递还给汉森，“你们把全夏威夷都绑架了吗？”  
  
　　然后对Junior说“回头领他们的人去下边自己抬”，又转头接着对汉森说：“人还给你们，我也可以跟你们走——在见到我的直属上级之后。如果愿意你们可以跟我一起等，但我建议你们还是先离开这里，回头再来。”  
  
　　因为聚集在外边的狼群已经超过己方的数量了，而且正迅速向着两百逼近。里边还有六只阿尔法正把红眼狼群的精神力用某种方法联合了起来，向着王宫这边示威施压。那种越来越昂扬强势的威压里还带着那么点嘲笑的味道，这种精神侵犯让Danny很有点不适和焦躁。  
  
　　如果狼群现在开始进攻，Danny觉得自己应该能够照看好自家队友，X队四个估计也都能自保，其他守御王宫的狼人就难说会不会出现死伤，这帮DHS来人的安全就完全没办法保证了。  
  
　　但这位德里克·汉森显然领会不到他的退让和好意。  
  
　　“我猜，我们对‘配合’这个词的理解不尽相同。”他说，拿回手机划开屏幕点开了一个什么，举给Raven看了看，又给一旁的Len和Walter都看了一眼，展示屏幕的角度特意避开了Danny，Danny只看到那三个都立刻变了脸色。  
  
　　“所以，谁‘配合’我做次演示？”汉森说。  
  
　　X队三个都没搭腔。Danny用眼神询问了一圈，那三个这时却都不肯跟他眼神接触。Danny就用精神力挨个逼问了一遍，Raven和Len仍然没理他，一直不怎么说话的Walter看了他一眼，眼神坚决地冲他摇了摇头。  
  
　　Danny只好问汉森说：“你给他们看了什么？裸照之类的吗？”  
  
　　汉森给逗笑了，摇摇头，然后似乎随意挑了Raven，指指他又指指自己面前不远的空地，说：“站这里来。”  
  
　　Raven没动。汉森看了他一会儿，拿出手机开始输入什么，Raven就动了，但被抢上一步的Len用肩膀挤开了。  
  
　　汉森也没在意换人，见Len放下枪走过来站到他面前，就示意Len脱下防弹背心，然后掀开自己外套抽出一根像是合金制造的特制短棍，拿在手里扭转了一下。  
  
　　短棍一端“铮”地弹出了一截跟棍身等长的锥型锐器。见Danny眼神锐利起来，汉森安抚了一句“别担心”，伸手在Len胃侧按了按，转头对Danny解释，“从这里戳进去，基本可以避开主要器官。”接着把锥尖抵在刚按过的位置上，“以他的能量等级，完全康复最多只需要4小时。”  
  
　　然后也不等Danny开口阻止，一手按着Len肩膀直接把他捅穿了，这才又看向Danny说：“我们从最简单的开始？”  
  
　　Danny默默看着Len无声地呛了一口血，什么话也不想说。  
  
　　围在王宫外的红眼狼群那种精神威压里的嘲笑意味更明显了。Danny倒也不太在意它们的嘲笑，思维甚至还飘得有点远。他突然想起Len刚开始是也是蓝眼，Steve晋级的时候自己亲眼看到他当场把眼睛变蓝。那他到底是在什么时候、因为什么原因才把眼睛变红的呢？  
  
　　X队的人对他红眼的事似乎也接受良好。如果红眼并不意味着变坏，又到底意味着什么？  
  
　　“请向我这边走一步，探长。”汉森说，“一步就好。”  
  
　　Danny收回思绪看了他一眼，摇摇头，不想再废话，只是简单地说：“不。”  
  
　　汉森就把尖锥抽回拔出，让Len跪下，似乎对他捂着伤口的跪姿不满意，退后一步把Len踹倒在地上，再上前一步踩住他的脖子。接着拇指在棍柄某个部位按了按，滴血的锥尖上“噌”地撑开了一层细密的倒鳞。  
  
　　Danny看向他握棍的那只手，几乎是平静地说：“你再继续我会杀了你。”  
  
　　汉森：“是吗。”  
  
　　锥尖在Len身上缓缓划动，最后停留在肝脏的部位。汉森脸上倒也看不出嗜血的意味，“讲讲道理，探长。”他说，语气诚恳，“我好言相请，你拒绝了。你见过其他身处嫌疑、被一圈枪口指着还面不改色、不肯跪地投降的好人吗？”  
  
　　“你甚至都不需要配合到跪地投降的程度。我知道你不怎么害怕子弹，似乎还能减速空间？手铐当然也铐不住你，要是有其他能显示你有合作诚意的办法，你也可以自己提。”  
  
　　见Danny不说话，汉森颇为无奈地继续补充说：“狼人部队都经历过隔离检查，他们的自由权利之类的，也绝大多数都没受到什么限制——没人会真的伤害你，我们最多只会对你保护性隔离一小段时间，做一些简单检查。总不能随便就让可能造成传染或者辐射污染的人混在人群里吧。我知道你现在没法相信，我们是同一边的，但看在所有人的健康和安全的份上，向我走一步好吗？”  
  
　　“是有谁答应你只要说服我向你走一步就会给你发奖金吗？”Danny说，“不。听到了？你可以威胁我，也可以试试再把你的威胁付诸于行动。但是不，无论你的要求听上去多简单合理，我的回答都是不。”  
  
　　“或者你提提条件？”汉森说，把在Len身上抵出一个深窝的锥尖往下压了压，终于突破阻碍刺入了一点，附近衣料迅速被血液浸湿，自动贴向Len的皮肤，“要怎么样……”  
  
　　他没能把话说完，甚至连投向那片衣料的视线都没能收回，表情怪异可怖地凝固在了眼皮微垂的那一瞬。  
  
　　Danny在尖锥刚刚刺入Len身体不到半寸的时候，闪电般地瞬移上前，一把抓碎了德里克·汉森的咽喉。然后在所有人反应过来之前从他的怀里掏出了电话，又抓住他的手用他的指纹解锁屏幕，点开了放在手机桌面上的一个视频文件。  
  
　　那支视频没有声音，展示的场景很熟悉——跟之前的科林差不多，四肢张开被钉在血泊里，全身被某种液体浇得湿淋淋的。区别只在于钉在腹部的弩箭换成了乱七八糟插在身上的几支钢钎，以及这回被钉住的人是Albert。  
  
  
  
  
　　四周安静极了，所有人都在熊王暴怒的威压之下无法动弹。恐怖的涟漪一层叠一层向外扩散，王宫外的群狼僵默了数秒之后选择了避让，艰难地、无声地退后了半里。  
  
　　那是一种足以摧毁任何斗志的精神碾压。身处这种碾压的最前方，再是超级士兵也并没有什么卵用——跟随汉森进入办公室的士兵们一直处于高度警戒之中，不是没人及时觉察到Danny对汉森的攻击动作，但却半根手指也动不了，一种从骨子里渗出的战栗轰然填没了他们的意识，即使有几个能勉强保持一丝清醒，身体也压根就不肯听从大脑的指挥。  
  
　　就连X队的几个也足足用了七八秒才适应这种来自友方的压力，见Danny已经在一枪一个，挨个放倒那些端着枪指着他发懵甚至发抖的士兵，Raven和Walter也终于动了手。Junior捡起Len的枪加入之后，那两个还从头补了一遍枪。  
  
　　“强化过的一枪麻醉可能不够，”Raven提醒说，“最好两枪。”  
  
　　Danny收枪看着他，问：“能认出来视频拍摄的地点是哪吗？”  
  
　　Raven抿着唇没看他，摇了摇头，走到一边叫出几个蓝眼狼人，让他们去顶层跟Ivan汇合，拿下还等在那儿的那支直升机小队。  
  
　　Danny就提醒说：“留两个好问话。”然后把自家队员都叫过来，“好吧，现在是用警察的办法解决问题的时候了。”  
  
　　他把那只手机交给Jerry，让队友们先开始，自己则去找出了之前被Mills放起来的那支针筒，拿在手上看了看，把Mills叫出来，问：“现在还能用？还是新抽的比较好？”  
  
　　Mills接过去晃了晃针筒观察了一下，又推出一点血用手指捻了捻，“估计放上几个钟头都差不多。”顺手把血注射给Len，见Len很快就放松了咬紧的牙关，Mills拉开他衣服看着伤口愣了会儿，抬头看了Danny一眼，没吭声。  
  
　　Danny已经四下翻找出来一大包没拆封的一次性针筒，开始猛抽自己的血。抽到第三针的时候被Raven给拦住了，“你疯了？”  
  
　　Danny：“如果我们要去……”  
  
　　“我们哪儿也不去。”Raven截口说，然后把那包针筒放得高高的，确保Danny不跳起来拿不到。  
  
　　Danny：“……”  
  
　　Lou正好过来这边，无语地抬头看了看，当没看到，问Raven有没有办法把安德森弄醒。Raven想了想，叫出一只蓝眼，对Lou说：“有。大概五个小时之后他会自己醒，或者现在让狼人转化他，几分钟就能醒。”  
  
　　Lou：“……”  
  
　　“那就转化。”Danny说，看了Raven两眼，强调说，“我认真的。”  
  
　　Raven没什么表情地点点头，让那只蓝眼跟Lou去了。这时顶楼的战斗也结束了，几名机师全被弄晕了抬下来，Danny看了一圈，又看看X队的几个，问：“你们有什么应该跟我说的吗？”  
  
　　Len就说：“谢谢你，这是第二次了。”  
  
　　Danny：“不用谢。你知道我指的不是这个。”  
  
　　见X队几个不说话，就试探了一句，“所以，是不想让外边的狼听到，还是不想让我听？……唔，明白了。所以，是不想告诉我。它们这会儿退出了老远，而且想要沟通可以有很多种办法。让我猜猜看，你们不想让我去救Albert？”  
  
　　Raven沉默了一下，“你不能冒险。”  
  
　　Danny看向另外两个，Walter还是没什么言语，直接走开了。Len低着头，眼泪突然就下来了，伸手抹了抹。  
  
　　Danny也只能当没看到，继续问：“这种情况Albert能坚持多久？”  
  
　　Raven：“光是钉着多久都不会有事。”  
  
　　Danny：“如果对方点燃汽油呢？”  
  
　　这回Raven隔了好半天才说：“不知道，也许几分钟？”  
  
　　“所以，我为什么不能冒险？”Danny抱起胳膊，很有点疲倦地问：“就因为他把我交给你们，你们有‘保姆责任’之类的？还是有什么别的原因？拜托，我们真的又要回到那种什么都说半句，情愿把时间花在‘就不告诉你’上了吗？有什么为难的地方请你们告诉我。我情愿为解决问题而不是搞清楚问题费脑子，虽然我其实也很擅长后边这个。”  
  
　　“……我们早告诉过你了，是你没听进去好吗。”Raven说，“因为你是狼王配偶，你出事海豹会发疯，疯王很容易被搞死，要是被狼咬死，咬死他上位的那只可能很坏，被人搞死，狼群会失控。”  
  
　　Danny懵懵地眨巴眼睛，“……等等，后半截没听懂，什么叫上位的可能很坏？狼王怎么死还会影响到狼群失控？”  
  
　　Raven叹了口气，“三年前差不多一夜之间就有了八千狼人，直到现在还是只有一万多。为什么狼群数量没有暴增，你们也从没看到狼人出现在访谈节目上，一边表演大变活狼，一边哭哭啼啼地控诉被人类虐得好惨，又切又钻真的很疼？”  
  
　　“也没发现狼人投靠墨西哥毒贩，让他们一夜之间全都有了超能力，没出现狼人转化恐怖分子，让他们在几万人的足球场用超音速砍人头。因为只要狼群有个‘好’首领，就算骨子里对他统治狼群不以为然的红眼，也很多事都会束手束脚。”  
  
　　“狼王不需要什么事都特地去制定规则，狼王就是规则。明令发布的那种规则很多时候还不如狼王自身秉持的信念管用，因为明令发布的那种总是会有漏洞。”  
  
　　“刚见面Al就干脆让海豹上，是因为我们看过你们的档案，而且打的那一架Al试过他了——他人正直，够聪明，能自控。如果他和Al都被人类搞死了，狼群迟早会有新的王，下任好坏先不提，中间没有狼王的空档，你猜会发生什么？”  
  
　　被这边谈话吸引住的Junior就忍不住插话问：“狼王这么重要，你们没跟上边说清楚？”  
  
　　“你是指，苦苦哀求他们正确地、节约地使用我们吗？”Len接话说，见Junior憋着脸看他，耸耸肩，“看，同一件事，不同人的理解完全不同，得出的结论也可能错得离谱。不是我们不想把事儿交代清楚，至少在上边决定干掉初代狼王之前，我们真的用命去解释过了。但人家只相信自己测试分析的，和他们愿意相信的。而且是谁告诉你，上边都是好人来着？”  
  
　　所有人在这一刻都被一种巨大的悲哀和茫然淹没了。Danny摇了摇头，没再多说什么，过去自家队员那边一起调查。  
  
　　仔细研究那只手机里所有可能跟地点有关联的信息，逼问被弄醒的几个对方人员的口供，间或也向不怎么肯配合的Raven和Len提几个问题。越来越多的线索和细节被拼凑起来之后，Danny叹着气再次找到了Raven，一眨不眨地看了他好半天，直到他主动问：“怎么？”  
  
　　Danny：“你们一开始就知道，Al还在我们刚刚才去过的那个岛上吗？”  
  
　　Raven哑口无言了一会儿，再次说：“我们不能去。”  
  
　　“说好的‘不抛弃任何人’呢？”Danny说，“而且按你们的话来看，Albert是现成的‘指定幸存者’*③，或者说王储。”  
  
　　“他不用我们救。”一旁听不下去的Walter终于也开了口，“他不是一个人，身边还有队友。而且还有上级，不会坐视不理——那些抱怨的话听听就好，军队上层总的来说可信，昨晚也有很多人类弟兄在为我们狼人流血。”  
  
　　说到这里顿了顿，语气更严厉了一点，差不多是在板着脸训斥了，“除了互相照应，大伙还都有自己的活要干。守住自己的位置，相信队友能处理他的麻烦，在这块上你真的还得再努力一点，Bear。”  
  
　　“你说得对，”Danny说，“道理我都懂。”  
  
  
  
　　接下来Danny匆匆跟自家队员讨论了一下总部的防御，然后谁也劝不住地拼命抽自己的血。如果不是针筒不够，简直恨不得给帮助守御王宫的狼人们人手准备一支，然后又问抢下六架直升机的那些狼人里，有没有人肯送他一程。Raven再次劝阻的时候，Danny摊了摊手，“反正我现在也需要有点事干。保持忙碌，就不会各种瞎想，挖空心思地把自己给逼疯。”  
  
　　Raven只好无奈地对他说：“再给我们十分钟，让我们先试试联络其他队友。至少得知道那边大致的情形，不能瞎往上撞。”  
  
　　“如果联络不上？”  
  
　　“Walter和Ivan留下来等海豹，我和Len跟你一起回那个岛。”  
  
　　Danny同意了，开始自顾自地整理装备检查武器。Walter去了一边用X队昨晚架设的那些通讯设备尝试联络。闲着的Raven和Len继续粘在Danny身边寸步不离，Lou似乎想私下问Danny什么，过来这边欲言又止了好几回。  
  
　　“他们能听好几里。”Danny看看Lou，问他，“你想问什么？”  
  
　　Lou踌躇了一下，“……狼王配偶？”  
  
　　如果是以前，Danny多半会面不改色地矢口否认，但某种微妙的力量弱弱地、紧张地扣在他心上，让他不愿意对这份情谊作出任何否定。“我跟Steve在一起了。”Danny说，“我们在交往。”  
  
　　然后还画蛇添足地补充了一句“会上床的那种”把Lou给羞走了。想了想又问X队的两个：“变成狼人之后会变得喜欢同性吗？”  
  
　　Raven好笑地问：“你为什么会这么想？”  
  
　　Danny：“你们队里似乎好几对？而且据说军队里……你懂的。”  
  
　　Raven无言了一会儿才说：“我不知道现在军队里的同性恋是不是跟罗马军队里的一样多，至少在我们队里，除了Goose总爱像小狗画地盘那样强行尿到头儿身上*④，其他人都更爱辣妹……可能也有双？Roy和Cab只是拿肉麻当有趣，瞎逗乐子，那两个喜欢蠢在一起玩。”  
  
　　Danny大感意外：“Roy和Cab不是？”  
  
　　Raven摇了摇头，没说话。Len接过话说：“Roy有过一个女朋友。算是被他牵连，死在一个喜欢给人质捆炸弹的变态手里。过程实在太惨，这事不能提。他这辈子都没法再爱别人了。Cab心宽，整天乐呵呵的，是不是对Roy有意思，不好说。”  
  
　　Danny：“……噢。”  
  
　　Len看看他，问：“你跟海豹觉醒之前不是一对吗？”  
  
　　Danny皱巴着脸想了好半天，才不确定地说：“我猜不是？”  
  
　　“那就拿我来说吧。”Len说，似乎有意放松情绪，开始闲扯，“大部分情况下，陆军荤话都是不含实际意义的语气助词，就像刚参加训练那会儿，教官总是鬼吼说，‘给你自己找个伴儿，士兵，没人能忍受你的独来独往。如果有必要，可以给大伙吹个箫。吹完一轮都解决不了你的社交障碍，就再他妈来一轮’。”  
  
　　“等我们完成了训练，他们就只好说‘离你的队友远一点，因为队内接吻违反军规’——‘深到自然交’的总会有，比如我。我猜我没那么直，玩得开的队友爬我床，一般都不好意思拒绝。毕竟连命都准备好要给他们了，还有什么不能给？可觉醒之后不好乱来了，就还是更想有个可人爱的姑娘也刚好看上我。”  
  
　　Danny：“……不好乱来？”  
  
　　“狼人不能随便滚床。”Len耸耸肩，“自愿来上一发就会心灵绑定，一方出轨另一边立刻就会感应到，劈腿的那个心里也不好受。也不能轻易跟人许诺白头之类的，那样会有同源核印记，就像是用α射线互相盖了个戳——就像你跟海豹，印记亮得简直闪瞎人眼，倒是心灵感应……所以你们是还没那什么吧。”  
  
　　Danny继续皱着脸，又闷了好一会儿才避重就轻地回答说：“我不是狼。”  
  
　　这之后Raven就被Walter叫过去了。Danny忍不住去听他们的对话，那两人也没刻意小声，但那种十分简略的交谈里不少简称和指代，还有很多心照不宣的省略，大概只听明白那个岛现在的情况很复杂，各方正在打。  
  
　　等他收回注意力，发现Junior不知什么时候把Len叫到了旁边的办公室里。从现在的位置也看不到他俩在做什么，只听见Len说：“确定想清楚了？”  
  
　　Junior没说话，估计是点了点头。  
  
　　Len就说：“OK。”隔了会儿，又语气柔和地补充，“那你别怕。会有点吓人，不疼。”  
  
　　Danny忍不住伸着脑袋往里边张望了一眼，正好看见Len从白光里化作巨狼慢慢靠近Junior，仰着鼻头往他颈边凑了凑。  
  
  
  
　　等Len穿上衣服出来，Raven也回来这边，告诉Danny之前送人去医院的自家直升机小队很快就到，其他情况路上再说。Danny就把步枪挎到肩膀上，拎起早就收拾好的旅行袋往外走。但还没走到大门边，Danny就肩膀微沉地顿住了脚步。  
  
　　他转头看向四周，又望了望X队几个已经亮起来的眼睛。Raven没看他，蓝着眼睛摁开通讯，飞快地说：“别愣在上边！起飞，开火！”  
  
　　顶层那六架从别人手里抢来的小鸟直升机就匆匆忙忙地升空，接着传来了机枪扫射的声音。  
  
　　狼群开始进攻了。它们正以超过百米每秒的速度四面八方地向着王宫奔来，扑入宫墙之后动作略微滞涩了一下就再次爆发，应该已至全速。王宫四面所有窗户都差不多同一时间被撞碎了。枪声，破窗声，还有猛兽沉重撞击到一起、咆哮厮打的声音响成了一片。  
  
　　“走？”Raven抓着Danny胳膊问。  
  
　　Danny没答，在混乱的背景声中沉默了一会儿，把手中的旅行袋扔到地上，又把挎在肩上的步枪取下来端在了手中。  
  
　　“换子弹。”Raven就松开手，提醒说，“这种麻醉剂对狼人不太管用。”  
  
　　这之后很长一段时间，Danny眼中看到的都是血红。利爪撕开肌肉大量涌出的血液，子弹射入肉体溅起的血花，死后恢复人身、脑浆迸裂的尸身下汩汩流淌的血泊，还有墙壁和天花板上到处被飙溅上去的大片血迹。  
  
　　触目所及全是血。冲出加入战斗的Danny很快打光了一只弹匣，起到的作用并不大。他的速度再快，枪法再准，也无法阻止血色在王宫中漫延。狼群已从四面窗户和外走廊扑入了王宫内部，几个具备战术价值的位置正被狼群们反复争夺。  
  
　　攻入的红眼狼群数量已经太多了，混乱中数不清到底有几百头。  
  
　　后悔萦绕在Danny心头。他也是直到此刻才最终搞明白，他的限速能力对没有生命的物体——比如射出的子弹来说很管用，对活生生的人或者动物，作用就非常有限了。狼群的轻易攻入就有他的一份功劳，虽然刚才他只短短限速了几秒。  
  
　　跟人类挨上一下重手就立刻丧失战斗力不同，那些巨狼即使已经浑身是血，只要没被击中头部或者彻底打断腿脚，就仍能保持一定战力。御守王宫的狼人们虽然勉强还能顶住，已经开始出现伤亡。他们步步退守，把防线压缩了一半不止。如果这种猛攻的烈度继续持续下去，通向总部办公室的几处关隘很快就会出现失守。  
  
　　Danny忍不住把心神投向办公室那边。那儿暂时还很平静，FIVE-O的五名队员被Walter带着七八个狼人围在大厅，有窗户的隔间都有狼人严防死守。办公室外圈也守着不少狼人，正屏息凝神，持枪待战。  
  
　　这种平静显然不会维持太久。  
  
　　自己之前到底是有多膨胀，才会轻率地觉得会被吓退的狼群其实不足为虑，扔下队友去救别人也没问题？  
  
　　Danny觉得自己可笑极了，而且有人正在为他的可笑付出代价。那些爱打滚的小狼们正用生命做为交换来替他保证他的队友的安全。他自己还没葬身狼口，也只不过是因为对方狼群还没能腾出手来全力对付。  
  
　　强烈的沮丧和厌倦填满了Danny的内心，一只蓝眼在离他不远处被咬断脖子的时候，一捧红光终于填满了他的眼眸。  
  
  
  
　　避过一排子弹的一头红眼黑狼打了个滚再次扑向目标，半路感到自己突然被抓穿了肋骨。然后随着一股大力腾上半空，再被狠狠砸向了墙壁，听见自己脊骨断裂的声音之后全身丧失了知觉。它在闭眼之前所看到的最后一幕是漫天血雨，一头人立的小熊猩红着双眼，徒手撕碎了前来救援它的几名同伴。  
  
　　难以抵御的威压再次降临，恐怖笼罩着整座王宫。其中并没有愤怒，就是单纯的杀戮。熊王决定要把一切与之为敌的对象都撕得粉碎，而且它真的这么做了。  
  
　　狼群从满地破碎的尸体中再次退后了。  
  
　　熊王的决然杀意把它们一步步逼出了王宫。但这次它们不肯退远，那头红眼小熊跳上钟楼，在上边冰冷地看着它们，它们就再退了一步，等那头小熊回到王宫里，它们就再进一步。  
  
　　一晃眼就跟丢了的Raven和Len再次找到Danny的时候，就只找到了背对外、面朝里地蹲坐在墙角的一头小熊。感觉到他俩的靠近，Danny转头看过来，圆溜溜的红眼睛泪汪汪的，就像泡在水里的一对红宝石。  
  
　　“嘿，”Len说，“还好吗？”  
  
　　不怎么好。Danny想。当然，他并没有搭腔。他现在没法说话，就算能说话也不想说。  
  
　　满地死去的狼早就在一阵阵散去的白光里变回了人形，即使明知道熊王的残暴对狼群来说是最有效的震慑，这些赤裸残破的人类尸体还是唤回了Danny的怜悯和人性。  
  
　　Danny难过极了，伤心不已，可那些狼不肯散去，围聚在花园附近，一声声地冲着王宫长嗥不止。  
  
　　Len化作狼形走到他身边，低头舔了舔。Danny推开Len的脑袋站起来，蹒跚地走到另一只墙角，然后又面壁坐在那儿。  
  
　　Raven：“……”  
  
　　狼人兽化之后性格都会有点走样，不是变得率性凶狠，就是变得傻白甜——这位熊王显然是二者皆有。Raven抱着枪四下找了找，在一滩血泊里找到Danny的衣物，捡过来递给他。那套衣服差不多都被鲜血彻底浸透了，Danny捧在手里看了看，一闪闪不见了。  
  
　　Raven和Len再次回到FIVE-O办公室，Danny已经变回人形把衣服穿上了，见他俩进来就示意他们看大屏幕。  
  
　　那上边弄了个简单的用于对话的文档，还很谦让地敲了一行字：  
  
　　- 接下来你们指挥？  
  
　　Raven就调出王宫建筑图，画了一条路线，直通顶层天台。  
  
　　Danny看看他，把文档再调出来打字：  
  
　　- 你认真的？现在你倒想让我走？去哪？而且上去的路很容易被封堵。  
  
　　Raven无言了一会儿，说好的听我们指挥呢？然后打字解释说：  
  
　　- 送你们六个上去不难。我们有空中主动，上去了就能安全。起飞之后听机师的，他们会带你们去可以信任的军方基地。  
  
　　Lou也参与进来敲字说：  
  
　　- 那几架直升机加起来也带不了多少人，剩下的其他人呢？就扔在这里？  
  
　　Walter就直接开口说：“这本来就是我们的战斗，不是你们的。”  
  
　　Len也说：“王位争夺这种事，你们见过不用流血的吗？”  
  
　　“好吧，”Danny也懒得打字了，“就算你们说得对，但现在它们不想放走的人是我，你们要守护的王也并没……”  
  
　　话没说完就猛地顿住了，转头瞪向一面墙，似乎透过墙壁看到了什么。  
  
　　他确实是“看”到了。通过精神力，领域，或者说心灵感应，什么都好，看得清清楚楚。  
  
　　一头浑身都散发出疲惫的孤狼远远而来，拖着尾巴走在空无一人的街道上，缓缓靠近了王宫。那些包围着王宫的巨狼们都转身看向他，眼中红光大盛。  
  
　　沉重的枪声响起，闪电般向他扑过去的一头红眼被狙击枪爆了头。那头孤狼没有停步，只是抬头看了看王宫的钟楼。  
  
　　这之后就没有人再开枪，但也没有红眼再冲动。狼群只是越来越多地聚集在那头孤狼前进的方向上，见他不理不睬继续前行，挡在最前面的几头红眼就略退后了几步，然后再退了几步。最后群狼都无声地纷纷往两旁退开了一点，让出了一条通道来。  
  
　　总部办公室里，Danny仍然望着那面墙，喃喃地说：“……Steve。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
TBC  
————————————————————————

注释：

  
*① “粘停”：大概就是指直升机像下边酱紫停↓  
   
  
然后FIVE-O总部大楼的外观也顺手截了个图↓  
   
  
*② “橡胶麻醉弹”：大概画了个示意图，就是长这样↓  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
*③ “指定幸存者”：老美避免国家高层被人一锅端，在头头脑脑们聚在一起的时候另外指定一个 ~~品学兼优？的~~ 人保护起来，万一真被人端了锅就让这个人 ~~登基？~~ 当总统的一种制度。虽然估计大家其实都知道这个，而且还有包小强的同名美剧，还是觉得解释下，万一恰好有不知道的呢，捧脸。  
  
*④ “总爱强行小狗画地盘的Goose”：关于Goose的这点爱好其实有写一段，但是对剧情发展毫无影响，而且没被第三人看到，所以还是放到正文之外搞成小剧场吧↓：  
  
————  
  
上一章把Danny送走之后，Albert回去实验室那边，正碰到Goose有事找他，看左右无人，就把Goose推进一间隔音良好的办公室，关上门，确认没有第三个人可以偷听，然后就有了小小声的如下对话：  
  
“上周我还听到你跟Cab说，我是为了被下一任狼王推倒才苦苦禁欲，就像个一心要把贞操献给上帝的修女。”  
  
“我没有……有吗？”  
  
“还说我天天盼着能有一头聪明正直又足够强壮的母狼把我叼上床。”  
  
“……”  
  
“所以提醒我一下，我们什么时候干过了？”  
  
“……视奸算吗？我偷瞄你洗澡很多次了。”  
  
“……”  
  
  
（PS：虽然Al很照顾Goose的面子没当场拆穿，但对天天都在一起行动的队友来说，两个人到底有没有伴侣之间那种心灵感应，压根就瞒不了人好吗。。。）  
  
~千赶万赶想赶在2月里发，还是没赶上，啊啊啊。。。

 

 

（发表于 _2019-3-3 14:47_  随缘居）


End file.
